Starving
by NeonHorizon
Summary: A dark romance with plenty of spice and gore. A story about a female ghoul with a silent protector and a sometimes unsettling admirer. Written just for fun. Does not follow any particular timeline.
1. Chapter 1

NeonHorizon: Here's the second Tokyo Ghoul fanfic I'm posting. OC is Shirayuki Airi (age 21). This is the darker fanfic.

* * *

Her stomach growled, but it was no big deal. It never really was. She was used to feeling hungry. Her parents always said she was a reluctant eater. Though that had been years ago. As Airi put away her study materials, she frowned to herself. She was in a difficult sort of position. Rules had been set for her when she moved to the 20th ward. The man at Anteiku, the man that had taken her in when she was starving as a teenager, had given her the specific rule to not hunt.

As she walked out of the classroom, she briefly considered visiting Anteiku. Food would be provided to her if she went there, but she could not face him yet. The man had become like a father to her and it was embarrassing to think about him seeing her in this hungry state. Airi could feel eyes on her as she stepped out of the building, her stomach growling louder. A male classmate came up beside her, out of breath from jogging out of the classroom to catch up.

"Ah! Shirayuki-san, isn't it? I sit beside you in class. Um…w-well I heard your stomach growling during the lecture…and there's a really good ramen shop near the campus. W-would you like to go with me?" he asked, blushing red.

She scratched at her wrist, conflicted. _I could eat him. Does he know that? He must have no idea…how hungry I am. How easy it would be to eat him._ Guilt settled in the pit of her stomach and she frowned. "Sorry…I'm busy today."

"Oh! Um…w-well maybe next time?" There was hope in his voice as he looked at the young woman. It had taken a lot of courage to finally talk to her.

"…maybe…" Her pace was quick as she left his side, head bowed. Locks of long, wavy black hair fell around her face and she tried to ignore the boy's stare. The ghoul hurried home and grimaced at the time. It would take quite a while for the opportune time to come. When she could easily hunt and find food. Settling on the sofa, she flipped through various channels on the television.

Airi stood out, by ghoul and human standards. Her appearance was a bit off-putting with tattoos and piercings, but if they looked past that she was moderately attractive. She took care of her skin and hair, wore makeup when she felt like it. In order to blend in, she often studied human fashion trends. Despite all of this, she was unable to truly make friends.

She still had one that she had made years back. The ghoul had been living in a room at Anteiku and was introduced to two younger ghouls who had lost their parents. A boy and a girl. The three had been close for a while, but then the boy left suddenly. Touka still spoke with her, but Ayato had not been heard from in some time. Airi frowned and looked at her phone's contacts. The thought of speaking with Touka was tempting. It had been a few weeks since they last spoke. Instead, she tossed her phone aside and sighed in frustration.

Nightfall seemed to take an eternity, but when it finally came it gave Airi courage. She dressed in a dark pair of pants and a dark hooded sweatshirt. The young woman secured a surgical mask over the lower half of her face to hide her identity and set off. She preferred to watch prey from the darkness and stuck to alleys, watching humans walk past and calculating which would be easiest to kill.

Finally, the opportunity presented itself. She spotted a young man walking alone, stumbling a bit in a drunken state. Airi followed him at a distance, watching him catcall at numerous high school girls. She began to frown behind her mask, biting at her lip ring. The harassment was something she had endured herself many times in the past and could readily sympathize with the human girls.

He turned a corner and started into a different area, forcing her to continue following. Stalking her prey, she became so intent on his movements that she hardly noticed where she was. Finally, she had him cornered in an alley. Airi saw him turn around, befuddled by the dead end, and when he turned around he found himself face to face with her. She tilted her head, still hiding the lower half of her face behind the surgical mask.

Blinking in his drunken haze, he seemed to at least register that she was female. "Huh? What're you doin'? You tryin' to pick me up or somethin'?"

Airi's kagune burst forth from her upper back, tearing through her t-shirt and sweatshirt. They billowed in a magnificent deep crimson flow, making the man's eyes widen in terror. She braced herself and flicked one, sending kagune shards deep into his chest and neck. He crumbled back against the wall and she rushed forward, gripping his arm and tearing it off at the shoulder.

No screams could escape him; only a gurgling sound as blood filled his throat. The ghoul tugged down her mask and bared her teeth briefly before sinking them into his severed arm. She ripped out a chunk of flesh, chewing and letting the blood run from the corners of her mouth. "You…taste worse than anything…I've eaten before," she muttered in disgust. Taking another bite, she saw the life leaving his eyes as the blood receded from his wounded body.

Her fingernails dug into his flesh as she pulled away the best cuts and shoved them into her bag. Airi soon felt someone's gaze fixed upon. Someone that was standing at the end of the alley. Her heart skipped a beat as she quickly secured her surgical mask over her mouth and nose again. This happened more times than she could count. Someone always seemed to hover around when she killed a human. She never saw them, but she knew they were there. Airi stared at the dark figure at the end of the alley yet she knew this was not the usual spectator. The usual watcher would never show themselves. "…you want something…?" she asked, just loud enough for them to hear.

The man came a little closer, sniffing at the air and grinning obscenely. "You _are_ a girl! Heheh! This is too perfect! A snack _and_ a tasty little lady!"

Not sure if he meant that in a cannibalistic way or a sexual way, she took a few steps back. Her kagune was still out, but she did not want to have to fight him to escape. He was much bigger than her and drooled as he looked from her to the dead man at her side. "Back off…"

"I'm not letting an opportunity like this get away from me! Been a while since I had a girl as young as you and that meat over there smells great! I don't mind a little fight if you've got it in you!" He rushed at her, revealing his bikaku kagune as it shifted to strike at her.

Airi twisted to avoid the hit, but found his fist crashing into her jaw. She gritted her teeth and moved quickly down the alley, managing to launch a barrage of spikes at him. His kagune moved to catch the ones aimed at his vitals and proceeded to tackle her to the ground. The two rolled over the concrete and Airi was able to get a few good hits, her spikes puncturing deep into his right arm as he tried to pin her down. When she managed to be on top, she sprinted toward the exit with her bag.

A second figure came into view and grinned evilly before sending her flying backwards and into the man's chest. This was most certainly not a good man that was now approaching her. He mirrored the other man in appearance, but bore a scar down the side of his face. "Why didn't you tell me you found something tasty?"

Her blood ran cold, fear setting in and making her shake a little. The man behind her leaned down and bit deep into her kagune, forcing a cry of pain from her. "L-let me go! Please! Y-you can…take the food…but let me go!" she begged.

"Just have to clip these little wings and the fun can really start," the one in front of her taunted. He gripped her upper arms, licking his lips as tears soaked into her mask. "Don't worry, little lady, we'll take good of care of you."

Pain racked her body when she was beaten down by the two and when she lay crumbled on the ground, she knew that they would kill her. Blood was running down her face as she trembled, leaning against the cold alley wall. Consciousness threatened to leave her as the front of her sweatshirt was gripped, her body lifted. The man tore away her surgical mask and chuckled at the tears on her pale face. "…please…let me go…" she pleaded in a last effort at escape.

He was about to taunt her, but froze. Seeming to sense something, he looked over his shoulder. His brother was dead on the ground, his head lying several feet away with a growing pool of blood around it. As he turned to try to get a better look, a foot shoved through his abdomen and created a large hole. Blood exploded out and splattered the wall beside the female ghoul as she was dropped.

Airi curled up in a ball, clenching her eyes shut as she heard the man's dying gasps. He was being killed and it was not in a quick, painless fashion. The ghoul killing him was drawing it out for optimal revenge. When the sounds stopped, she chanced a look at the man now standing over her fallen form. He seemed to be staring down at her, expectantly. Though it was hard to tell when he watched her through a black birdlike mask. Trembling, she shifted further down the wall and pushed herself to stand.

She bowed lowly and held out her bag as an offering, not sure what the man wanted. Whether he was even there to save her or if he had come to do what the others had intended. When she heard him take a step back, she lifted her grey-blue eyes to his mask. "D-did you…want some of the meat?" she quietly asked. He continued to stare from behind the mask. The man's body was mostly hidden by his long dark coat, his hair hidden beneath a hood.

He stepped back again and gestured for her to exit the alley. When she obeyed, the man proceeded to walk behind her. While still on high alert in case he turned on her, Airi quickly took note of where she was. It was not a safe neighborhood, to say the least. As she walked with her rescuer, she heard catcalls from male ghouls as well as a few threats. She heard fights taking place elsewhere in the area and shivered, immediately imagining cannibalism.

When they arrived back in the 20th ward, she glanced over her shoulder at the man. _Who is that? And why would he protect me? I don't know anyone that wears a mask like that._ She fidgeted with the surgical mask on her face, frowning behind it. The strangest part of the encounter was that he did not seem to be after her or her food. Even when she offered the meat, he refused to even show interest in it. _Did he just come across me by accident?_

They reached a street corner and both paused there. It was quite late by this point and Airi was reluctant to walk home with him following her. She bowed, nervously biting her lip ring as she did so. When she straightened, she carefully pulled down her mask and tried to gage what he was thinking in that moment. "Th-thank you…for helping me today…" There was a very slight shift in his stance. "Are you…sure I can't repay you?" she asked, holding up her bag. "I took some good ones…if you're hungry…" To her surprise, he shook his head and turned to begin walking away from her without a word.


	2. Chapter 2

A sigh escaped her as she slouched at the table, staring out the window at passing humans and ghouls. A few days had passed since the incident in the alley, but it was hard to forget. Especially when she had to face the bruises on her body, the one on her cheek being particularly difficult about healing. Airi had received a call from Touka, requesting that she go to the café after classes. The younger girl was busy so she decided to wait.

A glass of iced coffee was set in front of her and she jumped a little. Lifting her gaze, she frowned at the young man who served her. He was unfamiliar to her and the patch over his left eye made her immediately wary. Though he appeared otherwise nonthreatening and greeted her with a faint smile. "…thanks…"

"I thought that when you were finished you could use the ice for your bruise," he said, trying to be helpful.

She relaxed ever so slightly in response. "Hm." Airi waited for him to walk away before taking a sip of the dark, bitter beverage. Her right wrist itched, but she forced herself to not touch it. Instead, she adjusted her sleeve as she heard someone walking over to her table. _He's disappointed in me. He knows that I haven't been here in a while so he must know that I've been getting my own food._

"Airi, I heard that you had some trouble a few nights ago," he started. The café owner stood beside her table, waiting patiently until she looked at him. "Are you alright?"

Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. "Yoshimura-san…I'm sorry…I broke the rule and…did something stupid…"

"We can discuss that at another time. Are you alright? The ghouls that targeted you were notoriously violent to female ghouls in their ward. I am worried more for your safety."

"H-how did you…find out?" she quietly asked, biting her lip ring.

"What would you have done if CCG investigators stumbled across you in that state, Airi?" He shook his head and motioned for Touka to come to the table. "While I don't want you hunting, if you are going to go out at night, you cannot risk your safety that way again. At the very least, you need a mask." His expression turned stern as Airi opened her mouth to protest. "You will get a mask. Starting today, I would like for you to no longer hunt. Food can be provided to you."

"…yes, sir…" Airi bowed her head, feeling like a scolded child.

His eyes fell upon her right wrist and he raised an eyebrow. "Did you get new tattoos, Airi?"

"A man…rescued me the other night…and he wouldn't let me thank him. So I thought that…I could do this…to always remember him and to…show him if I see him again," she explained, blushing lightly.

Touka stared down at the tattoos and frowned. Instead of saying something about the inked images, she shook her head. "Finish up your coffee. I'm going to go change and I'll take you to get a mask made."

The young woman sat silently at the table as the other two ghouls walked away, draining the coffee from her glass. With reluctance, she did press an ice cube to her bruised cheek to try to soothe it. _I have a mask. It's nothing fancy, but it does what it needs to._

They made somewhat awkward small talk as they walked together, discussing mundane topics like school and strange people they had encountered. When Airi asked if Ayato had made contact, Touka became very quiet. The subject was quickly dropped and she instead asked about the new waiter.

"What? Kaneki? He's a weird case," the short-haired girl replied. "He has trouble eating because he used to be human."

"That…sounds complicated." The two girls were soon standing in front of a small building bearing a sign that read HySy Art Mask Studio. Airi tilted her head, shoving her hands into her pockets. _What does HySy stand for?_ Touka walked in ahead of her and crossed the shop without hesitation. The older girl lingered near the entrance before going inside.

The walls were decorated with various masks, no two alike in appearance. She walked slowly along a row of them, giving each a moment of appreciation before moving on. When she heard Touka talking to someone, she turned her head and felt her heart skip a beat. _Who…is that? I've never seen someone like him before. Those eyes…like his kakugan is activated…_

The man was sitting on a stool at a work table, various supplies in front of him. His hair was long and black on the right side of his head, pulled back away from his face. The hair on the left side was cut quite short, nearly buzzed in appearance. His ears were pierced multiple times and his lower lip bore a couple of piercings as well. He was wearing a loose black wrap sweater over a grey tank top, the sleeves rolled up to display a plethora of inked designs that covered his forearms and hands. He did not look too much older than her and when he looked to her, it was with sharp red and black eyes. "This is…?"

"Shirayuki Airi. Like I said, she needs a mask," Touka stated. "Hey, Airi! Come over here!"

She walked over, keeping at least two feet between her and the man. "Um…nice to meet you…" Her eyes widened when her jacket collar was grabbed and she was dragged down toward him. _What is he doing?!_ She felt the tip of his nose brush over the side of her neck and tensed.

"You have an interesting smell," he quietly remarked. The man moved her a little to let their eyes meet. "I'm Uta."

"I-I'm Airi. Er…Shirayuki Airi…but only humans call me Shirayuki."

"Airi." When she tried to take a step back, he tugged again on her jacket and drew her closer. "You need a mask? I can't take your measurements if you're too far away from me. Sit."

The young woman cautiously seated herself on the stool near his, glad when he finally released her jacket. She could feel his eyes on her as he readied a pad of paper and a pencil to write down the measurements. That part did not take long, thankfully. The feeling of his warm fingertips on her skin sent a strange shiver down her spine that was not entirely fear. She felt like her stomach was filled with butterflies and fidgeted with the black bracelets on her left wrist. "So…you make masks?" she awkwardly asked.

He looked toward Touka for a moment before turning back to Airi. The younger ghoul was across the shop, looking at masks. "I like crafting things," he replied nonchalantly. "Don't you like to create things?"

"I…like to sketch people…and I do commissioned paintings for a living," she replied. This answer seemed to please him because she caught the faintest of smiles form on his lips.

"How old are you? You look older than Touka."

"…twenty-one…" she muttered. Locks of black hair fell over her right eye as she bowed her head. Her heart was beating rapidly, her stomach twisting in knots. She caught a puzzled expression on his face and blushed pink. "I'm…not much for talking…sorry."

Uta seemed to be concentrating on her right wrist and gently reached over to hold her arm. His eyes skimmed over her older tattoos; bats and dark, swirling lines that traveled up her forearm. When his gaze reached her wrist, his smile returned. Fingertips carefully brushed over the inked image in an almost fond manner. "You like ravens?" he inquired, staring at the raven head and small birds around it. "I think they're interesting."

"It's…the only way I could thank someone…"

"Touka said that you were attacked a few nights ago. So were you saved by a raven?" There was a hint of humor in his tone that made her half-smile. The movement made his eyes quickly dart back to her face and he tilted his head.

"…something like that…"

"Hm. Ravens can be just as dangerous as any bird though, can't they?" Uta began asking about possible allergies and material preferences. "How did you hide your face when you hunted?"

"I…used a surgical mask. Yoshimura-san said that I need a real mask though. Um…I really appreciate your help…" A warm finger went beneath her chin, lifting her face so that she was looking at him.

"It's no trouble. In fact…I enjoy it." His free hand tucked her hair behind her ear, revealing the four silver rings in her pale skin. A thumb brushed over her bruise and he frowned. "The ghouls that did this…?"

"D-dead. The raven…the man with the raven mask…he killed them before they could…do permanent damage." Airi's heart skipped a beat when she saw a sheepish sort of smile form on his face. She had never been good at dealing with males. Not humans or ghouls. She preferred to avoid them if possible. _He's…cute. Even if his eyes are a little scary._

"The raven…sounds like a good man. Too bad he didn't stop them sooner." Uta drew his hands away slowly, watching her face for a reaction. She appeared nervous, but a little disappointed that the contact between them was broken. He wrote a few details down on the pad of paper, turning away from her.

Airi watched him, trying to get herself to stop blushing. "Uta-san…how much do masks cost?"

"It varies." This was said very quietly and he turned back to find her tilting her head curiously. "What would you give for a mask, Airi?"

"Ah…I have money, but…I did get some good cuts of meat the other night…" The male ghoul leaned closer, a hand planting on her knee as his face came within inches of hers. Blood was rushing to her face again in full force.

"And what if I don't want money or food?" He smiled at the way she blushed and leaned back. "Joking. It doesn't cost anything; it's just fun for me to make something." She began to tremble ever so slightly. "Hm? Airi?" He saw her bite her lip ring in nervousness and moved his hand to her chin, letting his thumb rub over the piercing. "That's cute."

"Hey, are you guys done yet?" Touka saw the position the two were in. The older girl was still blushing, the man leaning in close to her with one hand on her knee and the other now caressing her bruised cheek as if to soothe it. "You guys?"

The two separated quickly and Airi stood, grabbing her bag off of the floor. She walked to the shop door as fast as she could, bowing her head to hide her blush. _What…was that? I've never let a male ghoul get that close to me before. But it felt nice…_ Her gaze fell to the raven tattoos and she frowned, rubbing her fingers over the ink to calm herself.


	3. Chapter 3

"She's drawing something." There was a pause as Touka listened to the next question. "I don't know. She's been drawing a lot of _black birds_ lately. She can get pretty obsessed when she wants to master something's form."

Airi was sitting at a table near the window in Anteiku, an empty coffee cup in front of her and her sketchbook in her lap. She knew she should not be sitting curled up on her chair, but it was how she felt most comfortable. _I can hear them_ , she thought with a frown. _Well I can hear Touka. She's probably talking to that boy. What was his name?_

"Well it doesn't stop there. She got some new tattoos, too." Another pause and then footsteps. "Wait. Where are you going?"

When the female ghoul looked over her shoulder toward Touka, she saw that the younger girl was now alone. Shrugging it off, she returned to her sketch. Closing her eyes, she was able to see the mask in detail. The dark, avian mask of the ghoul that had saved her. She had not seen the mask again since that day and it was frustrating because she still wanted to thank the man.

Steaming coffee was poured into her cup and she glanced up to find the short-haired girl. "So…who were you talking to…about me?"

"Doesn't matter. Are you still working on birds?"

"…of course…" She bit at her lip ring, studying the image on her paper. Her phone began to chime and she drew it from her bag with a frown. _Who would be calling me?_ Tucking a loose lock of hair behind her ear, she found an unfamiliar number on the screen. "Ah…Shirayuki speaking."

"Shirayuki Airi?" a male voice asked. There was a sound in the background, but it was muffled. A strange sort of sound.

"Is this…Uta-san?" Her heart beat a little faster when she heard his confirmation. It had been a few weeks since her measurements had been taken for her mask and she had all but forgotten about it. Hearing his voice reminded her of everything that had taken place that day.

"Do you have some free time? I finished your mask."

"My classes ended for the day…so I can come. What time-?"

"Whenever you're free. I'm not in a rush…it's a slow day."

With the call ended, she closed her sketchbook and sipped the coffee. It burned her mouth, but she forced herself to finish it quickly and set some money on the table. "I…have to pick up my mask. Can you…?"

Touka gave her a slightly irritated look, but it soon faded. "I'll text you the address, but my shift doesn't end until later. I wouldn't be too worried; I don't think anyone will bother you."

It was confusing, but Airi decided not to question it. With the address pulled up on her phone's screen, she set off to get her mask. Her stomach growled quietly as she walked, her hunger growing over the past few days. The ghoul's apartment had been broken into almost a week prior and her remaining rations had been the only thing stolen. She knew who it was, but retaliation was out of the question. This particular neighbor of hers was stronger, bigger, and male. Her safety was not worth petty revenge.

The walk there was incredibly unsettling. To reach the studio, she had to go through some very dangerous areas. To make matters worse, she knew that the studio itself was also in a bad area. Airi could feel eyes on her for the entire journey, making her hyper aware of her surroundings. When she arrived at her destination, she was more than eager to get inside.

He was sitting at the work table, a mask-clad mannequin head perched in front of him as he worked on it. Red and black eyes lifted when he heard the door and he tilted his head. "That was quick."

"I'm…I guess I'm kind of…excited," she replied. She had not thought about how it might look for her to rush over after receiving the phone call. _I just want to get my mask and go home. If I'm asleep, I won't be able to feel my stomach growling._ Airi looked to the mask he was working on, but did not see much before he threw a cloth over it to hide it.

"I'm excited, too," he admitted, standing. "It's always exciting to see someone react when they get their first mask. This one, though. I worked on it for a while to try to make it really suit you." Uta beckoned for her to walk over and frowned when she approached. "You're hungry."

She stood beside the table, eyes lowered and anxiously biting her lip ring. "…my rations were stolen…"

"What parts do you like?" He met her curious gaze with one of his own. "You save parts for later so there must be pieces you like more."

Airi nervously ran her fingers over her raven tattoos. "I guess…arms taste pretty good…and they're easy to eat." She looked back toward the covered mask. _What is it? Why did he hide it?_ A delicious smell came wafting to her and her eyes snapped back in his direction.

He half-smiled and offered the severed human hand. "I thought this would be easier than giving you a whole arm. You can snack on this for now if you want."

Her mouth was watering now, but she shook her head. "I…can't eat anything that isn't 'cruelty-free'," she explained, remembering Yoshimura's orders.

"You're going to refuse a gift? I got this myself. I want you to have it." Uta offered it again and was glad when she took it. He watched her nibble on one of the fingertips before tearing into the flesh. "Alright. Now for your mask." The sight of her chewing on the fingers was strangely exciting. He rummaged around in a drawer of the table and drew forth the mask, wrapped in a soft black fabric. "It's different from the masks I would usually make for someone's first mask. Normally, I would insist on a half mask, but this one…felt right."

Airi let the hand dangle from her mouth for a moment, a finger bone clenched between her teeth. She took it in her left hand with an apologetic frown and watched him unwrap the mask. It was a beautiful modified Noh mask with a curve right above the mouth so that her lips and chin were exposed. The eyeholes were outlined in thick black lines with swirling markings drawing along the jawbone and up to the temples. The cheeks were painted a bright, blushing pink. "Th-this…is _perfect_. It's beautiful." She absently reached out with her right hand, letting her fingertips touch the cool, light wood.

"I'll help you put it on." He moved behind her, carefully settling it over her face. "I made it wooden, but it's a light material so it's easy to move around while you're wearing it." The female ghoul's scent made his nose twitch and he leaned down to the side of her neck, her long dark hair settled over the opposite shoulder. "You really like it?"

She felt his breath on her skin and goose bumps rose there. "I…do. I really like it…" A hand planted on her shoulder, holding her gently. "Uta-san…?"

"Doesn't it make you angry? You're given rules that go against your nature and you're expected to follow them," he murmured. The man moved to her ear, stopping just short of the piercings there. "It's almost like being a pet."

"Yoshimura-san…is just trying to protect me…and other people…" Airi pushed up the mask to the top of her head and stepped away, turning to face him. She shifted her eyes away from his, trying not to turn pink when she realized her predicament. _I'm alone with him. I'm alone with a male ghoul…that's a lot stronger than me. I can tell by looking at him._ She lifted the hand again and began chewing on the pinkie of it, mumbling a thanks for the mask.

He leaned forward and bit into the thumb, tugging her forward a little. Her eyes widened, her body frozen in place when she realized that his face was inches from hers. When he tore the digit free of the hand, he stepped back and enjoyed the tender meat. His eyes roamed up and down her figure, noticing that she wore a loose black sweater and black pants that hugged her frame. "You like dark colors?"

She finally snapped out of her shock and swallowed the chunk of meat. "I…feel safer this way. My classmates…most of them…avoid me."

"Isn't that lonely?"

"…I don't think about it much…" Airi took a large bite and felt blood ooze from the corner of her mouth. She moved to wipe it away, but her wrist was caught and the male ghoul closed the distance between them. A shiver ran down her spine when she felt him lick up the line of blood to the corner of her lips. "Ah…what…?"

Uta tilted his head. "You had some blood…here." He repeated the action, getting the remnants, and pulled away with a faint smirk. "You're not good at talking to guys, are you?" She glanced away, taking another bite so that he had to step back. "You're interesting…"

 _I'm not that interesting though._ Airi turned her face to the side as she chewed, savoring the bloody flavor of the meat. _It's…fresh. A fresh kill. So that sound I heard earlier…on the phone…_ Her chin was gripped gently, her face moved so that she looked at him. "…thank you for the food…"

"Hm? But it's just a snack. Do you want to stay longer? I have plenty more." He could see the hunger in her eyes, hear the faint growl of her stomach. Uta knew that it was an offer that she would have trouble refusing.

"Y-Yoshimura-san…wouldn't want me to. I'm sorry."

"I insist though." His sharp gaze met hers, marveling quietly at how she looked with her kakugan activated. She looked feral, but strangely beautiful. "Consider it payment for the mask." He left her, going to get more food.

Airi watched him, her heart racing. _Paying for a mask…by taking his food? That doesn't seem like a fair trade._ She accepted nonetheless and soon found herself sitting near him and indulging in fresh human flesh. Like most female ghouls, she did not like eating in front of other ghouls, but she forced herself to ignore the fact that she was not alone. When she had her fill, she leaned back against the wall and licked the blood off of her fingers.

He was observing her, noticing her little habits as she ate. How she was careful to keep blood off of her clothes, completely disregarding her hands and face. Uta saw an opportunity and took it, wanting to tease her one last time before she left. He crouched in front of her and planted one hand on the wall beside her, his other hand caressing the side of her face. Blood smeared on her pale skin and when he drew his thumb over her lower lip, he felt her tongue move to lick up the blood from his skin.

When he drew close to take her blood soaked hand to lick away the crimson essence, she felt a chill run through her that was not unpleasant. "Ah…"

His eyes raised from her fingers to meet her face. "You should go. Don't worry; this will be our little secret."

"R-right…thank you for the food…" The second that Airi stepped outside, she could feel a gaze fixed upon her. A gaze that was not Uta's.


	4. Chapter 4

Airi felt as though she was going insane. She sat curled up on her couch, sketching absently as she fought a certain urge. For the past week or so, she had made a strange new routine for herself. The young woman would go to classes, visit the mask studio briefly, go to the café, and then make her way home. _Why do I keep visiting him? He makes me nervous. He does things that make me blush and it's almost like…it's fun for him. But I can't stop thinking about the way he makes me feel and the way he looks when he's near me._

This was a Sunday and she had foregone paying him a visit. Staring down at her sketch, she frowned. The other thing that she could not stop thinking about was the ghoul with the raven mask. Her eyes drifted to her tattoo and she sighed. Setting aside her sketchbook and pencil, she made a determination. _I need to get strong like he is. If I'm strong like him, I can protect my rations the next time that jerk neighbor comes in._ She changed clothes and grabbed her bag, tucking her mask inside.

It took a little traveling, but eventually she made her way into a rough neighborhood. Airi knew that if she waited long enough, someone would find her and present a challenge. She was afraid to ask Touka to help her. Asking the girl would raise too many questions that Airi did not feel like dealing with. Shoving her hands into her pockets, she tilted her head back against the cold bricks of an alley.

The smell of a male ghoul approached quickly and soon enough, he was standing before the alley's opening with a slobbering sort of grin. "What do we have here? A tasty little snack?"

Disgust made her stomach turn, but she forced herself to look at him. This male was young. He could not be more than a couple of years older than her and he was quite thin. She looked him up and down before grimacing at his words. "I'm…not a _snack_ ," she growled.

"Little girls like you are only good for two things; eating and f-" He jumped back as she rushed forward, a fist swinging and barely missing his midsection. "Oh, you like a little foreplay before-? Hngh!" Blood spurted from his mouth, spraying the front of his shirt with droplets as her boot collided with his lower abdomen. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Locks of black hair fell over her grey-blue eyes and her pink lips twisted into a scowl. "You're…barely even worth it."

"What did you say to me?" He ducked to avoid a punch and delivered a powerful kick to the female's side. She gritted her teeth against the pain and her kagune forced their way out of the back of her hooded sweatshirt. "Pffft! A cute little lady with cute little wings, huh? I'm gonna take a big bite out of those and show you-!"

"Shut up." Airi's heart was pounding as she kicked him the side of the head and leapt back to put distance between them. _He hasn't shown his kagune yet. I don't want to have to kill this guy; I really just wanted some fighting experience._ He was running at her now, but she managed to twist to avoid him. Moving purely on instinct, she grabbed his shoulder and drove her fist into his stomach repeatedly. He vomited blood upon the ground beneath them and began to make gurgling sounds in his throat. When he fell limply against her, she knew he was unconscious.

The female ghoul let his body drop heavily to the ground, panting from the fight. _Maybe…he'll learn a lesson from this. Not to harass girls. But probably not._ The release of the pent-up frustration over Uta's treatment of her was exactly what she needed. Leaning against the cold brick wall, she sighed in relief. That was when she picked up the scent of yet another male ghoul approaching the alley opening. She moved quickly to put on her mask, worrying over this one's strength.

The man that appeared at the end of the alley exuded an air of utter confidence and amusement when he saw Airi standing near the unconscious male. "Bon jour! I _thought_ that I smelled something _delicious_ in this area."

"No…" She remembered this man. For a short time, she had worked at Anteiku and this was one ghoul that she knew to avoid at all costs. The Gourmet. One of their more dangerous, rather unhinged, customers. Her heart beat rapidly, stomach seeming to twist in knots. The few times they had interacted had been far from pleasant for her. "Move…please move."

Tsukiyama smirked and proceeded into the alley at a leisurely pace, knowing that she had no means of escape. "Shirayuki-chan. You're as adorable as I remember and you smell delicious." He licked his lips, coming to pause around five feet in front of her. "You're presenting me with such a tempting opportunity, Shirayuki-chan. I would be a fool to not take you."

 _He's going to eat me._ It was not simply a worry; it was a fact. The few times she had encountered him, it had been made clear that he wanted to eat her. The most frightening part was that she suspected that he intended to eat her alive. _I can't…stay here. I can't. I have to get out of this alley, but he's blocking the way. I'm not as strong as Touka!_ Despite this, she flexed her kagune in a subconscious warning. "Tsukiyama-san, I need to leave…you can have this," she stated, kicking the passed out figure collapsed at her feet.

"How could you suggest something so vulgar?! Only the succulent meat of Shirayuki-chan will satisfy my hunger tonight."

Airi pressed her back tightly against the wall as he approached once more. In the best case scenario, she would escape with a few bites taken out of her. In the worst case, she would become a full meal for the male ghoul. She did her best to avoid his grabbing hands, ducking and turning them both so that his back was to the wall. When he lunged forward, she did not have enough time to move. Her right arm was gripped and he yanked her toward him, sinking his teeth deep into the area between her neck and shoulder. Airi bit her lip to keep from screaming and was glad when she was released.

Tsukiyama watched her shakily reach up to press a hand to the wound, licking her sweet blood from his lips. "Just as delicious as I had expected! I can't wait for more!"

A scream tore through her as her left arm was taken and forced from its socket. The forearm was snapped and his eyes widened as fear took over her completely. Panicked tears ran down her cheeks and she tried desperately to pull free, but he held tightly and prepared to bite down on her left arm. That was when she felt it. There was a solid form suddenly pressed against her back and an arm wrapped around the front of her waist protectively.

The male ghoul before her took on a look of maddened disgust. "She's _mine_! She's going to be my meal tonight and you're not going to stop me!"

The figure behind her was silent as they seemed to study Tsukiyama. With no warning, he twisted both of their bodies so that Airi was scooped up and held against his chest. His foot drove into Tsukiyama's midsection, forcing him back and giving them enough time to escape.

Her arm throbbed with intense pain, broken in two places as well as dislocated. She knew that tears were flowing down her face, could feel them against her skin as her mask trapped them there. _Please…tell me it isn't…_ Airi's eyes half-opened and she peered up at the mask modeled like a raven's face. Her heart skipped a beat and she felt blood rush to her cheeks. "Th-thank you…again."

By some chance, the rescuer knew where her apartment building was located and from there, she silently directed him to her door. Her keys were retrieved from her pocket and he carried her inside. She was taken into her room and set gently on her bed as he moved to get supplies from the bathroom.

While he was gone, Airi reached with her right arm to tear the left sleeve off of her sweatshirt. It took all of her self-control to not let a scream escape her. When he returned, he eased the garment off over her head to give him better access to her wounds. The neck bite was tended to first, his touch incredibly gentle. A makeshift splint was made for her arm and he wrapped it, knowing that she would heal in no time.

When the male ghoul was finished, he remained seated there at the edge of her bed. He silently observed her from behind his mask, watching her try to wipe away her tears and wincing when she accidentally moved her left arm. She glanced toward him, her embarrassment clear in her frown. He saw her lift her right hand again, but carefully gripped her wrist to stop her as his other hand wiped the tears for her. His gaze lowered to the dark design on her right wrist as he turned it and tilted his head in question.

Her face turned a vibrant pink. "I…didn't know if I'd ever see you again so…I got a reminder…" she explained. "And…you wouldn't let me repay you…"

His thumb gently skimmed over the inked raven and he seemed to be examining it. When his head lifted and he saw her blushing, he released her wrist. The man checked her bandages a final time, making certain that everything was alright. Finally, he turned his attention to the mask sitting beside her on the blanket. He lifted it up, turning it this way and that. "Don't do it again."

The sound of his voice sent a strange shiver through her. It was a low, masculine voice, but also quiet. "What's…your name?"

"Don't do it again," he repeated in a firm tone. "Don't go out alone at night." He moved to stand, but paused and then resumed sitting at her side. "You heal quickly, but not quickly enough."

She bowed her head, biting her lip ring. "Y-yeah…my arm should be healed by tomorrow night," she explained. Airi saw him nod once in comprehension. _I didn't hear his voice last time, but…it makes me blush for some reason. It's nice and it's quiet. But I still haven't seen his face._ Summoning forth some courage, she looked at him again. "I…have class tomorrow. But I'll be fine. Thank you…for everything…"

"I'm staying the night." It was said with firm determination as he stood, turning to make sure she was still in a comfortable position against her pillow. "I'll sleep on the couch and leave in the morning when you go." He walked over to the door and paused to look at her over his shoulder. "While I'm here, if this door is closed, don't open it and look for me."

"…alright…" The female ghoul watched him go and as soon as the door closed, she allowed herself to relax. _He's in my apartment. He saved my life again and then brought me home and patched me up._ There were so many things that she wanted to say to him, so much gratitude and admiration that she wanted to express. In the crucial moment when she could have done this, she babbled about getting the tattoo to thank him.

She ran her right hand through her long black hair, sighing in frustration. "How…did I manage to look so _stupid_?! He must think I'm an idiot…especially when he's had to save me twice!" Her heart raced when she remembered his voice.


	5. Chapter 5

Her left arm still ached a little, but Airi had shed her splint and bandage that afternoon. It was basically healed. It hardly bothered her during class. As she stepped out of her last class for the day and walked down the hallway, she remembered the oddness of the morning. The mysterious man that had rescued her had left before she woke up, but left fresh coffee in the kitchen. _How did he lock the door though? He would have had to lock it from the outside._

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. The thought of going straight to Anteiku was less than appealing. The bite on her neck had not finished healing. She did not want to face the possibility of Tsukiyama making an appearance and she certainly did not feel like explaining to Yoshimura and Touka. Subconsciously rubbing the bandage over the wound, she frowned.

Airi debated whether or not she should visit Uta. The raven-masked man had told her not to go out alone at night. _Technically, it isn't night. And if something happens…will he show up again?_ She bit at her lip ring, a little angry at herself for feeling hopeful that she would see him again. He was strong and he had treated her kindly. She respected and admired these traits. _I haven't even seen his face and…I think I might have a crush. How weak am I?_

The young woman arrived home without incident and brewed some coffee, but it could not come close to the quality of the coffee her rescuer had made. Drinking it made her feel melancholic. When her phone rang, she answered without checking the name and number. "Shirayuki speaking."

"Are you avoiding me?" Uta asked, his voice quiet.

She sat upright on her couch, heart skipping a beat at the sound of his voice. "N-no…I was busy yesterday. I'm not going out again today, either…sorry."

"That's alright." There was a pause. "Can you open your door?"

The female ghoul nearly fell off of her couch in her haste to get up. Setting her coffee cup on the table, she went to look through the peephole. Sure enough, the male ghoul was standing outside. He was wearing sunglasses to hide his eyes and there was a backpack slung over one shoulder. Airi hastily opened the door to let him in, her pulse pounding. "Uta-san…how do you know where I live?"

"Hm? I got the address at Anteiku. I heard that you got hurt so…I brought you a gift." Uta drew a wrapped item from the backpack, offering it with a half-smile. Once it was in her hands, he turned to look around.

Airi's apartment contained an unexpected array of things. The couch was dark leather, the television was a large screen and surrounded by anime box sets and piles of manga, there were canvas paintings on the walls resembling various kagune, and he saw a few scattered family photos on the floor near the television. Photos featuring a man, a woman, and a little girl with grey-blue eyes and black hair. The three looked hungry, but happy to be together.

She closed the apartment door and went to get him a cup of coffee, setting the wrapped object down on the counter in her kitchen. "Uta-san, how did you…know that I got hurt?" she asked as she returned.

He was now sitting on the couch, flipping through her sketchbook on the coffee table. "I heard from your raven."

"Wait…you know him?" Airi handed him the cup of coffee and awkwardly stood beside the couch.

"We've been friends for a long time," he replied casually. The sunglasses had been tucked away and now his red and black eyes shifted to her from the sketchbook. "Aren't you going to sit?"

"Sorry…I just…" She sat next to him and bit her lip ring, trying to stay calm.

"He was the first guy you've ever had over," he finished for her.

"So how well do you know him? What's his name?"

"I don't think he wants you to know. He's complicated." Uta tasted the coffee, but said nothing about the quality. "What do you think of him?"

"I don't even know his name…but he keeps saving me. And he won't let me repay him. So…I guess I admire his strength and kindness."

"How would you repay him if he let you?" He saw her cheeks turn pink and set down his cup. Leaning close to her, he pushed a lock of obsidian hair behind her ear to better see her blush. "What would you be willing to give him?"

Her back pressed against the arm of the couch as he leaned closer and she soon found him braced over her. His left arm rested on the cushion beside her head, his right hand lingering near her ear. The male ghoul was nearly straddling her waist in this position and seemed not to mind in the least. Her heart was threatening to beat out of her chest. "Uta-san…?" His fingers caressed her cheek, moving down until his thumb rubbed along her lower lip.

"Would you give yourself to him?" At this, the female ghoul beneath him went from pink to red. He smiled and leaned down, his mouth near her ear. "You're so fun to tease, Airi. I couldn't resist."

She felt his fingers skim down her neck to the bandage and winced as he peeled it away. _What is he doing? What is he going to do?_ Airi tensed, feeling a slight tug on a ring in her left ear. _Is he…biting my piercing? Why does it feel…?_ Her back arched, a quiet whimper leaving her lips. She felt his lips brush her sensitive skin before drawing away from her ear.

"What happened here?" he asked, gently touching the bite on her neck.

"…Tsukiyama…" she muttered, keeping her eyes averted. His mouth pressed against the bite lightly and it drew a soft groan from her. Airi's hand trembled, but she wrapped her arms around his neck on instinct.

Slightly taken aback, he paused and then smirked against her skin. Uta leaned back, taking her right hand and placing it over his sun tattoo. His shirt dipped low enough that he felt her fingertips against his skin, sending a shot of pleasure through him. "Do you like touching me, Airi?"

She could feel his heart beating beneath her touch. It was rapid, excited. "…yes…" The word was said in just above a whisper. _I've never been in a situation like this. Not even when he teased me at the mask studio; it never went this far._

"I like touching you, too." Seeing that her head was turned to the side, her eyes half-closed, he frowned. Uta gently took her chin and made her look his way before closing the distance between them. Her lips felt soft beneath his, the kiss tasting like coffee in the most pleasant way. He felt her kiss back hesitantly, their lip piercings scraping against each other.

Airi had a fluttery sort of feeling in her chest, her body becoming warmer. His left arm moved so that his fingers threaded into her hair, pulling her face closer to deepen the kiss. She felt his teeth close on her lip ring. The female ghoul arched her back once more and his body shifted, his chest pressing against hers and a knee nudging between her legs. Her arms had wrapped around his neck again, her nails lightly sinking into his upper back through his shirt as she tried to withhold sounds that would surely embarrass her.

Uta finally pulled away, leaning up and staring down at her with a half-smile. The female ghoul was panting from the effort of holding back sounds, her face a vibrant pink. "I'll get your gift."

She felt conflicted when he left the couch. His body heat had felt nice, his touch had made her heart race. When he returned, she sat curled up in a ball with her back against the arm of the couch. A large chunk of meat was presented to her as he sat on the other cushion, the meat smelling strongly of a female human. She tried not to think of how he acquired it as she sank her teeth in to tear off a mouthful. It was fresh, bleeding into her mouth and down her throat.

He sat watching her eat, amused by how timid she acted. "You look cute when you eat," he commented. Leaning toward her, he pushed her dark hair away from her eyes. "I like your eyes normally, but they look pretty when they're like this."

Realizing that they had gone black and red like his, she swallowed hard. "I…guess they probably look more natural this way."

"Your raven said that your arm was broken, but it looks alright."

"…it healed faster than I expected…" she explained, licking blood from her lips. _This is really fresh. Like the human died earlier today._ Airi glanced over at Uta, frowning slightly. "The raven…you know what his name is."

"I can't tell you," he said teasingly. "Unless you think you can offer me something worth that information."

Slightly frustrated, Airi tore off another chunk of the meat and chewed. "Why is it…that he doesn't want me to know his name?"

Uta smirked sheepishly. "He didn't want me to tell you his name and he didn't want me to visit you. I've known him for years…but he's never mentioned you until earlier today. I think he might have been trying to hide you so he can have you all to himself."

"But…he won't get close enough to me for that," she muttered.

"No, but he would still have the option, wouldn't he? If he kept you away from other people, couldn't he make a move without competition?" he pointed out. "But if you really want to know about your raven, I would ask Yoshimura if you can go on an errand. If you do, you'll get your answer." He saw blood trickle from the corner of her mouth and leaned in close, licking along the crimson line.

Her eyes slid closed and a shiver ran through her body. "…ngh…"

His expression turned to one of satisfaction and he drew away, licking his lips. "I know that I don't like the idea of sharing you."

"W-wait…what?" Airi's left hand was taken, his tongue running along her bloody fingers. "Uta-san…what exactly…?"

"I like you." The male's crimson smeared lips lifted into a smile and his face came within inches of hers. "I want you all to myself."

"I've…never dated anyone…I don't even know how…"

"That's fine." Uta smirked, licking more blood from his fingertips. "I wouldn't mind being your first." She turned bright pink and he tilted his head. "Hm? You look even cuter when you blush with your kakugan that way."

She bowed her head and continued her meal, trying not to think about how close he was. Or how he was watching her so intently. _That's…such a weird thing to say to someone though. Especially someone like me. I'm weak._ Airi felt the human meat easily slide down her throat. "…thanks for the food, Uta-san…"

"You can thank me by coming to the studio tomorrow morning."

"I have class tomorrow…so I can't make it until afternoon," she mumbled.

"I want you to help me tomorrow," he persisted. She finally nodded her agreement. "We can do something fun when I close for the day."

"…alright…" Airi was hesitant to agree. She was still unsure of how she really felt about him. She liked him, in an odd way, but the man still made her nervous.


	6. Chapter 6

NeonHorizon: Hn. Next chapter will feature Yomo; Uta will be sitting out for chapter 7. I wanted to take a moment to thank you readers. A special shout out to those that have favorited or followed this story. And a thank you to those that have left reviews. You're very sweet. In case you didn't know, I have a twitter account NeonHorizon25. I post when new chapters are up (when I remember to post that) and other stuff. Happy reading.

* * *

The café was warm and inviting as she stepped inside, but Airi's heart still raced as she thought about what she was going to do. She knew that Touka and Kaneki were both at their respective schools so she was instead greeted by Koma and Irimi. "Is…Yoshimura-san in?" she hesitantly asked.

"Airi-chan! I thought you had class today," the older woman spoke up.

"Classes…got _cancelled_ ," she lied, biting her lip piercing. "Is he in?"

"I'll go get him," Koma determined, leaving the two female ghouls.

Airi was dressed simply; a pair of black pants and a loose black sweater, her hair pulled back into a messy sort of ponytail. Her bag hung at her side and she anxiously toyed with the strap as she considered her request. _I told Uta that I would be at the mask studio in the next hour so I have to hurry, but I can't mess this up. I have to get Yoshimura-san to say 'yes'._

"So I heard that Tsukiyama tried to take a bite out of you," Irimi started. Immediately, the younger ghoul pressed a hand to the bandage on her neck. "I also heard that you fought back pretty hard. I'm proud of you, Airi-chan. You haven't lost your edge."

"…thanks…?" She bowed her head, partially out of respect and partially out of shame, when the café owner appeared. "G-good morning, Yoshimura-san."

"Koma says that you were looking for me. Don't you have class today?"

"I do…I just…Uta-san wanted help at his studio today and I thought…his masks might give me some inspiration for my own art…" she admitted.

"I see. Well just be careful. Now, what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

Airi glanced to his expression and saw simple curiosity. "I…know that you send ghouls on errands sometimes. You've sent Irimi-san and Koma-san on errands before…and even the new boy. I'd like to go on an errand."

His brow creased now. "I would rather not expose you to that kind of work, Airi. If you would like to take a shift here in the café, I won't protest, but the errands that I send them on demand a certain level of fortitude."

"I-I can handle it! I know that I can…so at least give me a _chance_. Please."

Yoshimura frowned down at the young woman. Since the day he took her in, years ago when she was a scruffy young teenager, she had become almost like a daughter to him. She was an orphan; she had no one in the world. He wanted to keep her safe and let her enjoy the path she was going down. As he looked at the girl, he remembered the crying and starving teenager she once was. She had come a long way. "If I send you on an errand, you won't be going alone. I'm sending Yomo tonight. You can go with him."

 _Yomo?_ Airi tried to place a face to the name, but was unable. "What time?" She set a reminder on her phone and agreed to return that evening to go on the errand. As she walked to Uta's studio, she tried again in vain to remember what Yomo looked like. _Have I even met him? Is he new?_ The sign on the mask studio door read 'open' and she let herself in.

Uta greeted her quietly from his work table and waved her over. "I have customers dropping in soon to pick up their masks so you should stay close."

She glanced at the door, but chose not to question him. Airi crossed the room and looked at his work over his shoulder. The man was sketching a potential mask design with various measurements and notes jotted down beside the drawings. "Do you…usually have a lot of customers?"

"Not usually. It gets sort of lonely sometimes, but the silence is nice." He glanced up and half-smiled, running his fingers through her ponytail. "Your hair looks nice that way."

"I just…figured it would be easier." Airi drew forth her sketchbook and a pencil, taking a look around. _Some of these masks really do inspire me though. They're all so different. Have these ones on display been worn or are they just for decoration?_

"I heard that the doves gave you a name." He saw her head snap in his direction and his smile grew mischievous. "There's some footage of the Blushing Maiden being whisked out of a certain neighborhood by a certain raven."

"S-seriously? _Blushing Maiden_?" Her face turned pink and she shook her head. _Of all the stupid names they could give me. It was the mask, wasn't it? Because he made it so it's constantly blushing._ Airi scratched the back of her neck, sighing. "That's…embarrassing, isn't it?"

Uta tilted his head, his sharp eyes fixed on her grey-blue ones. "Really? I think it's a cute name." He tensed for a moment and turned toward the door. "My customers are here."

Airi meandered over to some masks on display, only half-listening to the other ghouls' conversation. _How does he get paid? I haven't heard him discuss a price yet. Is this his only job?_ She pushed her hands into her pockets as she studied a mask that vaguely resembled a clown's face.

"Hey so who's the girl?" a male voice asked. "Is she your apprentice?"

"Is she related to you? You kind of look alike," another voice commented.

"Don't be rude! You really think they'd be related because they both have tattoos? How stupid do you have to be? This idiot really think tattoos are hereditary!" the other voice scolded.

"So who is she?"

The female ghoul had been standing with her back to the others and jolted a little when she suddenly felt an arm wrap around her waist from behind. She was turned with him, her face turning pink as she was forced to face the two customers. _What is he doing?_

"This is my girlfriend Airi," Uta stated in a pleasant tone. "Say hello, Airi."

"Ah…hello…" she muttered awkwardly. She saw them both instantly blush in reaction and turned her head to the side.

"Wow. She's really cute, Uta-san."

When the customers left, she found herself unable to look in the man's direction. Her chest felt tight, her heart was racing. _He called me his girlfriend_ , she thought as she began sketching a bird. _Was he serious? Or did he just say that to make them lose interest?_ She glanced over once and saw him watching her. "…what was that about anyway…?"

"Hm? I wanted to say it for a while, but I was waiting for the right time," he replied. "I couldn't let them think you were up for grabs." Uta walked over to where she was sitting on a stool and lifted her chin. "Do you want to be mine? Or are you set on catching your raven?" At this, he set a hand over her sketch. He knew what it was. It was her most favorite subject to draw.

Her heart skipped a beat when her eyes met his. There was something about the way he worded it. About her becoming his. Something about that, coupled with the desire in his gaze, made her begin to feel much warmer. Biting the inside of her cheek, Airi frowned. "I…haven't spoken to him much."

"So you still want to give him a try." His thumb traced over her bottom lip, pausing to admire the cool metal of her piercing. "It's fine. I just want you to know how much work it is to get any information out of him. Almost like he doesn't want to get close. I can wait for you." Uta saw a look of concern on her pale face and tilted his head. "Hm?"

"…why do you like me…? I'm not exciting…I'm weak…and I purposefully try to act cold to keep people away from me."

"You're so fun to tease though," was his first answer. "When I see you, I get excited and think about all of your potential. Even if you're not strong now, I know you're trying to be. I like that you're determined." He paused and leaned in closer, his lips brushing over hers in a gentle manner. "Most of all, you're fun to tease."

Another customer arrived, this one actually witnessing Uta kissing her before he turned to greet them. Airi sat with her head bowed, trying desperately to focus on her sketches instead of the fact that she was spending a huge chunk of the day with a very attractive male ghoul that liked her. _I have to remember that I have that errand tonight. Uta was the one that told me to ask about it. Yoshimura-san wouldn't tell me what it was, but it seems kind of…shady…almost._ She felt eyes on her and knew that she was being talked about.

"She's pretty cute. Is she your assistant?" the customer asked.

"My girlfriend. Just keeping me company today, right, Airi?"

Tucking a loose lock of black hair behind her ear, she lifted her gaze to the customer. It was a young man, younger than her by a few years and probably still in high school. "That's right…" she agreed quietly. _Did I just agree to be his girlfriend or did I just agree that I'm keeping him company?_

Throughout the next several hours, various customers came and went. Each time, she was introduced as his girlfriend and it soon became clear that this was for her protection. Some of the customer gave her rather impious looks, despite her modest state of dress. Airi was completing a sketch of Anteiku's serving area when she felt the mask maker looking at it over her shoulder.

"It's getting late. I'll close in two hours and we can go somewhere fun," he said, breaking the silence that had settled upon the studio.

"I…actually won't be able to go tonight." It was said with some reluctance, but she knew that she had to go on the errand for Yoshimura or she would never get her answers about the raven-masked man. "Do you think we could go another time?"

He frowned and leaned down to rest his chin on her shoulder. "Are you sure? There was someone I was going to introduce you to. Another friend of your raven. It was going to be a pretty fun night."

"Yoshimura-san…needs me to do something. Wh-what about tomorrow?" She felt his warm breath on her neck when he sighed. Blood rushed to her face and she feared that he could hear the pounding of her heart.

"I wanted you tonight," he murmured beside her ear. His arms wrapped around her waist and his lip piercing scraped over the side of her neck. "The old man isn't your father. You don't have to do everything that he tells you." His embrace tightened slightly. "If you really want to be someone's pet…I'd gladly take you."

Blood dripped from her nose and she quickly dug around in her bag for a handkerchief to soak it up. Pressing it to her nose, she grimaced in disgust at her own reaction. _It was just words! He didn't do anything! So why does it feel so warm in here and why is my nose bleeding like I'm…some kind of…?_

Uta drew away from her, releasing his hold. Moving around to stand in front of her, he half-smiled. "Airi…I didn't think you were the type to have dirty thoughts like that," he teased. "It's actually pretty cute." He caressed her cheek, enjoying the heat of her skin and the embarrassed look on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

The sun had set by the time Airi arrived at Anteiku. Not that she really minded. She stepped inside, her heart beginning to race. _Uta said that asking about running an errand would give me the opportunity to learn about the raven-masked man. But what if it doesn't turn out the way I expect? What if I irritate him?_

She was shown to a back room and sat alone on the couch, slouching a little. It was unsettlingly quiet. No one else was in the room with her and the door was left slightly ajar. Fidgeting with one of her black bracelets, she frowned. Several minutes passed in silence until she heard footsteps approaching the room. The door was pushed open further and her heart skipped a beat as a vaguely familiar scent came to her. If not for the Tsukiyama incident, she might not have been able to identify his scent, but it was unmistakable.

The man in the doorway was taller than her, his shoulders broad beneath his long dark coat. His eyes were a pale grey in color, wide when he first set his gaze upon her and then narrowing quickly as he stepped back. The male ghoul's mouth set in a firm line, locks of pale silvery hair falling over his eyes. "Where's Ken?"

Airi quickly lowered her gaze to her boots, biting her lip ring. _Ken? Kaneki? Is that what he's asking? Is this…really him? The raven-masked man that keeps saving me?_ She nervously rubbed her tattooed wrist and lifted her eyes to meet his. "Kaneki isn't here…only me." Summoning forth some courage, she stood. "I'm supposed to help you tonight with your errand."

"I'm not taking you." He turned to walk away, but was stopped by Yoshimura's appearance in the hallway. "I'm not taking her with me. This isn't something that she should see."

"She requested this." There was a firmness to the older man's tone. "Take her just this once. After one time, I'm sure that she'll decide that this isn't for her," he reasoned.

"…if I'm in the way…I'll just go home…" she muttered.

Both men looked toward her and caught the forlorn expression on her face. "Fine. Just keep up." The younger male began walking, but kept a pace that he knew she could match.

Airi soon found herself in a car with him, gliding along through the night and away from the more populated parts of the city. She looked out the window, actually rather impressed with his ability to drive. She had never learned and had only ridden in a car around four times in her twenty-one years of living. "So…your name is…?"

"This wasn't supposed to happen." It was said gruffly as he clenched the steering wheel with both hands. "You weren't supposed to ask about me. You weren't supposed to want something like this."

She gripped the strap of her bag tightly. "I…don't understand."

They pulled over, having reached their destination, and the two sat in silence. "Airi. I didn't want you to ask questions."

"…so you do know my name…" The female ghoul got out of the car as he did and followed him over to the guard rail protecting the road from spilling into the ravine. "Yoshimura-san called you Yomo…when I asked about the errand."

"Yomo Renji." He effortlessly got over the guard rail and waited patiently for her to reach him. "Don't think that this is something you'll do again."

She nodded once and gripped the guard rail with one hand, peering over the edge. There were at least two corpses at the bottom of the ravine. "Uta-san…if he talks about you…he never says your name. He calls you my raven. Why would he say-?" Airi's eyes widened as she was lifted in his arms and the man began to slide down into the ravine.

"Because I am." It was a simple answer, but even in the moonlight he was able to see her now blushing. Still holding her, he looked down at the two dead bodies. "I'm yours. Now don't touch those." Yomo set her down, his brow furrowed.

Airi's heart skipped a beat when she heard his words and, for a moment, stood frozen in place. _Mine? He's…mine? But why?_ She bowed her head as he did to pray over the bodies. When he moved toward one of the corpses, she lingered where she stood and watched him. "Yomo-san…you hardly know me."

He paused in his actions and looked at her over his shoulder. "You don't remember me. I already knew that though. You don't remember everything about the day you came to Anteiku."

Shoving her hands into her pockets, she looked into his pale eyes and blushed faintly. "I remember…Yoshimura-san finding me hiding in an alley from older ghouls. I was starving…and my parents had died earlier that year. Anteiku was warm…and it smelled comforting…and the coffee that the server brought me…"

"The coffee that I brought you. Because I couldn't stand to see you crying." Yomo turned back to the body now. "You don't remember meeting me. You don't remember holding onto me and crying. You don't remember the promise I made."

"I'm sorry…but I do appreciate what you've done for me. That's actually why I wanted to go on this errand…I was hoping to meet you." Guilt settled in the pit of her stomach and she continued to watch him work. _He made me a promise? He's been saving me from other ghouls and never wanted me to repay him. He didn't even want me to see him, did he?_ Airi finally turned away, trying to think of something that she could say to break the awkwardness between them. Without a word, she went to the second corpse and set about harvesting the meat from it. She could feel him looking at her, but gritted her teeth and continued her work. _If I can at least make the job faster, it will help him, right?_

Yomo finished quickly and strode over to where the female ghoul crouched. "You shouldn't be doing this."

"I'm going to help you…in any way that I can so I can repay you."

"You want to repay me?" He gripped the back of her hooded sweatshirt and pulled her up, effortlessly turning and pushing her back against a tree trunk. His hand had shifted from her back to the front of her sweatshirt, pale eyes glaring down into her grey-blue ones. "How do you expect to repay me? I can take care of these bodies myself."

Goose bumps rose on her skin and Airi shivered in his grasp. His words reminded her of what Uta had said, causing her face to turn red. "Why…don't you want my help? Why didn't you want me to see you?"

He continued to glare for a moment before his gaze softened slightly. "I have my own selfish reasons." His eyes closed and his grip on her relaxed. "I didn't show myself. I didn't tell anyone about you. Because I wanted to protect you."

She moved on impulse, her arms going around him and pulling him close against her. Airi felt him hesitantly put an arm around her as well. The female ghoul buried her face in his chest and closed her eyes, trying to remember that day years ago. She was able to remember someone holding her, but when she tried to remember what they looked like, she was unable to recall. Feeling his warm body pressed against hers was comforting and she hugged a little tighter. "Yomo-san…"

"I made it my job to keep you safe. After I take the meat to Anteiku, I'm taking you home. And when I said that I'm yours, I meant it."

 **Shift P.O.V**

He looked at his phone's screen, sitting slouched at the bar with a glass of water before him. Across the counter, a pair of eyes watched him with delighted curiosity. He sighed and lifted his gaze. "Sorry that she couldn't make it."

"You keep looking at your phone. Do you think she's going to call?"

"She said that Yoshimura asked her to run an errand…but I know that she asked," he replied with a sheepish expression.

"Wait a second. So she's with Ren-chan right now? He said he was busy tonight, too." Itori came around the bar to sit beside him. "So what are they doing? What kind of errand would she go on?"

"Corpse collecting. I think." Uta stared at the phone screen again. "She was really curious about Renji. She said that he saved her, but…"

"You think he's been following her? Sometimes he's hard to get a hold of so he could be tailing her. I don't know why he'd do that though." Itori sipped her glass of fermented blood and snickered. "What if they're _hooking up_ or something? Think about it! He's been saving her? What if Ren-chan has a little crush on her and she admires him, right?"

"They wouldn't do that," he stated dismissively. He opened the photos on his phone and leaned toward Itori. "Want to see some pictures of her?"

The female ghoul grinned and took the phone to examine the picture. It showed Uta with his arm around a young woman with long black hair, grey-blue eyes, and a lip ring shining in her bottom lip. She was blushing pink, but looked content. Though it was no match for the satisfaction in Uta's expression. "This is her? She's adorable, U-chan! Where did you find such a cutie?"

"She found me," he replied with a half-smile.

"You guys make a pretty cute couple. So how far-?"

"We're not even dating yet. I was hoping that she would be able to make it tonight and I could ask her." Uta looked at the photo as well. It had been taken that afternoon before she left for Anteiku. Before she left to see Yomo. His smile dropped to a slight frown.

Itori rolled her eyes. "Seriously? You haven't made a move and you're letting her be alone with another guy? Even if it is Ren-chan; that's still risky, isn't it? You know what you need to do? You need to just stake your claim! Take her somewhere private and _take her_ , get it?"

"But we're not even dating yet," he pointed out.

"You can sort out the details later. Seriously. If you want my opinion, as a girl, that's what she's probably waiting for! See? She looks pretty shy. She's not going to make the first move so _you'll_ have to do it. I mean, you want her, right?"

"Of course." His smile returned as he scrolled to another picture that had just Airi in it. The thought of having her to himself was nice. The thought of claiming her as is was even nicer. He could imagine her blushing face and the sounds she might make. "You're right."

"I know I'm right. Who would know what a girl wants better than another girl? What was her name?"

"It's Airi. Shirayuki Airi. I'm going to try again tomorrow."

"You're determined now, aren't you?" She saw him look up questioningly. "It's cute to see you this way, U-chan. You have a crush on a girl and you're afraid to tell her. It's pretty adorable."

"It's not a crush." His gaze dropped to Airi's picture again. "I think…I might love her, Itori."


	8. Chapter 8

The night air felt good as Airi walked down the street. A few days had passed since her errand with Yomo and she had taken great measures to distance herself from others so she could reflect. He told her that he had been protecting her since the day they met. Knowing that made her feel guilty. _I shouldn't need to be protected. I really appreciate him, but…I should be able to protect myself._

Along with the reminder of her first day at Anteiku, she was also reminded of what brought her there. She was fifteen at the time. She felt weak and defenseless, starving and roaming the 20th ward in utter panic as she tried to seek safety. Her eyes half-closed as she fought tears, recalling the horrific events that had led her to that situation.

Her nose twitched as she picked up the scent of something. _Ghoul blood?! And human blood, too!_ Moving on instinct, Airi began sprinting in the direction of the source. She was swiftly moving toward a dangerous area and she knew it, but something drew her onward.

What she found infuriated her beyond measure. The scent led her to an alley and inside were three adult male ghouls, a human corpse, and a ghoul that could not have been older than twelve. One adult was holding the child back as the two other adults feasted on the corpse. The child was screaming and thrashing, human blood smeared around their mouth. The man holding them was tearing into their shoulder with his teeth, slowly devouring them.

"Get…the _hell_ …away from him!" Airi screamed, running full force into the group with her kagune bared. She ducked beneath a swinging fist and drove her boot deep into their midsection, sending them skidding backwards until they toppled over. With no regard for her own safety, Airi leapt on top of him and began punching him in the throat again and again.

When she felt one of the others try to pull her off, she twisted and jumped backwards, sending spikes flying from her kagune to pierce his chest. He rushed at her and she twisted again, driving her elbow into the base of his skull with as much strength as she could manage. Her boot caught his ankle and shifted hard, making him fall on top of his gasping friend. A kagune lashed out at her and she lifted a forearm to protect herself, cuts opening on her sleeve and in her flesh.

Tears were blurring her vision as she examined her enemies. This scene. This scene of cannibalism and theft. It was painfully reminiscent of what had brought her to the sniveling, starving mess that she was when she arrived in the 20th ward. Her kagune flexed and threw more spikes into the two on the ground, effectively shutting them up. Airi turned toward the last adult ghoul, who looked up from devouring the child. "When I said…to get the hell away from him…I was talking to _you_! Hand him over!"

"The fuck are _you_ gonna do about it? I don't know what kind of trick you used on my brothers, but you're not gonna get away with putting holes in them like that! This little guy here is _my_ dinner! You got that? I'm not sharing my meal with some whiny little-!" He dodged a swipe at his head, drawing back his fist and driving it into her gut.

Airi stumbled back, the tears rolling down her pale cheeks as she tried to focus on the task and forget her own pain. _That kid! I can't let this jerk eat him! I don't know where this kid came from or what he was doing, but he doesn't deserve to be cannibalized!_ Her fury ignited, recalling every time that someone tried to eat her, she began to roar. She rushed forward and around him, faster than he could react. Legs wrapped around his waist and her teeth sank deep into the back of his neck.

The taste of his flesh made her stomach turn, but it freed the child as the man began struggling to try to remove her from his back. He swore and twisted, slamming her against the wall behind him again and again. She held on tight, her nails sinking into his chest and her heels digging into his sides. When she finally drew her teeth from his skin, she threw her head back in pain. "Run!"

A large hand grabbed her by the back of her hooded sweatshirt and her body was tossed down the alley like a ragdoll. Airi felt something break, but had no time to assess what it was. The man was coming at her, fists ready to strike as his kagune came out. _Rinkaku?! Seriously? How am I going to beat him? I'm already starting to get tired! I should've finished the others faster!_ From the corner of her eye, she saw them struggling to their feet. Panic made her heart race as their kagune were released, all being the same type.

When she saw the child lingering near the entrance to the alley, she scowled and knew that it had to be finished quickly. If she was unable to beat the other adult ghouls, she had to at least get the child somewhere safe. Just as she was weighing her options, a familiar scent drifted to her and a masked man put himself between her and her attacker. All it took was one look from that avian mask to let her know what she had to do.

Airi left Yomo to finish the task and rushed to grab the child. She swung him onto her back after her kagune had gone back into her and ran as fast as she could. The boy clung to her, sobbing into the back of her shirt. He was left at Anteiku, a call was placed to Yoshimura, and she wordlessly began to limp home.

She was in horrible shape. It took all of her energy just to keep moving and she soon realized what had been broken. In addition to the various bruises and cuts now on her body, her leg had twisted and snapped at the calf. Her thoughts went to Tsukiyama as she worried about him finding her. In her current state, Airi would be an easy meal. _He won't find the kid, at least. Yoshimura-san should have taken him into the café by now._ She winced at the pain in her right leg and felt more tears fall as she wondered where the child's parents were. If they had suffered the same fate as her own parents.

As consciousness began to fade and her struggling grew worse, she felt herself being lifted. No words were exchanged as Yomo carried her home and when she was left alone in her room, she finally allowed herself to truly cry. Her body trembled as she remembered that awful night years ago.

Her family had been starving. Food was hard to come by in her home ward and competition for food was intense. Her mother and father had managed to get a decent meal and brought home the meat. Stronger ghouls had followed and quickly fell upon the kill as well as her parents. They hid Airi before the door to their home was broken down and she was forced to listen as her parents were murdered and eaten by the other ghouls.

Yomo returned to the room to find her crying and struggling to get her pants off so he could apply a temporary splint. He was extremely careful, seeing the pain in her face. "You should have called me."

"I-I know…I should have…but there wasn't enough time…they were eating him…" she muttered. When he finished the splint and bandaging, she gripped his sleeve to keep him close. "Don't…go…please…"

He sat on the edge of the bed, appearing a little unsure of what to say. Realizing that there was nothing to really say, he shifted onto the bed beside and drew her onto his lap so her side leaned against him. An arm wrapped around her and he felt her relaxing into his hold. "Your parents…?"

"I didn't…come from a good place." It was all she was willing to tell him. Going into further detail would only make it hurt worse. She closed her eyes and leaned her cheek against his chest, trying to calm herself. _I'm doing it again. I'm crying on him again…just like when we first met. I wish I could remember that day better. It was the end of being alone. It was the beginning of…hope._ Her phone began to chime in her pocket and she carefully drew it forth. "…Uta-san…wants me to open the door…"

Yomo felt her trying to get up and stopped her. Settling her body so she was comfortably leaning against her pillows, he gave her a frown. "Do you want me to let him in or send him away?"

Color rushed to her cheeks and she bit at her lip ring. "He…can come in." She watched him go and let herself tremble with embarrassment as she drew the blanket over her lower half. _I forgot I wasn't wearing pants! I wasn't wearing pants and sitting on a guy's lap! How embarrassing!_

Their voices echoed to her from the apartment door. Uta's voice was more prominent. "Renji, what are you doing here? Are you visiting Airi?"

"I had to help her," was the quiet reply.

"Hm? Is she alright? It's almost like…she's been avoiding me." There was a pause, in which he most likely half-smiled. "I brought her something tasty. Can I come in?"

She bowed her head, fidgeting with her bracelets as footsteps approached her room. The mattress dipped as a weight joined her on the bed and she felt fingers run through her long black hair gently. Airi lifted her face a little and her lips were immediately met by Uta's, his kiss tasting of blood. A small shiver ran through her and when he pulled away, he looked concerned. "I…got in a fight and broke something…"

His fingers went beneath her chin, tenderly caressing her skin. "Do you want me to stay the night and nurse you back to health?" he teased.

"She'll be fine," Yomo cut in. "You said you brought her something."

A wrapped, bloody object was drawn forth and offered to the female ghoul. "It's your favorite." Uta watched her unwrap the severed forearm and smiled when she immediately began to eat. "You were avoiding me. Not taking my calls and not visiting me. I thought you were mad at me so I brought this to cheer you up."

"I'm…not mad. I just needed to be alone," she explained. Chewing on a good chunk of meat, she delighted in the metallic flavor of it. Her heart was racing. Uta had seated himself at her side, on her bed, and Yomo was standing in the doorway keeping a close watch on the dark-haired male ghoul. _I have two guys in my apartment_ , she thought with a frown.

"Airi. I'm going to call and ask about the kid. I'll be right back." Yomo glanced from Uta to the female ghoul. The dark-haired male flashed him a smile and put an arm around her shoulders.

"What kid was he talking about?"

"…I was trying to save a kid…that was being eaten…"

"Hm." He drew back the blanket a little and looked at her leg. "The ones that did this to you…?"

"Yomo-san…took care of them. I took the kid to Anteiku and called Yoshimura-san for help." She bit her lip ring, angry at herself for not being able to help the child sooner. "If I was faster…" She felt him draw close against her side and leaned her head against his shoulder. _I was just lucky that help arrived in time._ Her eyes closed and she continued to eat, letting him hold her.


	9. Chapter 9

Airi walked alongside Uta in silence, feeling his warm hand holding hers. It was evening and she was finally going to the place that he insisted would be fun. After suffering a rather long day at school and even at the café. Her painting teacher at the university set up several commissions for paintings, giving her the details of what each buyer would like. Though most were from the same anonymous buyer and simply read 'ghoul art'.

Her time spent at Anteiku that afternoon was very brief. The child she had rescued was in one of the back rooms, healing and asking to see her. She could not bear to look at him after failing to reach him in time. She left without a word and went to the mask studio after that. Of course, Uta was more than happy to let her spend time there.

She walked with her head down so when they suddenly entered a warm bar, she was a bit startled. Looking around showed a few ghoul customers and a woman behind the counter, who grinned upon meeting her gaze. _Wait…where are we?_

"Ai-chan! I've been waiting to meet you! U-chan told me so much about you, it feels like I've known you forever!" The woman hurried around the counter to hug her, beaming. "U-chan didn't say how comfy you are!"

"Ah…sorry?" Airi awkwardly hugged back and was glad when the woman pulled away. She was a bit older than Airi and was wearing a somewhat risqué black dress, her long peachy colored hair hanging freely.

"Airi, this is Itori. Itori, this is Airi. Itori and I have been friends for a long time," Uta introduced them, half-smiling. He wrapped a protective arm around the girl's waist when he felt patrons looking their way.

"Nice to meet you," the dark-haired woman said, bowing slightly.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you! U-chan's never brought a date here before. You're so cute. Oh! Let me see your tattoos!" Itori took Airi's arm, pushing her sleeve up a little more. "Oooh! Is that your Ren-chan tattoo?! It's great!"

"Itori, you're making her nervous."

"Huh? Oh, wow! Look how red your face is turning! Sorry about that!" She released Airi's arm and started back toward the counter. "I know how to make it up to you though. I bet you'll really like this."

Uta led the way up to the counter and seated himself beside Airi, keeping one hand on her lower back. "Careful. I don't think she's had it before."

"All the better! We can see what kind of drunk she is! It's always surprising to see how people change. Like how Ren-chan gets talkative. I bet Ai-chan's a talkative drunk, too." Itori produced a bottle of thick, red blood and began pouring three glasses. She passed one to each of them and held her own out to toast. "Here's to U-chan's first date!"

"Itori…" He looked ever so slightly embarrassed and sipped his drink.

Airi sniffed at the blood in her glass before taking a very small sip. It had an instantaneous warming effect on her body and she half-smiled to herself. "This…is really good, Itori-san."

"Blood wine. Fermented blood. It's some good quality stuff; a special informant gave it to me earlier today." She took a drink from her own glass and grinned. "So I heard you ran an errand with Ren-chan a few nights ago. Do you have a crush on him or what?"

The younger woman choked a bit and started coughing. Uta patted her on the back, frowning at Itori. "That was mean."

"Sorry, sorry. It's a good question though! I mean, she's pretty cute. I bet she has to beat those human boys at the university away with a stick, right?"

"Not a chance." Airi finished her glass in one gulp and set it down. It was immediately refilled for her to take another drink. _This tastes better than normal blood. It's thick so it's almost like eating and drinking it at the same time, but it's kind of smooth. The iron taste is a little different, too._

"You're pretty lucky though. I've never seen U-chan get so serious about a girl before. He's really strong and he's cute. A lot of girls would probably kill to get close to him like you are."

Airi finished her second glass, her thoughts a bit fuzzy yet pleasant. She felt fingers go beneath her chin to turn her face and lips met hers. A lip piercing softly clicked against hers and his tongue swiped blood from the corner of her mouth. A hand rested on her knee as he leaned in closer, his other hand threading into her hair to bring her face to his.

When the kiss broke, he was amused by her leaning over to nuzzle her face into the side of his neck. She started to slip forward and he carefully maneuvered her onto his lap, her legs straddling his waist. "You're so cute when you're like this," he murmured into her ear. "Did the blood make you lightheaded?"

"Nnh…Uta-san…" Airi felt her heart beat faster when his hand ran along her back, being both soothing and sensual. She leaned up a little and nipped at one of his piercings, her lips brushing over his sensitive skin. The man tensed beneath her and held her tighter against him. "Did that…feel…?"

"That felt nice," he purred, leaning down to nip at her ear in retaliation. A quiet moan was muffled against his skin and he smirked. "Do you like that?"

"Hang on! You two can act lovey-dovey, but you're not getting it on in my bar. Take it somewhere else," Itori interrupted.

Both Uta and Airi enjoyed a final glass of blood before making their way out into the now rainy night. The male ghoul took the lead, bringing her to her apartment and letting them in. They were both drenched from the rain and Airi's thoughts were still fuzzy so she acted without thinking. She started taking off his shirt and suddenly froze when she realized what she was doing.

His hand caught her wrist when she started to step back, tilting his head. "It's cold…so it's for the best," he assured her.

She blushed pink when her sweatshirt and t-shirt were drawn off over her head, leaving her in jeans and her pale blue bra. Airi's body was pulled close to his by his hands on her hips, fingers slipping into the top of her jeans to tug them down. Feeling the heat of his skin through his shirt, her heart skipped a beat and her body grew warm. "Ah…I'm…going to get something."

"Alright. Don't make me wait for long," he teased.

Airi hurried into her room and opened the closet, searching for a blanket. Her thoughts were still a bit muddled from the fermented blood, but she was aware enough to know that they needed warmth. _Why do I want to get closer to him? I want him to hold me. Why does it feel so good when he holds me?_

By the time she returned to the sitting room, he had stripped off his soaked shirt and pants. The male ghoul had made himself comfortable, stretching out on her couch in his underwear. Giving it no real thought as she was still a little drunk, Airi strode over and straddled his waist, pulling the blanket over them. She cuddled against him, her soft chest pressing to his toned one.

The man's arms wrapped around her waist, a satisfied smile on his face. "Your skin feels so nice," he murmured, fingertips tracing along her spine. "Do you like how my skin feels?" To his surprise, her hand moved to his sun tattoo and her fingers softly brushed over his pale skin.

"I…really like how your skin feels…" she whispered. Leaning up a little, brought her face close to the side of his neck once more. _Why do I like this so much? And when I feel his chest against mine…and his hips pushing up against mine…it makes me feel really warm._ Her lower half pressed down on his subconsciously and she felt a hand on her lower back.

His lips moved along the side of her neck as he held her closer. "I want to feel all of you, Airi." Uta's fingers dipped beneath the edge of her pale blue panties and touched the soft skin there. "Do you want to be mine and I'll be yours?"

"…Uta-san…I don't…think I can make a choice like that…right now." She closed her eyes, simply enjoying the heat of his skin against hers. _Being mine. But Yomo-san said he's mine. Why would anyone want to be anyone else's though? It seems like it means different things to different people…_

"That's okay. We can just enjoy this moment." Both arms wrapped around her and the two lay together beneath the blanket. Though she was unable to see it, he was frowning. A few minutes passed and he looked down to see her eyes half-closed. "Are you falling asleep on me?"

"S-sorry…I should probably go to bed." Airi moved to get up, but was drawn back down to him. "Uta-san?"

The female ghoul's long black hair was falling over her shoulder, brushing over his bare shoulder as she tilted her head. He reached up to caress her cheek, his smile returning. "You don't have to go. And you can just call me 'Uta'."

"…Uta…" she said, testing it. The satisfaction that this brought to him made her blush pink. "Since you're here…do you want to stay the night?"

"You want me to stay the night?" he repeated, his satisfaction only growing.

"Just…since it's raining."

"I'll stay if you want me to stay." Leaning up, he caught her lips in a kiss and very gently flicked her lip ring with the tip of his tongue. Her back arched in response and he smirked. "You have a high tolerance for blood wine, Airi. Some ghouls can't make it past one glass. And you're a cuddly drunk; it's so cute."

"I'm not…cute," she protested. "And so…what about you then? You had two glasses. And I don't really see much difference."

"You don't see a difference? I usually stop after one glass. It doesn't affect me in a way you can see. It's more like something you might feel." He caught her curious expression and smiled in response. "It makes me want you more than usual."

Airi sat up, still straddling his waist, with her hands flat on his chest. "You…really want me that much…?"

Uta stared up at her, a bit surprised by how boldly she stared back. "Hm? Of course I do." Pushing himself to sit up, his back against the arm of the couch, he wrapped an arm around her waist. "If you change our mind and decide that tonight would be good…"

"N-no…I just…I was just wondering." She lowered her gaze, letting it linger on his sun tattoo. _A chest tattoo…seems like it would hurt so much, but he doesn't seem like it would bother him._ Without thinking, she leaned down and gently pressed her lips to the inked marking. His fingers threaded into her hair and his eyes half-closed, subtly appreciating the female ghoul's gesture of affection. The expression on his face made her blush.

When he tried to turn them so that he was on top, he glimpsed something briefly on her back. A crescent moon inked on the back of her right shoulder, just above where her kagune would emerge from. A sheepish smile took form as he touched the spot. "What's this?"


	10. Chapter 10

_He's going to be angry again._ Airi ran her fingers through her hair, eyes closed. She knew that it was a gamble to ask to run another errand, but she had to see him again. She had to do everything she could to help him, whether he liked it or not. Uta had been disappointed when she left the mask studio that evening, but knew he could not stop her.

Kaneki was finishing up cleaning the counter and glanced over when he heard a sigh. "Shirayuki-chan? Are you okay?"

"…I'm fine…" She finished wiping the table and frowned. _I had to kill time somehow, but I didn't realize I'd be left alone with Kaneki. Where did Touka go?_ She moved on to the next table and heard rapid footsteps approaching. There was no time to prevent it from happening. Thin, boney arms wrapped around her waist and a pale face buried in her back. "Wh-what?!"

"Someone's been waiting for their chance to thank you," Yoshimura said, appearing in the door to the back rooms. "He's been waiting almost a week."

Airi turned, gently taking the young boy's shoulders and pulling him back. He was pale and very thin, but wore a smile that made her heart ache a little. "Ah…you're…from that night."

"Shirayuki-san, I wanted to thank you for helping me!" he declared, hugging her again.

She awkwardly ruffled his shoulder-length black hair, frowning. _I'm glad that he seems okay now, but I don't know what to do. Is this how Yomo-san felt when I hugged him years ago?_ Feeling eyes on her, she lifted her gaze from the child and found the pale-haired male standing near Yoshimura. Her attention shifted back to the boy in front of her and she bent down to his eye level. "Are you…feeling better now? You got enough to eat?"

"Mm-hm. Yoshimura-san gave me food and he's letting me stay here for now." He tilted his head, taking in the sight of her lip piercing and the rings in her ears. "Shirayuki-san…you're really pretty."

"That's…not right. I'm not. You're…?"

His smile grew. "Watanabe Isamu."

"Airi needs to go now, Isamu. She'll be back tomorrow though, won't you, Airi?" Yoshimura gave her a firm look that made her nod her agreement.

When she was in the car with Yomo, she pulled up her hood to hide her embarrassment. _I've never had someone look so happy to see me before. And the fact that he's staying at Anteiku can only mean that he's like me; his parents are gone._ She leaned her head against the window, closing her eyes. It was painful enough to see him nearly suffer the same fate as her parents, but to know that he might have been in a scenario like hers made her heart begin to ache again.

"Why did you want this?" the male ghoul finally asked.

"…the only time I see you…is if I'm in danger or if I'm salvaging corpses with you…" she muttered in reply. Airi could feel his stare, but refused to look over. "I really…wish I could see you more…"

He frowned and looked straight ahead at the road again. "Why?"

 _Why? Why do I want to see him? I admire him._ She drew her hood forward more, hiding her face in shadow. "I…like you." It was true. Since the first time he saved her and revealed himself, she had started to feel an odd sort of attraction to the older ghoul.

"…like me…?" The car pulled over near the ravine from before, but he remained in his seat. She was still looking away from him, seeming determined to keep her expression hidden. With a frown, he reached over and grabbed her shoulder to turn her. He saw her biting her lip ring in nervousness and it made his frown deepen. "You don't like me."

Her hands curled into fists and she shoved them into the front pocket of her sweatshirt. "I do. Like you. And it's…a little _frustrating_ …that you won't talk to me more."

"You don't like me," he repeated. The man got out of the car and waited for her to join him before crossing to the guard rail. He lifted her as before, but this time was different. Her arms wrapped around his neck and it threw him off a little. When he set her down at the bottom of the ravine, he gave her a puzzled look.

Airi glanced around and slowly realized that there were, in fact, no corpses at the bottom of the ravine. "…I do like you…" she mumbled. Her long black hair fell over her right eye, tumbling out of her hood. "I don't see any bodies."

"I took care of them earlier. We came here for me to train you without anyone seeing us. We're not here to talk."

"Fine." She rushed at him, drawing back her right arm and balling her hand into a fist. He dodged her punch easily, along with the series of punches she attempted after that. Airi gritted her teeth and took a direct blow to her midsection, sending her skidding backwards. She maintained her balance and glared through the strands of black hair that fell over her face. Her attacks were fueled by her frustration, but he was more skilled and her judgement was clouded.

Yomo kept his eyes trained on her as he cast his coat aside. She was shorter than him, but he could tell that she had some experience with fighting. While he was fast enough to dodge, she did know the places to hit. The female ghoul was currently breathing raggedly, trying to regain the air that had been knocked from her lungs. Things were not going the way he had planned. He wanted to properly show her a few techniques so she could protect herself. Instead, he had managed to hurt her in an effort to put distance between them.

"I…have a crush on you," the young woman muttered. It was just loud enough for him to hear and it clearly threw him off. "I have a crush on you…and you won't accept it! Why are you being so stubborn?!" She ran at him, kagune releasing on reflex and one fist drawn back. When she reached him, everything happened too quickly for her to register.

Her back slammed into a tree, both wrists pinned over her head by one of his hands. She thrashed violently, trying desperately to free himself. The heat of his skin against his wrists made her blush faintly and made this situation all the more embarrassing. She lifted a leg to try to kick him away, but was stopped as his body pinned hers in place. Airi was breathing hard and glared up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Just…accept my feelings…"

His free hand cupped her cheek gently, his thumb wiping away her tears. "I'm yours. I'm here to protect you; not accept a confession from a confused woman."

"I'm not confused!" She felt his hand run through her obsidian hair and half-closed her eyes. Airi's body trembled and she felt his warm body press tighter against her. "I'm not…confused. I know how I feel. I admire you…"

"That's enough."

"Let me talk…just let me…like you…"

Hearing her say this stirred emotions in him that he wanted to push aside. It was becoming increasingly difficult when he felt her soft chest pressed against him. In all of his years of protecting her, he had expected to always be in the shadows as her silent guard. He never thought he would be in this situation. Her scent was enticing when they were in the car, but when he was this close it was impossible to ignore the way it made him feel. How she made him feel.

The grip on her wrists tightened and she winced. Her body tensed when he leaned down to the side of her neck. Panic made her heart race and when she felt the tip of his nose trace over her sensitive skin, she knew that goose bumps rose all over her.

"You like me. What do you want me to do, Airi?" Yomo had felt her tense beneath his hold and now she was silent. The hand that had wiped her tears now gripped the buckle of her belt. He heard her breath hitch in response. "If I wanted to, I could take you. Is that what you want?"

The growl of his voice sent a shiver down her spine. She bit at her lip ring, hips shifting in her nervousness. His grip tightened on the belt and she went still again. "…if you're mine…does that make me yours…?"

"You can't be mine. Even if I break you, you can't be mine." He could feel her skin growing warmer with a blush and closed his eyes. This was a bad situation and he wondered if he could repair the damage that had been done. At the same time, her skin felt soft and delicate beneath his touch. The thought of breaking her made him both excited and angry. "Do you want to be mine?"

"I…don't know…" she answered with honesty. The hand on her belt released its grip and threaded into her hair again to force her head back. Lips hungrily moved against her flesh, drawing a whimper from the female ghoul. Her body writhed beneath his, back arching and forcing her chest to press tighter to the man's. Airi felt herself growing warmer at the attention her neck received, a strange desire building. _I want him to touch me_ , she realized as her face turned red. _I want him to touch me more. This…feels so good…_

Yomo felt her squirming and frowned. The sounds escaping her lips were only urging him on. Teeth scraped over her neck and he bit down lightly. His name was being said, again and again. The way it came from her, in almost a pleading manner, was finally what did him in. He released her wrists and hair, stepping back quickly. She fell to her hands and knees, trembling. When their eyes met, he saw something in her grey-blue gaze that made him remorseful. Desire. The desire burning in her eyes was strong and he nearly gave in.

"Why…?" Her voice came out weak and she quickly lowered her gaze. Licking her lips, she attempted to ask again. "Why…did you stop?" Twigs snapped as he approached and crouched in front of her. Airi's chin was lifted and she closed her eyes to avoid making eye contact.

"Do you want me to break you? Because I won't hold back." It was meant as a warning. A deterrent to make her realize that he could never be more than her protector. He could not begin to explain to her the reason why, but he needed for her to accept it.

When her eyes opened again, she saw the stern expression on his face. Airi drew back, her spine hitting the tree trunk. Gritting her teeth, she forced herself to make eye contact now. "I…want to go home now."

"Good." Yomo pulled her to stand and lifted her in his arms to carry her back to the car. She was warm against his chest, her thin arms wrapped around his neck to steady herself. He grabbed his coat from the ground and continued up the side of the ravine toward the road.

"I want you…to come home with me…"


	11. Chapter 11

_Hm?_ Uta tilted his head, removing his sunglasses to stare fully at the figure stretched out on the couch. A rather wicked idea popped into his head as he stepped closer. He had gone to Airi's apartment in the hopes of catching her alone before she left for the day, but this was almost better. The corner of his mouth lifted as he crouched beside the sofa, leaning in close to the other ghoul's sleeping face. "Renji~"

There was no response from the other man. The knowledge that he was in such a deep sleep only made Uta's excitement grow. He straightened and, smirking, moved to straddle his abdomen. "Renji~" he repeated, leaning down to his ear. His long black hair fell forward, tickling the man's cheek.

His eyes snapped open and he glared up at Uta. "How did you get in?"

Leaning back on his waist, he half-smiled. "I have a spare key."

"Why are you here?" Yomo tried to sit up, hoping to force Uta off of him, but hands planted firmly on his chest.

"I was hoping to see Airi. I didn't expect to find you here, Renji. You look like you had a rough night." The last sentence was said with a hint of suspicion.

"She didn't want me to leave."

"Hm? So did you have fun? She left the studio looking nervous last night. I wanted to take her to Helter Skelter, but she said that she had to go on an errand." Uta's smile fell to a more serious, contemplative expression. "I knew it was just so she could see her raven. So did you have fun last night?"

Yomo met his gaze with his own look of irritation. "I brought her home and slept out here."

"You're such a gentleman, Renji. If she asked me to stay the night, I don't think I would have been able to resist the temptation."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means what it means. If you don't want her, even if you do want her, I'm going to take her." Uta smiled down at him and got up. He waited for Yomo to start making coffee before he started toward Airi's room.

 **Shift P.O.V**

The female ghoul woke up to a warmth at her back, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind. She closed her eyes again as a lip piercing gently scraped over the side of her neck. Airi put her hands over his, lacing her fingers with the male ghoul's. She had vivid memories of the night before, but knew that this was not Yomo. He had stayed with her for a short while before settling in on her couch. "…Uta…"

"I like you." He was surprised when she turned in his hold, burying her face in his chest and gripping to the front of his shirt. "Airi?"

"I…like you, too." A hand pressed on her lower back, bringing her closer. His scent comforted her in an odd sort of way. Her experience with Yomo the previous night had been both exhilarating and terrifying. Each time she replayed the events in her head, she began to blush and shiver. "…why do you smell like Yomo…?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Don't worry about it." Gently inhaling her scent, he found it mingled with the other man's. "Why do you smell like him?"

"…doesn't matter…" She felt his hips grind forward against hers and leaned up, biting his lower lip lightly. The act sent a rush of excitement through her body, only increasing when his hand slipped lower down her back. Fingertips trailed over her bottom and she closed her eyes, nipping at his lip again. _This…feels good. This feels really good. Why?_

As much as he liked to see her blush, Uta rather enjoyed this somewhat bold side of her as well. His free hand trailed through her hair to the back of her head and captured her lips with his. When he felt her hips subconsciously buck against his, pleasure coursed through him. Turning so the young woman was beneath him, he pushed a knee between her legs and dug three fingers into the waist of her panties. Breaking the kiss, he nuzzled his cheek against the side of her neck. "Do you want more?"

Airi was panting and stared up at him, heart racing. _Do I want more? It feels really good. It feels so good when he's this close to me. I don't understand it. But I do…want more. I want him to touch me more. I want him to get even closer. But…am I ready?_ That was when she heard footsteps approaching her bedroom. A quick look at the doorway showed that the door was open.

Uta followed her line of sight and moved quickly. He sat upright, leaning his back against her pillows and holding her upper half, her lower half settled between his legs and hidden beneath the blankets. She bit at her lip piercing as the footsteps came to a halt, just outside of her room. Uta met Yomo's stare and smiled, his arm wrapped around Airi. "It's rude to interrupt, Renji."

"Get out of here. Now."

He leaned down to kiss the top of Airi's head and was delighted when she leaned up to kiss him. When she pulled away with a blush, he smiled and moved down so his lips brushed her ear. "I'll see you tonight. Maybe we can pick this up where we left off."

Airi was left alone to get dressed and frowned when she found Yomo waiting in her kitchen. She refused to meet his gaze, but accepted a cup of coffee from him with gratitude. _He said I couldn't be his. I should just give up, then. Instead of putting myself through something that can only end in heartbreak._ She sipped the hot beverage and went into the sitting room to gather her sketching supplies. The female ghoul did not have classes that day, but had to meet with a potential buyer who wanted commissioned paintings done. She could feel him watching her, a disapproving look on his face. "…I give up…"

"What are you talking about?" He stood at her side, ready to either grab his coat to walk with her or sit with her.

"I…give up on my crush. So you don't have to be annoyed by me again…like last night. I won't ask to run errands. I won't go out alone at night. I won't…let myself be alone." Her pulse raced, but she pushed past her nervousness. "I like Uta. And he likes me back. So I-"

"No." He gripped her upper arm, a deep frown on his face. "Not him."

She frowned back, hating that the sight of him made her blush faintly. "You…said that I can't be yours."

"That doesn't mean that I…" Unable to finish the sentence, he turned away.

Airi's arm was released and she started for the door. Tears of frustration burned at the corners of her eyes. She wanted to put as much distance between herself and the male ghoul as possible. _I can't even look him in the eye now. It's too embarrassing and it hurts too much._

The second that she stepped outside, her arm was gripped and she was pulled aside. A hand covered her mouth to keep her from alerting Yomo and her back pressed against the wall outside. She stared up into red and black eyes, her face turning pink. When Uta removed his hand, she frowned. "You were…waiting for me?"

"Let's do something fun today. I'm in the mood for something interesting."

"…like what…?" While she did have a meeting, she was now intrigued by his invitation. There was a particularly mischievous glint in his eyes, but his half-smile reassured her.

"Something fun," he repeated. He led her to the mask studio, back into the living quarters, and soon had her pinned against the wall with his body. She buried her face in the side of his neck, her breath warm on his tattooed flesh. The warmth of her body made his heart race with excitement. "I want you."

"I-I'm still…not sure." She felt his teeth gently close on one of her piercings, tugging at the metal and sending shockwaves of pleasure through her. "Ngh."

His tongue flicked at the rings and he smirked. "Do you want me to touch you more?" he teased.

"…yes…" It was true. Though she was still a little unsure about giving herself to him, she did enjoy his touch and it did make her want more. Her back arched when he leaned down to her neck, latching his lips onto her sensitive skin.

That one word was all that it took for him. Uta took her hand and guided her over to the bed. He sat against the pillows with her back against his chest, an arm wrapped around her waist and resting on the buckle of her belt. "Do you want me to break you?" he asked, pausing in his movements.

It reminded her of Yomo's words the night before. Yomo's threat that he would not hold back. It made her a little nervous about this situation now, but she nodded her consent. _I like him. I really like him. And when he touches me…it feels so good._ The young woman's heart skipped a beat when he opened her belt and jeans. Warm fingertips slid over her most sensitive flesh and she bit her lip.

"I want to hear you say it," he purred. The female ghoul's skin was exceptionally warm beneath his touch. It fueled his own desire in an almost unbearable way. Pressing against the heated, slightly moist lips, he smirked. "Can you tell me what you want?"

She could feel him teasing the entrance and arched her back again on instinct. His other hand wandered to her chest, cupping a breast and giving it a tentative squeeze. A whimper left her and she threw her head back against his shoulder. "…break me…please…" Airi let him help her draw her pants and panties down past her knees and immediately gasped when his index finger pushed past her lower lips. It seemed to fill her up, stretching her muscles painfully but pleasantly.

The man half-smiled, satisfied as her wet heat surrounded his finger. He pushed deeper, quickly, and felt her body tense. Her teeth were gritted in pain and he knew that he had broken through. Uta drew out a little before pushing his finger back in, trying to accommodate her and ease her pain. After a few minutes, she seemed to be past the agony and moaned softly. He felt her hips buck against his hand and leaned down to her ear. "I love you, Airi."

A louder moan tore through her as pleasure built within her. "U-Uta!"

"You're doing so well," he remarked, brushing his lips over the side of her neck. "Do you like this? Do you like having me inside of you, Airi?"

The pleasure finally peaked and her muscles tightened around his finger, a cry tearing through her. When she went lax in his hold, he shifted her onto her side next to him. Airi had a brief moment of panic, wondering if he intended to go further, but he simply pulled her against his chest. "…Uta…does this…make me yours…?" she muttered, being the only thing she could think of.

The corner of his lips lifted. The tip of his nose brushed over her neck, taking in her scent. "Do you want to be mine?"


	12. Chapter 12

NeonHorizon: If you've only seen the anime, I highly recommend reading the manga also. There's a particularly funny omake at the end of volume 12 that I reference near the end of this chapter.

* * *

Airi stared gloomily at the sheet that her art teacher gave her. The meeting for the commissioned painting had been postponed after she found herself preoccupied with Uta. Now, four days later, she was sitting across the desk from her teacher and grimacing at the name of her latest client.

"He said that he really admired your art style and it would be perfect for his home," the woman assured her. "And he seems to be really well off."

"And… _where_ did he hear about my artwork?"

"Well, he said that he spotted one of your paintings in a gallery, but I'm pretty sure he said he knew you from a coffee shop, too. I'm surprised that he didn't go to you first. Anyway, he wants three 'unique' paintings."

"…I'm sure that he does…"

The human pushed up her glasses, frowning. "Shirayuki-chan, this is a really good offer. He's willing to pay a lot for each painting. It would be pretty foolish to refuse Tsukiyama-san's request."

The ghoul shivered a little and subconsciously put a hand over the area he had bitten. It had healed, but she could still vividly remember the feeling of his teeth sinking into her flesh. "I'll think about it."

It was late afternoon when she stepped out of the office and she intended to go to the mask studio. She had not answered Uta's question yet, about whether or not she wanted to be his. _I really like him, but that sort of commitment…seems like a bit much. But he was my first._ Her cheeks began to burn when she recalled his finger slipping in and out of her. It had not gone farther than that, but she knew it was just a matter of time. A figure approached her side and she jumped a little.

Her neighbor tilted his head and smirked. "What was that meeting about? Looked pretty important."

"…none of your business…" she muttered in reply. Airi continued down the hall, eyes focused on the door. _What does he want? He knows I haven't been keeping food at my apartment; that's got to be why he hasn't broken in lately._

Nishiki kept pace easily. "I was just curious. You've been pretty _busy_ recently. Your place stinks like male ghouls." His voice was very quiet, walking closer to the female ghoul.

"It isn't your business." She glanced over at him, absently running the tip of her tongue over the cool metal of her piercing. Silence followed as she neared the door, but he was still walking next to her. She knew that the discussion would carry on and that he was enjoying interrogating her.

"You know that Yomo's just hanging around you because Yoshimura told him to, right? If you think about it, you're both like Yoshimura's dogs. Yomo's like his guard dog and you're like his little lap dog. How's that feel?"

They were outside now and she was walking with her head bowed, her chest tightening with a blend of fury and despair. _He's right. I know that he's right. Yoshimura-san won't let me do anything ghoulish. Yomo said that I can't…be his. So I guess it makes sense. Why wouldn't Yoshimura-san send him to guard me?_ She shoved her hands into her pockets and tried to ignore him.

"Like a little lap dog," he repeated. "You'd probably make a pretty good pet. It'd be a shame to lose a lap dog like that so he has to have someone watching over you so some random guy doesn't take you." He saw that she was ignoring him, her pace growing faster. Nishiki scowled and grabbed her upper arm, bringing her to a halt. "Hey, I'm talking-!"

"Will you just…?" Airi felt a stare directed at her and turned to find a figure in black approaching them. Even with his eyes hidden behind sunglasses, she knew that his gaze was directed at her. _What is he doing here? I've never seen him at the university before._

Uta stopped beside the two, turning from one to the other and raising an eyebrow. "I came to surprise Airi, but it looks like you're bothering her." A hand took her other arm and pulled her away from Nishiki. "Was he bothering you, Airi?"

She saw a hint of unease in Nishiki's expression and drew closer to Uta. "I'm fine…thank you."

"Are you sure?" He wrapped an arm around her waist so her back was against his chest and lowered his sunglasses ever so slightly. Meeting Nishiki's gaze directly, he smirked. "I don't like seeing my Airi getting bullied."

Feeling the heat of his body against hers made her blush faintly. Airi was glad to see the younger male ghoul leave and turned to give Uta her thanks once more. Her lips were covered by his briefly, breaking away to find him smiling down at her. "So…you wanted to surprise me?"

"Did I still surprise you?" There was clear excitement in his voice.

"I wasn't expecting you, so…yes." Her hand was taken into his and they began walking to the street. _He hasn't been pressuring me about my answer, but I still feel guilty for not answering his question. I need to answer him soon. Do I want to be his? If what Nishiki said about Yomo was right…then Yomo probably has no real feelings for me. He probably said those things to cover up that he's protecting me for Yoshimura-san._ She lifted her gaze and found that they were not on their way to the studio. "Uta…where are we going?"

"Hm? It's a date." Smiling sheepishly, the man leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "I wanted to take you somewhere special today."

She felt her heart skip a beat and gave his hand a slight squeeze. "O-okay."

"That was your neighbor, wasn't it? I can always catch his scent when I'm at your apartment. Around the door and around the door next to yours. Were you ever close with him?"

"…like friends…?" she asked quietly. "We were friends…for a short time."

"He still comes over though, doesn't he? You told me that he stole your food once." The man absently licked his lips, remembering the first meal he shared with her. How feral yet beautiful she looked when she ate.

Airi shrugged. "Not lately. I think it's because my apartment smells like you…and Yomo." Just speaking the other ghoul's name made her frown as she began to wonder again about his true feelings for her.

"I want to kill him."

The words made her blood run cold and she slowly lifted her gaze to the man walking beside her. "You…what? Why?"

No answer was given. Uta continued to walk down the street, quietly enjoying the young woman's company and thinking about the evening ahead of them. When they reached their destination, his smile grew and he opened the door for her.

Itori greeted her with a grin. Airi glanced over to find Uta already walking up to the counter. She hesitantly followed him, looking at the other bar patrons. There were some older ghouls drinking blood at a table and there was a familiar figure seated at the counter, sipping from a glass of water. He spared her a glance before frowning and looking away. The two had not spoken since her intimate encounter with Uta.

"Come on, Ai-chan. Sit down. No one's going to bite," Itori teased her. When the dark-haired woman sat beside Uta, she poured her a glass of blood.

She took a careful drink of the crimson liquid, a little glad when she realized that it was not fermented blood. _Why is Yomo here? Does he come here often?_ There were three open seats between her and the pale-haired ghoul, Uta sitting in the seat directly to her left. It was a somewhat awkward situation.

"You had a meeting about some paintings today, right? Uta said you'd be coming after your meeting." The other female ghoul leaned forward over the counter, giving her an expectant look.

"Someone…wanted to commission some paintings…for their home. But I don't think I'll accept the request. For personal reasons." She bowed her head, trying to hide her frown. There was no way that she could accept the request. It was creepy enough that Tsukiyama had approached her teacher to set up the order, but the thought of meeting with him to deliver the paintings filled her with fear.

When Airi's cup was empty, Itori refilled it from another bottle. This one held the heavy, metallic aroma of fermented blood. She saw a glass being poured for Uta and glanced to see if Yomo was drinking it as well. He was still drinking water, but Itori moved to him next to try to get him to drink. Her attention was quickly dragged away when she felt a hand beneath her chin, turning her to face him. Airi's eyes met Uta's and she blushed. "Uta?"

"You're not doing the paintings?" he asked, his voice soft. The man's fingers brushed gently over her pale skin, his thumb tracing over her lip ring. "Did they want something bad?"

"No…just…I didn't want to work for them." From the corner of her eye, she saw her glass being lifted. He held it to her lips and she drank, closing her eyes. When it was pulled away, the glass was empty. Airi licked drops of blood from her lips and leaned forward, her arms crossed in front of her on the counter. She heard him lift his glass and knew that he was drinking his blood.

"Whoa! Seriously?!" Itori's voice pierced through the quiet of the bar.

"Seriously." It was a quiet reply, followed by the sound of liquid being poured. A fresh burst of bloody aroma filled the air.

"Ren-chan, you never drink. You really think you can handle this?"

"I can handle it."

Airi felt a slight, pleasant sort of sensation as the blood wine settled into her body. At the same time, heat was rising to her cheeks and a hunger was growing in her stomach. The taste of the blood was good, but it reminded her that she had not eaten in a while. She heard Itori laughing and turned to look at the other two ghouls. Yomo was drinking his glass of blood, eyes closed.

"What are you looking at?" Uta followed her gaze just as the glass was finished. "Oh? Renji's drinking?" A smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "This should be interesting."

"Itori-san said that he doesn't drink."

"He's a lightweight…and a talkative drunk." He put an arm around the young woman's shoulders, watching Yomo intently.

Airi saw the pale-haired ghoul suddenly slump forward onto the counter and winced. He collapsed so heavily against the hard surface that it made all of the glasses shift a little. She stared, wondering if he was alright. A full minute passed before he pushed himself up. He slouched, looking a little tired. His head turned in her direction and fixed upon the female ghoul, his cheeks a faint pink.

"Renji? Are you okay?" Uta tilted his head.


	13. Chapter 13

Airi was hyper aware of eyes on her as she stared down at her drink. It was her second glass, having been refilled by Itori. _She wants me to get drunk. Why do they like seeing me drink?_ Blinking in her slightly intoxicated state, Airi examined the thick red liquid. It tasted delicious and the warm feeling that followed drinking it was wonderful, but she worried what might happen if she did drink more. _The last time I drank this, I ended up with Uta under a blanket…not wearing clothes._

At her side, Uta was talking to Itori. "So? Are you two official yet?" the female ghoul asked.

"Not yet." He smiled coyly and sipped his blood. "We had some fun a few days ago though…"

"What?! Don't tell me-! Wow! U-chan, you don't think you're moving kind of fast? You're not even official yet and you're doing stuff like that?"

"It wasn't like 'that' exactly."

"Wait. So you guys didn't…? Seriously? What are you waiting for?!"

The younger woman finally took a sip of her fermented blood and absently licked the droplets from her lips. That was when she noticed it from the corner of her eye. Yomo had finished his glass of fermented blood earlier and, after slumping forward onto the counter, proceeded to stare at her and Uta. Now he was standing close at her side, staring down at the female ghoul.

 _What is he doing?_ She forced herself to not turn her head. Taking another drink of her blood, she tried not to think about the man standing beside her. Uta had either not noticed or had decided not to acknowledge what was going on. _Why isn't he saying anything? He's just standing there._ She downed the rest of the glass, her intoxication increasing yet still not as intense as his.

A hand planted itself on the counter beside her glass and he leaned down, his pale hair brushing her shoulder and cheek. The man's grey eyes met hers directly when she finally turned to him. "Airi..."

"Ren-chan? What are you doing?" Itori spoke up, drawing Uta's full attention to the two ghouls to his right.

"I need to say something to Airi." His tone was soft as he looked down at the younger ghoul, not once breaking eye contact. He started to get a little unsteady standing and fell into the seat beside hers. His hand moved from the counter to her arm, holding tightly to her sleeve. "Listen to me."

"…I'm listening…" she mumbled, grey-blue eyes focusing on his expression. He appeared almost sad, but whatever he had to say was definitely important to him.

"I like you, too." Yomo saw her about to say something and cut her off. "I like you. I really…really like you. I don't want to see you get hurt so I follow you around and try to protect you. But things keep happening to you. I can't have you because I swore to let you find love, but every time I see you with someone else it hurts. I don't like feeling jealous like this, Airi. I really like you. I've liked you for a long time and just wanted to protect you without interfering with your life, but I hate seeing this. You're important to me. I don't want to lose you so I have to tell you how I feel and I know you don't feel the same way or you wouldn't have forgotten about me. I love you. I want you. I don't like hurting you."

Airi's glass was filled a third time and she stared back at Yomo through her haze of intoxication. "Love…me…?" Her chest felt tight as she remembered his past rejection. The fight that they had had in the ravine. She wanted to believe him, but on some level she questioned the truth of his words. Nishiki's insinuation that he was lying to her was still fresh in her memory.

The sadness in his eyes grew and he leaned toward her, a hand threading into her hair and gripping it. "You don't believe me."

Itori snickered. "It's weird when he gets drunk, right? He never talks this much when he's sober."

"You're serious, Renji?" Uta watched the weird exchange between Airi and Yomo, but made no move to stop it. This was much too entertaining.

He looked past Airi to the other two ghouls, subconsciously pulling her closer to him by her hair. "I'm serious. I love her, but I can't just tell her that."

"You already did," Itori pointed out, grinning.

He blinked at her and then looked back to Airi. The younger ghoul was now blushing pink. "You still don't believe me." She bit her lower lip, her grey-blue eyes breaking contact with his. The man frowned and pulled her off of her seat, dragging her over so he could wrap his arms around her. "I love you, Airi. Listen to me. I love you."

"…you rejected me…" Airi was being forced to stand in front of him, still blushing at how tightly he held her. She could feel warm breath on the side of her neck as he nuzzled his face against her skin, a pleasant shiver racing through her body. "I liked you…I said that I had a crush on you…and you wouldn't…"

"I love you," he repeated again. His hands slipped beneath the hem of her shirt, fingertips sliding up her back and one hand pressing to the moon tattoo on her shoulder blade.

A small whimper left her, the fermented blood taking full effect. She wrapped her arms around his neck and bit back another sound when she felt his rough fingertips trail down to her hips. Airi's body was lifted and it was unclear what he had intended to do, but her back slammed against the counter. He stood and pinned her in place, hands gripping her wrists and his mouth covering hers.

Beside them, Uta was now frowning. "Was he this aggressive the last time he drank?" The question was asked casually as he watched the other male ghoul lightly bite Airi's bottom lip. Her back arched in response and she released a pitiful sound.

"This is getting a little intense," Itori agreed. The other customers had gone, but it was still a more or less public place. Not to mention how unsettling it was to see the normally calm and reserved male ghoul make such a bold move.

Airi's heart was racing as she felt his tongue run along her bottom lip, caressing her piercing. She closed her eyes, but blood rushed to her cheeks and gave them a bright pink hue. The female ghoul struggled to try to get her hands free, wanting to hold onto him, but he gripped her wrists tighter. Her back was bent in a way that her bottom half was pressed to his and she could feel him press closer. When he finally drew away, it was because of something that Uta said. It was quiet so she had not completely understood, but it got the man off of her.

Uta casually helped her up and back into her seat beside him, keeping an arm wrapped around her. Yomo was sitting on her right again, now with his head bowed. A second glass of fermented blood was set in front of him, but he regarded it with a frown. "You know…I'm not sure that he's going to remember this tomorrow," he commented to Airi.

She was still a little shocked by what had happened. _Did I just…make out with Yomo? In a bar?_ Her stomach growled audibly and she saw Yomo looking over from the corner of her eye. A hand lifted and reached over to her, pushing a lock of loose hair behind her ear. "Y-Yomo?"

"Your piercings are cute." He leaned closer, running his fingers over the metal hoops in her cartilage. "I didn't think they would look good when you got them pierced, but I really like them now. And your tattoos. I didn't like girls with tattoos before I saw you get the moon on your back." A slight look of amusement appeared on his face "I was jealous of the tattoo artist. Even though it was a woman. Because she kept touching you."

Both female ghouls could sense Uta's spark of irritation. Airi could feel it in the way he held her and Itori could see it in his eyes. "Hey, U-chan, didn't you say that Ai-chan has class tomorrow?"

"I'm not done," Yomo stated firmly. He spared the other ghoul a frown before returning his attention to Airi. Both of Uta's arms were wrapped around her now, his seat turned so he could hold her against his chest. It made no difference to the other male ghoul. He continued to feel the young woman's cartilage piercings, seeming to almost marvel at the cold and smooth texture.

Airi's other ear was bitten gently as Uta pressed against her back. Her eyes closed tightly, trying to fight back the blush threatening to take over her face. _What…is this? Why do I feel so…fluttery? My heart is beating too fast. It feels like it's going to come out of my chest. I've never…felt like this before. I don't know what to do._ Yomo's hand pulled away, his touch leaving her piercings. Her eyes slid open halfway and saw him staring at Uta.

"It takes a lot of guts to touch someone else's girl." The words came out soft in volume, but with a venomous tinge in the tone.

The blush forced its way into her cheeks, turning them a vibrant pink. Airi could feel the heat of Uta's body against her back, his arms tightening around her. _His…girl? His? Am I his? Does he want…does he think that…I'm his?_

Yomo frowned back at him. "I've been protecting her for years. I've loved her for years. That isn't fair, Uta."

"You rejected her." He gently rubbed his cheek against the side of her neck, taking in her scent and letting a hand wander down her waist to her inner thigh. Immediately, he heard her gasp and felt her tense in anticipation. "And don't you think that she would want to be with her first?"

"Her first?" It took a moment to set in before blood rushed to his cheeks in the form of a very faint blush. "I wanted-"

"Calm down, Ren-chan! He popped her cherry, but it wasn't the real deal; he just used his fingers," Itori chimed in. She beamed when he gave her a confused look. "Just used his _fingers_."

"…fingers…" he repeated. Again, it took a moment to set in and when it did, his expression turned to frustration. "You took her-?"

"I'm taking her home now. Itori, can you make sure he gets home?" Uta made haste in getting Airi to the door, holding her hand tightly in his.

"Huh? You're leaving already? Oh, right! She has class tomorrow."

Airi's stomach growled and she absently put a hand over it as Uta finished talking to Itori. _Does being drunk make ghouls hungrier? I feel really, really hungry._ She glanced over at Yomo one last time before Uta led her outside. The pale-haired ghoul was watching with a soft look of disappointment. It made her chest feel tight with guilt. _Why though? Why do I feel guilty? He did reject me when he was sober. How reliable can a drunk love confession be?_

"You're hungry, aren't you?" Uta saw her nod. "I'm hungry, too. I don't have any food at the studio."

"I don't…have any rations at my apartment," she admitted.

The two walked a short distance before he turned to her. "Airi…do you love me?" Her face turned red and she nodded once. It seemed to please him immensely. "I love you, too. I want to do something special with you tonight. I have something in mind, but first…would you kill for me?"


	14. Chapter 14

NeonHorizon: Mature content up ahead. There's your warning.

* * *

The female ghoul slowly opened her eyes as she woke up and was greeted by a variety of sensations. The first was the feeling of a satisfied appetite. The second was the delicious aroma of blood all around her. The third was that she was not alone in her bed and she was lacking a shirt and pants. Airi stared up at the ceiling for a moment, worried about what might have happened the previous night. Her memory was quite fuzzy, but she faintly remembered going to Itori's bar and drinking with Uta. _Yomo was there, too…wasn't he? Why can't I remember what happened?_

She pushed herself to sit up and looked at the man sleeping beside her. Uta's hair hung over the right side of his face. He was sleeping on his side, facing the female ghoul and breathing quietly. A splash of red drew her attention and horror began to set in. There was blood all over the sheets and blankets as well as dried on the man's pale skin. It decorated his bare chest, arms, and hands in addition to his mouth. Curiosity made her look down at herself and she found her body to be similarly marked with dried blood.

 _What happened last night? I feel like I ate, but I can't remember eating. And why does it feel like something important happened? I don't feel any pain so I don't think that we…did…'that'. But there's definitely something important about last night._ Airi heard Uta stirring awake and he lazily wrapped an arm around her to draw her close. She slid on top of him as he turned onto his back, only thin layers of cloth separating their skin.

Red and black eyes blinked up at her and he smiled, running a hand through her dark hair. "Good morning."

"Uta…what happened last night?" She tried not to think about how warm his skin felt against hers. Something about the smell of blood and the feeling of his body was stirring a desire within her. Certain urges were surfacing that were so strong that they frightened the young woman.

"Hm? We went to see Itori and then we ate together and came here." Uta frowned slightly and pushed himself up to lean against the headboard. "We did drink a little."

"When you say 'ate'…where did we…?"

"We hunted together." His smile returned as he saw her bite her lower lip. "I wanted to do something fun so we hunted. I never realized that you were an ukaku type. Your 'wings' looked so beautiful." Uta ran his fingertips along her back, watching her eyes half close in pleasure.

She felt the clasp on her bra come undone and pressed closer against him, embarrassed. _What is he doing?_ The man leaned down to the side of her neck, the tip of his nose tracing gently over her skin as he inhaled her scent mixed with the human blood. Airi let her cheek rest against his shoulder, closing her eyes. Something about the mixture of blood and his natural scent made her heart race with excitement. He shifted and the female ghoul was soon on her back beneath him, the pale blue bra discarded to bear her chest to him. His hands found her breasts as a knee pushed between her legs, marveling at her smooth skin and the plumpness of her bosom. Airi's back arched against him, her lips parting to emit a sound of ecstasy.

He leaned down to cover her lips with his own, passionately kissing her as he continued to caress her chest. He tested her reactions as he squeezed gently and then let his fingertips brush over the peaks of her breasts. Uta smirked into the kiss when he muffled her moan. He broke the kiss so he could hear her sounds and leaned down to the side of her neck. Taking one sensitive nub between his fingers, he massage the tip of her breast and forced another moan from her. "You're really _sensitive_ , aren't you?"

"Y-yes…I've never…done something like this before…"

"So…can I be your first?" There was almost a taunting quality to his voice as Uta asked this, pressing small kisses to her neck. His knee shifted between her legs, spreading them a little wider. A hand left her chest to slide down her body, resting over her warm entrance. All that separated her skin from his were her thin, pale blue panties and he could already feel that she shared his mood.

"O-okay." To her surprise, he drew back and met her gaze. There was an intense desire in his eyes and she blushed red when she realized how she must be looking at him. _I probably look weird. I can't stop staring right now._ Airi ran a hand over his shorter hair on the left side of his head and was relieved to see him smile. "Uta…b-be gentle…please."

"I'll be gentle," he promised.

She closed her eyes, heart pounding, as his fingers hooked into her panties and drew them down her legs. Airi had read enough romance manga and watched enough movies to know that if she tensed up, it would be very painful. _I have to stay calm. Just…stay calm. Calm thoughts. Waterfall. Clouds. Flowers._ She heard a rustling as he removed his last article of clothing and soon felt warm flesh against her entrance. It moved up and down the lips, collecting her juices to help it go in.

"I'm going to start off slowly," Uta whispered in her ear. "If it starts to hurt, just tell me." He waited for her to nod before pressing closer.

Airi felt the tip of his member part her lower lips, slowly pushing into her. It hurt a lot; like her flesh was going to tear. He gradually moved deeper and deeper, wiping the tears from her eyes and stopping once he was sheathed within her core. The muscles inside were stretching, trying to accommodate his size. He waited for her to loosen a little and when he asked if it had stopped hurting, she nodded once. His hips drew back slightly before pushing back in, testing her reaction. She gasped in response, her back arching. The feeling of her opening being stretched and filled so perfectly by him was making her blush red.

The male ghoul nuzzled his face into the side of her neck, enjoying the sensation of his most sensitive part being gripped by her. The heat of her opening engulfed him with each thrust of his hips, her juices already coating his skin. He lightly bit her pale neck and smirked when she copied him. Her bite was gentle, but the thought of her marking him was feeding his arousal. The man cradled her body close to his as he rapidly pushed in and out of her.

Her chest pressed tight against his, one arm wrapped around her and the other hand gripping her headboard to give him leverage. He was pushing deeper, striking something inside that made her toes curl. Airi threw her head back on the pillow, panting and releasing small moans of appreciation. Her arms wrapped around him, nails digging into his back. There were wet sounds coming from between her legs each time he entered her, embarrassing her.

Uta released Airi and leaned down, finally driven to another level of lust by the scent of the blood on her skin. His tongue dragged up the side of her neck and he lifted her legs a little to keep thrusting inside as he licked the blood from her collar bone. He was getting deeper, more of his member entering her with each push of his hips. Turning them so that she was on top, he managed to bury himself to the base inside of her. His hands found her hips and he was graced with the sight of her pale breasts bouncing with each thrust.

Airi, acting on instinct, leaned down and began licking the blood from his chest and neck. It spiked her own growing desire. The pleasure from his cock buried so deep inside of her heat was magnified by the flavor of the blood and she soon felt a ball of tension in her lower half. When her tongue accidentally moved over a nipple, he groaned and thrust harder into her depths. She moaned against his skin and sank her nails into his shoulders. The tension released, her muscles clenching tightly around him and soaking him in her essence.

He could feel her tense on top of him and knew that she had reached her climax. Uta waited for her to lean back before he threaded a hand into her hair and brought her lips to his. He could taste human blood in the kiss and it made him want more. His mouth moved down from her lips, down her neck, over her collarbone, and then finally to her blood-splattered chest. The tip of his tongue dragged over her right breast and teased the peak, receiving whimpers in response.

"Ah! Ngh…Uta~" Her face was burning with a blush as he fell back onto the pillow, his eyes fixed upon her grey-blue ones. His hips still thrust up, entering her again and again. The climax left her incredibly sensitive so each push felt five times more pleasurable. When he abruptly pulled out of her, she was shocked by the sudden emptiness in her core.

"Airi, I want to try one more position before we finish…okay?" He waited for her to nod before repositioning her at the end of the bed.

On her elbows and knees, the female ghoul was extremely embarrassed. Her bottom was raised and the air of the room felt cold against her lower lips. When he pushed back into her, it was deep and the angle let him hit spots previously untouched. An arm wrapped around her, his hand massaging her breast as he hammered his hips into the back of hers. Moans forced their way past her lips, subconsciously moving back to meet his thrusts.

He stared down at the crescent moon tattoo on her shoulder blade, still amazed by its similarity to his sun tattoo. Kissing the inked image, he drove himself deep into her wet heat again and again. He could feel his pleasure building and leaned down to her ear, knowing what would soon come. "Airi…I'm close."

"Wh-what?" she panted. The female ghoul tried to look at him over her shoulder and was distracted when he hit a particular spot in her depths. It drew a louder moan from her, her muscles clenching down on him. In that same moment, his body tensed against her back. Something very warm entered her core and she heard a relieved exhale come from the man.

A few minutes passed before he pulled out of her and settled on the bed with her in his arms. Airi licked remnants of blood from his pale skin, running her fingertips down his arms and finally leaning up to kiss him. Even after reaching his climax, he was still immensely aroused by the heat of her body against his. "You should skip class today."

"…class…?" Suddenly remembering that she did indeed have class that day, she tried to sit upright. "W-wait! What time is it?! Did I miss class?"

"What's wrong? It's only one day." Uta smiled coyly and caressed her cheek. "Besides, wouldn't you rather spend the day together?"

"I would, but…there are exams in a few weeks. I can't afford to miss a day. I have to…" Her attention was forced back to him when she felt a hand rest between her legs, gently rubbing at the young woman's heated skin. "Aaahh…Uta…I really do…have to go to class…"

"Just one day won't hurt," he assured her. Pulling her down into his arms again, he captured her lips with his own. The hand between her legs tentatively slipped a finger into her slick opening. "I want to play with you some more~"


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey! Did you skip classes today?"

Airi winced. She had just stepped into Anteiku, after Uta parted from her to go to the mask studio, and was immediately snapped at by Touka. "…I might have…" She stepped up to the counter and set her bag down, frowning at the younger ghoul. "How did you know?"

"Nishiki. He said that you had a guy over." Touka's expression turned to one of concern. "You're not getting involved with someone _dangerous_ , are you? Don't you usually hate missing class?"

"Yeah…I just…I didn't feel like going." Airi bit her lip ring, briefly wondering how much Nishiki really knew. _He lives next door. Of course he would know if I had a guy over. Did he really have to tell Touka though?_ A cup of coffee was set in front of her by Kaneki and she turned toward the boy with a frown. He immediately turned away.

"But _are_ you seeing a guy? Who is it? Was it Yomo?"

The younger ghoul's curiosity made her a little uneasy. When she mentioned Yomo, it only made it worse. Airi still had a very vague memory of speaking to Yomo the night before, at the bar. It was too fuzzy for her to clearly recall. To answer Touka's question, she merely shook her head. "Wait…why would you think that it was him?"

"You're really going to ask that? I'd heard that he was talking to you, finally. Didn't he say anything?"

"Like what?" Despite her irritation, color rushed to her cheeks. _I need to stop reacting this way. It's just…a stupid…unrequited crush. After today, I'm pretty sure that I'm with Uta._ She sipped her coffee, trying and failing at an aloof facial expression.

Touka's frown deepened. "He didn't say why he's been protecting you?"

"When I went to run errands with him…he said it was because he didn't want to see me get hurt." She bowed her head, staring down at the bitter beverage in her cup. "I'm sure…it's because Yoshimura-san told him to."

"You're wrong." The protest came from the café owner as he appeared in the doorway to the back. "Airi. I was hoping that you would come here today. Can you come with me for a moment so we can speak in private?"

Airi was reluctant, but nodded her agreement. She knew what was to come. A private talk was the equivalent of being scolded by a parent. For her, that was even truer. Since the day she met him, Yoshimura had become her father figure. She followed him to a storage room, passing the communal meeting room without sparing it a glance. _Wait…where are we going? Why didn't we stop there?_

Once inside of the storage room, he turned to her with a look of worry. "Airi, I'm becoming concerned with some of your choices lately. I understand that you skipped your classes today."

She bowed her head and shoved her hands into her pockets. "I…y-yes, sir, I skipped classes today, but…"

"I'm aware of your relationship with Uta."

The words were probably not meant to sound harsh, but in her mind they held a cold tone. This simple sentence made her chest tighten and she felt a small amount of shame. "W-we have similar interests…" she tried to explain.

"You hunted last night." Yoshimura saw her wince. "You killed more than one person." She lifted her gaze to meet his, her grey-blue eyes watery with unshed tears. "I won't tell you who you can be with, but if he is a negative influence on you then-"

"I-I'm sorry." The tears slid down her cheeks and she trembled, trying not to sob. "I…I can be held accountable…for my own actions. I won't say that he made me do it…but I don't…have many memories from last night…"

His expression softened. "Airi, I'm not trying to scold you. I just want you to be safe. I don't want him to expose you to danger."

She wiped her tears on her sleeve, now unable to look at him. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" A hand patted her shoulder and she bowed her head once more.

"Please just be aware. And in the case of fermented blood, I would advise that you refrain from drinking it from now on." Yoshimura's frown returned. "While we are on the subject, I have a request." He led the way to the meeting room and paused at the door. "Before we enter, I think that I should tell you. I never asked him to protect you. When you began to feel better and started to leave Anteiku, he would ask me where you were going."

"Wh-what?" Airi was still wiping away her tears and now her heart skipped a beat as his words sank in. "He…what?"

"He followed you wherever you went, but I never asked him to. Your safety was important to him for reasons that he would never tell me, but I think that I understand his reasoning." The door was opened and he gestured for her to enter. "Itori brought him here when she had to open for the day. He's been asleep for quite a while. Could you sit with him until he wakes up?"

"O-of course…um…but when he wakes up…?"

"Just come downstairs. One more thing. To make up for the disturbance last night, I think that you could cover Touka's shifts for a few days."

The door closed behind Airi and she was left standing in a dimly lit room. There was a figure stretched out on one of the couches, a blanket draped over them. She knew from the ghoul's scent that it was Yomo. _What should I do? He told me to stay with Yomo until he wakes up, but what should I do?_ The young woman sat in a chair near the couch and slouched a little. Her eyes tried to focus on other things around the room as they adjusted to the darkness, but she kept glancing over. _Uta told me a little bit about last night. Yomo and I drank more than he did. I feel like something's missing. Like he left something out._

Airi leaned her head back against the chair cushion and sighed quietly. She felt horrible for hunting the night before. She wondered how many humans she and Uta killed. The insane amount of blood on her sheets, clothes, and skin when she woke up was beginning to make sense. Yoshimura had hinted at Uta being a bad influence and now she was trying to decide if he was right. After all, the mask maker had managed to talk her into skipping class.

Spending the day with Uta had been fun. It had helped her forget about being rejected by Yomo and the commissioned paintings that Tsukiyama wanted. They had 'played' for a few hours after their first round and spent the rest of the day together. _But…are we a couple? We never talked about that. I gave him my virginity, but I don't know if we're dating. How bad is that?_

A groan drew her attention to the man on the couch. He shifted slightly in his sleep, his face contorting into a frown. She froze in place, watching him carefully. When he settled once more, she found herself moving closer. Airi knelt on the floor beside the couch and studied his expression. _He looks hurt. Is it a nightmare or…?_ She drew her sketchbook and pencil out of her bag, absently drawing him to the best of her ability in the dark.

"…Airi…"

The female ghoul froze again, afraid to move. His eyes were still closed, his breathing steady. His nose twitched, but she knew that he was still asleep. _What is he dreaming about?_ She leaned a little closer, blushing pink when she realized what she was doing. Returning to her sketch, she bit her lip ring. Another groan left him as he shifted onto his side, facing her. Airi's heart skipped a beat. Shaking her head, she put forth every ounce of effort into her drawing. He moved again, this time settling onto his back and releasing a low sigh. _Is he okay now?_

"…why do I smell Uta…?"

Airi trembled as she lifted her gaze from her sketchbook. His eyes were open now, staring at the ceiling. Without giving it any sort of thought at all, she quietly pushed her belongings into her bag and began to crawl backwards. She did not stop until she was behind the chair and kept her eyes on him for as long as she could. Her heart was hammering in her chest as she curled into a tight ball. _What …?! He smelled Uta and that's what woke him up? Did he see me? I didn't think Uta's scent would cling to me like this! What am I going to do? Does he know I'm here? What is he going to-?_

The couch creaked softly as he pushed himself up, sitting and peering around the room in the dark. "I thought I smelled Uta, but it's just you."

Not sure if he was talking to her or some other unseen person, she stayed hidden. Airi covered her mouth with a hand, afraid of drawing his attention if he had yet to notice her. She heard the couch creak again as he stretched a little and color rushed to her cheeks as she imagined what it looked like. Hearing him stand and then hearing footsteps approach the chair, her heart beat even faster. When she felt his eyes on her, she tried to move away and quickly found herself sprawled on her back on the floor.

Yomo stood over her, staring down at the female ghoul. "Did you really think that I wouldn't notice you? I know your scent anywhere."

Her cheeks burned and she looked away. "Y-Yoshimura-san…told me to stay with you until you woke up so…" A hand took her by the wrist and pulled her to stand. "Are you alright?"

He grimaced and turned toward the door. "Why do you have Uta's scent all over you?"

"I…woke up covered in blood…next to Uta this morning. I don't remember most of what happened last night…but I know that something happened. Do you-?"

"I don't remember much." Yomo led the way and opened the door for her. When the light from the hallway illuminated her face, he saw the faint blush on her cheeks. Staring down at her, his frown deepened. "You're coming with me. I hope you got some sleep because we're going to be out late."

"What? What…are you going to do? Is it an errand?"

"It's training. If you're going to be around _him_ , I want you to be able to protect yourself."

 _Is he saying that Uta is dangerous?_ Airi walked behind him to the café, fidgeting with the strap of her bag. When the two reached the café, they got strange looks from Touka and Kaneki. She tried to ignore them and settled at a table near the window while Yomo spoke with Yoshimura. _He knows that I'm with Uta, but he isn't mad? He said that he wants me to be able to protect myself…_ The thought of Uta actually being violent was a hard one to grasp.

Touka walked over to the table, glancing once at Yomo. "Hey, what happened? I didn't even know that he was here. Are you guys going on an errand?"

"We're…going somewhere for him to train me." Remembering the horribly awkward moment where she had watched him sleep, she blushed red. _That didn't bother him? He hasn't said anything, but is he really not bothered by it?_


	16. Chapter 16

"Ai-chan! Where have you been? It's been almost a month since I last saw you!" Itori greeted her with a grin, but it soon faltered when she saw the condition the other female ghoul was in. "What's going on? Are you on the run or something?"

Airi had wandered her way to Helter Skelter after a training session with Yomo, wanting to be able to talk to someone away from Anteiku. She had been training with the male ghoul every night for over three weeks and worked shifts at Anteiku at least four days out of those weeks. At this point, she was working there part time whether or not Touka needed relieved to study.

She was a little bruised and extremely tired, but wanted someone to talk to. Somewhere that she could relax. Her apartment was no longer such a place because Yomo would usually walk her home and stay there for at least a few hours before disappearing. Settling on a seat at the bar, Airi glanced this way and that. "Sorry, Itori-san…I've just been… _preoccupied_."

"With Ren-chan?" Her grin returned and she lifted a bottle of blood. "Want some? We can drink together and talk about him!"

"…is it cruelty-free blood…?"

The older ghoul stifled a laugh. "Um, cruelty-free? What does _that_ mean?"

"I'm on a diet…sort of. I can't have meat or blood from a human if they suffered so…is it cruelty-free?"

Itori grimaced. "Water it is then." She poured a glass for Airi and then fixed herself a glass of blood. "So? It's Ren-chan, right? He hasn't been here since that night you both got drunk."

Airi sipped her water and bit at her lip piercing nervously. "Yomo has been teaching me how to fight. In case I have to defend myself. I've been picking up shifts at Anteiku, too. And there have been projects at the university." She bowed her head, studying the chilled beverage before her. "I…haven't had time to see Uta. Any time that I think I have time, something comes up. I feel bad about it…"

"Hm. You should probably be more _afraid_ than _guilty_."

"What?" The words sent a chill through her and she lifted her grey-blue eyes to meet Itori's curious gaze. "Why…should I be afraid?"

"Oh! U-chan said that you've never dated before so maybe you didn't realize." She displayed an amused grin now. "Jealous humans are bad. You've seen it, right?" The younger ghoul nodded once. "Jealous _ghouls_ are _vicious_. Like 'tear you apart' vicious. Well, not really _you_. But rivals."

Airi stared blankly at her, a loose lock of black hair falling over her bruised left cheek. _Jealous? Does he have anything to really be jealous of?_ Half-closing her eyes, she thought back to her past weeks spent with Yomo. It was mostly training and he never went easy on her. When he walked her home, he always made her a cup of coffee and tended to any wounds that she had acquired. It was sweet and it still made her blush every time he touched her, but he was definitely trying to keep a distance between them. "Uta…really doesn't have anything to be jealous of."

"Really? _Nothing's_ happened between you and Ren-chan?" Itori raised an eyebrow, giving her a skeptical look.

"Really. Nothing happened." Airi finished her glass of water and quickly covered it with a hand as the older ghoul tried to pour blood into it. "No…thanks, but I can't…"

"Is a little bit really going to hurt?" She rolled her eyes, but conceded. "Anyway, I'm surprised that nothing happened. After the last time you two were here."

She slouched in her seat, a sinking feeling in her stomach. "I…really can't remember much from that night." Her face turned red as she remembered how she had woken the next morning. Covered in blood, beside Uta, in her bed.

"Seriously?! You _really_ don't remember?" When it was clear that the dark-haired woman did not, Itori grinned. "Ren-chan confessed his love to you and you two were making out on the counter. I thought I'd have to kick you both out."

Airi did not think that her face could get any redder. "That…really happened?" She ran her fingers through her obsidian locks, frowning.

"Yeah! I've never seen him act that way before. It was kind of weird, but it was kind of cute, too. Huh? You're leaving already?"

"…I'm tired…" Airi bid her farewell and set off for her apartment. _I don't know how long Yomo will be busy. He said that Yoshimura-san had an errand for him to run and just left me at Anteiku after our session._ She trudged down the dark, cold street and began to get that guilty, gnawing feeling in her stomach again. The thought of him saying that he loved her made her heart race, but she was still doubtful that it had actually happened.

When she opened the apartment door, she was greeted with a strange sight. Uta was sprawled on the couch, flipping through one of her old sketchbooks. Upon her return, his red and black eyes lifted to meet her gaze and he smiled. She set her bag down and began to blush as he approached her. "H-hi, Uta."

An arm wrapped around her waist and drew the young woman against his chest. He nuzzled his face into the side of her neck, taking in her scent and smiling against her pale skin. "I missed you. It's been almost a month."

"I'm sorry. Yoshimura-san needed me to work shifts at Anteiku…and I had projects at the university…and I had training sessions-"

"With Renji," he finished for her. "I know."

Her eyes widened as his arms tightened around her body. For a moment, it actually hurt a little. A hand gripped hers and he led her over to the couch. He settled on his back, having her on top of him so her face was inches from his. Slender, tattooed fingers threaded into her hair and he studied her intently. The man gently caressed her bruised cheek, making her wince. "C-careful."

"What happened here? Was he rough with you?"

"Ngh. It's just a training accident."

"He hurt you." Uta pressed his hand to her lower back, her hips pinned to his. "That wasn't very nice of him, was it?" He saw her bite her bottom lip and it made his heart beat faster. Leaning up, he nipped at the girl's lip piercing. She subconsciously arched her back, a soft whimper escaping her. "You're so cute, Airi. Even with these bruises."

"I'm…not that cute," she muttered. She relaxed in his hold, letting her cheek rest against his chest. The male ghoul's scent made her feel a strange array of emotions. It was reassuring; it made her feel safe. At the same time, it made her feel warm and tingly. "…I missed you, Uta…"

The man was looking down at her, briefly enjoying the warmth of her body against his. Although he could not ignore the fact that she carried the lingering scent of Yomo. His knee pushed between her legs, teasingly rubbing against her. "You've been spending all of your time with Renji."

"I'm sorry. I didn't…really have much choice." Airi's heart began to race as he turned her onto her back. He sat up against the arm of the couch, keeping an arm wrapped around her waist and leaning down to her ear. She felt a gentle tug at one of the hoops in her cartilage and tensed, biting her lip to smother a moan. "Uta…?" The young woman could feel his fingers slip beneath the waist of her pants. It magnified the heat already pooling in her lower half.

"How should I punish you now?" His fingertips trailed over her soft, warm skin as he pushed further past the dark material. Uta pressed two fingers at the sensitive nub above her core, rubbing gently. When he slipped them into her, he smirked and pushed deeper until her heat accepted his fingers to the last knuckle. "I made you this wet already?"

She gasped, feeling him separate his fingers inside of her. The slick muscles of her opening were being stretched, the soft lips being pried apart and her juices making her panties wet. Her hand moved without her direction, gripping his wrist as she threw her head back. "U-Uta…please…"

The tip of his nose trailed lightly over the side of her neck, exhaling a warm sigh on her skin. "I don't like…seeing my girl with someone else," he stated. His free hand crossed her chest, slipping beneath her shirt to cup her breast. "I have to punish you. I just wonder how much you can take." Quiet moans were escaping her as he pushed his fingers in and out of her opening.

Airi's eyes clenched shut as she felt him draw out, painting her lower lips with her own essence before pushing back in with a wet squishing sound. Her grip on his wrist tightened, the warmth becoming almost unbearable and the tension growing in her core. Just before she could find release, he stopped and held his fingers deep within her. "Ngh…p-please…more…"

"Hm? I've been doing all of the work though. I want you to ride them." He remained still as she thrust her hips back and forth, seeking release. Feeling her opening slide over his fingers made his mind race with certain thoughts. Lascivious ideas that would surely make the female ghoul blush. He was able to watch her do this over her shoulder and felt her body inadvertently grind against his with her movements.

She continued to work her hips up and down, sliding his fingers deep into her opening and forcing moans from her. _He called this punishment, but how is this punishment? I don't understand._ The muscles in her lower half tensed, spasmed, and soaked his hand in her juices. A louder moan tore from her throat and she pushed his fingers in as deep as possible.

Almost as if he had sensed her thoughts, Uta spoke to her again. He was slowly drawing his hand out of her pants and pressed the wet fingers to her lips, urging her to taste herself. When he felt her tongue swipe over his skin, he smiled and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Renji sleeps on this couch, doesn't he? Imagine how he's going to react when he finds out about this." Without warning, he pressed his hand between her legs.

Airi felt her panties become further soaked by this action. The fabric was sticking wetly to her skin now and drew a whimper from her. "Th-that's the punishment…isn't it?" she asked as he turned her again. Now she faced him and could see the mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"We'll see." A hand rested on her bottom, keeping her hips pressed to his. "We're going to wait here for him and see what he thinks." He lifted her chin and captured her lips with his. The tip of his tongue parted her lips, catching the lingering flavor of her essence on her own tongue.

She closed her eyes and, blushing pink, let her hips grind against his. _Are we a couple? Itori seemed to think that we are. And what is this about punishment?_ Airi's heart raced as she thought about what they were doing. She remembered the feeling of his fingers buried in her core and it magnified her lust. The female ghoul reached to the buckle of his belt and tugged, trying to wordlessly tell him what she wanted. He was more than happy to oblige.


	17. Chapter 17

Airi stared down at her sketchbook, a deep frown tugging at her lips. She looked across the café at Kaneki as he wiped down a table. It was evening and they would be closing soon. Very few customers came in the evening and the ones that did only ordered one drink before secluding themselves at a table. She narrowed her eyes on the young man, slowly tilting her head. "Kaneki-kun. Look over."

"Wh-what? Do you need something, Shirayuki-chan?" Rather than look over, he started toward her and was puzzled when she held up a hand.

"Stand there." Her blue-grey eyes shifted from his face down to her sketchbook. "Your face isn't right," she muttered.

"M-my face?"

"Hm." Airi beckoned him the rest of the way to the counter and leaned forward, lifting his eyepatch before he could stop her. His face turned red at the sudden closeness and he tried to pull her hand away, but she gripped his wrist with her free hand. "Why are you hiding it? You've got both eyes and they match."

"Um…I-I don't really want to talk about it," he quickly replied. Kaneki was finally able to pull back and lowered his gaze to the portrait of him in her sketchbook. "Oh! It was for a drawing?"

She snapped the book closed and frowned. "Don't look; it isn't ready." Airi stared him down until he returned to the table he had been washing. Opening the sketchbook again, she sighed. It had been almost a week since she reunited with Uta and she was still picking up shifts at Anteiku. Yomo continued to train her every night, unaware of the fact that she met with Uta whenever she could find time.

It was just her and Kaneki working in the café that evening. Yoshimura had gone somewhere with Yomo, promising that Airi would still have her training session upon their return. _Where did they go? Yoshimura-san is really bad about keeping me updated on stuff_ , she thought as she continued to sketch. Her nose twitched as the café door opened and her muscles tensed subconsciously.

"How lucky! I had hoped to find you here today, Shirayuki-chan. I heard rumors that you started working here again." Tsukiyama beamed as he stepped inside, closing the door firmly behind him. "No customers this late?"

Her heart raced and she tried not to show how nervous she was. _Who told him that I work here?! He wouldn't start a fight here in the café, would he? He wouldn't…try to eat me…right here, right?_ Summoning forth some courage, she forced her gaze to meet his. "Only creeps are out this late," she stated, hoping to sound like Touka.

"You don't say. Well then, that makes two of us, doesn't it?" He started toward the counter at a slow, casual pace with a predatory gleam in his eyes. "Yes, just the two of us."

 _Two of us?_ Airi did not dare to glance toward the table Kaneki had been cleaning. Whether he was still there or not, she did not want to know. She only hoped that he had gone for help. "Just the two of us…creeps."

"One could almost say it's romantic; the two of us alone in a café basking in the evening sun's dying glow." He planted a hand on her sketchbook when she tried to close it, his eyes darting down to the image.

This gave her the perfect opportunity to look past him. Kaneki had vanished. _I really hope he went for help. I really hope he isn't doing something stupid like hiding under a table._ Her nose twitched as she inconspicuously sniffed at the air, searching for his scent. It lingered here and there, but it was clear that he had gone. She glared at the man across from her, disgusted by his facial expression. Excitement was spreading across his features and he was actually drooling a little. "Did you come for coffee-?"

"This is Kaneki-kun." His gaze shot to hers and he leaned closer, his face inches from hers. "You and Kaneki-kun. Don't tell me that you're-?" He could not even finish the sentence. He began to laugh hysterically, his fingers brushing over the sketch as if to caress it. "Just imagining it! The magnificent blend of Kaneki-kun and Shirayuki-chan! Such a decadent flavor!"

Goose bumps rose on her skin and she took several steps back from the counter. _I have to get out of here! Something about seeing Kaneki's face pushed him off the deep end! I can't stay here! Where can I go?! Can I get past him and out to the street or should I try to go upstairs? But then I'll be cornered!_ Airi moved quickly and sprinted for the door leading outside.

His arm hooked around her waist and slammed her down onto a hard tabletop. A cry of pain issued from her lips before he covered her mouth with a hand. His eyes were wide, staring down at her in a terrifying mix of fascination and hunger. "Cute little Shirayuki-chan. Did you think you could hide it from me?" The tip of his nose gently brushed over the pale flesh of her neck, inhaling deeply.

Airi clenched her eyes shut and clawed at his wrist with both hands, her legs desperately trying to kick him away from her. She was reluctant to use her kagune in Anteiku; it could damage a lot of property and she did not want to disappoint Yoshimura by destroying the inside of his coffee shop. Her heart pounded painfully fast, but she knew that she had to fight back the fear and do everything in her power to escape. Her mind scrambled, thinking about everything that Yomo had taught her. To the female ghoul's disgust, Tsukiyama was leaning over her now, his free hand tangling in her long black hair.

"Sweet little Shirayuki-chan. Just the thought of you and Kaneki-kun joined together! Aaah! It's just too delicious to imagine!" His teeth grazed her throat and trailed up to her ear, nipping hard at a bit of flesh not protected by a piercing and muffling her scream. Blood oozed to the surface of the bite and he licked it away, his body shuddering against hers. "Absolutely magnificent!"

 _Let me go! Let me go, let me go, let me go!_ The female ghoul thrashed violently now. Her back rose from the table surface a few times, but he forced her back down with his weight. The hand in her hair tightened its grip and tears formed at the corners of her eyes. _I'm going to die! He's going to eat me alive and then look for Kaneki!_ She felt his warm breath on the side of her neck as he inhaled her scent again. Her nails had torn into his wrist, but he seemed to not notice or care. Blood made her fingertips slick and she found it hard to get a grip on him now.

Suddenly, Airi remembered something crucial. Something that made her fight even harder. The boy that she had saved from cannibals was in his room upstairs. Yoshimura had mentioned it briefly before leaving. Little Isamu was in his room with a stack of picture books. _No! I can't let it happen! I can't let Tsukiyama go after Isamu after I'm dead! I saved that kid once; I won't let the life I saved be taken by someone like Tsukiyama!_

"You taste so sweet! I must have more! But I want to taste your flesh mingled with Kaneki-kun's! Such a painful dilemma! It would taste so delicious though! Where is he? I know he was here! Kaneki-kun! Come join us!" Tsukiyama's body was suddenly flung backwards, crystals from her kagune tearing through his shirt and piercing his chest.

She moved quickly to flip over the table and put something between her and the taller ghoul. His face twisted into horror as he looked down at his wounds, eyes narrowing upon the young woman. Airi curled her hands into fists and kept her gaze locked on him. The outrage that he displayed made her wary. He would likely attack recklessly and he most certainly would be out for her blood. "Kaneki isn't here," she stated, hoping to distract him. "He went home."

"Don't lie to me! I can smell him all over this café! Where is he?!" When she refused to answer, he gritted his teeth. "Do you think that you can protect your lover by sacrificing yourself? I'm going to eat both you! It's going to be magnificent!"

"Magnificent? What's magnificent about gorging yourself like a pig? We're not even together, you psychopath," she muttered. He stepped toward her and the female's kagune flicked, filling his chest and arms with more shards.

"It will be pure decadence! Eating you both as your bodies are intertwined! The ultimate feast!" The violet-haired man rushed at her, ignoring the attacks that she launched, and slammed her against the wall with great force. An arm drew back and shoved into her abdomen. Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth as she screamed in agony. "It's so tempting to eat you now! But I know it will be worth the wait! I'll take just one little taste to tide me over until we have him!"

Airi was writhing against the wall, wincing when his free hand closed on her neck. His tongue trailed up the line of blood, shuddering against her once more. Disgust made her want to wretch and the pain only made it worse. She fought the urge to vomit as she weakly kicked at him, trying to maintain her balance. _Where did Kaneki go?! Please! He had to have gone for help, right?_ The feeling of Tsukiyama's fingers twitching in her abdomenmade her sob from the pain.

He bit into the area between her neck and shoulder, feeling her body tense beneath his. Chewing at her flesh, he reveled in the taste of her blood. When he suddenly paused, his expression was one of puzzlement. He looked down at her and saw the tears rolling down her cheeks, the blood running from her lips. The hand at her neck caressed her cheek, smearing the crimson liquid over her pale skin. "If I eat you now, I'll never get those paintings that I requested. Maybe I should save you for later. I can make a room just for you and keep you there until I have my paintings and I have Kaneki-kun! It's perfect!"

Through her pain-blurred eyes, she saw a figure behind Tsukiyama. It was moving fast and paused behind the man. Red and black eyes met Airi's from over the man's shoulder before blood splattered all over the front of her clothes and dotted her face. His forearm had been shoved through Tsukiyama's chest and when he drew back, the violet-haired ghoul turned toward him with a look of outrage.

She slid to the floor and lost consciousness. Airi was brought back to awareness when arms lifted her. Opening her eyes, she found that Yoshimura and Yomo had returned. Though neither of them had saved her. Uta was examining his right forearm, shining crimson in the café lights. He saw Yomo holding her and raised an eyebrow. "…where's Tsukiyama…?"

Yomo looked down at her, his brow creased with concern. "Don't worry about him. We're skipping training tonight and I'm taking you home."

"Where's Kaneki? He was here…and disappeared."

Yoshimura answered her this time. "He managed to get upstairs and helped Isamu escape. I understand that he found Uta and told him what happened."


	18. Chapter 18

Her abdomen ached, but she forced herself to ignore it. Airi glanced up and down the alley as she crouched beside the corpse. It was the day after her fight with Tsukiyama. The hole in her abdomen was healing, but slowly. She needed food to help it so she waited until nightfall before hunting. _I know Yoshimura-san doesn't approve of this. He doesn't have to know though. I just need to eat._

The meat was pleasant and she would have eaten her fill if she could. Feeling eyes on her, she timidly peered up and saw a figure at the end of the alley. A figure wearing a black avian mask. He simply stood staring for a long time as she chewed her food. She licked blood from her lips and cautiously returned to her meal. Guilt made her stomach ache even worse, but she needed the food to be able to heal. Not to mention that she was hungry.

When he began to approach, she released a low growl from the back of her throat and glared up at him. "Leave me alone!"

Yomo ignored the warning and continued until he stood about two feet away. Airi continued to eat, but chewed slowly as she watched him. He crouched down to her level and waited for her to stop eating before he spoke. "I'm taking you home."

"I'm not done! I'm…not done eating this! I need to eat! I need-!"

"I brought you food. I'm not going to let you finish this."

Her upper arm was gripped and she was hauled to her feet. The female ghoul's cheeks burned with embarrassment as he led her out of the alley and in the direction of her apartment. Airi had woken alone in her apartment that morning with a note from him stating that he had errands to run. _I don't need to be led around like this_ , she thought with a grimace. _I might be injured, but I can still take care of myself._

He left her near the couch and went into her kitchen to make coffee. Yomo heard her settle on the cushions and finally let himself relax a little. He still had trouble getting that image out of his head. The image of her lying broken on the floor of the café. Worse were her cries when he tended to her wounds. Carrying two cups of coffee to the table, he found her licking blood from her fingers. "You should have called me if you were hungry."

"…I didn't want to bother you…" Satisfied that all of the blood was off of her skin, she lifted a cup to her lips. No matter how often she spoke to him, she still got a fluttery sort of feeling in her chest. "Where were you?"

"I went to see Itori after my errands." He dug into the pocket of his coat and withdrew a wrapped package that gave off a delicious, meaty aroma. "Here."

 **Shift P.O.V**

He watched her from the corner of his gaze, trying to determine how much pain she might still be experiencing. She had taken off her coat so now she was just wearing dark pants and a t-shirt with a low neckline. The bandage on her neck was visible, as well as a slight bruise from where Tsukiyama had grabbed her at one point. She seemed alright though. Airi was eagerly eating the slab of meat that he had brought for her, blood leaking from the corners of her lips.

"Thank you," she muttered.

"You need food so you can heal," he replied quietly.

"No, I mean…th-thank you for teaching me how to fight…and for always helping me. You won't let me do something to thank you…so all I can do is say it." Her mouth twisted into a frustrated frown.

Yomo leaned over without thinking, using his sleeve to wipe up the blood that ran from her lips. She blushed pink and he pulled away, trying not to dwell on it. "Why didn't you call Uta?"

"I didn't want to bother anyone."

He did not want to say what he was thinking. He was considering what might have happened if he had not left Itori's when he did. If he had not caught her scent and tracked her down. If Tsukiyama had found her, or worse; if a dove found her. It was enough to make him take action now. He shifted so that he was half-leaning over her, her back pressed to the arm of the couch as he gripped her chin.

She stared back at him, shaking a little. It was obvious that his abruptness had startled her, but she was still blushing. He could feel her heart racing against his chest when he leaned down more. Airi bit her lip piercing and shifted her eyes away. "Wh-what…is there more blood on my face?"

 **Shift P.O.V**

Airi was certain that he could hear her heart beating. She could feel the heat of his breath as he leaned closer. _What is he doing? I thought that I got all of the blood off._ Her eyes closed as she felt warmth against the side of her neck. Hands shaking, she moved on impulse and ran her fingers through his hair.

He paused, a little taken aback by her actions. The feeling of her fingertips threading into his pale locks made his heart skip a beat and he gave in. His lips found her soft skin and began pressing kisses, starting lightly at first. When she whimpered and arched her back, he began to leave rougher kisses and wrapped an arm around her to pull her closer.

The feeling of his warm mouth against her skin made her shiver with pleasure. Even though they had seen each other almost every day for the past month, he never failed to make her heart race. It was maddening. She felt his free hand move up her side and then thread into her dark hair. His lips attacked hers fiercely, nipping and caressing her soft pink mouth. _I…hate myself. I love him. I love him, don't I? I like Uta so much, but no matter what, I can't stop liking Yomo. And when he gets this close…_ Airi kissed back, her piercing scraping his skin lightly.

When they finally broke contact, he wore a deep frown. Staring down at her, he saw that her face was turning red. "That wasn't supposed to happen."

"I-I'm sorry." She expected him to lean back or even leave. Instead, he remained where he was. His chest pressed against hers, one leg resting between her knees on the cushions. "Yomo, I-"

"Don't." The man gripped her chin hard, his gaze narrowing into a glare. "Don't say it," he warned.

"I love you." She winced as he closed the distance between them again, capturing her lips in an effort to stop her. The words had already left her and she had no regrets. Yomo had rejected her when she called it a crush. She felt him pulling away again and she turned her head to the side.

"Look at me." He saw her eyes clench shut again. "Airi. Look at me." When she finally turned to him, he struggled with his words. Their position was just now sinking in as he looked at the female ghoul pinned beneath him. "I love you."

"You love…me…?" It was what she wanted to hear. It was what she had been waiting to hear. _So why does it make me sad?_ Her right hand shifted, delicately caressing his cheek. He was frowning, locks of pale hair hanging in his face. A hand gripped her wrist and she felt her face turning a vibrant pink.

"It doesn't mean anything."

"Wh-what?" The warm blush left her as he leaned back and pushed herself to sit up. "What do you mean?"

"Just because you love someone, doesn't mean that you can have them. I'm yours, but you can't be mine." Yomo stood and gave her a stern look. "Stay here."

Airi shakily reached for her coffee cup and gulped down the bitter liquid as he left the room. _Why not though? He keeps saying that, but he never gives me a reason for why it has to be that way._ Setting the empty cup down again, she frowned and curled into a ball. Half-closing her eyes, she remembered how it felt to have him so close to her. _Maybe…I should give up on this. If he doesn't want to be more than…protector and whatever he considers me…I might be better off abandoning the hope of being with him._

She drew her phone from her pocket and checked her text messages, trying to cheer herself up. The food he had given her left her appetite sufficiently satisfied, the taste of blood lingering on her tongue. Letting her eyes slide closed, she listened carefully to what he was doing. The water was running in the bathroom. She bit at her lip ring, feeling awkward. When the water stopped, she heard footsteps approaching.

"Take off your shirt."

Her face went pink and she stared up at Yomo. "Um…what?"

"Take off your shirt," he repeated, stepping closer. When she continued to stare, he knelt in front of her and frowned. One hand slipped beneath the hem of her shirt and he leaned down to her ear. "Take it off or I'll take it off for you."

A shiver ran along her spine and she hesitantly obeyed. Her pale blue bra was in full view now. Airi slouched a little and turned her head to the side, trying to keep her gaze averted. His fingers worked at removing the bandage wrapped around her abdomen, careful not to hurt her. She tried to keep her breathing quiet, wanting to hide her nervousness from him. "H-how does it look?"

His nose twitched as the last of the gauze was pulled away. "It's closing up quickly." Yomo gently wiped away dried blood, examining the wound. It was more of a scar than an open injury, the new skin shining beneath the dark flakes he wiped away. "No class tomorrow." To his relief, she nodded rather than argue. "No training. No Anteiku. No Uta. Did you hear me?" He waited for her to meet his gaze and nod before resuming his task. "He would make it worse."

"…are you mad at me…?"

"No." It was a quick answer, spoken in a somewhat harsh tone. Realizing how it had come out, he shook his head and reached up to caress her cheek. "I'm sorry. I'm not angry," he assured her. Standing, he held her hand and helped her to her feet. "I ran a bath for you. The wound should be closed enough to withstand the water. I'll get some clothes for you."

Airi felt her blush returning and hurried into the bathroom. The air inside was steamy, the water feeling heavenly as she sank in up to her shoulders. She gathered her long, obsidian locks into two loose buns and relaxed in the warm, soapy water. _I'm giving up. I don't have any other choice. No matter how hard I try, no matter what I say or do, he's going to keep rejecting me._

She forced herself to keep a blank expression when she left the bath. Wearing a tank top and pajama pants, Airi settled on the couch and let him apply a fresh bandage. When his fingertips brushed her sensitive skin, her heart skipped a beat. "Thank you. I…really appreciate everything you're doing, Yomo."

He was silent as he finished his task. Very gently, he pulled the fabric of her tank top down to cover her lower abdomen again. It was obvious that she was avoiding the male ghoul's gaze. She seemed to be trying to distance herself in general. Yomo frowned, disappointed and glad at the same time. It was easier to protect her when she showed no interest in him.


	19. Chapter 19

Airi looked around Anteiku, sitting at a table near a window. She had received a call to visit the café and anticipated a request to fill in a shift for someone. Instead, she had been instructed to take a seat at the table. A glance toward Kaneki showed that the young man was looking at her curiously from across the room. _Why does it seem like he thinks he'll see a wound? It's been a few days so it's already healed. Does he even know where I got hurt?_

He cautiously approached the table, carrying a cup of coffee. "I'm sorry. I don't know how long you're going to be waiting."

She stared down at the cup when he set it in front of her. "I don't know what I'm doing here," she confessed.

A silence settled between them. An awkward sort of silence. Kaneki had been filled in on what had occurred with Tsukiyama. "Um…he hasn't been seen for a while," the boy finally spoke up. "Tsukiyama. No one's heard from him. So that's a good sign, right?"

"You don't have to force yourself. We can sit here in silence."

Unfortunately, he was not comfortable with that option. "S-so you've been training with Yomo, right? I heard from Touka…" Kaneki saw her grey-blue eyes snap in his direction, narrowed. He swallowed hard and bowed his head. "Er…is everything okay between you and Yomo?"

Airi tensed and sipped her coffee, looking away again. Since deciding to give up on her feelings for Yomo, she had done everything in her power to push away any romantic thoughts she might have. This also meant extremely limited physical contact with the man. It was proving quite difficult; he had been sleeping at her apartment since the Tsukiyama incident. To make things worse, Uta had been forbidden to enter her apartment or meet with her so she had nothing to distract her. Sighing in resignation, she ran her fingers through her long, dark hair. "…love is complicated…" she muttered under her breath.

"L-love? Wait…were you-?"

"Airi-neechan! I'm ready to go!" Footsteps thudded down the stairs and the small ghoul came running over to hug her. When Airi jumped a little, Isamu snickered. "Why do you look so surprised, Airi-neechan?"

She stared down at the child and then looked to Yoshimura, who was tending to the counter. His eyes were on the cup he was wiping, but a smile took form on his face. "Isamu-kun? What are you…?" She spotted Yomo in the doorway to the back rooms and immediately knew that this had been a trap of sorts.

Isamu followed her gaze to the older male ghoul and grinned. "Yomo-san said you would take me shopping, Neechan."

Turning her attention back to the child, she knew that refusal was impossible. _He looks so excited. I bet the only time he's left the café was when Kaneki took him to get help._ The child's dark hair was shaggy in appearance and hung around his shoulders, his clothes being the exact same outfit he had worn when she rescued him from cannibals. Airi managed a half-smile and ruffled his hair. "Alright, Isamu-kun. What do you need to go shopping for?"

"I need clothes. I wanted Yomo-san to go with me, but he said you'd be better to go with. Are you good at picking out clothes, Neechan?"

The two bid farewell to the others and stepped outside to begin their shopping trip. The female ghoul bit at her lip ring, trying to imagine Yomo explaining such things to the child, but she simply could not conjure up the image. "I just wear clothes that are dark and comfortable," she finally replied. "What do you like to wear, Isamu-kun?"

His pale face took on a thoughtful expression. "I just wore what my mom got for me." As he spoke, he reached for her hand and held it tightly. "My mom always picked out my clothes for me. I don't know what looks good."

His words made her chest feel tight, feeling a painfully strong empathy for the boy's situation. "You're twelve…right?" He nodded. "You know, I used to live at Anteiku." They began walking down the street together, the boy looking to her with curiosity in his eyes. "I lost both of my parents and Yoshimura-san took me in. I was really sad for a while, but then two younger kids showed up. The boy was around your age and he always seemed sad. No matter what I tried, I could never seem to make him smile. Isamu-kun, if you ever start feeling that way, promise that you'll tell me, alright?"

Throughout her story, Isamu watched as her cheerful expression fell to worry. He nodded once and gave her hand a small squeeze. "I promise, Neechan!"

"Good." Airi ruffled his hair with her free hand and was glad to hear him laugh. "While we're out…do you want to get this mop trimmed up?" she teased.

"Nuh-uh! I like it longer!" he protested.

"Isn't it hard to see though? Your bangs are almost hanging over your eyes."

He took on a determined expression and grinned. "I want to look cool and tough like Yomo-san! I've been practicing making my face like his and Touka-neechan said that I can start learning how to fight soon. I want to be as strong as you and Yomo-san!"

 _Yomo is pretty strong though. Isn't that a little ambitious?_ She chose not to say that to the boy and simply smiled. "You want to be strong like Yomo?"

"Yeah! So I can protect everyone and rescue people like you guys do!"

A little puzzled by this, she started to wonder what exactly Touka had been saying to him. Airi decided to change the subject, unsure of what else to do. "You've been eating properly, right?"

"Yeah. Everyone makes sure I'm eating enough."

"Oh my goodness! My little boy!" A female voice broke through their conversation. Standing before them on the sidewalk was a woman in her late thirties, wearing a floral print skirt and plain shirt with a cardigan over it. "My little boy! My poor baby! I finally found you!"

Airi was startled to say the least. She glanced between Isamu and the woman, unable to see any sort of resemblance. The woman had pale brown hair and bright green eyes while Isamu had obsidian hair and dark eyes. He moved closer to Airi, his mouth turning down at the corners into a frown. _He doesn't know her_ , the young woman immediately realized. _So who is this lady? I feel like I've seen her somewhere before, but where?_

The woman took a few steps forward, desperation in her green eyes. "It's me! It's your mother! I've been looking everywhere for you, you know! I thought that I had lost you!" She opened her arms, as if expecting the boy to run to her. He stayed very close to Airi and watched the woman warily.

"You're his mother?" Airi's tone dripped with skepticism. "So where have you been? Why did I find him alone in an alley weeks ago?"

"What?! He didn't tell you? Oh, but he must be so scared! It's okay, Iwao, come to your mother! Let's just go home and put this nasty business behind us!"

Isamu now glared at the female ghoul, gripping Airi's hand with a white-knuckled hold. "That's not even my name! My name is _Isamu_!"

It seemed to throw her off. Her warm smile faltered and her hands began to shake ever so slightly. "Isamu? That's not right! My poor son! You must have hurt your head! Don't worry though; your mother's here now!"

"You're not my mother!" he protested.

Airi gritted her teeth and glared at the older woman. "What clothes did you pick out for him the last time you saw him?"

A look of shock took form on the other female's face. "W-well of course he was dressed in his school uniform! I don't know where you got those rags that he's wearing now, but I would never dress my son that way!"

"Wrong." The dark-haired girl curled her free hand into a fist. "Isamu-kun. I believe you. This definitely isn't your mother." At her side, the boy nodded. "You're not his mother so why do you want him?"

Her expression turned to desperation once more and she took a few steps closer. "I know what he is. I know what you are. We're all the same. He needs a mother. I can't have children of my own. Please! I just want to give him a good life! Let me take him home with me and take care of him as his mother! Please! Let me have a child!" Tears shimmered in her eyes as she looked down at the boy.

Isamu, absolutely terrified by this woman's behavior, threw his arms around Airi and trembled. The older ghoul put an arm around him in reassurance. "I'm not letting you take him. He doesn't want to go with you," she stated firmly.

"But I want him!" Realizing that she had shrieked this, the older woman frowned and let her tears fall. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, boy! I've just…I've always wanted a son! I heard about what happened to you and it just broke my heart! I just want to take care of you! Please!"

Airi held her glare, trying to think of what to do. They could run back to the café, but it would be better to stop this woman as soon as possible. _I don't know why she really wants him, but I'm pretty sure it isn't about wanting a child. What would Yomo do in this situation? He would probably send Isamu back to Anteiku and try to take out this lady himself. Can I do that though? I haven't practiced fighting since Tsukiyama attacked me._

When it became clear that the younger woman would not hand over the child, the female ghoul began to lose her patience. She fidgeted with the sleeve of her cardigan and wore an unsettling smile. "Alright. I see how this has to be. Everyone has their price. How much?"

It was absolutely appalling. Airi could not believe that this stranger was now attempting to pay her to hand over Isamu. When she saw the hunger in the woman's eyes, it became instantly clear. "He's not for sale, you creep."

"I'll pay whatever amount you want! Just give him to me!" the woman screeched. She rushed forward, reaching for Isamu's arm. Her wrist was gripped swiftly and pinned behind her back. She tried to wrench herself free and looked over her shoulder at her attacker. Her eyes went wide and her lower lip trembled. "Y-you! No! I'm sorry! I'm sorry; I didn't know! I'm sorry!"

Uta tilted his head and released her wrist. She hurriedly backed away from him, accidentally bumping into Airi. He saw the dark-haired woman turn her back to the stranger, protecting the child that was clinging to her. "Hm? I thought that you were alone," he commented. His eyes were hidden behind sunglasses, but were definitely fixed upon the boy that was hugging Airi. "Oh? I've seen you before."

Isamu stared up at the man and relief took over his features. "Uta-san!" He rushed over to hug him, leaving Airi to deal with the stranger.

"Don't let me catch you preying on kids again or **_I will end you_** ," she threatened, giving the woman a hard shove away from them. When the woman turned and ran away, she let her gaze wander over to the two male ghouls. Isamu was beaming up at the man, as if they were old friends. "You've…met?"

"When you were attacked, Kaneki brought Isamu with him to find me." Uta approached her, the child walking beside him. "Did she hurt you?"

"N-no. I'm fine." Airi glanced from one ghoul to the other and sighed. "I'm just…really glad that you showed up."

He watched the retreating woman for a moment and frowned. "You could have beaten her. She doesn't look very strong." Realization made him smile sheepishly. "You protected him, didn't you? It makes me think of Renji."

She felt her heart beat a little faster when he said this. Isamu grabbed her left hand and pointed toward a store, clearly ready to get their shopping trip finished. It was obvious that the incident had shaken him up a little. "Uta…do you want to go with us? We're shopping for new clothes."

The man considered her request for a moment before simply nodding. He held her free hand in his as they followed Isamu. Although it had only been a few days since he last saw her, it felt like much longer. After shoving his arm through Tsukiyama's chest to save the girl, he had wanted to stay close to her. Yomo had forbidden him from seeing her. Yoshimura even agreed with the decision. Watching her from the corner of his eye, she seemed to be alright now. "I missed you."

Color rushed to her cheeks and she smiled. "I missed you, too. How did you find me? You said that you thought I was alone…?"

With a slightly guilty look on his face, he gave her hand a squeeze. "I wanted to see you today. So I waited for Renji to leave you by yourself, but you left a little after he did. I didn't know where you were going so I was just going to watch and wait, but…you know…"

"I-I'm sorry about not being able to see you. I wanted to at least call you, but I didn't want to bother you so…"

"Hm? You're never a bother, Airi. In fact, I wish you would call me more often. I wouldn't mind if you relied on me a little," Uta confessed.

Airi continued to blush and bit her lip piercing nervously _. I'm happy to see him again, but something is bothering me. That woman acted like she recognized Uta from somewhere. And like she was really afraid of him._ Glancing over, she saw that he seemed quite pleased with how the day was turning out. Isamu was talking to him and he was being pleasant. Though it still troubled her. _That lady looked really afraid. Like she thought he would kill her._

He seemed to sense her fear and released her hand in favor of wrapping an arm around her waist. Leaning down to her ear, he gently nipped at one of her piercings. "After this…I want to make up for the time we lost together."


	20. Chapter 20

He kept glancing toward the café door, waiting for their return. Yoshimura and Touka had both assured him that they would be fine. Somehow, he could not shake the feeling that he should have gone with them. Yomo soon realized that he had been staring at the door for quite a while. When he saw Isamu walking down the sidewalk and approaching Anteiku, he got a sinking sort of feeling in his stomach. The child looked shaken; as if he had seen something frightening.

Touka was the first to greet the child, smiling and asking how the shopping trip went. "Did you get some good clothes?" She accepted the bag from him and frowned. "Uh…did _Airi_ pick out all your clothes?"

"She said that dark clothes are comfortable!" Isamu protested. "Or was it that her style was dark and comfortable?"

Yomo quickly approached the two younger ghouls. "Where's Airi?"

"Oh! Uta-san told me to tell you that he was kidnapping her." The child frowned and tilted his head. "But I'm pretty sure he was just taking her to the mask studio. Yomo-san, you look worried."

"Yeah. What are you so worried about?" Touka chimed in with a knowing half-grin. "You did tell her, right?"

He was already trying to decide how to get to the mask studio. For one, he did not like that Uta referred to it as 'kidnapping' her. _How did he find her? He's planning something. I can't leave yet. I'm supposed to go out tonight for Yoshimura._ Yomo glanced to the counter. The café owner was nowhere to be seen. Just as he considered running to get Airi and try to bring her back before his absence was noticed, he heard someone clear their throat.

Irimi raised an eyebrow when he looked her way. "You have a job tonight?" She waited for him to nod in confirmation. "I'll go for you." He opened his mouth to argue, but she shook her head. "You want to protect her, don't you? She's really important to you. Go do whatever you have to. I'll run your errand for you."

"Thank you." With no other words, he set off to find Airi. His mind filled with the most worrisome thoughts. Yomo went to the mask studio, but found it closed. The door was locked and he was unable to pick up her scent around the shop's entrance. _A trick_ , he realized with disdain. _Uta told the kid that they were coming here. So where did he take her?_

As he walked to the apartment, he attempted to call Airi. She failed to answer and Uta did not answer his phone. Now the man's heart raced as he imagined what might be happening. They were not at the apartment and not at Anteiku when he checked there. He had kept a small hope that Airi would return while he was gone. Standing there in the dying afternoon light, he frowned. _Now what? Where else would he take her?_

 **Shift P.O.V**

Airi had been reluctant to let Isamu walk back to the café alone. They separated from him less than a block away from Anteiku, but she was wary until she saw him safely enter. Now she was perched on a rooftop, watching the sun set. Uta was sitting beside her, an amused smirk settled on his face. She glanced over at him as she sketched, subtly trying to draw him.

The drawing was really just a means of distracting herself. Since the incident with the woman wanting to take Isamu, she had been on edge. Being alone with Uta certainly did not help. _That woman looked so afraid of him, but like she knew him from somewhere. Like something happened between them. She looked kind of old, but…did they date at some point? And why was she so scared?_

He was subtly watching her from the corner of his eye. Despite finally getting her alone, he could not enjoy it the way that he wanted to. Uta knew that Yomo would be searching for her. Even if he had not called it a kidnapping, the other man would look for Airi tirelessly. Basically, he was taking this opportunity to toy with him. Leaning over, he looked down at what she was sketching.

The female ghoul blushed pink when she realized that he was watching her. Pulling the sketchbook to her chest, she frowned. "Sorry…I couldn't help it. The lighting and positioning was perfect." Airi saw him smile and turn his gaze back to the sunset. "Uta?"

"It makes me happy," he admitted. "You have so many drawings of Renji. I started to think that you might like him more."

A guilty feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. "…I gave up on him…so…" Silence filled the air and she bit at her lip piercing. "I mean…I'm here with you, right? And this is a date…isn't it?"

"Is this a date?" The man turned toward her, his smile shifting from amused to slightly mischievous. "If you want this to be a date, I can take you somewhere fun after this."

"Somewhere fun?" she repeated, raising an eyebrow. Warm fingers went beneath her chin and turned her face to the artist. Heat filled her face, her heart pounding in anticipation.

Uta leaned down to her ear, giving a silver hoop a gentle tug with his teeth. "I can think of somewhere fun, but…it's more about what we're going to do." He felt her shiver and smirked. "I can't tell you yet; it's a surprise. You'll just have to trust me. So do you trust me, Airi?"

It was difficult for her to concentrate. His breath was warm in her ear, sending a pleasant shiver through her body. _I shouldn't trust him. Especially after today. But I can't tell him that. I can't…tell him 'no'. Whatever he has planned, it can't be too bad. He knows what will happen if I disappoint Yoshimura-san again._ Airi gave him a nod of agreement and was pulled to her feet as he stood.

His fingers laced with hers, the amusement returning to his features. "You're going to like it. Just trust me."

When Airi found herself standing in front of the door to Helter Skelter, she frowned. She had expected something different. Immediately, the young woman knew that Yomo was inside. He would have looked everywhere for her and then finally settled on the bar when he ran out of options. In truth, she did feel guilty for going along with Uta instead of returning to Anteiku. Though on some level, she saw this as a small revenge for his rejection of her feelings.

The pale-haired ghoul was sitting at the counter and Itori was refilling a glass in front of him with dark red liquid. Airi followed Uta into the bar and sat on his left, Yomo being a few seats to his right. _I'll go home after this. I can tell he's angry._ She watched Itori pour a glass of blood for Uta and bit at her piercing.

"Ai-chan! Just water again?" the other woman asked.

"She'll have blood," Uta answered for her.

"Wait…is it…?"

Itori smirked. "Cruelty-free. It wasn't easy to get so the least you can do is drink up." She filled the cup and was delighted when Airi sipped from it. "There you go! You know, you're both already behind by a drink. Ren-chan started early."

Airi fought the urge to glance over at him. _It's not like I haven't seen him drink blood before_ , she reminded herself. Feeling a hand on the small of her back, she blushed and turned to look at Uta. Her lips were immediately caught in a tender kiss that made heat rise to her cheeks, her pulse racing. His tongue flicked over her piercing and she released a whimper that was muffled by his lips.

Uta broke the kiss and smiled down at her. "I'm going to make tonight special," he quietly assured Airi. "I hope you're ready." A hand rested on her leg, his fingertips just barely beneath the hem of her black skirt.

That nagging thought returned to her, even as she tried to calm the racing of her heart. Even as she fought the butterflies in her stomach and the heat growing in her lower half. _That woman on the street was so afraid of him. She was afraid for a reason._ Airi finished her blood in one gulp and watched as Itori refilled it, admiring how the blood splashed up around the rim.

"Hey, U-chan. I heard that you made some poor lady cry on the street today," Itori spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Oh…her. I didn't mean to make her cry, but she was bothering Airi and Isamu. I couldn't let her do that," he explained.

"Isamu? Oh! That kid that Ai-chan rescued? When Ria came by, she was sobbing and apologizing. It was kind of gross, actually. You should have seen how scared she looked! I guess she didn't know that you go to the 20th ward sometimes."

Seeing the puzzled look on Airi's face, Uta offered an explanation. "Ria lived in the 4th ward when I lived there."

"Oh…okay." Airi finished her second glass, drinking more out of anxiety than pleasure. _Did he do something to her? She honestly looked like she thought he would kill her._ Now Uta and Itori seemed to be talking about the woman. He was describing what happened in the street, telling her that the woman had wanted to take Isamu.

"She probably thought he'd be easy food. And since she's so old, she probably thought she could convince Ai-chan that she'd take care of the kid," Itori commented. She poured a third glass of blood for Airi and raised an eyebrow. "You want something stronger? U-chan and Ren-chan are already a glass ahead in fermented blood."

"No. I'm not drinking that tonight," Airi assured her. "Um…I'm going to the restroom." She made her way to the restroom and into a stall, standing in silence and trying to clear her thoughts. _He would tell me if something bad happened between him and that woman…right?_ After a few minutes, she left the stall with the intention to splash some cold water on her face to help calm her down.

A strong hand gripped her wrist and turned her sharply, the man stepping forward to force her lower back against the sink counter. He stared down at her intensely for a moment, his cheeks a faint shade of pink, and then covered her lips with his own. Warm fingers threaded into her hair as his free hand grasped the buckle of her belt. Feeling her delicate hands press against his chest, he broke the kiss and met her grey-blue eyes. "Airi…"

"W-we're in the women's restroom," she blurted out. Unsurprisingly, Yomo did not seem to care. The fermented blood had taken effect and he was now bearing down on her with a fierceness in his eyes. She yelped quietly when his lips latched onto the side of her neck, both of his hands going to her hips to lift her onto the counter. He wedged his hips between her legs and held her body close against his, the contact making her heat up quickly.

"I want you. Right now." It was said in a near growl, his lips brushing over her ear piercings. One hand slipped beneath the hem of her shirt, feeling her warm, smooth back. "Airi…"


	21. Chapter 21

Airi felt the cold mirror against her back, strikingly chilled even through her shirt. Her mind was still trying to grasp what was happening. Scrambling to figure out how to actually react. At one time, this was what she would have wanted. This was how she wanted Yomo to react when she said that she loved him. His rejection had hurt both times that he had rejected her.

They were still in the women's restroom. The female ghoul was sitting on the counter, trapped there with the pale-haired male standing between her legs. "You…said that I couldn't be yours," she finally managed to speak up. "You said that you could be mine, but I couldn't be-" Her chin was lifted sharply, his gaze burning into hers. His cheeks were still a faint pink, the intoxication from the fermented blood quite evident in his unsteady posture.

Yomo leaned down, bringing his face inches from hers. "I changed my mind. I want you." His free hand was pressed against her lower back, slipped beneath the hem of her shirt. Her skin was warm against his fingertips and he slowly trailed his fingers up her back. "I need you."

She tensed, feeling a fingertip graze the band of her bra. Airi held her breath, nervous and confused. _He changed his mind? Because of Uta? It has to be. But it's too late._ Her hands went to his shoulders, her nails digging into his coat. "When you rejected me the first time, it hurt me. When you rejected me the second time…after saying that you loved me…it broke me. I gave up on us being more than friends."

"We're not friends." The hand on her back pushed, moving her closer to him. His other had left her chin to slip beneath her right knee and lift her leg around his waist. "We can never be friends. We can't be anything less than this. I love you. I've loved you for years and I'm not going to lose to him."

Blood rushed to her cheeks as she realized that he was talking about Uta. There was a dangerous tone in his voice. It sent a shiver through her as she stared up at the man. "Yomo, I'm on a date-" She was cut off as her lips were covered by his. Her grip on his shoulders tightened as her nervousness mounted. The kiss began gentle, but escalated quickly.

Airi was soon being lifted off of the counter and pinned against the wall. Her legs wrapped around him, desperately trying not to fall to the floor. The young woman's cry of surprise was muffled by his mouth as he refused to break the contact between their lips. She could feel his hands beneath her thighs, skin against skin, as he steadied her. Airi's hands went to his shirt, holding tightly to keep from slipping.

The kiss tasted deliciously of blood and his scent filled her senses. She could feel herself getting light-headed when he finally broke the kiss in favor of attacking her neck. A hand moved, his fingers tangling in her long obsidian locks to force her head to side, bearing more of her pale skin. The feeling of his lips moving against her sensitive flesh made her back arch. Airi felt the gentle scrape of teeth as he bit with care, determined to draw sounds of pleasure from her. "You…said that I couldn't be yours," she said, panting.

"I was wrong. I want you too much to let someone else have you." His other hand snaked up the young woman's side and found her breast. His hand cupped it, gaging her reaction. When she bit at her lip piercing to smother a sound, he made his next move. His fingertips sank in ever so slightly and he began to massage her tender flesh through her shirt and bra. "Let me have you. Now."

"But Uta-!" Airi jolted, feeling him bite down just a bit harder. His body pressed closer against her, his hips pinning hers in place against the wall. When the bathroom door swung open, the man tensed and gritted his teeth. His face was still buried in the side of her neck when Airi lifted her gaze from him to the interloper.

Itori stared at the two for a long moment, blinking in surprise. She stepped into the bathroom and let the door close behind her as she smirked. "What's going on here, Ren-chan? You finally decided to put the moves on her?"

"Leave us."

"I could, but I need you both to get out of here. I do have customers, you know. Some of them want to use the bathroom." To her satisfaction, Yomo lowered Airi to stand and looked to the other female ghoul. "Seriously though? A bathroom? How _romantic_ ," she said sarcastically. She burst into laughter when she saw him grip Airi's hand in his. "You're not going out there like that, right? U-chan saw you follow her in here."

"If he didn't stop me, he doesn't care."

"How much did you really drink? Of course he cares. You know how he is. Now get out of here."

Walking out of the restroom, her face immediately turned red and her heart began to race. She quickly settled on the seat beside Uta's at the counter, not looking at Yomo. The pale-haired ghoul sat on Uta's other side, much to her surprise. Even more alarming was the perfectly calm way that the dark-haired man looked at him. Airi pushed her empty glass toward Itori when she asked if anyone wanted more fermented blood.

"Really, Ai-chan?" There was excitement in her voice.

"I think I might need it." Airi blushed when she saw the smirk tugging at the corner of Uta's lips. She gulped down the fermented blood, ignoring the looks being directed at her. The other bar patrons were whispering behind her back now. She heard someone snicker. Another glass was poured for her and she frowned at the amused glimmer in Itori's eyes. "This is my last drink tonight."

"Seriously? Where's the fun in that?"

"I'm not even supposed to be drinking," she muttered. A hand rested on her knee and Airi glanced toward Uta. He smiled, but she still felt an odd chill run down her spine. Pushing this feeling aside, she half-smiled _. He's mad. Didn't Itori say that he's mad about Yomo following me?_ Warm breath slid over the side of her neck and she could see it from the corner of her eye.

His seat was turned so he could face the young woman and he was leaning in close. "You look tired. Do you want me to take you home?"

"I'm…okay." She bowed her head, unable to meet his red and black stare.

"Hm. You're sure? I don't mind leaving now." His smile turned sheepish as he reached to push a lock of hair behind her ear. "I wouldn't mind being alone with you again, Airi."

The fermented blood was making her thoughts a bit fuzzy. She suddenly could not remember why he was supposed to be dangerous and was second guessing herself. _What did he do? Did he do something or was it…?_ Airi finished her second glass and frowned. Leaning forward against the counter, she peered around him to Yomo. The pale-haired man was sipping from a fresh glass of blood, listening to Itori talk. _Did he…hurt Yomo? Was that it? But why would he hurt Yomo?_

The female ghoul felt a hand gently take her wrist and willingly let him pull her against him. Her legs felt weak beneath her as she stood, her arms wrapped around Uta and burying her face in the side of his neck. Airi's heart raced, feeling a warmth spread throughout her body. One arm was wrapped around her, his hand pressing against the small of her back. His free hand tilted her chin up to let him claim her lips with his.

Her eyes slid closed when he kissed her, a fluttery feeling beginning in her stomach. Airi felt the man's lip piercing against her lower lip, the metal sending a pleasant shiver down her spine. Her hands moved from his back, grasping the front of his shirt and feeling the toned muscle beneath. Like Yomo's kiss, it tasted deliciously of blood and she felt her pulse speed up when the hand on her back wandered lower. Warm fingertips grazed the back of her thigh, slipping beneath the edge of her skirt.

Uta broke the kiss and studied the pink hue gracing her cheeks. A smile spread across his face, a flicker of mischief in his eyes. He let his fingers wander a bit higher, his other hand gently running his thumb over her bottom lip. "Are you sure that you're not ready to go home?"

The night air felt good and helped her sober up just a bit. She cast a glance toward the door as they began walking to her apartment, feeling bad about leaving Yomo. Itori assured her that he would make it home safely. _But home as in his home or my home? Where does he live?_ Uta's hand squeezed hers gently, drawing her attention back to him.

It was a brisk walk to the apartment and she soon found herself sprawling on top of him on the couch. She nuzzled her face into the side of his neck, her lip piercing lightly scraping over his skin. Airi felt her legs slide to either side of his waist as he pulled her closer, her skirt slipping up her thighs. His hands were on her hips, holding her in place on top of him.

Uta leaned up to her ear, gently nipping at her skin. "Airi…I don't like sharing." He felt her tense above him and let a hand wander down from her hip. "He followed you for a reason. So what did he want?"

Airi bit her lip, that familiar chill running down her spine. "We didn't-"

"Didn't what?" While she fumbled with her words, he slipped a hand down between her spread thighs. The female ghoul gasped when his knuckles brushed something sensitive and he smiled. "What didn't you do, Airi?"

She felt his hand moving, his knuckles bumping against her covered heat. She knew what he was doing and the thought made her heart race. "We didn't…do anything…other than kiss," she continued. His hips bucked upwards, his hand rubbing a bit harder with the movement. "Ngh! U-Uta!"

He watched her eyes half-close and shifted so his back leaned against the arm of the couch. The movement made her sit upright on his hips, her face a soft pink. "Even if it was just a kiss, I don't like sharing you." He leaned up, nipping gently at her bottom lip. "How can we fix this?"

Her grey-blue gaze fixed upon his red and black eyes. The female ghoul's hands rested on his chest, gripping to his shirt when she felt his hips move up and against hers. His hand had moved to hold her in place again. The man's heated stare made her heart race and when he licked his lips, a warmth rushed through her body. She leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, but soon it was deepened. Airi pressed closer against him, a need growing within her.

When she pulled away, a look of satisfaction crossed his face. "Do you want to make it up to me, Airi?"

"Y-yes." She was a little embarrassed by how her voice shook when she answered him. _I do, don't I? But I still have this feeling…like he's dangerous._ His hips bucked into hers and she bit back a whimper. "H-how can I make it up to you…?" Something about his smile made her wonder again why she was supposed to think he was dangerous. There was something a little malevolent about his smile.


	22. Chapter 22

NeonHorizon: This is what you wanted, right?

* * *

Airi's fingers were digging into his shoulders, her eyes closed tightly. Her face burned with a blush as she felt his hands on her hips, pulling her down sharply. Biting her lip piercing, she tried to fight back the sounds that threatened to escape her. They had not moved from the couch, being just a few feet from the apartment door. Any noises that she made could be heard by her neighbors.

She leaned down, burying her face in the side of his neck as she felt her opening stretch to accommodate him. His chest was warm against hers, his hands gripping her hips tighter when he felt her lips against his neck. Uta went still beneath her, feeling her heat all around him and enjoying the sensation of her lips against his skin. When he seemed to think that she was ready, his hips drew back and then thrust back into her.

The male ghoul lifted a hand from her waist as he fell into a lazy sort of pace, taking his time and feeling her slick muscles grip his member. His fingers wove into her long, black hair and gently pulled her face from his neck. Pulling her so that she sat up a little, he studied her face. He took in every detail of her blushing, delicate face. The curve of her pale pink mouth, the stormy grey-blue of her eyes, the shape of her nose and the heated look of her cheeks. He tilted his head when he saw her bite at her lip piercing and leaned up to capture her lips.

Despite this new position, Airi felt his hips still working against hers, driving himself in and out of her. It gave her a fluttery sort of feeling in her lower half. A liquid heat seemed to pool down there, threatening to engulf her with each penetration. When she felt him lightly tug at her piercing with his teeth, her back began to arch. _He knows how sensitive that is! Why is he-?_ A sharp, high-pitched moan escaped her when her hair was released and nails dragged down her back. Her hips subconsciously pushed harder against his. "U-Uta, please!"

He leaned back, staring up at her and slowly tilting his head. The corner of his mouth lifted as he realized that she was panting now. "Hm? What are you begging for?" Holding her hips again, he thrust harder, forcing deeper into her heated core. "Is that what you wanted?" he teased, continuing that pattern.

No answer was offered as she bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. The pleasure had been building in her lower half and she was fighting it with every ounce of her self-control. Her fingers skimmed over his chest, stopping at the sun tattoo above his heart. To her surprise, his left hand left her hips to grip her wrist. His touch was almost burning against her skin, made all the more intimidating when she looked into his red and black eyes. "Uta?"

"You like touching me…don't you?" he started.

"Y-yes. I do. I like touching you," she agreed.

"And do I feel good in here?" The man thrust faster, drawing a startled yelp from the female ghoul. "Well?"

"Y-yes! It feels good!" Airi could feel her face turning red quickly, but he would not let her hide her face from him.

"I want to hear you say it louder." His voice was soft, the tone almost thoughtful. Uta's fingers caressed her pale, slender wrist. His eyes were drawn to it and then slowly up to her forearm. The man's gaze narrowed upon the raven's head inked on her flesh and his nails inadvertently sank into her skin.

Airi felt blood well up around his nails, but fought back the pain. His hand soon left her wrist and slipped between them, to where they were joined. Two fingers pressed against the bundle of nerves at the top of her slit and Airi moaned loudly. She could feel herself coming undone and forced her face down, buried in the side of his neck again. Her muscles spasmed around his member, her essence coating him and making it easier for him to push in.

Slightly disappointed that his name had not left her lips, he went still. Uta ran his fingers through her obsidian locks, appreciating the warmth of her chest against his. "I'm yours."

She was still panting and her grey-blue eyes widened a bit when she heard him say this. "Wh-what?"

"I'm yours. You have me so you don't really need Renji. You don't really anyone else as long as you have me." His other hand ran along her back, almost as if to soothe her. "So are you mine, Airi?"

"…can I be yours…?" she quietly asked.

"I want you to be mine. As long as you're mine, I won't need anyone else either." Uta pushed himself to sit up, keeping her on his lap and remaining buried deep within her heated core. Staring down at the female ghoul, he slowly began to smile. "I want you all to myself. So…are you mine?"

Still a little intoxicated from the fermented blood, she stared back at him. _Yomo and I can't…ever be together like this. Ever. He told me that I can't be his. I have to give up on him. It doesn't matter how I feel about him. It doesn't matter what he said to me at the bar…about wanting me. When he's sober, he'll just reject me again._ Shifting her gaze away from Uta, she nodded once. "Yes. I'm yours."

His smile seemed to take on a mischievous quality as he lifted her from his hips. He led her into her bedroom and soon he bent her forwards over her desk. "If you're mine…then you'll make it up to me until I'm satisfied, right?"

"…y-yes…?" She felt the head of his member trace up and down her slit, making her wetter. Her knees nearly buckled when the hot flesh prodded against the bundle of nerves at the top. A hand snaked up from her waist, cupping her right breast as he pushed into her again. Airi bowed her head, biting her lip again to try to quiet herself, but it only made her sounds come out as a whimper. His lips brushed over the back of her shoulder, caressing her crescent moon tattoo. When he began thrusting into her heat, she clutched the edge of the dresser with her nails digging into the wood. The hand on her breast squeezed, massaging her flesh and making the tingling in her lower half intensify.

He soon felt her muscles clenching onto him again and smiled against her shoulder. The arm around her waist tightened when her knees buckled and he knew that he had to finish quickly. Not to mention that he knew a certain someone would doubtlessly wander their way to the apartment. The thought of displaying his claim over her in front of his rival was tempting, but it would most likely result in a fight. He was not ready to show that vicious side of himself to Airi.

Her eyes half-closed as she tried to steady her breathing, ripples of pleasure still spreading through her body. The friction of his member pumping into her heat was making her tremble. Airi was so focused on their current activities that she forgot about her neighbor. She forgot about being quiet. The fermented blood and the euphoria from her climax were too much. His name left her lips in a moan that her neighbor surely heard.

Uta smirked and drew his face back for a moment before latching his lips onto the side of her neck. His teeth closed on her skin gently as he began to suck at her pale skin, forming a deep bruise. His hips pressed hard against her bottom as he reached his peak and spilled into her, clutching her body close to his.

The two stayed that way for a moment, his member buried deep inside of her. When he slipped out, he turned her and pressed his lips to hers, his tongue tracing over her lower lip and tasting her blood. The male ghoul embraced her tenderly, his smile gentle. "All mine…"

The next morning, Airi woke tangled in the sheets alone. Her phone showed a text from the male ghoul, stating that he had to open his studio early. Uta's scent lingered on the bed and she was instantly reminded of their activities the previous night. _At least I can remember this time. Maybe one glass of fermented blood is my limit?_ She looked to the closed door and moved to grab some clean clothes, intending to shower.

When the door was opened, she caught a scent that made her blood run cold. She quietly made her way to the sitting room and spotted Yomo in the kitchen. There was a blanket on the floor a few feet from the couch, indicating where he had slept. Not wanting to talk about the previous night, she turned and hurried to the bathroom before he could spot her.

The hot water felt good against her skin, but she frowned when she remembered everything that had happened. Uta's grip had been rough, tight. Bruising. The marks on her wrists and hips were fading quickly, but the one on her neck had been quite dark when she saw it in the mirror. When she dressed, she hid it with a scarf and proceeded to hide in her bedroom for several minutes.

Sitting on her bed, she could easily remember what had happened between them in the bar. _Maybe he doesn't remember though. Maybe he drank enough that he forgot what happened._ Airi glanced at her phone, checking the time. She had been hiding in her room for almost half an hour. Slouching, the female ghoul glanced toward the door. His scent was stronger now and she knew that he was on the other side of the door, waiting.

Knowing now that she could no longer avoid him, Airi crossed the room and opened the door to greet him. She quickly stepped through the doorway, trying to hide Uta's scent in the room behind her. "G-good morning, Yomo-san."

He stared down at her for a moment and then glanced toward the closed door at her back. "Good morning." An awkward silence passed between them as they walked to the sitting room. "I made coffee."

"Oh…thank you." She went into the kitchen and heard a rustling as he folded up his blanket. It was followed by another sound that told her he was flipping over the cushions of the couch. Her face went red and she lifted her cup of coffee, staring down into the dark beverage. _This is awkward. It's painfully awkward. What can I say? He obviously knows what happened on the couch._ Sipping the coffee, she tried to calm herself. "So…what time did you get here? Did Itori-san help you?"

The couch creaked quietly as he sat down. "I got home a little after midnight." He glanced over at her, but saw that her back was to him. Releasing a sound of frustration, he ran his fingers through his pale hair. "Airi-"

"I have to go soon. I have class this morning. Thanks again for the coffee, Yomo-san." She set her empty cup in the sink and grabbed her bag. Before she could reach the door, he was gripping her upper arm and turning her. Airi's back made contact with the apartment door, her chin being lifted so that she was forced to meet his intense gaze. Color rushed to her face and she began to tremble with nervousness.

"We need to talk about what happened."

"N-no, we don't. There's nothing to talk about. You…you had been drinking so…it's not like what happened was real. I mean…how much do you remember?"

"I remember all of it." The pale-haired male leaned closer, his face inches from hers. "I remember everything that I said. Everything that I did. We do need to talk about it because made me realize something important."


	23. Chapter 23

Airi trembled with a mix of fear and anticipation. "I have to go to class," she persisted. Her grey-blue eyes shifted away from his intense stare, fighting the blush that threatened to creep onto her cheeks. The warmth of his fingertips against her jaw made her heart race. _He's so close right now. But I know he's just going to pull away and say what he always says. He'll change his mind about talking to me about last night._ She tensed when he leaned an arm against the door, above her head. "Yomo-san?"

"Stop using –san. Don't treat me like a stranger." His face drew closer to hers and his eyes revealed a hint of disappointment. "I can still smell him on you."

"We're…together now."

"No." When her eyes darted back to him, he saw her confusion. "I can't do this anymore. I don't remember exactly what I said to you last night, but I'm going to tell you now. You were never supposed to know about me. You weren't supposed to know that I protected you. You weren't supposed to talk to me. We weren't supposed to become… _this_. I can't say that I didn't want this to happen, but I planned for it to never happen."

"What…what are you saying? Why would you-?"

"I thought that if I stayed at the edge, you could live a normal a life. I would protect you and you could do what you wanted without worrying. I thought that I would be satisfied with knowing that I helped you live how you wanted. Now I know that I was wrong. I don't want to be at the edge anymore; I need you." The male ghoul closed the distance, gently bringing his lips to hers.

She felt her heart skip a beat, followed by a sinking feeling in her gut. His chest pressed against hers, his body pinning her to the apartment door as he deepened the kiss. The smell of blood lingered around him from the night before and it made her slightly dizzy. Her knees threatened to buckle and when she started to slip, he gripped her upper arm to steady her.

When the kiss was broken, Airi looked up at him through half-open eyes and blushed red. _This is what I wanted_ , she thought. _I wanted to be his. I loved him…I still love him. But I can't now. Uta and I are together. Officially._ She winced beneath the intensity of his stare, but leaned into his touch when he caressed her cheek. "Yomo, I'm sorry, but last night-"

"I know what happened last night. I can smell him all over the couch and your room." A hand threaded into her obsidian hair and he kissed her again. "I'm not going to lose you to him. Anything that he does, I'll do five times over. So don't come home late."

Before she knew it, Airi was standing on the other side of her apartment door. She blinked in the bright morning light and looked at the door beside hers when it opened. Her neighbor raised an eyebrow and smirked down at her. "Don't say anything stupid," she warned as she began walking.

Nishiki easily kept pace with her. "It sounded like you had a busy night," he remarked, thrilled to see her blush red. "So which one-?"

"Shut up. I'm just…I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now."

The two continued to walk, now in silence. Airi knew that he was leaving earlier than usual and decided that he must have plans with his girlfriend. She could always smell a female human's aroma lingering around him when she got close. The trek to the university was long and mostly uneventful, leaving her to think on what Yomo had told her. It was frustrating, but on some level it did make her happy that he was returning her feelings. Although the last part of what he said made her worry.

 _What did he mean by he'll do whatever Uta does five times over? Did he really mean that? And he said not to be late getting home. I know he isn't doing anything today so he'll probably be in the apartment all day._ She went through her classes that day with these thoughts swirling in her head and finally she found herself walking to Anteiku.

Sitting near the window, she drew forth her sketchbook and began frantically drawing ravens. A sort of excited fear gnawed at her stomach as she drew. She was stalling, of course. Normally, Airi would leave her last class and either go to Anteiku for a shift or go straight home. She was a little afraid to go back to the apartment. Not that she would be hurt. She was just nervous.

A couple of hours passed before Kaneki came to the table with her seventh cup of coffee. "Um…Shirayuki-chan? I brought the coffee that you wanted. Is everything okay?" He set the cup down, but stayed near the table, wearing a frown.

"…I'm fine…" she muttered, tapping her pencil against the sketchbook.

"Touka said that seven cups of coffee is a lot. Even for a ghoul." He had made sure that she was the only customer in the café before confronting her. "It kind of seems like you're stress drinking. I-if you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. I was just worried."

"Worried? About me?" Airi lifted the cup with a hand that trembled slightly. Taking a long sip of the bitter liquid, she considered his words. _Am I stress drinking? I don't think I've ever had this many cups of coffee before in twenty-four hours, let alone just two hours._ She slouched in her seat and absently bit her black-painted thumbnail. "Kaneki-kun. Have you ever liked someone…and they say that they can't be with you…even though they like you back…so you try to give up and go out with someone else…but then your crush changes their mind?"

He took the seat across from her, sensing that she really did want to confide in him. "Th-that's kind of a specific situation. I don't think I've ever had that happen though. Usually if you get rejected, they don't really like you."

"…ghoul relationships are difficult…"

"Human relationships can be difficult," he argued.

"But are they _dangerous_?" She saw his frown deepen. "I guess maybe…they could be. I'm just not sure what to do right now. I love someone and they rejected me and now they want to be with me. But I gave up. I started spending time with someone else. Now I don't know what to do. It's difficult."

"So just stick with Yomo." The answer was given by Touka, who had approached the table when she saw Kaneki sitting there. "You know everyone at Anteiku has been cheering on that relationship, right?"

Airi slouched further. "If you all knew how he felt…why didn't anyone tell me?" she challenged.

"It's not really our place, is it? I told him to tell you, but he said he had his reasons for keeping it from you."

She ran her fingers through her long, dark hair and sighed in frustration. "I'm a little mad at you now. I hope you realize that."

"Yeah, but I don't really care. You'll get over it." Touka slid the coffee cup away from the older female ghoul and frowned. "I'm cutting you off, too. Yoshimura wouldn't want to see you stress drinking your way to a heart attack."

"I'm _fine_!" Realizing that she had just snapped at the younger ghoul, Airi shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'm just…not sure what to do now, okay? Going with Yomo would be fine, but it isn't that easy. You don't understand. Maybe when you're older, you will, but not now." She packed up her art supplies into her messenger bag and set some money on the table to pay for her coffee.

"Hey! You've got a shift tomorrow afternoon, okay? Don't be late!"

Outside, the air smelled like an oncoming storm. She stood there for a moment, trying to determine her next course of action. Returning to her apartment was an option, but the thought made her stomach seem to do flips. She could go to the mask shop, but that also worried her. If Uta suspected something between her and Yomo, he would become territorial again.

Airi found herself at Helter Skelter just after the rain began. She made it inside shortly after the downpour. Her hair and clothes drenched, she crossed to a seat at the counter and simply began sketching again. _I have to just not focus on anything, right? Maybe I can come up with something…_

Several minutes passed before the splashing of blood caught her attention. Itori, who was pouring herself a glass, beamed down at her. "You're pretty good," she commented, pointing at the sketchbook. "U-chan said that you like to draw, but that's pretty impressive. A portrait of Ren-chan from memory."

"Oh…thanks." A glass of blood was set in front of her, poured from a different bottle, and she greedily downed it.

"So what brings you here alone? Did you just need some time away from U-chan?" Itori tilted her head, still smiling, when Airi frowned.

"I just…have a lot on my mind. Too much. I needed to get away from everyone else for a while. If that's okay."

"It's fine! It's totally fine! I mean, a bar is supposed to be a refuge from life, right?" She refilled the glass and her smile became a grin. "Oh, right. I was going to tell you; I specifically requested a bottle of 'cruelty-free' fermented blood from someone recently. It's going to take a while to get, but it's worth it to have someone to drink with."

This sentence struck Airi in an odd sort of way. She lifted her gaze from her sketch and saw the look of joy on Itori's face. "Someone to drink with…like a friend?" she questioned.

"Well, yeah. I thought we were friends already though." The fair-haired ghoul saw her nod and grinned again. "Okay, now that we have that settled; let's talk about guys. Yomo called your apartment 'home' when he left the bar last night. Have you two been living together?"

Airi sipped the fresh blood and nodded once. "He's been staying with me since Tsukiyama attacked."

"Ren-chan's a real gentleman, huh? I bet he likes that though. He's always been the overprotective type." She snickered behind her hand, clearly enjoying this discussion. "I bet he hates it when U-chan sleeps over!"

The younger ghoul snorted quietly. "Yeah, he flipped the couch cushions over and slept on the floor," she replied, face turning pink.

"Seriously?! That's hilarious!"

"It is sort of funny when I think about it now. I just…feel bad though." She slouched again and finished her glass of blood.

Itori came around the bar with a bottle of thicker blood, pouring herself a portion. "What do you feel bad about? He made his choice. You shouldn't feel bad about moving on with your life. Here." Fermented blood sloshed into Airi's glass.

"But I like him! I like him…and I like Uta so…and here I am hiding from Yomo because I don't know what to expect! Why can't it be simple?!"

"If it was simple, it wouldn't be as fun, right?"


	24. Chapter 24

NeonHorizon: So I'm curious...because I've heard one opinion in particular. I'm just wondering though, about everyone else. UtaxAiri or YomoxAiri?

* * *

Adrenaline and fermented blood pumped through Airi's veins as she ran down the dark alley. Her thoughts were a little fuzzy so she was unsure of how exactly she ended up in this situation, but she knew that she was hungry. Behind her was Itori, who cheered her on as she chased her prey. She half-grinned and decided to pick up the pace to finish the man off. Her kagune burst forth from her upper back, ripping through her shirt and billowing a little as air rushed past her.

With a quick flick of her kagune, shards flew forward and pierced into the man's back and legs. He tumbled forward onto his face on the ground and tried to drag himself to the end of the alley, sniffling and screaming. She stretched her arms over her head, hearing a pleasant pop, and approached her prey. Her boot nudged beneath his stomach and she flipped him over, planting her sole against his sternum.

He stared up at her, seeing the black and red of her eyes, and whimpered. "Don't do this! Please don't do this! I'll find you someone else! I'll find someone better! Please!"

In her intoxicated state, all Airi could really focus on was the cheering of the other female ghoul behind her. She tilted her head and stared down at the man, loose locks of black hair falling over her left eye. "…I'm hungry, you know…"

"Please! Let me go and I'll find you someone better! I'll find someone younger! I'm just a salary man! I'll find-!" He cried out sharply when she stomped down on him, watching blood spurt from his mouth.

"He wants to find us someone _better_ ," Itori taunted. "How generous, right, Ai-chan? I mean, why would we want to wait when we have a meal right here?"

Airi licked her lips and leaned down. "We're hungry _now_. And you want to make us _wait_ for our meal?"

"I swear that I'll find someone better! Just please don't-!" His sentence ended in a gurgling cry as her boot lifted and came down onto his throat. She twisted her leg a little, crushing his windpipe, and he clawed at her leg with both hands. His eyes bulged, a look of pitiful desperation taking form as he silently gave a final plea for his life.

When the man finally went still, Itori moved a little closer to look down at the corpse. "Wow, Ai-chan! You're almost as ruthless as U-chan was when he was younger!" She wrapped both arms around Airi and grinned. "So you're a cuddly, sadistic drunk~"

Airi scuffed her boot on the wet pavement, trying to get blood off of the toe. "…I'm hungry…"

"Alright; let's eat!"

They had been eating for a while when Airi felt it. Someone was watching them. She had ripped a sizeable chunk of meat from the man's side and was chewing when she caught a scent. Not the dead human or Itori. This was a scent that made goose bumps raise on her skin. It sent a shiver through her as a particular memory from that morning came to mind. She turned to look over her shoulder, blood running from the corner of her mouth, and she saw him standing at the other end of the alley.

Itori seemed to catch on quickly and looked up from her meal, licking blood from her fingers. "Ooooh! He came looking for you, Ai-chan?"

"What are you doing?" His voice was low, but carried in an echo down the alley. The male ghoul started toward them and quickly took in what was happening. Airi began chewing her meat faster, Itori rising from where she had crouched to feed. The corpse had been torn open at the chest and a hand had been ripped off.

Airi was about to say something when Itori stepped between them and cut her off. "Ren-chan, you're interrupting our girls' night out."

He stopped halfway down the alley and stared past her at Airi. Meeting her red and black eyes, he frowned. "I was waiting for her."

"Well she's not going back yet. We're not done."

The dark-haired female ghoul felt her anger spike at his intrusion. The fermented blood from earlier was still effecting her. In her intoxicated state, she only saw him ruining her good time and it drove her to her next actions. "Leave."

Yomo visible tensed at this, clearly not expecting this reaction. Taking another step forward, he gave her a stern look. "I'm not leaving without you."

"Why do you do this? Why do you stop me from…doing things that our kind do? Are you trying to make me into a _human_?!" she snarled. With a low growl, she sprinted at him with her kagune billowing behind her. She drew back a fist, attacking with no regard for their difference in strength.

The man easily dodged her punches and grabbed her wrist, hurling her into a wall. She quickly regained her composure and charged at him again, eyes ablaze. He stepped back again and again, not wanting to hurt her. When her kagune flicked shards in his direction, he quickly released his kagune to protect himself. Turning so they each had a wall at their back, he rushed forward and gripped her throat.

Fear began to take form the second that his kagune appeared. Airi sobered rapidly when she saw his kagune and when he slammed her back against the wall, she started to tremble. Even when he was training her, he never looked so angry. Feeling his palm against her throat, his fingers digging into the sides of her neck, her body instinctively tensed.

He leaned down to bring his face inches from hers. "I told you to come straight home," he stated. His body pinned hers against the wall, his eyes on hers as they faded from red and black back to their normal grey-blue. Her face was filled with panic, her cheeks a faint pink from intoxication and his body's closeness to hers. He could smell fermented blood on her. "You're drunk."

"I-I'm not. I was, but I'm…pretty sure I've sobered up."

"Good." Yomo lifted her effortlessly, his kagune withdrawing into his back. He looked to Itori with a mix of anger and disappointment. "This isn't happening again."

"What?! Come on! Don't ruin our fun, Ren-chan!"

He began walking away in the rain, ignoring the woman's protests. Airi was held against his chest, her head bowed so that her dark hair hid her expression. His hold on her was tight, his fingertips digging into her side and thigh. She had been so fierce when she attacked him, but now she was placidly being carried and trying not to meet his gaze.

When they returned to her apartment, she was set on her bed in her room. The female ghoul immediately tried to discern his mood. _He seemed really mad when he showed up, but did he calm down on the way here?_ She heard him lock the apartment door and her heart started to race again. Hearing his footsteps approaching her room, she began to fidget with the hem of her sleeve. A rustling sound drew her gaze to the doorway and she blushed a vibrant pink, seeing him take off his coat and shirt. _What is he doing?!_

The man paused, a hand on his belt, and gave her a frown. "What are you doing?" There was a slight edge of impatience in his tone. When she simply stared at him, he got onto the bed and gripped the hem of her shirt. "Take it off. Now."

"Wh-what? Wait! You just…I mean, that whole thing this morning…it just happened this morning so I don't know if-!"

"That 'whole thing this morning' was a love confession," he muttered under his breath. "This isn't what you think it is. That shirt is soaked."

"Oh! Right…sorry." Airi was glad when he moved back. The sight of his bare chest made her heart beat almost painfully fast. She faced away from him and slipped the wet shirt off over her head, still shaking a little.

"Take off the rest and get under the blanket."

Airi obeyed, curling up beneath her blanket wearing her pale blue bra and panties. She closed her eyes tightly, trying not to think about the man collecting her wet clothes and putting them into the laundry basket. Trying not to think about the sound of more wet clothes falling into the basket and the shifting of the mattress.

He stared down at her for a long moment before running his fingers through his hair. The man had been waiting for her for hours. When he told her that morning that he had changed his mind about their relationship, he had expected her to be happy. He wanted her to be happy with the change. Instead, she rewarded his decision with avoiding him. Yomo wordlessly settled on his side behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist. Her back was cold against his chest, but he still enjoyed feeling her skin against his.

Her eyes went wide when she felt him pull her to his chest, his skin oddly warm in contrast to her own. _He just wanted to keep me warm? Is that what this is?_ She felt a hint of disappointment at the notion, but soon it faded away. Lips pressed gentle kisses along the back of her neck and moved up to her shoulder. Airi bit her bottom lip, quivering in his hold. The man's hand braced against her stomach, his rough fingertips pressing firmly to keep her from squirming. A gasp escaped her when she felt him latch onto her shoulder, teeth sinking in ever so slightly. The young woman's hips pressed back against his on instinct.

This was something that he had never expected to happen. He never thought he would be in a bed with her, let alone in such an intimate scenario. The feeling of her hips pressing back against him drew a muffled groan from him. Her bottom was pushing against his groin, causing an instant rush of warmth through his body. Releasing her shoulder, he examined the mark that he had left. "Four more."

"Wh-what?" It was now that she remembered. Without her scarf, he could definitely see the bruise that Uta had left on the side of her neck. Airi moved quickly, twisting in his hold to face him. She buried her face in the side of his neck, her arms wrapped around him to keep him close. It was a subtle attempt at keeping him from leaving more marks.

Of course, he knew what she was doing. It was not as subtle as she thought. Although, he had to admit that he liked feeling her chest against his. Both arms wrapped around her waist and his lips found her other shoulder to begin leaving a faint bruise. She squirmed, gasping at the sensation of his teeth on her skin. This time when her hips moved against his, it was different. Her warmth made him growl in frustration.

A hand wove into Airi's long black hair and pulled her face away from his neck. His mouth met hers in a rough, passionate kiss that made heat pool in her lower half. Airi felt the tip of his tongue trace over her bottom lip, caressing her piercing and sampling the blood dried at the corner of her lips. When the kiss broke, he shifted onto his back and she stared down at him. Locks of her damp black hair tickled at his skin, hanging around her face. "Is this…really happening?"

His fingers threaded into her hair and he drew her down. "You're mine now."


	25. Chapter 25

NeonHorizon: I'm on Fiverr now with a gig offering to write personalized fanfictions for a reasonable price. Please private message if you are you interested. I'm going to try to update this story and Resilience more often.

* * *

"You have to understand, Shirayuki-chan. You've kept him waiting for an answer for a while now." The art instructor sighed and tapped the side of her glasses as she saw Airi bow her head. "You at least owe him an explanation."

The female ghoul looked to the man beside her from the corner of her eye. When her art instructor had called for her to come to her office, she had expected to just be facing the human woman; not the subject of her nightmares. She suddenly despaired in the idea of having to walk home alone from class with this man possibly lurking around the university gates. _Yomo said that he had an errand to run so I either walk alone or I could try to track down Kaneki-kun or Nishiki. Not that I think Kaneki-kun could stop him. Or that Nishiki would help._

At her side, Tsukiyama was flashing a smile at the instructor that might have been construed as charming. "It's just such a _shame_. I'm a fan of your work, Shirayuki-chan. I saw some of your pieces in the gallery on campus and I would _love_ to have some of your work for my home."

"See? So I don't see what the problem is, Shirayuki-chan. Did you take on work for someone else?"

She bit her lip piercing, trying to calm herself down a little. Her heart was racing. She suddenly wondered if this was how a human felt when they knew a ghoul was stalking them. "It's…not something like _that_."

"So what is it?" The woman leaned forward across her desk, quirking an eyebrow at the young woman. "You've never had a problem with commissioned paintings before. Doing some pieces for Tsukiyama-san would be great for your art career."

"If you do this for me, I think that I could offer a sizable donation to the art department here," the man casually remarked.

Airi's grey-blue eyes lifted to her instructor again. The woman's eyes had taken on a new blaze of determination at hearing him talk about a donation. Now there really was no turning him down. Slouching, she frowned and tucked a loose lock of black hair behind her ear. "F-fine. It was three kagune pieces?"

The corners of his lips drew back into a smile that made her blood run cold. "That would be _perfect_. I'd like a rinkaku, an ukaku, and a kokaku piece."

She knew exactly what he was getting at. _A rinkaku to represent Kaneki-kun. The ukaku to represent me. And then the kokaku…for himself._ The thought of painting his kagune made her queasy, but she managed a quiet agreement to fill the orders. "It should take me around a month to complete all three. You can discuss a pick up time and date with my instructor." Airi stood to leave, but froze when a hand caught her wrist.

"Leaving so soon, Shirayuki-chan? Do you have class right now?"

"No, but I have to-"

"Well if you don't have class, why don't you join me for a cup of coffee? I heard that the coffee in the café is decent."

 _Decent?_ She narrowed her eyes on him and frowned. "No, thank you."

"Shirayuki-chan, don't you think that's a little _unprofessional_?" her instructor scolded her. "He could prove a good business connection."

"Don't you think that it's a little unprofessional to ask your artist to coffee?" she countered.

"Oh, it's alright! You're just shy, aren't you, Shirayuki-chan?" Tsukiyama continued to wear that smile that impressed the art teacher, but left the female ghoul highly unsettled. "You've always been so shy."

Before her teacher could begin asking questions about how he would possibly know that, Airi muttered an agreement to coffee and led the way out. Walking alongside Tsukiyama, she hated what was happening. It was clear that his intention all along had been to trap her. Using her teacher against her, painting her as a shy and timid old friend, dangling the offer of a donation in front of her teacher.

Once they had their coffees in hand, Airi walked outside. He was following her, eyeing her like a piece of freshly torn human flesh. It sent a shiver down her spine. At least if she was out in the open, he was less likely to try to devour her. The coffee cup was hot in her hand, the liquid almost scorching when she took a sip. She just needed something to distract her from the cannibal behind her.

"You smell _delicious_ ~" he taunted, lips brushing over her ear piercings.

Airi jolted, having not realized how close he was. She turned swiftly, but an arm wrapped around her waist and spun her so that her back slammed against the building's exterior. They were a ways from the other students so to any onlookers, this looked like a romantic gesture. Her lips twisted into a snarl as a hand tilted her chin up, making her face him. His other arm was crossed above her head, letting him lean his weight against the cold surface. "Let go of me!"

The tip of his nose traced over the side of her neck, inhaling her scent and shuddering with delight. "You smell so delicious that I could just eat you up~" His lips moved over her pale skin, making her freeze for fear of being bitten. "I'm going to eat you," he whispered. "I'm going to have you and Kaneki-kun all to myself. When I have you, I'm going to enjoy the exquisite flavor of you joined together."

The female ghoul wanted to fight him. She wanted to tear into him and make it so that he could never scare her this way again. More than anything, she hated the fear that was bubbling up within her when his teeth nipped at her skin. A sudden move could make him actually bite into her. "Let go of me," she repeated.

"No one would be able to stop me if I wanted a taste right now." His tongue flicked over the side of her neck and she bit at her lip piercing to keep back a cry of alarm. "I can get you alone this easily," he teased. "The only problem now is getting Kaneki-kun. I could lock you away in a little room and wait for our precious Kaneki-kun to come to us. What do you think, Shirayuki-chan? Do you want to be-?"

The female ghoul had heard enough. Not only was she angry that he would suggest locking her away like a snack for later, but that he would drag Kaneki into it. In her eyes, he was still an innocent younger ghoul. One that certainly did not deserve to end up as a meal to another ghoul. Airi's arm moved quickly and scalding hot coffee splashed into the man's face. She watched as his face contorted, shifting from amusement to horror and then rage.

The dark liquid dripped from his hair and had stained the front of his jacket and shirt. The hand holding her chin now gripped her throat tightly, the young woman squirming against the building at her back. She had dropped the coffee cup and now grasped his wrist with both hands, hoping to pry his fingers from her neck. Tsukiyama glowered down at her, leaning in to bring his face inches from hers. "I wanted to be a gentleman about this, but if you're going to act so unappreciative-!"

" _Unappreciative_? You think that I'd be nice to someone that wants to _eat_ me?!" she hissed. Airi managed to wedge a leg between them and pressed her boot's sole against his stomach. "Back…off!" With a shove, she put at least a foot between them and got the man to release her throat. She glared up at him, wary of the students now looking their way. _I can't cause a big scene here; I can't draw so much attention to myself._ Gritting her teeth, she murmured, "I'm going home."

"Oh, naïve little Shirayuki-chan. Do you really think that I can pass up such an opportunity? If I let you go now, you know that I'll just find you again. It's like destiny." His arm extended and he traced his fingertips along the side of her face, making her wince. "It's your destiny to be eaten by me~" he whispered.

"It takes a lot of nerve to touch another man's girl." The voice was quiet and familiar, coming from just behind Tsukiyama.

The violet-haired man twisted to look at the interloper and fumed. "She's mine," he argued. "I already decided-!"

"She isn't yours though. Airi couldn't be yours because she's _mine_." Uta tilted his head and lowered his sunglasses the tiniest amount to meet Tsukiyama's gaze.

"Oh! Tsukiyama-san, you're still here? I was hoping to talk to you about your commissioned paintings." The art instructor paused in her steps, seeing the odd arrangement in front of her. Airi was standing facing Tsukiyama, who still had his hand near the side of her face so it looked like he was caressing her cheek. There was a strange man in black clothes and sunglasses standing nearby. He looked at her, his expression unreadable. "Did I interrupt something, Shirayuki-chan?"

"No." Airi stepped around Tsukiyama to Uta's side and gripped his hand tightly in hers. She waited for the violet-haired man to go back into the building with her instructor before finally bowing her head. "…Uta…"

He smiled and leaned down, kissing her forehead. "I wanted to see you. Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Just a little anxious," she confessed. The man started walking, leading the way out of the university gates. Airi felt him give her hand a gentle squeeze to reassure her.

"I haven't seen you in a while so I thought you might be avoiding me," he commented. Uta waited for her to lift her gaze to his and drew her closer against his side. "Did I do something wrong?"

"N-no, of course not! I've just been sort of busy." Her shoulders drooped a little and she released a sigh. "And now I have those commissioned paintings to worry about."

"Renji has been keeping you busy, hasn't he?" The male ghoul saw her seem to shrink back a little. Not about to let this deter him, he released her hand in favor of wrapping an arm around her. This brought her even closer against his side and now he could smell the female ghoul's aroma. "Let's do something fun."

"Fun…like going to Helter Skelter?"

"Fun…like going to Anteiku and then going to the mask studio." Uta saw indecision in her frown and smiled. "You can work on sketches for your commissioned paintings. I have a mask to work on so we can work together for a while."

She thought on it for a moment. There was really nothing to lose from spending that time with Uta. She would just need to be careful. If they did get close during their time together, he would not be able to leave marks because Yomo would undoubtedly notice and leave five more. Giving him a small nod, Airi wondered if she should tell someone that she would be at the mask studio.

"I missed you," he said with a warm half-smile. "Did you miss me, Airi?"

"Yes." She blushed pink when she saw the happiness in his expression. "Have you been busy, too?"

"Hm. Sort of. More than anything, I've just been waiting for the chance to see you again. Renji really doesn't want to share you anymore. Not with me and not even with Itori." Uta turned his head to meet her gaze directly. "Don't you think that's sort of scary? He loves you so much that he doesn't want to share you."

"Actually…I think it's sort of romantic," she confessed.


	26. Chapter 26

The female ghoul was a little surprised by what she found waiting for her at Anteiku. When she walked in with Uta, it immediately drew the attention of the two older ghouls working at the counter. Irimi gave her a knowing smile and Koma grinned before nodding in the direction of a small figure sitting at a table near the window. The child was seated with a small cup of coffee and seemed to be concentrating on something else on the table.

"Hey, Isamu! Your big sis is here!" Koma called to him.

Irimi nudged him with her elbow, frowning. Turning to Airi, she gave her a look that was rather hard to read. "He was hoping that you would stop by today. I think he has something he wants to ask you."

Uta seated himself at the counter and looked toward the much younger ghoul. "I'll be waiting here, Airi."

"It shouldn't take too long so-"

"Oh? Are you on a _date_?" Koma gave her a teasing sort of grin.

"We are," Uta bluntly replied. He stared at the other ghoul over the top of his sunglasses and tilted his head. "Why?"

Airi started toward the table when she saw Isamu shyly looking her way. When she reached him, she realized what he had been so preoccupied with. There were colored pencils and a notebook in front of him, opened to a sketch he had been working on. "So…how have you been, Isamu-kun?"

He bowed his head, dark locks falling over his pale cheeks. "Airi-neechan. I have a question. How do you know if you like someone?"

She stared back at him, her mouth turning down in a slight frown. "You…like someone? Is it Touka?"

"No! No way! She's almost as old as you are, Neechan!" he protested. Fidgeting with a colored pencil, he started to blush. His next words were muttered under his breath. "I don't mean you're old, Neechan, I just…"

Airi half-smiled at this. "So why do you ask?"

His face heated up even more. "W-well sometimes a girl comes in with Touka-neechan. And…she's really pretty. Not "cool pretty" like you, but…"cute pretty". She's around my age, too! And she wears flowers in her hair! And she reads books! Really cool-looking books that Kaneki-niichan knows!"

The older ghoul could hardly contain her smile. Listening to him try to describe Hinami was just a little too cute. "So you think you like her? Have you talked to her?"

Isamu's mouth twisted into a frown and he slouched a little. "N-no! I mean…how do you talk to someone you like?"

Thinking back to the way she had first spoken to Yomo, she flushed pink. "Ah…it's difficult. And sometimes they don't want to talk to you."

"Has that happened to you?"

She shifted her grey-blue eyes, looking out the window. "Well…yeah. I had a man reject me, even."

"What?! What guy would reject you? You're really cool, Airi-neechan! And you're really pretty! Why would someone reject you?"

"I-it doesn't matter. Anyway…you were talking about Hinami-chan, right?"

"Yeah! She only ever comes in with Touka-neechan and she always gets a coffee and sits at the counter with a book!" Isamu flipped through his notebook excitedly and held up a page for Airi to look at. It was a sketch of a field of flowers with a deer standing in the middle. "Do you think she would like this?"

She examined it and felt a smile creeping onto her face. "I think she would like this," she agreed.

"Okay, but how do I give this to her? I haven't really talked to her. And she's really cute. How do you talk to cute girls?!"

 _I have no idea. How would I want someone to talk to me if I was Hinami-chan?_ She tilted her head, considering what he could do to try to present his crush with the piece of artwork. "…have you tried asking a guy…?"

His frown deepened. "Koma-san was no help. And when I asked Yomo-san, he wouldn't answer me. I'm afraid to ask Yoshimura-san because I'm kind of embarrassed."

Hands settled on Airi's shoulders and a face came into view over her right shoulder. "Did you draw that, Isamu?" Uta took the drawing and examined it, smiling. "You made this for someone?"

"I made it for Hinami-san," the boy muttered, his face a vibrant pink. "Do you think that she'll like it?"

The man glanced from the paper back to the child. "I think she'll like it." He set the notebook down again and wrapped his arms around Airi, resting his chin on her shoulder. "You know, if you really like her, you should just tell her. It would a shame to lose her to someone else."

Isamu was looking at his drawing again and nodded. "Yeah…you're right, Uta-san. I don't want to lose her to someone else."

From the corner of her eye, Airi saw Uta smile. "Um…so is our coffee ready?" she asked, trying to distract him. _Yoshimura-san did hint that he might be a bad influence. Do I really want him giving relationship advice to Isamu when he's so territorial?_ When she heard a confirmation from Uta, she suggested that he wait for her at the counter again.

The child was watching him walk away and tilted his head when he looked back to Airi. "Neechan, I thought Yomo-san was your boyfriend."

She bowed her head and absently toyed with some of the metal hoops in her right ear. "Isamu-kun…relationships can be difficult…and complicated. When you find someone that you really, really love…you need to make sure that they know exactly how you feel. Don't lie to them, don't keep secrets from them, and don't ever let jealousy make you do mean things."

"Mean things? Like what? Oh! I-it's her! Don't look, Neechan!" His voice became very, very quiet and he bowed his head.

Airi looked toward the door to find Touka and Hinami walking in. A glance back to the boy showed his face burning red. She half-smiled. "You haven't talked to her yet, have you?"

"I can't…I-I mean…she's so pretty," he said under his breath. "I can't just…go up to someone like her…and talk to her! She might not even like me! She might think I'm weird, Neechan!"

"It's fine. Hinami-chan is nice," a male voice said behind Airi. Uta set her coffee cup down in front of her and pulled up a chair to join the two. "What are you afraid of?"

"She might think I'm creepy. Or ugly. Or stupid. She's really pretty. I'm sure a lot of guys like her. She probably goes to school because she's always got a book with her. She probably likes some other boy."

Airi sipped her coffee, watching him anxiously glance toward Hinami and Touka. It seemed like the girl was oblivious to his gaze. She absently prodded her lip piercing with the tip of her tongue and frowned. "Isamu-kun…"

"Ask her what book she's reading," Uta spoke up before she could finish.

"Wh-what? But what if she asks what books I like? I can't read!"

"Hm. I'm sure everything will be fine," the man assured him. "If it isn't, you can just come back. The worst thing that can happen is that she ignores you."

The female ghoul saw Isamu anxiously glance from Uta back to the girl and then stand. "It will be fine," she tried to reassure him. Airi turned in her seat to watch as he nervously approached Hinami. She saw the girl look at him with equal nervousness and then a bright, blissful smile crossed her lips. The girl said something to Isamu and he began to smile and rub the back of his neck.

"I think it went well." Uta leaned forward a bit, his eyes skimming the pages of Isamu's notebook. When he felt his companion looking his way, he smiled slightly. "He has to move fast if he likes her. I just hope he tells her soon."

Loose locks of obsidian hair fell over Airi's right eye and she shrugged. "They're just kids. I just want him to be happy."

"Neechan!" Isamu hugged the older ghoul tightly and grinned up at her. "Neechan, she wants me to sit with her!"

"That's great, Isamu-kun. See? That was pretty painless, right?" She ruffled his messy black hair and smiled. "Just remember what I said, okay?"

"Right! Don't get jealous and don't be mean! I'm going to go sit with Hinami-chan near the counter. I'll talk to you later, Neechan." He grabbed his notebook and art supplies, running off to join his new friend.

Airi was watching him settle at the table with the girl when she felt warm fingertips caress her right ear, brushing over her piercings. Her grey-blue eyes shifted to the side and she saw Uta watching her with a curious frown. "Ah…sorry. I'm slowing down our plans because I wanted to help Isamu."

He remained silent for a moment and slowly pulled his hand away. "It's fine."

They left the café and her hand was held tightly by his. Airi let him lead the way to the mask studio, trying to think about the paintings that Tsukiyama had ordered. _Uta said that we're just working on our art, right?_ On some level, she wanted to get closer with him, but she was nervous as well. _Yomo will know that I was hanging out with Uta. Everyone at Anteiku saw us together._

"Airi." He looked over at her as they neared the shop. "Do you think that I'm mean to Renji?"

She bit at her lip piercing, unsure of how to answer the question. _I do think that he goes out of his way to make him jealous, but can I say that?_ When she took a little too long, her back made contact with the door of the mask studio. The male ghoul was in front of her, leaning down to bring his face inches from hers. "U-Uta?"

His fingers lifted her chin and he studied her over the edge of his sunglasses. "I can't help getting jealous. When I see him…or anyone else with you, I just want to take you away from them." He leaned down to the side of her neck and brushed his lips over her soft, pale skin. "Hm? You have Renji's scent all over you…"

Airi shivered when she felt the gentle scrape of his lip piercings over her neck. Her fingers wove into the soft black hair on the right side of his head and his right hand caught her wrist. He leaned back a little and drew her wrist to his lips, pressing a light kiss against her pulse. With no warning, he leaned down and caught her lips with his, smothering the yelp that left her when he pressed against her.

When the kiss broke, she felt the hold on her wrist tighten as he unlocked the door behind her. Once they were in the mask studio, Airi knew that she was going to make no progress on planning Tsukiyama's paintings. Uta pulled her through the studio, past mask display cases. Before they could get to the living area, he pinned her against the wall near his desk and latched his lips onto her neck. She bit back a whimper before he slowly leaned back. "I'm not giving you back tonight."


	27. Chapter 27

His eyes opened, sleep slowly receding, and frowned. A hand went to the nightstand and he checked the time on his phone. "…morning already…?" He blinked, still a bit groggy. _She never came home._ The ghoul briefly thought about getting up and leaving the apartment to find her. Instead, he relaxed back against the pillow and his frown deepened. If he left to search for her, he might find something that he did not want to see.

Yomo knew where Airi was. The others at Anteiku had told him that she came in with Uta so he could only imagine what had happened when they left. In a way, it hurt to know that she was with him. Whatever the circumstance had been, she did go with Uta and failed to even text him that she would be out all night. His eyes half-closed as he released a heavy sigh. _She isn't obligated to tell me everything, but I can't help worrying._

He stayed there for a while longer, debating whether to call her or not. When he finally pushed himself to get out of bed, it was to make coffee. In the kitchen, he found one of her old sketchbooks on the counter. He pushed it aside without much thought. As he stood at the counter, he was once again surprised by how things had turned. Half a year ago, he never would have imagined talking to her, let alone living with her. There were countless times in the past where he had wanted to talk to her. He would see her get hurt or see her depressed and want to comfort her, but at the time it was out of the question.

The coffee was poured and he looked at her sketchbook again. Without much thought, he picked it up and carried it to the couch. He began flipping through it as he sipped his drink. His eyebrows raised as he took in page after page of ravens and dark avian masks that resembled his. One page was taken up entirely with sketches of her raven tattoo; obviously designs that she had worked on.

His heart skipped a beat at the realization that, while he had been obsessing over her for years with the thought that they could never be together, she had been obsessing over him since their fateful encounter in the alley. It was a little over halfway through the sketchbook when he came across portraits of himself, drawn by the female ghoul. He finished his coffee and leaned back on the couch cushions, guilt and worry twisting in his gut. "I can't leave her alone."

Yomo put on his coat and sent her a quick message. A simple message that he was coming for her. Minutes later, he received a message from Itori in which she told him to come to the bar. He ignored the request, knowing exactly what was going on. With strong determination, he set off to retrieve Airi.

 **Shift P.O.V**

"Hm? So you say…he isn't answering?" There was a pause in Uta's words, leaving Airi to wonder what the other person was saying. His voice was reaching her from a slight distance. "I wanted more time. Don't you think that he's been getting kind of selfish? Hm? I'm not selfish, exactly. Is it wrong to want some alone time with her?"

The female ghoul frowned and curled up on her side beneath the blanket. _He doesn't know I'm awake so I can't just ask who he's talking to. I know that he was talking about Yomo, though. What was that about him not answering? Is he alright? What if something happened to him?_ She heard Uta's voice getting a little louder and she knew that he was coming back.

He settled on the bed beside Airi and absently smoothed her dark hair away from her face, holding his phone with his free hand. "I have to go. I'll see you later. Hm? I'll try. I can't make any promises though." The male ghoul leaned down, his lips brushing over her ear and her piercings. He saw her bite her lower lip and smiled. "I was talking to Itori. You know, she really wants to see you."

"I'll…try to visit her soon." Airi felt a hand gently take her shoulder and turn her onto her back so that she looked at him. Her cheeks took on a pink hue as her grey-blue eyes took in the sight of his bare chest. One hand lifted and her fingertips traced the sun tattoo over his heart.

His red and black eyes half-closed as he took her wrist and pressed her palm against his skin. He leaned down, bringing his lips to hers and savoring the tender kiss she that gave him. Uta half-smiled and kissed along her cheek and jaw before dipping down to her collar bone. Airi's back arched as his lip piercing delicately scraped her pale skin. Her free hand wove into his dark hair as she tried to fight back the moan trying to escape her.

The blanket was pulled away and his knee pushed between her legs. Airi's body and his own were both marked in places by the previous night's activities. He admired the healing marks for a moment before slipping a hand between her thighs. The young woman writhed beneath him, her nails lightly digging into his chest. "I have class today," she managed to tell him.

"Hm? It can wait. Wouldn't you rather do this? Wouldn't you rather spend the day playing with me?" he teased. The man nuzzled into the side of her neck, enjoying the warmth of her skin and the delicious aroma of female ghoul flesh. He slid his fingertips over her sensitive area and felt that it was slightly wet.

"I-I can't. I'm sorry." She knew that if she skipped another day of classes, Yoshimura would be disappointed in her.

"That's too bad. Maybe later then?" Uta drew back a little and brought his lips back to hers, gently nipping at her piercing. The soft whimper that escaped her made him smile. "Are you hungry? I'll get us some food."

Airi was a little sad when he left her, but she did feel slightly hungry. She took the opportunity to get dressed and paused before putting on her sweater. Her phone was only half tucked into her pocket. The young woman tucked a lock of long black hair behind her ear and sat on the edge of the bed with her phone. Her lips twisted into a frown as she looked at her messages. _Yomo sent me a text. Really recently. Why didn't I see an alert for it?_

Her stomach growled at the smell of human flesh, pulling her from her thoughts. A human arm was offered to her, freshly severed halfway up the forearm. Airi blushed and accepted it, taking the wrist in her left hand. Her teeth sank into the meat and she felt an instant sensation of bliss. Chewing at the meat to get a nice chunk off of the limb, she heard Uta moving behind her to get dressed. When she had taken a few bites, she glanced at him over her shoulder. "I forgot to tell Yomo that I would be out all night."

Uta tilted his head, his lips bloody from eating. Clutched in his hand was what could only be the rest of the arm she was currently munching on. "He knows where you were; I made sure that he knew. Why would you need to tell him though?" He sat beside her and cupped her chin with bloody fingers, making her red and black eyes meet his. "You're still _mine_ …aren't you?"

She caught a hint of disappointment in his tone and looked away. "I'm…I'm still yours," she finally answered. _That's right. Before Yomo decided that he wanted to change our relationship, I told Uta that I would be his. It wouldn't be fair to just…_ Airi winced, feeling him nip at her right ear piercings. "Uta?"

"I just get angry…thinking about him trying to take you."

The tone of his words was so dark, so peculiarly vicious, that goose bumps began to raise on her skin. Airi drew away and pretended to be preoccupied with her meal. Her eyes shifted back to him as he chewed thoughtfully at her side, admiring her almost feral gaze. "I'll…try to get to Itori's when I can."

"She told me about your girls' night out," he stated, licking blood from his lips. "You drank together and hunted…but Renji broke it up, didn't he? Don't you wish that he was better at sharing?"

A chill ran down her spine when she felt his eyes looking her up and down, licking his lips again in an almost predatory manner. Airi simply shrugged, chewing on the human flesh. She remembered stories that Itori had told her, regarding how ruthless he had been in his younger years. She remembered the woman who had tried to steal Isamu and the look of sheer terror on her face when she saw Uta. _He's always nice to me so I sometimes forget how dangerous he really is. It doesn't slip out that often, but when it does it makes me want to run. I tried to shrug it off, but he did say once that he wanted to kill Nishiki because he was stealing food from my apartment. That's…really extreme, isn't it?_ Airi jumped a little when his phone began ringing.

Uta lifted it, a frown instantly forming on his lips. "At the door?" His frown quickly shifted into a small smirk as he stood. "It's just too bad. I would have liked to see the look on his face, if he walked in and saw…"

The female ghoul was unable to hear the rest as he began walking to answer the shop door. She hurried pulled on her sweater and shoved the wrist of her meal between her teeth so she could pull on her boots. It took almost no time for the scent of her protector to reach her and she winced. Looking up from pulling on her boots, the forearm hanging from her mouth, she found her eyes meeting stern grey ones. She swiftly plucked the arm from her teeth and turned her head to the side, shamed by being seen.

Yomo advanced quickly and zipped up her boots for her. When he was finished, he scowled and held her chin so that she faced him. Without a word, he leaned forward and drew his tongue along the line of blood leaking from the corner of her mouth. A gasp escaped her at the sudden action and he took the opportunity to crush his lips against hers. He lifted her, not breaking the kiss, and stood with the young woman in his arms. When he finally broke the contact, he resumed his stern facial expression. "I'm taking you home. If this happens again-"

"Renji? Don't you think you're being just a little controlling?" Uta spoke up from the doorway. "She isn't yours. Why does she have to tell you where she's going? Or who she's with? Isn't that what people would call possessive?"

"It doesn't concern you."

"Is that what you think?" His eyes caught Airi's as Yomo turned toward the doorway to leave. The corner of his lips lifted and he took a step in their direction. "I'll see you later, won't I, Airi? I'm going to visit Helter Skelter after I finish the mask from yesterday. It would be nice if you could come."

"Y-yeah, I'll try to make it," she reluctantly agreed.

He patted the top of her head, still wearing that same look of amusement. "Renji, you're welcome to join us. I'm sure Itori wouldn't mind it if you pay her a visit. You know…after you ignored her message this morning."

The pale-haired ghoul scowled, but said nothing. Instead, he stepped around Uta and carried Airi through the living quarters and then through the shop. He held her tightly, not wanting to set her down for even an instant. "We need to have a talk when we get home."


	28. Chapter 28

The only sound in her apartment was the quiet scratch of pencil over paper. Airi had expected her protector to begin talking as soon as they were in her apartment, but instead he sat silently at her side on the couch. She was absently sketching her own kagune, frowning. Something was off about it, but it was hard to tell what was wrong.

From the corner of her eye, she saw him watching her work. His expression was unreadable and he seemed to just be content sitting with her. The man abruptly closed his eyes, frowning and leaning back a little. "…Yomo…?" The young woman set down her pencil, but kept her eyes on her sketchbook.

Without warning, he wrapped an arm around her and drew the female ghoul closer. Her legs went to either side of one of his, partially on his lap. The sketchbook was dropped onto the floor, her small hands now gripping the front of his coat to steady herself. He stared down into her grey-blue eyes with intensity and planted a hand on her lower back. "He was right."

"What? What do you-?" Airi's lips were brought down to his as his fingers threaded into her long, obsidian hair. Feeling his warm mouth against hers, she could feel her heart skip a beat. She tentatively kissed back and was rewarded by his hand rubbing her back. His leg lifted a little, pressing between her legs and drawing a muffled gasp from her.

He wanted more. He wanted so much more, but he knew that he had to take it slow. Even if she did reciprocate his feelings, he still saw her as delicate. "I'm selfish," he stated when their lips broke contact. "I'm possessive. I don't want to share you with anyone else." His mouth moved lower, trailing kisses down her jaw and then attacking the sensitive skin between her neck and shoulder.

Her back arched and she gripped tighter to his coat, biting her lip. The hand on her lower back was moving now, slipping beneath the dark fabric of her shirt and trailing higher. "Y-Yomo?"

"I'm selfish," he repeated. "And jealous. I'm a bad person and I know it. The thought of him touching you makes me angry. The thought of sharing you with other people makes me upset. And you're the only thing that's ever made me feel this way. And it's been like this for years."

Airi buried her face in the side of his neck, trying to keep her breathing steady as he continued to kiss at her skin. "I'm…sorry…" she muttered, lips lightly brushing his neck.

"You don't-"

"No…I'm sorry." Tears slid from the corners of her eyes as she pulled away a little. "I can't…I can't do this."

He slowly drew back and frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean…" Airi bowed her head, unable to meet his gaze. Locks of dark hair fell over her face and she bit at her lip piercing. "You told me that I couldn't be with you. You said that you were mine, but I couldn't be yours. You rejected me again and again. So when Uta asked me to be his…I…"

"Stop."

"I told him 'yes'." Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks and she turned away. "I'm sorry. I can't…do this to him." She grabbed her sketchbook and got up from the couch, turning toward her room. "I have class in a little while. I need to get ready."

Turning him down hurt her worse than she had anticipated. Her chest felt tight as she started changing clothes and she found her hands beginning to shake. She still loved him, but she hated the idea of hurting Uta by betraying him. The female ghoul heard her door click open as she shoved her books into her bag. She heard footsteps approaching and a feeling of guilt sank in. "I have class soon."

"You told me." Yomo watched her close her bag and settle it over her shoulder. He wanted to say something, but he was at a loss for words. The disappointment that he felt was difficult to convey without showing anger. Finally, he settled on an action. An arm went around her waist from behind and he leaned forward, turning her head to kiss her. To his surprise, she kissed back again.

Airi's back met the wall as she was turned around and she wrapped her arms around his neck. _He doesn't want it to be this way, but it has to._ She broke the kiss and met his gaze directly. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not letting you go." His eyes narrowed as his fingers wove into her hair. "I told you how I feel. I can't let you go." His mouth formed a stern frown as he regarded the female ghoul. "Come to Anteiku after your classes."

She was puzzled by his instructions, but was glad to have time to herself. The walk to school was slow, giving her some time to reflect on what he had said. What he had done. She had wanted him to kiss her before. She had wanted him to love her back. Now that he was acting this way, it was too late. Her stomach ached with anxiety as she walked, pulling out her phone. _It isn't right to hurt Uta, but I can't hurt Yomo either. I need to talk to Uta._ She typed a message to him, asking him to meet her at Helter Skelter that night, and then sent a different message to Itori asking for her help.

Classes went by very quickly and soon she was reluctantly making her way out of the building. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw four familiar faces near the art gallery. "Touka? Kaneki-kun? What exactly-?"

The two younger ghouls were there with Hinami and Isamu. The children were admiring the artwork on display, but soon took notice of her presence. Isamu was the first to run over and hug her tightly. "Neechan! Did you paint any of these? Touka-neechan said that you make artwork."

"Yeah, I did a few of these," she answered, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. She saw Hinami eyeing a particularly familiar piece, a shy smile on her face. Airi walked over with Isamu and half-smiled. "I did this one."

Hinami tilted her head slightly, staring at the painting. "Is that…a _kagune_?" she asked very quietly.

"It's kagune-inspired." Airi gave Touka a curious look that was met with a small laugh. "Is this a field trip?"

"I didn't have school today and Isamu wanted to know about your classes. Kaneki said that you had some art pieces in the gallery so we had him show us around." She stared at the piece as well and raised an eyebrow. "Is that mine?"

"Yeah. I draw a lot of my inspiration from people that I know," she admitted. A glance toward Kaneki showed that he was curiously examining a different painting by her. "That one is someone special."

He blushed, having not realized that she was looking at him. "S-sorry for staring. It's just…it's really pretty. I didn't think they could be painted like this. It looks so real; like it might start moving."

The two children wandered the gallery, looking at other paintings and talking about which ones they liked. Airi turned to the other two ghouls and frowned. "You didn't have any problems on the way here, did you?"

"Huh? Like what?"

"The last time I took Isamu somewhere, a strange lady came up and tried to say she was his mom. When I told her that I knew she wasn't, she tried to offer me money for him."

Touka's mouth twisted in disgust. "What the hell?"

"Why would she want him?" Kaneki asked.

"She might've wanted to eat him," Touka reluctantly explained. "She probably knew he was an orphan and thought he'd be easy to take."

"Wh-what? Do people _do_ that?!"

"Not usually, but some people are desperate enough to try anything." Airi ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. Her mind went to Uta suddenly, remembering her plans to meet him at the bar. _Yomo wants me to go to Anteiku, too. Damn it. What am I going to do?_ She glanced over at Touka and briefly considered asking her for advice. Airi absently began following the children, fidgeting with her lip piercing. _I don't think Touka's been in a relationship though so how much help would she be?_

"A-are you okay?" Kaneki timidly asked. He gave her a curious look as he came up beside her.

She shrugged, a little surprised that he had picked up on her unease. "Have you been in a relationship before?"

"Wh-what? Um. Well sort of. I went on a date with a girl that I met at Anteiku. It didn't really go well though," he confessed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Is…is Uta…?"

"Don't worry about it," she replied with a sigh. "It's…not a big deal. Not really. I just need to make a decision about something and…it's difficult." She saw Touka approaching her other side and her frown deepened.

"You're coming back to Anteiku with us, right?" the girl asked. "Yomo came in around noon and said that you were coming by."

"I'm going back with you." Airi shoved her hands into her jacket pockets and looked at Isamu. The boy was pointing out a bright red kagune painting to Hinami, who stared at it in awe. _I'm glad to see him looking happy. I'm glad that he gained up the courage to talk to her. It's almost like they're on a cute little date right now_ , she realized with a smile.

The other two followed her line of sight and Touka grinned. "Hinami asked if he was there this morning. You should've seen his face when I told him that she wanted to see him."

"Um…I was wondering…i-is Watanabe really his last name?" Kaneki asked.

"That's what he told me," the female ghouls both replied.

"Well it's just that the day after he arrived at Anteiku, he was down in the café and I could have sworn that Yoshimura-san called him by a different name. It wasn't a different first name though; it was like a last name."

Touka frowned. "You know, it's not uncommon to change names."

"Right, but…the name was…something. It had something familiar to it, but I can't really remember it right now." He bowed his head, trying hard to remember.

Airi shrugged and called to the two children. "Are you ready to head back?"

Isamu beamed in response. "Will you have coffee with us, Neechan? We want to ask about your art. Hinami-chan really likes that pale one and I really like the red one that you made."

Her heart sank a little, knowing which one she was referring to. A familiar painting, inspired by an Anteiku customer that was no longer among the living. "Sure…we can have coffee together," she promised. The anxiety in her stomach increased now.


	29. Chapter 29

NeonHorizon: This is going to sound really weird, but I think Airi might actually be one of my most responsible characters.

* * *

"You're such a good big sister, Airi!"

Her eyes narrowed upon Koma, stopping his laughter immediately. On the walk to Anteiku, there was a sudden thunderstorm and it resulted in everyone getting drenched. She was towel drying Isamu's long black hair and the child's face burned with humiliation at Koma's teasing. " _Some_ people are responsible," she murmured. Airi finished drying the boy's hair and was about to use the towel on her own hair when a fresh one was dropped over her head.

"Give me that one," a voice said from behind her, taking the wet towel.

She bit at her lip piercing and dried her hair, feeling embarrassed as well now. The second towel was taken from her hand and she frowned. "Thank you, Yomo-san."

"Why are you being so formal? I thought you two were an item."

Again, she shot a glare in Koma's direction. Airi shook her head and led Isamu over to where Hinami was sitting with Touka and Kaneki. When she returned to the counter, she gave the older ghoul a stern look. "I don't care if you tease me, but don't drag Isamu into it."

"I wasn't even trying to mess with him. I thought you guys were related. He kind of smells like you."

Not quite ready to deal with this, she turned away and checked the time on her phone. _I have to go to Helter Skelter soon. I need to get there before Uta so I can talk to Itori and explain everything._ She glanced toward Yomo, who was returning from putting away the towels. "I'm…going to talk to Itori-chan."

"I'm going with you," the pale-haired ghoul immediately stated. "Wait here. I'll get an umbrella."

Koma leaned against the counter, watching Yomo walk to a back room. "Hey. You know, he really likes you. I know you like hanging out with Uta, but maybe you should rethink things. I mean, Yomo used to come in and ask about you all the time before you guys connected."

"…I know…" she quietly replied. Airi shoved her hands into her jacket pockets, bowing her head. "I have something I need to deal with and that's part of why I'm seeing Itori-chan tonight. I hope she can help me."

"Well, good luck. Just be clear about whatever you decide on and be careful."

Airi said her farewells to the younger ghouls and began the walk to the bar alongside Yomo. They were close together, both trying to stay dry under the umbrella that he held. She tried to maintain a blank expression, not wanting to show her nervousness. Being close to him, of course, reminded her of what had happened that morning. She felt guilty again and fidgeted with one of her bracelets on her left wrist. _I have to stay calm, she reminded herself. I'm not going to lose my nerve. I'm not going to let this keep going the way it is. I have to take control and do what's right. Well…what I'm pretty sure is right._

Her thoughts were broken when she felt a warm hand gently grasp one of hers. The female ghoul bowed her head and frowned. His hold was warm and reassuring, but at the same time it made her feel guilty. The rain pattered down around them in a pleasant, continuously background noise. She almost wanted to just go home and avoid what was to come, but it was out of the question.

They were a few blocks away from the bar when she paused in her steps and simply stood on the sidewalk, staring out at the rainy evening from beneath the umbrella. The man beside her frowned, his expression becoming almost one of concern. "Airi?"

She took a deep breath, trying to steady her nerves. Lifting her grey-blue eyes to meet his gaze, she felt blood rush to her cheeks. _He looks so worried. It makes my chest feel tight when he looks this way. I have to do this though._ Airi gave his hand a light squeeze. "Can I…meet you at home? I need to do something and I won't be gone for long. I just know that I'll need someone to be waiting at home for me…please."

Yomo's frown deepened, the concern in his eyes increasing. "Are you sure that you want to go alone?" While she had not told him what she had to do, he had a good idea of what it was. The fact that she referred to her apartment as 'home', including him, made him happy though.

"I'm sure." Airi leaned up and surprised him with a quick kiss to his cheek. They parted ways and she continued to Helter Skelter at a brisk pace. Worry gnawed at her stomach the closer she got to the bar and by the time she stepped inside, she wondered at how she was able to keep her most recent meal down.

Itori greeted her with a hug right away and gestured at the bar counter. "I know you wanted to have some girl talk before he got here, but U-chan showed up early."

Airi looked past her at Uta, who was sitting at the bar with a smile directed at her. The female ghoul felt her heart skip a beat and avoided his gaze, blushing faintly. _It's like he knew and wanted to stop me from asking her for help. But he couldn't have known, right?_ She moved to sit on the seat beside his and found his arm wrapping around her to pull her back against his chest.

Uta nuzzled against the side of her neck, the tip of his nose brushing over her skin as he took in her scent. "I knew you would come," he whispered. "Sorry to interrupt your girl talk. I just wanted to see you again and I didn't want to wait."

The arm tightened around her waist and Airi closed her eyes. "W-we just saw each other this morning," she muttered.

"I didn't want you to leave." His lips pressed a few small, soft kisses on her pale, exposed skin. "Renji is stubborn, isn't he?"

"Hey, don't take it too far with that lovey-dovey crap in my bar," Itori scolded. She poured two glasses of blood from one bottle and then poured a glass for Airi from another. "So what's up? U-chan said that you stayed the night last night. Are things getting that serious between you two?"

Airi gently pulled free and took the seat next to his, looking down at her glass as he spoke to Itori. _It's for the best. I have to do this_ , she reminded herself. "I-I'm sorry, but I just…I don't think I'm ready for a relationship right now," she blurted out.

Itori and Uta both looked over immediately. "What do you mean?" the other woman asked. "You and U-chan just had a great night together, right? Why do you suddenly think that you're-?"

"It's alright, Itori." Uta tilted his head, his expression one of curiosity, but his red and black eyes were still intimidating. "Airi. What's wrong?" She bit at her lip piercing, her gaze avoiding his. The male ghoul leaned over, lifting her chin with his hand and urging her to look at him. "Is it Renji?"

Her face heat up instantly and she was unable to fight back the blush. Without a word, he leaned closer to let his free hand rest on her forearm, over her raven tattoo. "I-I'm sorry, Uta…I'm just not ready to commit. I need to focus on my classes…my artwork…doing shifts at Anteiku…"

"Hm? Airi, am I really that much of a distraction?" he teased.

"Uh…I-I just…um…"

"So after graduation, you'll be ready?" Itori spoke up again.

"R-right! After I've graduated, I'm sure I'll be able to make an important decision like that!" Airi agreed.

Itori laughed and patted Uta's shoulder. "Just make sure you don't take too long! U-chan might get snatched up by another girl!"

When Airi left the bar, the rain had lightened to a slight drizzle. She stood outside for a moment, alone, and took a moment to enjoy the smell of the rain. Itori had given her one glass of "cruelty-free" fermented blood and it left her body warm and feeling pleasant. She pulled up her hood and pushed her hands into her pockets, starting on her walk back to her apartment.

 _That went better than I expected_ , she thought with a half-smile. _I thought that Uta would argue with me. Or that Itori would. Maybe they really do understand._ She paused at a street corner, sniffing quietly at the air for any trace of Tsukiyama. The rain decreased her sense of smell and it made her a little nervous. If a ghoul or an investigator decided to target her, it would be much more difficult to avoid attack without seeing them first. She looked over her shoulder and frowned. There was no one behind her, but she still began to feel a little uneasy as she remembered Tsukiyama's actions the previous day.

It still angered her that he had gone to her art instructor and basically bribed her to force Airi to work for him. He was absolutely determined to eat her and was willing to go to any lengths to make it happen. She briefly wished that she had made Yomo stay with her and walk her home. _Yomo. I still have to tell him. I'm really not ready for a relationship. I've never dated before in my life. I'm still in college. I have a lot going on so…it would stupid for me to try to get into a committed relationship with anyone. Especially when I have feelings for both of them._

Airi continued on down the sidewalk for a few blocks until she felt a chill run down her spine. A quick glance over her shoulder showed someone in the distance. Rather than chance them being an attacker, Airi began to run. Her heart raced as she heard their footsteps come charging after her, splashing through puddles. _No! Who is it? What are they?!_ The feeling of a grasping hand skimming her shoulder made her duck and roll, sprinting off down an alley the second she had straightened.

The figure was close behind and she could feel fear coursing through her veins. This did not feel like a friendly person trying to get her attention. It did not feel like when Yomo came to take her home. This felt closer to when Tsukiyama hunted her down in the alley. Like the time those ghoul thugs had bitten into her kagune and tried to harm her. This was danger.

She knew that it was not a dove though; they would have said something by this point. They would have shouted at her to submit or they could have attacked to try to weaken her. This was another ghoul and a deadly one. Airi struggled to get to her phone in her pocket, wanting to call Yomo for help. The second that her phone was out, a hand grabbed hers and forced her fingers open. The phone fell to the ground, the case cracking, and the female ghoul was slammed against a wall. She hardened her gaze into a glare and prepared to release her kagune.

Black and red eyes stared down at her, a hand gripping her throat gently while the other hand held her wrists over her head. Uta's gaze was intense and instantly made her begin to tremble. "Airi. Why are you running away from me?" She turned her head to the side as much as she could and clenched her eyes shut. He leaned down to her right ear, nipping at what skin was not pierced. "I caught you. So what should I do with you?"


	30. Chapter 30

NeonHorizon: Just figured that I'd put up a quick warning. There's a mature, spicy, romantic scene in this one. Enjoy~

* * *

"Wh-why were you following me?" Airi finally managed to ask. She felt fear coursing through her, making her shiver against the wall at her back. Even though it was Uta, she still felt like she was in danger. She could not shake the feeling that she had just been hunted down and caught like prey. Stealing a glance at his eyes, she realized that he was simply staring down at her without a word.

He tilted his head and leaned in a little bit closer. He had withdrawn from her ear after teasing her, but now he was quickly closing that space between them. Uta saw her nervously chewing at her lip piercing and took the initiative. His lips touched hers gently and closed his teeth on the metal, giving it a light tug. She smothered a whimper, bringing a smile to his lips. When he released her piercing, he moved down to the side of her neck. The tip of his nose traced over her pale flesh and he took in the female ghoul's scent.

When she felt his lips part and press against her skin, she tensed. She held her breath, eyes clenching shut tightly. "Why…are you…? Ngh!" Airi gasped, jumping a little when she felt teeth playfully nip at the side of her neck. His hands tightened around her wrists and neck, holding her in place as his body pressed close against hers.

"Every time I'm around you, I get really excited," he murmured near her ear. "It's a feeling that I really like. It's not something that I want to lose." His fingers loosened around her neck and he traced his fingertips up, threading his digits into her hair. The hand holding her wrists finally released her and his arm slid around her waist, his hand now pressing on her back to bring her closer to him. "I don't want to lose you, Airi."

She opened her eyes halfway, timidly meeting his red and black gaze. "I…I said that I'm not ready for a relationship." Her voice came out quiet and almost fearful.

Uta licked his lips, listening to her for a moment before frowning. "You really don't want a relationship?" He saw her nod and trailed his fingertips down over her cheek. "I don't want to give you up. So…what should we do, Airi?" He saw a pinkish hue to her cheeks and his frown shifted into a half-smile. "You didn't mean it, did you?"

"N-no, I did mean it! I really don't-!" Airi's lips were covered by his and she lifted both hands, moving them to his shoulders to try to push him away. Her thoughts immediately went to something important. The time when a strange female ghoul attempted to abduct Isamu and Uta showed up. She remembered the fear in the woman's eyes and the stories that Itori told her later. Stories about how strong Uta was and how he had fought other ghouls in the past. Her blood ran cold at the thought of him turning that strength and ferocity against her. _I don't know what to do! Should I keep trying to push him away or will he-?_

A startled yelp escaped her when the contact between their lips broke and she was turned so her back pressed against his chest. Both of his arms were wrapped around her, one hand resting on her belt. "Uta, I'm s-serious, okay? I meant what I said."

"I know…and _I_ meant what _I_ said." His fingertips slipped beneath the waist of her jeans, his face burying in the side of her neck. His expression remained calm as he latched his lips onto her pulse point, making her wince.

Airi closed her eyes against the strange blend of pain and pleasure. His lips finally released her neck and he nipped lightly at the bruise he had left. The sensation of his teeth caressing her flesh sent her into a strangely submissive state as heat pooled in her lower half. While she was distracted, he slid his hand lower and further down the front of her jeans. She tensed when she felt fingertips brush her heated lower lips through her panties and when he applied pressure, she threw her head back against his shoulder.

Now with more of her pale neck exposed to him, he lustfully attacked it with rough kisses and bites. She writhed in his hold, her bottom subconsciously grinding against him. It sent a rush of pleasure through him, but he was now distracted by the dampness beneath his fingertips. Her flesh was warm even through the material of her panties and he bit back a growl when he felt her grind forward against his hand. "Do you want this?"

It would be hard to deny at this point. She still loved him. She still had such strong feelings for Uta. Feeling him touch her this way was too much to handle. With a simple nod, she whimpered and felt him rub at her opening, pushing apart her lower lips to get better access. She could feel the fabric getting wet and she blushed red with embarrassment. Airi was surprised to find herself being turned again, his hand leaving her. The female ghoul's back hit the wall and he made quick work of opening her pants. The fabric slid down her thighs swiftly, bunching around her knees with her panties. "W-wait. Uta, we shouldn't-"

Hands gripped her thighs and parted them the best he could before he dropped to his knees. The light rain was still falling around them, chilling the female ghoul's skin and making her shiver. His hair was now damp and he pushed it away from his face, studying her soft skin. A hand trailed up her thigh to the lips and he slid a finger into her. She gripped his wrist with both hands, biting her piercing to keep herself quiet. Grey-blue eyes met his, filled with lust and heat, and he knew that she truly wanted this. He added another finger and slowly spread them, stretching her opening. He began pushing in and out of her, watching her try to stay quiet and not squirm.

When she seemed close to falling over the edge, he drew his digits out of her and ran his tongue along them to clean them. He leaned back a little to meet her gaze again and he saw desperation. "Do you want me, Airi?" he teased.

"I-I don't…want a relationship…right now…"

He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "I guess I'll have to change your mind." Gripping her thighs, he drew his face close to the heat between her legs and slid his tongue along her slit. Airi's right hand tangled into his hair and she smothered a moan, biting hard at her bottom lip. He closed his eyes and leaned closer, stroking along her wet, warm skin with more force. One hand shifted higher on her thigh and he reached a finger over to press against her clit and rubbed circles over it.

Airi's hips pushed forward subconsciously and her right hand tightened its grip on his hair, her nails digging into his scalp lightly. Her left hand was on the other side of his head and she tried to think of something else. Anything else to keep him from noticing just how good this was making her feel. She wanted to be firm in her decision to not be in a relationship, but she was having trouble focusing on that idea now. The pressure on her sensitive bundle of nerves increased and she tipped her head back, biting back a moan.

Uta lifted his eyes to see her expression and saw the look of utter bliss on her pale face. He lovingly stroked at her more and more, his tongue still working at licking along her slit. Finally, he dipped past her lower lips and tasted her essence. She was very, very wet and he half-closed his eyes, enjoying her flavor and digging in deeper. The female ghoul was squirming, her nails digging in a little more, her lips finally parting to release a moan. It was followed by a stream of pleas and begging, which he happily obliged. He pushed his tongue in deeper and rubbed more at her clit until he felt her body tense beneath his touch. Juices gushed from her opening and he licked at the slickness, listening to her pant above him.

She had her eyes closed. She was afraid to look down and see the expression on his face. Worse, she was afraid to open her eyes and find that someone had been watching. They were still outside, in an alley, in the rain, with her pants and panties bunched around her knees. The male ghoul loosened his hold on her thighs and finished licking at her opening, reveling in the female's taste. She leaned heavily against the wall behind her, nearly sliding down it.

When he finally pulled away and stood, he found her losing her leg strength and falling to her knees. Airi bowed her head, trying to hide the intense blush that colored her face pink. Her palms pressed against the wet ground as she struggled to catch her breath and calm her racing heart. She felt fingers run through her long, obsidian hair and pressed her thighs closer together, a rush of heat going straight to her lower half. "Uta…we can't…keep doing this," she muttered. "I told you…"

"I told you," he started, cupping her chin to lift her face. "I'm not ready to let you go. I caught you so…I can do what I want now…right?" He tilted his head and smiled down at her. "Didn't you like it? I wanted to give you more pleasure and we haven't tried that yet." Her face burned red now, rain drops sliding down her cheeks and neck. "But, really, I don't think I could ever get tired of you, Airi. You make me feel so excited and I really love playing with you."

Airi's right hand shifted forward a little, meeting hard plastic. She looked down at her phone's busted case and heard her phone ring loudly. The young woman jumped a little, but managed to grab it before he could. "H-hello?"

"I came to walk you home, but you're not at Helter Skelter. Where are you?" Yomo's voice held a slight edge to it.

"Yomo-san? I'm…just a few blocks away," she replied, hoping to make Uta back off. He tiled his head and crouched down to her level, meeting her gaze directly with a smile on his face. _What is he going to do? I don't think that smile means something good._ She stood and held the phone against her ear with her shoulder as she pulled up her pants and panties, not taking her eyes off of Uta.

"He can't keep us apart," the tattooed man said, still wearing that smile. He stood and a hand went beneath her chin, his thumb tracing over her bottom lip.

"I'm going out to the main street. Come out so I can see you," Yomo told her.

"A-alright." Airi carefully stepped away from Uta and started to back toward the street. She made it out of the alley without incident, but was soon grabbed and pushed against the side of a building in full view of the main road, his lips covering hers. A shiver of excitement and a hint of fear ran through her and she soon found herself standing alone, listening to the footsteps of her approaching protector.

When Yomo approached her side, he expected her to be a little angry that he had showed up. He expected her to frown or even say that she could walk herself home. Instead, he found her wrapping her arms around him and trembling as he cautiously held her. "Are you alright?"

"I…I don't know. I really don't know if I'm alright," she admitted. _That was just Uta, but it was scary. Even though it felt good when he…did what he did…I still felt kind of scared. Why did it feel that way?_ She felt the pale-haired ghoul lift her in his arms and held tightly. "We…need to talk when we get home…"

"We're not talking until you've calmed down."


	31. Chapter 31

NeonHorizon: I don't know how many of you were also reading "Feeding" (the sweet love story), but I'm think of adding a Valentine's Day chapter to it. Any thoughts? If you didn't read "Feeding", no worries. Just curious.

* * *

Airi stared out at the wilderness as the car pulled away from where they had parked. Her muscles ached and she had a few bruises, but nothing serious. She knew that it could have been a lot worse. It was a few days after her incident with Uta and, thus far, Yomo had not pressed her for information on that night. When he took her out to their usual place to spar, all of Airi's frustration from that night came out. She had felt so terrified, so powerless, that she pushed herself and fought Yomo viciously.

Now she was riding in silence, watching the trees pass as they got closer to civilization. The female ghoul slowly shifted her gaze, watching him from the corner of her eye. He was driving in silence, not even glancing at her, but his expression showed that he was bothered by something. Airi leaned her head against the window at her side and pushed up the hood on her jacket. "I…broke up with Uta," she started. Her voice was just above a whisper, shaking a little as she remembered that night.

Yomo remained silent for a moment before finally glancing over. He saw her slouching in her seat, her face turned away from him. "I thought you had a fight," he admitted.

"I told him that I wasn't ready to be in a relationship and…I don't think he took it well," Airi finished. She decided not to tell him about what transpired when she left the bar. How Uta had hunted her and finally caught her in the alley. Thinking about what he had done made her blush a vibrant pink. Her legs subconsciously squeezed together at the memory and she tried to distract herself. "Are we going home?"

The past few days, he had kept a close eye on her. The moment that he saw her standing in the rain, her expression one of fear, he knew that he had to keep her close. He walked her to and from the university, put his other tasks on hold, and watched her for signs of wanting to talk. Now that she had, he felt strangely satisfied, but also disappointed. She had broken up with Uta, but she was avoiding relationships. He had to respect her wishes.

"We're stopping at Anteiku. It's still early."

Airi tugged at her hood, trying to hide the remnants of a blush. _What if he's there? What would I do if he was waiting there? I can't tell Yomo what happened. It's embarrassing._ She bit at her thumbnail, frowning. No matter how she looked at it, the incident had been scary. He had come after her like prey, but instead of hurting her, he had done something so intimate. _I don't know whether I should be afraid or…something else. He wouldn't have hurt me. Right?_

At the café, Touka and Kaneki were behind the counter. Airi seated herself there, quietly ordering a coffee and keeping her gaze averted. Her protector went to talk with Yoshimura, leaving her alone with the two younger ghouls. She drew her sketchbook out of her bag and settled it in front of her, skimming to an empty page. When she felt a stare upon her, she slowly lifted her eyes to meet a single dark eye. Airi narrowed her gaze to a glare and she leaned closer. "Something you need, Kaneki-kun?"

He stepped back, a little startled. "N-no. I just…you look like you have something bothering you so…"

She settled onto her seat again, frowning. "It's nothing."

"Er…is it a relationship thing again?" The boy frowned back at her and set her coffee down. "Shirayuki-chan, I know I shouldn't pry, but if something is bothering you, you shouldn't bottle it up."

Airi glanced to where Touka had been and saw that she had walked off to clean a table. Glaring at the boy again, she slowly softened her eyes and sighed. She pushed back her hood and let her fingers trail through her long black hair. "I just…I'm afraid of something. And I don't like being afraid; it makes me feel weak."

He turned away briefly and set down a glass filled with ice when he spotted the deep bruise on her cheek. "H-here."

"Thank you." She held an ice cube against the skin, gritting her teeth against the chill. "I'm sorry that I snapped at you. You didn't deserve that. Sometimes…it's just difficult to deal with things. I just wish that I could be human…and not just because of eating. Your human relationships are less scary, you know. You don't have a constant fear of other humans eating you. Or turning against you."

Kaneki glanced over at Touka and leaned closer. "I-is this about Uta?"

She slouched a little. "…yeah…"

"He came in earlier and asked about you, but I honestly didn't know where you were so…"

"Just…if he does that again…tell him that you don't know where I am." Airi bowed her head and began absently sketching the male ghoul in front of her, making use of how close he was standing. "At this rate…I might have to completely avoid him…but I don't hate him. I still like him. I just feel like I need to focus on college and work here some more. I need to focus on myself and I know that sounds selfish, but-"

"N-no, it doesn't! You're right. I've heard other people say it before that you need to work on yourself before you're ready for a relationship so you don't sound selfish. Plenty of people do that." Kaneki awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "I kind of wish that I hadn't tried to jump into a relationship."

Airi tilted her head, but decided not to ask any questions. She heard Yomo returning and turned to find Yoshimura with him. Instead of standing to go greet him, she remained seated and sipped her coffee. _He'll be proud of me, I'm sure. Knowing that I'm focusing on my art. I'll try to pick up more shifts here, too. I know that Touka is planning to go to college so she's going to need time to study._

"Were you sparring this afternoon, Airi?" Yoshimura approached and frowned a little when he saw the bruise on her cheek.

"I…got a little intense," she confessed, pressing a hand over the injury. Something clicked in her head and she remembered something that both Kaneki and Koma had brought up recently. "Sir, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" He moved around to behind the counter as Kaneki shuffled to let him stand in front of Airi.

She bowed her head, still working on her sketch. "Where did Isamu come from? What happened to his family?"

His frown deepened instantly and he looked away. "Today isn't the day to discuss this, Airi. Perhaps another time."

"Wh-what? Is it that serious?"

"It is. When the time is right, I will tell you about Isamu's past. Now is not that time. Now, I would like for you to work a few shifts next week."

She took down the days in her phone and agreed to work. He left her without a word, but his answer to her question still bothered her. _What happened to Isamu that Yoshimura-san can't tell me? When will be a good time?_ Airi jumped a little when she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to find Yomo. "Are you ready to go home?" He nodded and stepped aside to let her down from her seat.

The walk home was very quiet. Neither of them spoke, both deep in their own thoughts. Airi was on high alert, listening closely for footsteps behind them and sniffing the air every so often for hints of Uta's scent. _He wouldn't hurt me. Right? He doesn't eat other ghouls. Right? I've never seen him do that. I don't think I've seen him even attack another ghoul besides Tsukiyama. I'm safe. Right?_ She glanced over her shoulder when they reached her door, listening to Yomo unlock it.

The female ghoul immediately settled onto the couch and flipped open her sketchbook to examine the Kaneki drawing. It had turned out strangely well, considering how anxious she was while sketching him. She grimaced, remembering Tsukiyama's painting orders. She had never seen Kaneki's kagune and wondered how developed it might be since he was only half ghoul. Airi had heard of ghouls that did not have a kagune or had one, but it was severely stunted. She at least knew what type he had.

Yomo stood beside the couch, looking down at the drawing. When he saw her pull her phone from her pocket and scroll to Kaneki's number, he frowned. "Why are you calling Ken?"

"Oh…um…I need to paint a portrait of his kagune for something," she replied, trying not to just say the reason. _Besides, if I give Tsukiyama the paintings then he might leave us both alone._

He did not seem pleased with this answer, but left her side to go to the kitchen. His coat was discarded on the edge of the couch, revealing his slightly tight t-shirt beneath. The male ghoul rummaged in one of the cupboards for a moment before finally withdrawing something that he knew she would like. He had been saving them for a special occasion and this seemed like the perfect time.

Airi was in the middle of coordinating with Kaneki when she was abruptly lifted. She wrapped her arms around her protector on reflex and blushed pink when she was settled on his lap on the couch. "…Yomo-san…?"

"I got you something." The man produced the bag of dark roast coffee beans and saw her eyes widen a little.

"Th-thank you." She watched him open the bag and accepted a few to crunch on while she finished typing the message to Kaneki. His chest was warm against her side, her back leaning against the arm of the couch. His left arm cushioned the back of her neck, his right arm resting across her thighs. It was oddly comforting to be held by him. "Um…Kaneki-kun is coming over tomorrow. I guess his last class ends a little after mine so we'll walk home together. I probably won't go out afterwards so…if you have errands to run…"

His expression showed that he was a little upset with her, but he decided not to voice it. "I have some errands that I can run tomorrow. Do you need to eat? I want to get on the same feeding schedule."

For whatever reason, this made her blush. "I do feel a little hungry. I could eat tomorrow if you're hungry, too."

"I'll get us some food after my errands and bring it home." Yomo saw that she had run out of coffee beans and put some more into her hand. He watched her serenely crunch on them and was suddenly very glad that he had bought them. She had definitely showed that she was upset the past few days. He was just happy that he could make her feel safe and hopefully a little happy. He would even set aside his desires for this. Though holding her on his lap did make him immensely content.

Airi leaned her head against his arm and glanced up to find him quickly looking away. "Are you…okay with how things are between us now?"

"I'm fine with this. For now."


	32. Chapter 32

NeonHorizon: SHOUT OUT TIME! I want to give a quick shout out to someone. They always leave nice reviews, but their review on the last chapter really brought a smile to my face and made my day. A big thank you to thetineemermaid!

* * *

It was a little awkward to explain the situation to Kaneki, but Airi tried her best. She left out the part about Tsukiyama, still hoping that the paintings would placate the older ghoul so he would leave them alone for a while. "So…you don't mind, right? It shouldn't take long for me to sketch the general shape and then I'll just have to get the color down."

"Um…I don't mind, but…what if I can't make my kagune come out?" The younger ghoul was walking down the street with Airi, following her to her apartment. He was still a little wary around her, but he was trying to push past that. She seemed like a nice enough person, if not a little moody sometimes.

"If you can't make it come out, you could just try describing it. Either way, it really shouldn't take long. You didn't have a shift at Anteiku, right?"

"No; it's my day off today." Kaneki frowned and adjusted the strap of his bag. "I was just going to go by the book store, but I can always do that some other time." He saw her frown back at him and open her mouth to argue. "S-seriously! It's not a big deal, Shirayuki-chan. Besides…I'm kind of interested to see what "ghoul art" looks like in a rough sketch. Your paintings are really pretty."

"Thanks." They were nearing her apartment and when they approached her door, her nose twitched at the scent of blood. It was faint enough to go unnoticed by humans, but strong enough that she could smell it through the door. _That's human blood! But why is there human blood in my apartment?!_ Her mind scrambled for a reason and she struggled to find a valid explanation. The fridge was vacant of meat. She had not brought back food from a hunt in quite a while.

Kaneki's eyes widened as the smell drifted to him. His mouth twisted into a grimace and he turned his head to look away. "Sh-Shirayuki-chan, what's in your apartment? Did you go hunting recently?"

"No. I haven't hunted in a while and I didn't bring the meat back with me." Airi nervously bit at her lip piercing as she drew her keys from her pocket. _I can't wait for Yomo to get home to deal with this. Whatever it is, I can handle this. I have to. I'm strong…right? I can do this._ She unlocked the door and pushed it open as slowly as she could, braced for an attack.

The smell of blood became even stronger and they both saw a trail of crimson droplets leading from the apartment door to the couch, smeared in some places over the hard floor. Airi motioned for Kaneki to stay behind her and carefully stepped inside. It was dark in her apartment; the curtains closed and lights off. That was normal for when she and Yomo were both out. What was not normal was the pair of legs propped on the arm of her couch. Legs covered in black cloth and ending in a familiar pair of dark shoes.

Airi's heart skipped a beat as a new scent came to her. She fought the bubbling of fear that threatened to make her tremble and stepped closer. "How did you get into my apartment?" she asked, keeping her voice low.

"Hm? Oh…you're finally home, Airi?" Uta's voice came from the other side of the couch. "You know…you might want to close the door. You might attract your neighbor if you leave it open."

She grimaced, but obeyed. The female ghoul gave Kaneki a look that told him to be alert. Walking around to the lamp beside the television, she turned it on and illuminated the somewhat frightening figure waiting for her on the couch. Uta was lying on his back, appearing quite comfortable, and had blood all over his hands. It was also smeared over his lips and chin, contrasting with the smile that he gave her. She then noticed the thing that he was chewing on. A severed human tongue. "H-how did you…get in?" she repeated, losing her courage rapidly.

He pushed himself to sit up and faced her, his smile becoming somewhat smug. The piece of flesh was taken from his mouth, running his own tongue over his bloody lips. "I have a key. Didn't Renji ever tell you?" Uta tilted his head and ran his fingers through his hair, still smiling. "I wanted to see you again, Airi. I brought us a snack to share."

Something red was glimmering in the light below and made her look down at the coffee table. One of her sketchbooks was lying open and he had set down bloody pieces flesh that she knew to be from a human face. A female human face. Airi looked back to Uta and saw that he had stood. Arms wrapped around her swiftly and she found herself pulled into a tight embrace. She felt a chill run up her spine as his blood-slicked lips found hers.

The male ghoul kept the kiss intact for several minutes, enjoying the warmth of her body against his. When he finally pulled away, satisfied, he found her looking past him. Uta looked over his shoulder and frowned a little, keeping his arms around Airi. "Kaneki. What brings you here?"

"Um…Shirayuki-chan invited me over…" He glanced between the two older ghouls, trying to decide if Airi wanted him to do something. When his eyes went to her face, he saw her frown in resignation. "I'm helping her with an art project so…"

"Hm? An art project?" Now Uta looked down at Airi. "What kind of project?"

"It's…kagune art," she replied. The young woman slowly drew herself away from him and moved, gesturing for Kaneki to come over. "We need to get this done so can you-?"

"I can wait." Uta lifted the tongue to his mouth again and closed his teeth on the flesh, dragging them along the piece of meat.

Airi gripped Kaneki's sleeve and pulled him to the kitchen. "Sorry that it's a little cramped, but…you know."

"N-no, it's fine. I don't think I can really get my kagune to come out right now anyway so is it okay if I just describe it?"

"That's fine." She pulled her sketchbook out of her bag, but paused after flipping to a fresh page. _That page that Uta dropped his snack on. I could barely see it through the blood, but that was a sketch of Yomo underneath._ Shaking her head, she pushed herself to not think about Uta. She asked Kaneki to describe the shape of his kagune and any details she might need. When she had sketched it out, she showed it to him and he told her that it looked exactly like his kagune.

"C-could I get back to you on the color?" he asked.

Airi followed his gaze to the other room, where Uta was still lounging. "Sure…I guess. I'll just get the general shape onto a canvas. Do you want a copy of the sketch?"

"Alright. Um. Could you just bring it to school tomorrow? I'll probably run into you at some point so…"

After agreeing to bring him a copy of the sketch the next day, she walked him to the door. She knew that he was nervous, but also worried. He seemed eager to leave, but reluctant at the same time. Airi felt her own anxiety spike as the apartment door closed behind him. She slowly turned to the couch and she approached it with caution. "Uta…why are you here?"

He was chewing on the tongue again and gave her a curious stare. Sitting up with his back against the arm of the couch, he held out a hand to her. She simply stared at it, prompting him to grip her wrist and tug sharply. The female ghoul twisted and her back fell against his chest. His arms held her tightly as he buried his face in the side of her neck. The snack was chewed and swallowed, freeing his lips. "Airi. I don't like being apart from you."

A heavy, sinking sort of feeling formed in her stomach. "We…we can still be friends," she murmured. Color rushed to her cheeks when she felt him press her back tighter against his chest.

"I want more than that." A hand shifted up from her ribs, gradually cupping her breast. The heavy smell of blood mixed with his natural scent and filled her senses. He nuzzled his cheek against the soft skin behind her ear, the hand on her chest tightening sensually. "Why can't we be together?"

"Y-you keep distracting me…and you try to make me skip classes. You encourage me to eat meat that isn't "cruelty-free". It's just…not what I…" Her eyes half-closed and she bit at her bottom lip to smother a whimper as he trailed bloody kisses along her neck.

"Why do you need to do those things? Just because someone else says that you should? What do you really want?" Uta's other hand slid down and rested his fingertips on her inner thigh. "If this is about Renji-"

"It…isn't about him. It really isn't. And I do those things because…"

"You want to be human?" he asked, moving his hand from her thigh. "Humans go to school and eat "cruelty free" stuff. Is that what this is about?"

She saw his hand reaching to the sketchbook. His fingers closed on what could only be the lower lip of the human he had killed. He lifted the dripping meat and brought it to Airi's lips. "I-I can't."

He sighed and nuzzled against her neck again. "I wanted to spend time with you today so I brought a snack for us to share. But I guess you don't like it."

"It's…not about me not liking it. It looks good. I just can't-" She felt the piece of meat slip past her lips and a hand clamped over her mouth. Airi growled and was forced to chew and then swallow the food.

"There. Not so bad, is it?" Uta smiled and reached for another piece.

Her mouth was released and she bowed her head. "You made a mess."

He glanced to the bloody trail on the floor and shrugged. "I'll clean it up." Another piece of meat was pushed into her mouth and a bit of blood leaked from the corner of her lips. Uta drew a thumb over the crimson line and licked it up. His arms wrapped around her snugly once more, his chin resting on her shoulder. "I love you, Airi. I never want to let you go." His smile grew a little. "I'll never let you go."

She felt herself being shifted off of him and then lifted as he stood. "W-wait! Where are we going?"

"Hm? We're going to your room. I don't think you want to still be out here when Renji comes home. Besides, I have a surprise for you." His expression turned sheepish as they approached her bedroom door.

Her grey-blue eyes widened in horror at the sight of blood droplets leading to the door and smeared on the doorknob. _What did he do?! What's on the other side of this door? What did he put in my room?_ Her heart began to race and Airi squirmed a little in his hold, forcing him to let her stand. Moving quickly, as well as forcing herself to be bold, she pushed him against the door.

Uta stared down at her for a moment in puzzlement and then smiled, leaning down so his face was close to hers. He took her wrist gently in his hand and pressed her palm over his heart. "Do you feel how excited I am?"

Color rushed to her cheeks as she felt his heart beating beneath her hand. It was rapid and in turn made her own heart begin to race. "Uta…I…"

"I'm excited to be with you again, but I really can't wait to give you your surprise." He wrapped an arm around her waist and opened the door.


	33. Chapter 33

NeonHorizon: QUESTION TIME! Usually I don't ask readers' opinion on how a story should progress, but I'm going to ask you once. Just this once. Should I pick up chapter 34 right where this chapter leaves off (with a mature, spicy scene) or should I move on? I have a lot of plans, otherwise I'd just shift directly to that mature scene. Also! I'll be updating this story twice a week from now on so I can get everything into it that I need to! Happy reading!

* * *

Airi's heart began to race painfully as Uta led her into her room. Her nose twitched, picking up the strong smell of ghoul blood, and her stomach instantly ached with unease. _That's definitely ghoul blood_ , she thought as she stared at the dark trail leading to the other side of her bed from the door. _I can't tell anything else. I can't smell anything else…over the smell of blood._

Uta reached to the light switch, but hesitated. A half-smile took form on his lips and he leaned down to Airi's left ear. "I don't think I want to ruin the surprise with light. Try to guess what I brought."

She was beginning to tremble as all sorts of horrible thoughts ran through her mind. The only thing she could be sure of was that it was not Kaneki's blood. Thoughts of Yomo came to her and she stared down at the bloody trail that led to the side of her bed. "Are they…dead?"

"Are you guessing that they're dead?" He saw her nod once and his smile grew a little. Shifting his eyes away from hers, he wiped at his still bloody lips. "Yes. They're dead. Make some more guesses, Airi. This is really exciting."

The female ghoul looked to the trail again, goose bumps raising on her skin. "You… _killed_ them…didn't you, Uta?"

"It's my gift to you. We're not done though."

Airi's eyes finished adjusting to the dimness of the room and widened in horror. There was blood splashed upon the wall on that side of her bed. It drenched the floor in a large puddle, leading to where there was undoubtedly a corpse. Splashes of red decorated the blanket on her bed, drawing her attention to the collection of body parts displayed there. "…Uta…what is this…?"

He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her from behind, kicking the bedroom door closed. "I wanted to give you a gift. I got that snack for us to share, but I thought you would like something else." His lip piercings scraped over the shell of her ear, lightly bumping her silver piercings. "Airi…are you mad at me?"

She felt a hand slip beneath her chin to tilt her face back, making her eyes meet his. Color rushed to her pale cheeks, bringing them to a vibrant pink. The snack of human flesh had activated her kakugan and the sense of danger made her hyper alert. "I'm…not mad at you…but I told you before that I…don't want a relationship right now." Her gaze soon returned to the bloody puddle. "Who… _is_ that?" She immediately felt his smile against her ear and shivered.

"Hm? You shouldn't worry about it too much, Airi. I just know that it's something…that you would have wanted to do yourself," he assured her.

The female ghoul found herself being scooped up and dropped onto the bed on her back. She moved to sit up and felt her fingers slide over the still warm blood from the body parts strewn about on the blanket. They gave off a distinctive human aroma, thankfully, but she still felt worried. Airi's red and black eyes met Uta's as he stepped closer to the bed, licking blood from his lips. He placed both hands on the edge of the bed and leaned down so that he was at eye level with her. Airi felt heat rise to her cheeks once more and soon felt it spreading throughout her. Even with blood on his hands and face, he was undeniably attractive.

He saw the blush on her face and tilted his head, smiling at the way she moved back toward the head of the bed. A knee dipped the mattress as he got onto the bed and gripped her right ankle with one hand. "Aren't you still hungry…?" His free hand lifted a severed human forearm, the female hand dangling uselessly at the end with its fingernails painted purple. "I got this snack for us to share…but maybe you've had enough food. Maybe you want _something else_ now?"

Airi's fingers dug into the sheets beneath her as she watched him. She was suddenly very glad that she had worn pants. As much as she wanted to give in, she knew that she had to be firm in her decision to be single. _I can't just say 'yes' or I'll…never be taken serious by him._ A rush of heat went straight to her lower half when she saw and felt him nuzzle his cheek against the inner part of her knee. "I-I can't…do this…I'm sorry, but-!"

"Renji doesn't need to know…although I'd prefer it if he knew. I just can't let you go…" The male ghoul crawled forward on the bed, his free hand moving along her leg and finally gripping the buckle of her belt. He was now seated on her knees, holding her in place effortlessly. His other hand lifted and a mischievous expression crossed his face before he brought the arm to her face. "Here. I made sure that it was something you would like…so the least you can do is take a bite."

She was shaking worse than before and slowly parted her lips. The human forearm was pressed close to her mouth and she let her jaw drop a little more. Her teeth slipped into the skin easily, blood coating her tongue and sliding down her throat. She chewed carefully, reluctant to let go of the sheets, and finally gripped the arm with both hands.

Uta sat back a little, pleased to see her eating his offering. He had been afraid that she was serious when she said that she wanted to be single. "Why are you with Renji…when he rejected you?"

Airi's gaze lifted from her snack to meet his stare. She saw the slight frown on his lips and frowned back at him. "We're…not together. Not like that. I told him…the same as I told you…that I don't want a relationship. He's…just my bodyguard…I guess." She saw his frown fading, a smile quickly taking its place. "Wh-what…?"

"After you left, Itori told me that you couldn't be serious," he admitted. The male ghoul leaned down and gripped the severed arm's wrist, his face inches away from Airi's. "If it's about Renji…don't worry. He would understand if you wanted to be with your first. We do have…a deeper connection…don't we, Airi?"

Before she could argue, he covered her lips with his own and set the arm down at her side. His free hand caressed the side of her face, smearing blood over her cheek and neck. Airi shakily reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. He took this as her submission and deepened the kiss, running the tip of his tongue along her lower lip. He paused at her piercing and gave it a light tug with his teeth, making her back arch in pleasure beneath him. The hand on her belt buckle shifted, trailing up her abdomen and finally gripping her chin.

The kiss was finally broken and she blushed pink, staring up at him in the dimly lit room. His lips curled into a coy sort of smile and he dipped his face down to the sensitive skin between her neck and shoulder. Small, gentle bites were given and Airi gasped at the strangely pleasant sensation. She writhed under him, wishing that their position was different so that she could pull him against her. When a soft whimper of frustration escaped her, things took a turn.

"I wanted you to see your surprise," Uta whispered in her ear. The hand on her chin tightened and he forced her head to the side. "I knew that I had to do something…to make up for scaring you before. I thought you would like this."

Airi's bottom lip quivered and she felt her stomach churn. In the heat of the moment, she had forgotten about the growing puddle of ghoul blood on her floor. Now she was looking over the edge of the bed at the mangled corpse of a female ghoul. This woman was older than Uta and was painfully familiar to Airi. Her neck was at an odd angle, her mouth open in a silent scream, body completely limp. There was a hole in the center of her chest, blood darkening her clothes and running from her pale lips. Her light brown hair was a tangled mess and her green eyes were now dull and lifeless. The most unsettling thing was that parts of her were missing. Her right hand, her left lower leg, her nose, a large chunk of one ear.

The younger ghoul nearly vomited when she saw the corpse. The skin around the missing areas was peeled back, the exposed meat still shiny and wet looking. Unmistakably red even in the dark room. Airi glanced over at Uta, who merely smiled at her look of her horror. _We were…kissing…right next to this dead body. Why?!_ She licked her lips, trying to think of something to say. His look was turning expectant. "Th-that's…Ria-san…from the 4th ward?"

"She did try to take your little brother, didn't she? I thought that by doing something like this…it might make you happy. He's safe now, right? I made your little brother safe. Doesn't that make you happy?" Uta looked almost worried as he turned her face toward him again. "I did this for you. This is a gift."

She bit at her lip piercing and shakily reached for the severed human arm at her side. "Th-thank you…Uta…" A lot of thoughts crossed her mind. She was frightened, but on some level she was also pleased. Oddly pleased that he had taken care of someone that had targeted Isamu. She bit into the human flesh of the arm, wanting to take her mind off of the corpse. Hoping that the food might help to settle her stomach again.

He leaned over, biting into the other side of the arm and brushing his lips lightly against hers. A hand wove into her long, dark hair and his other arm wrapped around her lower back, pulling her chest against his. Holding the female ghoul in place, he kept the strange kiss intact and leaned back. Now with her on top of him, Uta carefully drew the flesh away from them both. He slipped a hand up the back of her shirt, watching her face turn red. "Airi…do you still love me?"

The young woman clenched her eyes tightly shut, unable to meet his intense stare. Her hips pushed down against his, feeling his excitement. "I…do…still love you," she whispered in answer. "But to be in a relationship…it wouldn't fair to you…or to him. Someone would get hurt."

"Renji won't be too broken up about it." He lifted her shirt over her head with ease and let it drop onto the floor, landing in the puddle of blood. Uta moved them further from the edge of the bed and settled Airi on her back near the pillows. His fingertips trailed over her neck and collar bone, absently drawing lines of blood leading down to her breasts. He examined the crimson color against her flesh and tilted his head, perched on her waist. "I…really love you when you look this natural," he purred quietly.

Airi tried to cross her arms over her chest, but her wrists were soon gripped by his hands. Her black and red eyes rose to meet his and was startled when he leaned down to capture her lips with a kiss. Both wrists were shifted to one hand and pressed against the pillow above her head. His lips muffled a moan that threatened to escape her while his free hand went to her chest. _He…killed that woman. He killed her. For me. Why did he have to kill her though? Am I…safe…with him right now?_

His position shifted so that his legs were between hers, his hand leaving her chest in favor of dipping beneath the hem of her pants. The male ghoul felt her lift her hips off of the mattress, subconsciously demanding more of his touch. He graciously obliged, rubbing his fingertips against her through the thin fabric that separated them. When he finally broke the kiss, he nuzzled against the side of her neck and smiled. "Airi…what should I do with you?"


	34. Chapter 34

"You look tired." Itori leaned forward a little over the counter and tilted her head. "Something on your mind? Or some _one_?"

Airi slouched a little and sipped from her glass of blood. It had been about a week since the incident and she was still recovering from it. "Did you…tell Uta that I wasn't serious about breaking up?"

"Huh? Of course!" She came around the counter to sit next to Airi and poured herself a glass of blood. "I mean, I didn't want him to think it was Ren-chan's fault. You don't even _want_ to think about what he'd do if he thought Ren-chan made you break up with him. It wouldn't be pretty. Besides, why would you want to be single when you can have U-chan? He treats you well, right?"

The dark-haired ghoul gripped her glass tighter. "He left a dismembered ghoul's corpse on my bedroom floor…and a human's dismembered corpse in my bathroom closet…and left little pieces of them all over my apartment…"

Itori snickered. "He _what_? Wow! That's more than I expected! I knew he'd probably give you a little something though. He came in asking about Ria and wanted me to have someone track her."

Airi downed her glass and it was quickly refilled. "When Yomo came home, I had to try to explain to him why there were dead bodies in my apartment. He took them somewhere and it took us forever to get the blood cleaned up. I had to repaint the bathroom."

"That's _hilarious_! What did Ren-chan say when you told him who left the bodies?" Itori's eyes were sparkling with amusement, despite the younger ghoul's frustrated expression.

"I…I ended up lying and saying that I got in a fight with Ria-san over food. Uta left before Yomo came home so…"

"I just wish I could've seen the look on his face when you told him that!" She laughed and shook her head. "That almost tops the information that I got today."

"…information…?" Airi saw Itori reach over the edge of the counter and withdraw a bottle of thicker blood that was labeled "Cruelty-Free". She let her pour some into her glass and sighed. "So…what sort of information? Is it about Tsukiyama?"

"Nope. It's about Ria. You want to hear it?" She saw Airi nod. "It's going to cost you, you know. I don't give out information for free. How about I name a price?"

Though it gave her a sinking feeling in her stomach, she nodded again. "What do you want then?"

"I want another girls' night out, but this one will be special. There's something I want to do and I'm sure that you'll want to do it, too. It's going to be a lot of fun. So do you agree?" Itori saw hesitation in Airi's face. "It involves Isamu-kun. Your "little brother". So?"

"Fine. We'll have…a girls' night out."

"Perfect! Okay, so here's the deal. When U-chan wanted me to have someone track Ria, they found her in a pretty dangerous ward. _Your_ ward. I don't know what she was doing there, but she had a kid with her. A ghoul. They weren't able to figure out why she had the kid, but it definitely wasn't hers. I think that maybe she wanted your "brother" for a particular reason. We just need to figure out what that reason is. When I get more information, I'll tell you."

The younger ghoul's grey-blue eyes widened and she turned her stare to the blood in her glass. " _My_ ward…and she was taking a child somewhere?"

"That's right. It might be for the best that U-chan caught her and stopped her, huh?"

Airi got up from her seat and gulped down the remaining blood. "I have to go. Could you…um…could you call me when you know more?"

"Sure. I'll call you about the girls' night out, too, okay? Be careful walking home! You wouldn't want to get _gobbled u_ p!" Itori snickered and immediately shifted her attention to her phone.

Knowing that she now had to be even faster than intended, Airi hurried out of the bar to go to Anteiku. _She was telling Uta that I just left. I know that I can't completely trust her. But…she is sort of a good friend sometimes. I'm glad that she told me about that woman taking children to my old ward._

It was mid-afternoon and she walked at a brisk pace when in the street, sprinting whenever she could get into an alley. When she arrived at the café, she looked around at who was working. Irimi and Koma gave her curious looks, immediately noticing the anxious expression on her face. She approached the counter and tried to calm herself on the walk there, realizing that customers were also staring at her. "Did you…I mean…have either of you seen Yomo today?"

"Yomo? I think he said he was going home, right?" Koma asked.

"No; he was running an errand. He should be back soon. Are you alright?" Irimi frowned down at the younger woman and came around the counter. "Let's go to the back and calm down a little, Airi. Koma, watch the café."

She hated that she looked so panicked, but that was exactly how she felt. Knowing that Isamu might have been taken to her home ward filled her with dread. _He can't walk around alone. What if Ria-san wasn't working by herself? What was she going to do with him? What happened to the child that she did take?!_ Airi took deep breaths once she was in the meeting room, sitting on a sofa and trying to calm down. A glass of water was set in front of her and she frowned. "Th-thanks."

"So what's going on, Airi? I've never seen you look so afraid before."

"What's happening? Oh. Airi?" Yoshimura had been walking past and stopped in the doorway now. "Airi? Are you alright?"

Unsure if it was just her fear or the combination or nervousness and fermented blood, she began to hiccup. "I-I have to tell you something…"

He listened to her describe Ria and the incident where she had tried to abduct Isamu. He heard her talk about what Itori had told him. All the while, his frown continued to deepen. Turning to Irimi, he gave her a short nod and she left the room. He took the seat beside Airi's and reached to an inner pocket. "I suppose now is as good a time as any to tell you about Isamu." He drew forth a folded piece of paper and studied it in his hand for a moment.

"Watanabe isn't his name," she stated, her head bowed.

"The night that you left him at Anteiku, he said that he had come to the 20th ward in search of someone. He told me that his mother gave him instructions to find this person if something were to happen to her and that he should never go back to his home if it came to that. When I asked for his name, he said that he was Shirayuki Isamu…from the 11th ward. He even gave me his home address."

The paper was handed to her and Airi shakily unfolded it to find something disturbingly familiar. It was a faded photograph of a mother, father, and a little girl with long black hair and grey-blue eyes. "This…is a picture of my family."

"Last week, I sent Yomo to Isamu's address and this was found in his home. There was no sign of his parents and the house had been burglarized. I don't know what the connection is exactly, but Isamu seems to be related to you through blood."

She stared down at the photo, tears filling her eyes as she looked at her parents. They were smiling in the picture, but they were extremely thin from malnourishment. "I don't…remember having family besides my parents…"

Seeing her begin to cry, he put a hand on her shoulder. "Airi. I'm sorry."

"I…I need to see Isamu. Is he here right now?"

"I'm afraid that he went with Touka and Hinami for the afternoon."

Airi managed a half-smile and wiped at her eyes. "Well…that's good. Good for him. He really likes Hinami, you know."

"I've noticed. He's really trying his best to learn how to read and even started asking how to make coffee. I can tell that he's a hard worker."

She nodded her agreement and wrapped her arms around herself. "I'm sorry about acting so frantic earlier…I was really scared. When I heard that that woman was taking children to my old ward…I mean, nothing good can come of it. What is she doing with them? What if I hadn't been with Isamu when she walked up to him?"

"I think it's best not to wonder about those things. I would like for you to be more involved in Isamu's life though. Whatever your connection, he always seems to brighten up when you're around." Yoshimura stood and looked toward the doorway. "Hello, Uta. Can I help you with something?"

Airi lifted her gaze from the photograph and met the male ghoul's red and black eyes. A brief shiver ran down her spine when she remembered their last encounter. It had been so intimate, but unsettling. He spoke briefly to Yoshimura, stating that he had heard she was in the meeting room and then asking if she was alright. When she heard him crossing the room, she tried to quickly tuck away the picture before he could see it.

Uta easily took it from her and frowned. "Hm? Isn't this your family?"

"It was found in Isamu's house," she stated. Airi could hear Yoshimura walking away and knew that she was being left alone with Uta. "I…wanted to thank you…for taking care of Ria-san. Itori-chan told me about her taking children."

He smiled and sat in the chair nearby, leaning forward and watching her wipe away her tears. "So…you liked my surprise?" She gave a simple nod. Tattooed fingers reached over to tuck her hair behind her ear, lingering at the side of her face. Uta tilted his head, his dark hair falling over one eye. "Are you mad about the mess?"

"…it took forever to clean up…" she muttered, averting her gaze. Staring at that sweet smile was just a little more than she could handle.

"Do you want to come down to the café or stay up here?"

"C-café. I think I should probably have some coffee." Airi blushed pink when he took her hand and led the way, seating themselves near the window. While the coffees were being made, she could feel the Anteiku employees giving her strange looks, but she forced herself to ignore them. Glancing up at his face, she was met with that same smile from before and she felt her blush intensify. "I owe Itori-chan a girls' night out now."

"I know. She sounded really excited about it," he admitted. "Although…I'm a little jealous. I wish we could go out that way. I'll just have to be satisfied with this for now, won't I?"

The female ghoul was about to respond when something outside caught her eye. For a brief moment, she thought that she saw a familiar figure in the crowd walking down the street. A tall figure, wearing somewhat flashy clothes, sporting well-groomed violet hair. _He wouldn't…would he?_


	35. Chapter 35

NeonHorizon: This chapter is a bit longer than previous chapters. Not by a lot though, so don't worry. I just had a lot that I wanted to include and I thought you readers deserved to have a chapter that isn't rushed or cut down. It should be interesting.

* * *

Airi was walking out of her anatomy class when she heard her phone ringing. She did not recognize the number and hesitantly answered. "Shirayuki speaking." As she spoke, she continued to walk down the corridor and caught sight of Kaneki up ahead. _Should I talk to him? I should at least say 'hello' right?_

"Shirayuki-chan, it's so nice to hear your voice. You wouldn't believe how long I've been waiting to hear it again."

Goose bumps instantly rose on her arms beneath her black sweater and she froze in her steps. "H-how did you get my phone number, Tsukiyama-san?"

"Oh, your art teacher was more than happy to give it to me. You're at school, aren't you?"

She bowed her head as she walked right past Kaneki. The boy looked puzzled and followed her. When Airi got outside, she turned and walked backwards, keeping her grey-blue eyes locked on Kaneki's single dark one. "What do you want?"

Tsukiyama laughed softly and his smile could be felt through the words that came next. "I want _you_ , of course. But I'll settle for my paintings for now."

"They're not finished. I only have the rinkaku one done."

"Oh, that's fine. I think the other two will be done soon. Are you alone?"

Still with her eyes on Kaneki's, keeping a decent distance between them, she frowned. "Yes. I'm alone."

"Absolutely perfect! I have some instructions for you~"

"I'm not doing whatever it is that you want," she snarled.

"Oooh, _there's_ that spark of boldness. I think you'll agree to my terms though, Shirayuki-chan. I was walking down the street earlier and thought that I caught _your_ delectable scent so I followed it. Imagine my surprise when I came across a little boy instead. He smells so much like you; he probably tastes just as good. What do you-?"

"Don't you dare! Don't touch him!"

There was a terrifying, satisfied sigh. "I _thought_ you might say that. How about you bring me the rinkaku painting and I'll give him back? I'm going to send you an address and if you want to get him back alive, be sure to be there in an hour."

The phone clicked, indicating that he had hung up. Airi's gaze hardened to a glare as she stopped walking and Kaneki caught up to her. She stared down at her phone as a picture was sent from Tsukiyama's number. A picture of Isamu with tears running down his face. Airi gritted her teeth and quickly tucked the phone away as Kaneki approached. _I can't tell him about Tsukiyama. I know that if he goes, we'll both be killed and eaten. I know what Tsukiyama is planning. I'll show up, he'll let Isamu go, and he'll try to eat me. Kaneki being there will just make things more complicated. If I'm alone, I might at least be able to buy some time. And if I take Yomo or Uta, Tsukiyama might hurt Isamu._

"Um…are you okay? You look upset." Kaneki gave her a curious look and saw tears of frustration shining her eyes. "Shirayuki-chan?"

"I'm…fine. I have to take care of something." She started walking and knew that he was following again. Turning swiftly, she grabbed him by the front of his shirt and glowered up into his single eye. "Listen to me. Do you know how _sick_ I am of you and your innocence?! You always walk around with that face and try to be helpful when I'm hurt, but I'm an _adult_! I don't _need_ your help!"

He stared back at her, a little taken aback, but seemed to see through her act immediately. "D-do you need help, Shirayuki-chan?"

The female ghoul tried to hold her glare, but her heart was racing and the tears soon rolled down her cheeks. "You can't help, got it?!" She released his shirt and gave him a hard shove backwards. "Go home, okay? Don't go to Anteiku and don't you _dare_ tell someone that I cried!"

She walked as quickly as possible to her apartment and felt her heart skip a beat when she found that Yomo was home. His coat was hanging over the arm of the couch, in full view of the apartment door. Airi quietly entered the apartment and tiptoed her way to the bedroom when she saw the couch empty. Her protector was asleep in the bed, his back turned to the door. She moved back to the main room and picked up the rinkaku painting from where it was propped against the wall.

As she stepped back outside, she fought the urge to go back in and ask him for help. _I can do this. I have to do this alone. I'm stronger than when we last fought so I should be able to last longer. Maybe I can even beat Tsukiyama this time._ Clutching the painting to her chest, she followed directions to the address he had given her.

 **Shift P.O.V**

Kaneki had stayed on campus after the odd interaction with Shirayuki. He was still confused, but it was very obvious that she needed help. She, or someone else, was in danger. That could be the only explanation for her tears. Wherever she was going, it had to be scary because she had been adamant about keeping him away. He started walking and caught sight of Nishiki walking toward him.

"What's her problem today? I've never seen her get that aggressive with a guy," he remarked.

"I-I don't know, but she was really upset."

"So are you going to follow her?"

"She told me not to. She said not to go to Anteiku or-"

"Or _what_?" Nishiki raised an eyebrow and when it was clear that Kaneki had no intention of telling him, he sighed. "Okay so she's probably going to do something stupid. Better hope that Yomo is following her, right?"

Kaneki nodded once, but still felt worried. Sure, she was pretty tough. He had heard about the various dangers she faced, the many fights she had been in. Despite all of that, she rarely showed pain around him or even Touka. "Do you think she's going to be okay?"

"I think you should go to Anteiku and tell someone."

He did as Nishiki suggested and was glad that he had. Upon walking into Anteiku, he was met with a flustered Touka and other distraught employees. The café was closed for the day, but he was still allowed in. "What's going on?"

"Isamu-kun went missing," Irimi answered with a frown. "He wanted to run an errand by himself this morning and I told him to wait so I could go with him, but…"

"He's a sneaky little guy," Koma commented.

Remembering the look of panic in Shirayuki's eyes, Kaneki knew what was happening. Something happened to Isamu and she was going in hopes of helping him. He looked around at the other employees and began to sweat. _Should I tell them? Nishiki is probably right though. Yomo would follow her. He'd never let her go do something dangerous alone._

 **Shift P.O.V**

Something seemed a bit 'off' about the apartment when he stepped inside. Uta was sure that her protector would be out at that time of day so he hoped to surprise Airi with a gift. A gift that was far less messy than the last one. Something they could enjoy together. Of course, this idea was thrown aside the second he saw that familiar coat draped over the arm of the couch.

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he silently approached the couch to sneak up on the other man. It fell when he saw the piece of furniture empty. Uta stood there for a long moment, taking notice of the open sketchbook on the coffee table and sniffing at the air around him. He could tell that Airi was out, despite her scent being everywhere in the apartment.

Just a little disappointed, he sat on the couch and studied the sketches on the open pages of her book. Dark birds, as usual, but also rough drawings of masks decorated the paper. He leaned down to get a better look, setting her gift aside on the coffee table. The man hummed absently as he skimmed the masks she had drawn. A few looked familiar from his shop, but there were others as well. Strange ones that he had never seen before, as if she was trying to make her own designs.

When he had enough of that, he stood and looked toward her room. As he moved toward the door, he remembered the last time he was in her apartment. When he had arrived that day, Ria was still alive. She was begging for mercy and babbling a bunch of excuses, but he knew better. She was taking ghoul children for some reason, some reason that could only be nefarious, and by getting rid of her he would make Isamu safe. Airi would appreciate the gesture. It took some time, but she had finally thanked him just a few days ago.

After Ria was dealt with, he had left the apartment again in search of food. That was when he happened upon the female human. Of course, she died before he brought her to the apartment. Remembering the sight of the walls and floor splattered with blood, he frowned. _That was really messy_ , he finally admitted to himself.

He paused outside of Airi's bedroom door, seeing it slightly open. She was out, but he knew that Yomo was there. Pushing the door open just a bit more, he saw the other ghoul asleep on his side with his back to the door. The blanket was only covering his lower half and fell a bit more when he turned onto his back. He moved a little in his sleep, becoming comfortable again and finally going still.

Uta tilted his head and stepped into the room, allowing a half-smile to take over his face. There was no hint to the macabre surprise that he had left for Airi last time; the floor scrubbed to perfection and the sheets brand new. It was amusing. He knew that when he left that day, she had been forced to explain the corpses to Yomo. The other ghoul, undoubtedly, had to dispose of the bodies. Just imagining the looks the two must have worn made him want to laugh.

Without a sound, he got onto the bed and leaned close, studying the man's sleeping face. He looked quite peaceful until a lock of Uta's hair fell forward, tickling his cheek. Yomo frowned and rubbed at his cheek before settling again. Uta glanced toward the bedroom door. It was still open, but there was no sign of Airi's return. Determining to entertain himself until she was back, he straddled his friend's waist. He held his upper half up with his hands braced against the bed to either side of Yomo's chest and let very little of his weight rest on his lower abdomen.

With a slight smirk, he leaned down and brought his lips near Yomo's ear. "Renji…time to wake up~" Uta shifted back a little, expecting him to react. There was no hint of him even hearing Uta's voice. He frowned and repeated the action, letting a hand rest on Yomo's chest now. "Time to get up, Renji~"

The other ghoul's eyes snapped open, a hand quickly gripping Uta's wrist like a vice. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

His smirk returned and he sat back, putting his full weight on Yomo's waist. "I came to see my girlfriend…and find out why you're sleeping in her bed."

 **Shift P.O.V**

Airi came to consciousness on a cold, hard floor. She pushed herself up onto her hands and knees, grimacing at the way her head ached. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the bright lights in the room, but she soon felt her blood run cold. This room contained four things; a bed, an easel, canvases, and paints. Her sketchbook and pencils were lying on the wooden floor beside her, but her phone was missing. Pushing herself to sit up, she held her aching head.

She had gone to the address, but it was a large, vacant building. Going inside, she had found Isamu pretty quickly. He had been unharmed, but when she tried to take him out of the building, Tsukiyama attacked. A cloth was pressed over her mouth and nose, a chemical aroma flooding her senses before her legs gave out beneath her and her consciousness faded away.

The bright artificial light from above was making her eyes hurt so she shielded them with a hand and looked for an exit. Spotting a door across the room, she struggled to her feet and stumbled her way over. It was locked. When she threw her weight against the door, it refused to give way beneath her. She growled in frustration and kicked at it.

 _What am I going to do?! I don't know where I am! I don't know where Isamu is! And only Kaneki knows that anything is wrong! Damn it! I should've known this was going to happen._ Airi pounded at the door again, this time with a fist.

A weight leaned against the door from the other side. "I'm going to get my paintings, Shirayuki-chan."

Her pulse raced and she hit harder. "Where's Isamu?!"

"Not even worried about yourself anymore? Well, you _are_ going to be here until your last day. Locked up nice and secure. You could almost call that room your refrigerator! That's where you keep meat until you're ready to eat it, right?" He chuckled and moved back from the door. "I wouldn't worry about your cute little brother. I let him go; just like I promised. Although I can't promise his safety after he ran off."

Airi fell to her knees on the hard wooden floor and scowled. "If I give you your paintings…will you let me go?"

"That isn't how it works, Shirayuki-chan. How silly; letting my meal go in exchange for a few paintings? I'm going to keep the paintings as a memento of my greatest meal! Once your art is complete, I'm going to bring in Kaneki-kun and eat you both while your bodies are intertwined! Your flesh mixed with his! Aaah! I can only imagine how delicious it will be!"


	36. Chapter 36

The tension that had settled in Airi's apartment was broken by both phones chiming with a message. Yomo and Uta both reached for their phones and were both out of the apartment in the next minute. The message was from Itori and she had someone that wanted to talk to Yomo, but she had included Uta because it involved Airi.

When they arrived at Helter Skelter, the bar was closed, but she quickly admitted them both. "Don't freak out, okay? I found him this way. I knew he was Ai-chan's brother because he smells a lot like her. I don't think he can read very well, but he…" Itori directed them to the counter, where a small and sullen figure was slouched on a seat. "Isamu-kun?"

The boy perked up a little and looked over. The front of his light grey shirt was a bloody mess, the crimson painting his lips and chin, smeared across his cheeks. His eyes went wide when he saw the two male ghouls and he soon ran over. There were tears in his eyes as he reached them, his small and bloody hands gripping the front of Yomo's coat and tugging desperately.

"What happened to you?" Uta crouched down to be closer to his eye level and saw a frantic, painful look in his eyes. "Isamu…?"

"He hasn't said a word since I brought him in. I was walking around the neighborhood and found him in the alley like this. I don't know what happened, but he wrote something when I got him some paper." Itori held up a bloody sheet of paper with a crude note scrawled on it. It read "I am Isamu. Neechan needs help. Need Yomo."

The pale-haired ghoul took the paper and frowned. "Airi needs help. Where is she?" He looked to the boy, who began pointing toward the door as if he wanted to direct them. "Just tell me." Isamu shook his head vehemently and it became clear that something was very wrong. "Open your mouth." Again, the boy shook his head, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Isamu." The child looked at Uta, who tilted his head curiously. "Did someone hurt you?" More tears flowed and Isamu nodded once, his gaze directed elsewhere. "What did they do?"

The young ghoul looked unsure for a moment, but received a reassuring nod from the older ghoul. He parted his bloody lips and opened his mouth wide. The inside of his mouth was a dark crimson mess and it soon became clear why. A large chunk had been taken off of his tongue. The last half inch of the muscle had been ripped out of his mouth, leaving a bleeding stump of a tongue behind. He whimpered at the pain and closed his mouth as soon as the others knew what was wrong.

Itori winced. "Who would do that? He's just a kid!"

"Someone that wanted Airi's flesh." Yomo took a step away from Isamu and looked down at him. "Can you show me where they were?" The boy nodded in agreement. Yomo turned his attention to Uta and Itori now. "I'll follow him and then bring him back here. Itori, can you walk him to Anteiku when we get back?"

"Sure. Oh, I know! Isamu-kun, come here!" She led him over to the counter, though he was reluctant to follow. Now that Yomo was there, he seemed to latch onto the older male. She poured a glass full to the brim with human blood and slid it across to him. "That might make you feel better," she said with a grin.

Uta sat beside him while he drank, asking her if she had seen Airi. The answer was 'no' and she asked if he was going with Yomo. "Of course," he replied with a coy smile. "I need to know that she's alright."

Itori's grin grew. "So? Are you back together? I heard about those gifts that you brought her."

Isamu was gulping down the blood now and coughed a little when he finished. Uta patted his back gently, giving him a questioning look. The boy nodded once, indicating that he was alright. "Better?" He saw the child nod again. "Let's go find your sister."

Yomo was already waiting at the door, making a quick call to Anteiku to let them know what was going on. When Isamu grabbed his sleeve for security, he could not help but look down at the young ghoul. There was still blood all over the boy's shirt and mouth, but he did seem to be feeling a little better.

Unfortunately, the last place that Isamu had seen Airi was a vacant building. The two older ghouls stepped in ahead of him and immediately picked up on the scent of blood. They followed it to some sort of lobby and realized that it was where Isamu had been attacked. There was a splash of blood on one wall and drying on the floor, indicating that the chunk of his tongue had been forcibly ripped off. He began to tremble and cry, wiping at his eyes with reddened hands.

Uta rested a hand on his shoulder, surveying the area. "You're alright now."

"I don't see anything here." Yomo examined the neighboring rooms and returned with a deep frown. "She isn't here anymore."

 **Shift P.O.V**

Airi sat staring vacantly at the blank wall, determined to not give Tsukiyama what he wanted. She bit at her lip piercing, attempting to focus her thoughts elsewhere. She tried to think about her class, Anteiku, sparring, food, coffee, and her closest friends. Just anything to make her not begin to panic.

A look over her shoulder showed the bed and beyond that was the only entrance or exit to the room. There were no windows. There was no light switch to stop the incessant blaze of the artificial lighting above her head. _I can't go near the door. He starts talking if I do that and I just…can't deal with the creepy things that he keeps saying._ His favorite subject, by far, was the "magnificent meal" that he was anticipating. Airi closed her eyes and turned to face the wall again. It was tempting to start sketching, but that would give him hope that she would give him what he wanted. She tried to avoid going near the canvases for that same reason.

It was unclear if he had any hidden cameras in the room. It was fairly bare of furniture except for the bed and the easel, but the vent set near the high ceiling seemed like a good hiding place. The vent was too small for her to fit into, but a camera could easily fit. There was barely any other place for one, though she did have a distinct feeling of being watched.

 _Can I beat him if I have to fight my way out?_ Her heart raced at the thought, but she knew that she had to do something. His plan was for her to paint the kagune portraits for him and then he would bring Kaneki to the room. She winced as she thought of the rest of his plan. He intended for her to connect with Kaneki on a physical, mature level and he would devour them both while they were connected. It made her stomach turn to think about it.

Of course, she had a disadvantage. He was free. He had food out there so he already had more power than she did. Airi felt weak after being drugged. It had been over an hour since she woke, but she still felt shaky and tired. She caught his scent through the door and turned quickly, anticipating an attack or confrontation.

"I have these delectable cuts of flesh if you'll be a good girl, Shirayuki-chan. Just show me that you've done some work and I'll reward you~"

Her nose twitched at the aroma of fresh, bloody human flesh near the door. The female ghoul's stomach growled softly. "…I'm not hungry…" Her words were followed by silence. Every muscle seemed to tense as Airi stared at the door, ready to release her kagune if he threatened her.

"Well I can't enjoy your meat if you're all skin and bone. Do I need to come in there and feed you myself?"

She gritted her teeth, disgusted by the notion. "I ate last week. And…what kind of _creep_ offers to feed a girl?"

"I'm not some sort of _creep_! I'm trying to keep my meal well fed before my feast." He leaned against the other side of the door, most likely smirking. "I'm sure Kaneki-kun wouldn't want his sweetheart to be boney when we begin."

"We're not together." Her voice was low, full of frustration. _I want out! I want out of here, but there's no way! Damn it!_

"It's going to be so _decadent_! The most delicious meal that any ghoul has ever eaten! The mix of sweet Shirayuki-chan's tender female flesh blended with Kaneki-kun's distinct flavor! Aaaah! I can _hardly wait_!" He panted, painfully excited over the prospect of eating both ghouls. "I need those paintings to commemorate my greatest meal, mon cheri. Give me progress and I can give you something delicious. If you continue to misbehave…" He chuckled. "I have some leftover scraps that I could always force feed you."

A shiver ran through her as she heard her phone ringing on the other side of the door. Airi was quickly on her feet and advancing, but stopped just a foot away from the barrier between her and her phone. _Who is it?! Is it Uta?_ Her hands were shaking and she swiftly pushed them into her pockets. She knew that asking for her phone would do nothing. It was ridiculous to even try.

The phone continued to ring for a while and then finally stopped. "I'm going to come back in the morning and if you have something to show me, I'll reward you," Tsukiyama announced. "And if you don't…I'll just have to force some of my scraps down your throat. I can't have my precious meal getting skimpy~"

The young woman took a few steps back and felt the bed hit the back of her knees. Airi sat down, staring at the door again. There was no indication of who had been calling, but it had undeniably been her ringtone. Now she could only hope that Uta or Yomo would come to help her escape. The thought of Isamu returning or Touka trying to help made her wince. They were young; still inexperienced and easy prey for a part time cannibal like Tsukiyama.

Inevitably, her mind went to Kaneki. The second to last person to see her. She remembered threatening him before parting at the university. _He can't come here. He can't try to help me. But…what can I do to stop him? If Kaneki is the one that comes for me…it's over. It's all over. Tsukiyama will do something to him and…we'll be eaten…after he makes us…_ She shook her head, threading her fingers into her dark hair and trying to take calming breaths.

Airi continued to sit in utter silence for a few hours before she managed to pick up on the sound of footsteps outside of her door. Her eyes were wide as she watched the door for signs of opening. There was no jiggle of the doorknob, but she could smell her captor standing just outside. "Leave me alone," she growled.

"Don't forget, little Shirayuki-chan. If you haven't worked on my paintings at all…I'm going to stop being so nice. Good night."

The lights turned off, putting her in nearly complete darkness. There was a small rectangle of light beneath the door, but she was otherwise left in a room that was now dark. She felt around on the bed and located her sketchbook. It was soon flipped open, a pencil shakily taken into her hand, and she began to frantically sketch what she hoped would resemble a kagune. _I need to be strong so I can fight him! Even if that means…giving him what he wants!_


	37. Chapter 37

Airi felt a sharp pain in her shoulder, forcing her out of sleep. Her eyes snapped open and she gritted her teeth, feeling her shirt sleeve grow wet. The sight of Tsukiyama sitting on her waist filled her with panic immediately. His lips were painted red with her blood and the intense pain told her that he had taken a chunk of her flesh.

She moved quickly, twisting to force him off of her and getting off the bed in the next instant. There was no time to tend to her wound; she had to focus on him completely. Pushing the pain to the back of her mind, she took steps backwards to the opposite wall and kept her eyes locked on him. "What are you doing?" She kept her voice low, trying to mask her fear.

He licked his lips and pushed his bangs away from his eyes, regarding the female ghoul with a certain hunger in his gaze. "Oh, come on. You can't really expect me to not sample some of my upcoming feast. It's just too tempting to have you so close. Of course, I won't eat all of you. I'm saving that for when we have Kaneki-kun."

When he took a step toward her, she pressed her back against the wall and tried to think of a way out. She had been there for a few days and each time that he came in to look at her progress, he locked the door behind him. _Even if I could get through the door, I'd have to be faster than him to reach it first._ She looked at her left shoulder and winced. He had literally taken a bite out of her. The blood was so thick and dark that it looked black. The fabric of her sleeve had been torn open and she could see exposed muscle glistening with teeth marks around it.

"Honestly, this whole thing could have been avoided. If you would have just let me eat the first time, we wouldn't be here now. Of course, I wouldn't be able to have my feast if that had happened." Tsukiyama smiled as he saw the blood running down her shirt, the air filled with the female ghoul's scent and her taste still on his tongue. "If you didn't taste so good, we wouldn't be having a problem at all, would we?"

She watched him and knew that he would make a grab for her. _I have to be faster than him_ , she reminded herself. _If I can just outlast him, I should be alright._ Her heart raced because, on some level, Airi knew that it was not possible. The young woman's kagune pushed out of her back, billowing behind her as she rushed forward to attack. _I just have to hurt him enough, right?!_ She leapt up, preparing to unload a barrage of spikes, but he acted fast.

The point of his kagune was soon thrusting deep into Airi's left shoulder, shoving her back against the wall. When it pulled out, he descended upon her and sank his teeth into her neck. Her body tensed beneath his before she began to thrash. He came away with a scrap of flesh, blood pouring down the front of her shirt now. Tsukiyama threw his head back, shuddering at the flavor of her flesh and blood. " _Delicious_ ~" Crimson ran from the corner of his mouth and he lowered his gaze to her paling face. Fingers traced the side of her face as he watched more of her blood pour forth. "I can't wait to taste this flavor mixed with his!"

Airi's vision was blurred by tears of pain. She knew that his self-control could slip at any moment and if that happened, he would begin really tearing into her flesh. A hand planted on his shoulder and she moved quickly, using a technique that Yomo had helped her to perfect. Airi wedged a leg between them and shoved him back. The second that he was away from her, she sprinted to the next wall and pressed her left hand to her neck to try to stop the bleeding.

He followed her with his eyes, still smiling. "I don't see why you're trying to fight me. You're already losing so much blood, Shirayuki-chan. If I finish you off now, I'll be doing you a favor. Oh, but I still have to wait for Kaneki-kun! Maybe I should bring him here tonight! I could have a delicious midnight snack!"

She saw him move toward the door and put herself in front of it. "Y-you're not…eating that kid!" she forced out. Blood leaked from her lips and she coughed red droplets onto the floor, but she was determined. " _No one_ …is eating that kid…or touching a hair on his head. You think that just because someone tastes good…you're allowed to eat them?! Really?"

His smile fell to a frown and his eyes narrowed to a glare. "You're going to keep me from my Kaneki-kun? Aren't you brave? Maybe I should put you just to the brink of death. When I bring him back, it will be so much easier to eat you both!" Tsukiyama grabbed her right arm and flung her against the wall, face first. His teeth sank deep into her already wounded shoulder and began devouring mouthfuls of her flesh.

A scream tore through her, blood pumping faster as she struggled to try to break free. Her mind raced, finally settling on a less than ideal plan. Airi's slammed her head back against his face, breaking his nose. He stepped back, a hand going to his injury, and she twisted. Shards flew from her kagune, piercing his chest, and she leapt forward. Her legs wrapped around his waist as her right hand drew back. It thrust into his chest, fingertips painted red when she pulled back again.

In the confusion, he fell back against a wall and scowled down at the girl. He finally managed to dislodge her from his front and threw her across the room. Seconds later, he was on her again with her right wrist in his grip. Her arm was lifted and he snapped it at the elbow, forcing a cry of pain from her. Tears were pouring down her cheeks as she screamed, half-begging to be released. "You heal so slowly, Shirayuki-chan. I could just break you apart and leave you here, with the door open, and you wouldn't be able to do anything to stop me from getting to Kaneki-kun!" He lifted her arm again and snapped her forearm in half.

Airi sobbed, hating how weak she must look. The pain was taking over her thoughts, the tears blinding her. Teeth closed on her forearm and Tsukiyama began tearing away bites of her, reveling in her cries of anguish. She felt him release her arm after a few minutes, dropping it onto her chest. When she noticed her left leg being lifted, she braced herself for what was to come. The waist of her pants was being tugged down with one hand, the male ghoul ignoring her pitiful attempts at stopping him. When her thigh was exposed, he began devouring her skin again.

 _I'm going to die! Death by cannibalism…and they'll never find my remains! He's going to eat me and then go after Kaneki! I have to stop him, but what can I do now?!_ Airi was now struggling to remain conscious as her blood pooled beneath her on the floor. She still thrashed, but she was growing weak quickly.

There was a pounding sound on the other side of the door, drawing Tsukiyama's attention away from her. He pulled away from her bloody thigh and licked his lips. The man gave her a smirk and stood. "Someone wants to interrupt my snack." He lifted a foot and lightly rested the heel of his shoe on her left knee. The pounding continued and he slammed his heel into her kneecap with force, a scream echoing through the room as he stomped again and again.

The door crashed open and the pressure quickly left her knee. The second that he was away from her, she used her left arm to drag herself to a wall. The aching in her shoulder was almost blinding, but she managed to prop herself up in a sitting position and looked down at her knee. It was bloody and she knew immediately that it was broken. Next she looked at her arm, broken in two places. She was so preoccupied with examining these injuries that she did not notice the confrontation taking place across the room.

When Yomo suddenly lifted her, she snapped out of her daze and looked to where Tsukiyama was attacking Uta. The pale-haired ghoul was carrying her out of the room to safety, but not before she saw the tattooed man effortlessly tear off Tsukiyama's right arm at the shoulder. As they passed through the doorway, she felt consciousness leave her. Sleep came easily now that she knew she was safe.

 **Shift P.O.V**

He wanted to wash off the blood, but his first priority was her. The female ghoul had been taken back to her apartment by Yomo and Uta quickly followed. Airi was unconscious, which made it easier to remove her pants and shirt. She was lying on her bed with towels set down beneath her to soak up the blood.

Uta sat at her side, looking down at the wounds. It was easy to see that two of her limbs had been broken. There was a large chunk of flesh missing from her left shoulder, her left thigh, and her neck. The bedroom door was open and Yomo was gathering some supplies to patch her up. He saw her lips move, her fingers twitching, and he knew that she was having a nightmare. Uta carefully shifted so that he was closer to the head of the bed and drew her upper half onto his lap. "I'm here," he whispered, pushing a lock of hair away from her face. "It's alright."

Yomo appeared in the doorway with his supplies and frowned. "You shouldn't have moved her."

"She was having a nightmare," he softly protested.

The other man set down rolls of bandage and began cleaning her wounds, taking great care to be gentle. She moved a lot in her sleep, clearly in pain, but Uta held her in place. As he dabbed at her neck wound, he realized that the hands resting on her skin were still coated in Tsukiyama's blood. "What did you do?"

Uta tilted his head, his lips curving into a smile as he saw Airi's face relax. "I took something from him."

"Where did you put it?"

"Somewhere he won't find it." His smile turned sheepish and he leaned down to kiss the female ghoul's forehead. "I can take care of her, you know."

"I'm doing this. Just hold her still so I don't mess up." He began wrapping her neck wound and was grateful when Uta propped her head up for him. "She's going to be hungry when she wakes up. She'll need food to help her heal."

"Hm. I can watch her while you get some food." He watched Yomo tend to the rest of her wounds, putting a makeshift splint on her leg and arm. When he was finally alone with her, he shifted again so that he was lying beside her. Uta held her close, tenderly running his fingers through her obsidian locks. "I'll keep you safe, Airi. I'm here."

Her lips twitched in her sleep and he carefully reached down to lace his fingers with hers. To his surprise, her fingers tightened their hold on his hand immediately. She twitched again and her eyes shot open, meeting his red and black ones. Her cheeks turned a soft pink at his close proximity and she wordlessly wrapped her left arm around him, pulling herself closer to him.

Though startled, Uta felt a smile forming. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his cheek against hers. "How do you feel?"

"…I feel…like someone took bites out of me…" She buried her face in the side of his neck, seeming to ignore her own pain as she turned onto her side to get closer. "Thank you. I can't…thank you enough for saving me."

His smile grew a little. "It's alright. I'm here. I won't let anyone hurt you again, Airi. I'll keep you safe." Her body shook as she cried and soon he felt her go still. She had dozed off, but he kept her close nonetheless. "You're safe now."


	38. Chapter 38

NeonHorizon: So I wrote chapter 38 and as I was editing it, I **HATED** it. It was all fluff and didn't really progress the story. You lovely readers deserve better than that. So I scrapped that first draft and rewrote it. This...is **_much_ **better than what I had almost posted.

* * *

"I didn't want you to go out so soon." Yomo was walking ahead of her, unintentionally, and paused to look back at the female ghoul. She limped along behind him and when she approached, he moved as if to lift her. Airi immediately moved out of his reach, frowning. "If it hurts, let me carry you."

"I'm…fine, okay? I need to be able to do this. I have to be stronger than you think I am," she replied in a half-growl. It had been a few days since her rescue and since then, he and Uta had both hovered around her. She was grateful for their help and for the food they provided, but she had the need to show that she could still be independent.

Her left leg ached, still in bandages. Her right arm was taking an abnormally long time to seal up the bite wounds, but at least her broken bones had healed. Though she was in pain, she was pushing herself to go to Anteiku. Yoshimura had told her that Isamu was injured and refused to divulge the details to her. Even Yomo and Uta were dodgy about answering her questions.

The café was drawing closer and she found herself sighing in relief when they finally reached it. Yomo opened the door for her and she finally leaned against his side for support when they entered the building. He helped her to a table and left to find Yoshimura, leaving her with the two younger ghouls working behind the counter. Touka immediately started over to the table and glared down at the older girl. Airi slouched a little and pulled up the hood of her jacket to hide her pained expression. "What? I don't need to be lectured by a kid, Touka."

The younger ghoul crossed her arms. "How stupid do you have to be to try to fight that creep by yourself?!"

"He had Isamu!" she protested. "What was I supposed to do?!"

"Tell someone! Get help! Not go after him by yourself!"

"S-sorry…um…this is for Shirayuki-chan." Kaneki timidly set a cup of coffee in front of the older ghoul and frowned. "You really should have told someone though, Shirayuki-chan. I didn't know what was wrong and-"

"It didn't _involve_ anyone else! And _you_ …" Airi glowered at the young man for a moment, remembering everything that Tsukiyama had said. What Tsukiyama had planned for her and Kaneki. It was the mention of going after the young man that sent her over the edge during their fight. _This idiot_ , she thought as she glared at Kaneki. _He's always so nice. So damn innocent. I couldn't let Tsukiyama try to hurt him. Why do I care though? I was ready to die to keep him safe from Tsukiyama._

"We were all worried about you though," he quietly argued. "You could have been really hurt."

Airi held up her right arm, displaying her heavily bandaged forearm and elbow. "I lost...four big chunks of flesh from my neck, arm, and leg…he broke my left knee and my right arm was snapped in two places. So, just so you know, I _was_ really hurt. And _you_ would have been, too." Rather than offer an explanation, she pushed herself to stand and grabbed her coffee, taking a long drink from it.

Touka sighed in frustration, knowing that there was no talking to Airi about the incident. "So Yomo has been taking care of you, right?"

"He moved in a while back…so it's just easier that way," Airi agreed. She heard the patter of running footsteps and was tackled in a hug by Isamu as he emerged from the stairway. The young woman wrapped her free arm around him and felt the boy shivering. "Are you alright?"

The child tilted his head back and slowly opened his mouth, displaying a severely damaged tongue. He saw her wince in sympathy and held onto her tighter. "Neechan, it's healing fast," he assured her, though his words were a bit hard to understand with his injury.

Tears slid down her cheeks and she set her cup aside to give him a proper hug. "I'm sorry. Isamu-kun, this shouldn't have happened."

"I'm healing!" he protested. "And I shouldn't have gone alone!"

She saw Yoshimura appear in the doorway and offered an apologetic frown. "Sir…I'm sorry that I put Isamu-kun in danger-"

"I don't see how this was your fault. If anyone is to blame, it's Tsukiyama. He targeted a child when he was unable to get to you."

Airi stayed at the café for a while longer, asking about the violet-haired ghoul's whereabouts and what would be done. When Isamu grew tired, she finally bid everyone at the café farewell and started the walk home with Yomo. She walked with her head down; trying to hide her pain and also to reflect on her visit to Anteiku. _I know what Yoshimura-san said, but I still feel like it was my fault. Isamu wouldn't have been targeted if I would have gone with Tsukiyama. And if Isamu didn't smell like me._

Yomo saw her troubled expression, but let her walk in silence at his side. Asking her about it would just make her upset. Since moving into her apartment, he had learned that she wanted support, but she often did not want to talk about it. When she was ready, she would speak up. He reached over to her hand without looking her way and laced his fingers with hers.

Blood rushed to her cheeks and she bit at her lip piercing. "…thank you…"

"Do you want to go anywhere else?"

"No…just…let's go home. I'm tired and…I know that Uta is busy." It was true. The days that she had been in captivity, he had put off working on masks while he searched for her. He had even spent a couple of days after her rescue competing with Yomo to take care of the female ghoul. She hated to think of it this way, but things were a lot quieter in her apartment with him gone.

The door was unlocked and Yomo decided to act rashly. He scooped Airi up into his arms and nudged the door open with his shoulder. It was kicked closed behind him and locked before he started for her room. Her arms wrapped around his neck, a puzzled expression on her face. He sat on her bed, letting her upper half rest across his lap. "Does it hurt?"

"N-not as much as it did." Airi felt a hand rest on her thigh and felt the heat in her face intensify. Her heart was racing as she met his gaze. _He looks…sort of sad…?_ Without thinking, she lifted a hand to his cheek and surprised to find his free hand gripping her wrist. The pad of his thumb absently rubbed circles over her pulse point and he leaned down a little. Before she could wonder what he was really feeling, her lips were covered by his.

He closed his eyes, enjoying the softness of her kiss. Moving closer, he deepened the kiss and let the hand on her thigh inch a bit higher. She was wearing a skirt because it was easier for him to change her bandage that way, but it was tempting him now. He could feel her soft skin beneath his fingertips. When she reached up with her free hand to run her fingers through his hair, he let his self-control slip.

She found herself suddenly on her back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling in surprise. Her eyes half-closed as his lips found the side of her neck, leaving careful kisses on her pale skin. The young woman bit her bottom lip, smothering a sound of pleasure. The hand on her thigh slipped beneath the hem of her skirt and she subconsciously squirmed in place. "Y-Yomo, wait…are….are you sure that you…?"

"Do you want this?" His mouth was beside her ear, his fingertips brushing the edge of her panties. He was holding still, not wanting to push her to accept this if she was not ready. She did seem to reciprocate his feelings, but he wanted to be absolutely certain before attempting to do something so intimate.

"I…I would be lying…if I said that I didn't, but…I didn't want to be…in a relationship…because it isn't fair to you or Uta."

"That's why you said that?" He pulled away from her neck and stared down into her grey-blue eyes. "Saying that won't stop him from trying and it won't stop us both from wanting to do this." His fingertips moved higher, sliding beneath the fabric that separated his skin from hers. "Do you still want this?"

"Nngh. I-I do." Airi lifted a hand to her lips and bit down gently when she felt him move past the barrier. Warm skin brushed over her lower lips and Airi closed her eyes tightly, biting down harder. When blood began to run from her skin, she felt him gently pry her hand away and smother her sounds with his own mouth. Airi's back arched as she felt him rub her sensitive skin, making heat pool in her lower half. She reached up with her right hand to caress his cheek and found him gripping her wrist with his free hand, pinning it above her head on the pillow.

He broke the kiss and leaned back, watching her face contort with pleasure as he finally traced a finger along her lower lips. She was wet and his digit threatened to slip into her with each drag along her slit. The male ghoul panted with the effort to not start thrusting his fingers into her. Airi released a short whimper, quickly drawing his attention to her need. He slid his middle finger in just a little and felt her move her hips to try to get more.

"Just…put it in…please…" she murmured, panting as well. Airi's back arched again as she felt him push all the way in. She writhed in pleasure and felt him begin to pull out slightly before pushing back into her. Even though it was only one finger, she still felt a spike of euphoria with each thrust. When he pushed in a second digit, Airi gasped and struggled to silence a moan. His lips caught hers and he pumped his fingers into her at a fast pace.

She could feel his fingertips touching a sensitive part inside of her that made her quiver with each push. Her legs trembled, lips moving against his as she pleaded for release. He was stretching her slick, warm opening around his fingers and just thinking about it made her get even wetter. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment as she moved her hips, trying to reach release.

The pale-haired ghoul let go of her wrist and slipped his arm beneath her, shifting her so she straddled his slightly spread legs and keeping his fingers buried in her heat. He kissed along her neck, feeling her slide up and down his digits as she attempted to climax. Just the feeling of Airi doing this with his fingers was enough to give him an absurd amount of pleasure. The arm around her waist brought her closer, her chest bouncing against his as she moved. He felt her muscles clench around him and kissed her just in time to muffle a moan.

Airi wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, clinging to him as her pleasure mounted. He held her gently, keeping his fingers still until she had finished. The female ghoul was settled on her back again and he leaned down for a final kiss. "Y-Yomo…that was…"

"Rest here. I'll be back."

It was as he left the room that she caught the scent and realized that they had not been alone in the apartment. Goose bumps rose on her skin and she drew herself closer to the headboard, staring at the doorway. _How long was he here?_

Uta appeared in the doorway and smiled, tilting his head. "Airi…did you have fun with Renji today?"


	39. Chapter 39

NeonHorizon: I was checking my traffic graph and noticed that chapter 30 had more views than most. I had completely forgotten what happened in chapter 30, but when I read through it, I realized why it's so popular. So I think maybe I'll have more of those spicy love scenes that everyone seems to love ;)

* * *

Airi was understandably nervous. A few days had passed since Uta had apparently walked in on her and Yomo engaged in a rather romantic activity. The pale-haired ghoul acted as if nothing happened and Uta had not brought up the incident since then, but guilt made Airi think about it nonstop. She had no regrets as far as what had happened with Yomo. Her anxiety came from knowing that both men were aware of the situation and whatever she tried to do to remedy it would have no effect.

She was leaving her last class for the day. Her injuries had finally healed and she had received rather odd news from her art instructor. Tsukiyama had called the woman and said that he loved the three paintings that Airi had made for him. _I only gave him one. Why would he say that to her? And he said that he wanted to order more. I'm just glad the instructor listened to me this time when I refused._

Her phone chimed with a message and she paused in her steps. The message included two simple words: **look up**. Airi lifted her grey-blue eyes to meet a gaze hidden behind sunglasses. It was then that she noticed who the message was from. Color rushed to her cheeks and she shook her head. "Uta…?" The female ghoul crossed the distance between them, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Were you expecting Renji?" he asked, tilting his head.

"No, I just…wasn't expecting anyone, really." She pushed a stray lock of obsidian hair behind her ear and bowed her head, trying to hide her blush. "Are you busy today?"

"I have plans." Uta saw the timidly curious look on her face and half-smiled. "I finished my work early today so I could be with my girlfriend."

Immediately, her face turned a more vibrant shade of pink. "G-girlfriend?"

" _You_ ," he replied, tapping a fingertip to her nose. "I planned a special evening for us."

 _But...we're not dating. We didn't get back together._ Airi was about to protest, but stopped herself. He seemed to be in a really good mood and she was not going to be the one to ruin it. "My art instructor…said that Tsukiyama called her and said that the paintings were beautiful," she spoke up, wanting to make conversation.

His smile grew a bit mischievous in appearance. "I'm surprised that he could hold a phone. Renji has been taking good care of you…hasn't he?"

She winced at the mention of her protector. After the incident, he had not made another move like it. In fact, he acted as if it had never happened. While she was glad that things between them seemed to be normal, she was also a little hurt. It almost felt like he regretted his actions. Glancing over at Uta, she saw him facing her and waiting for her response. "Y-yeah. So…what are we doing?"

His hand reached for hers and he started to lead her off campus. "I want to do something special tonight," Uta told her. "Something that neither of us will forget. Something fun…and memorable."

Airi could hear the excitement in his voice and it was a little infectious. She was still a little nervous about what he might have planned, but the fluttery feeling in her stomach was not all bad. The female ghoul walked alongside him, trying to calm her racing heart.

"Is Renji working tonight?"

"He's running errands for Yoshimura-san. Why…?"

"I want as much time as I can get."

They walked for quite a while and did not stop until they arrived at the mask studio. Airi entered a bit hesitantly, wary of what he might have planned. _The last time he wanted to surprise me, he left two dead bodies in my apartment_ , she reminded herself. It would not surprise her to find a similar situation awaiting her.

The door was locked behind them and Uta walked past her to his work desk. Airi found her attention straying to the masks on display. The designs and variations always amazed her. She heard him moving behind her, things quietly being shuffled around on the table. Her eyes suddenly locked onto a particular mask that resembled a clown's face.

He turned from the desk and saw her examining the mask. A smile took form on his lips as he stepped closer, watching the female ghoul's hand reach toward the mask as if to touch it. Her fingers twitched as they drew close to the smooth surface of the face covering and he gripped her wrist, pressing his chest to her back. Airi tried to twist to face him, but his hold on her wrist was firm. "It's alright," he purred in her ear.

She again attempted to face him and froze when she felt his hand gather both of her wrists. Something wrapped around them, binding them tightly together, and Airi was turned. Her back met the wall, right beside the mask, and felt her bottom lip tremble. "Uta…wh-what are you-?"

One hand held her chin while the other planted on the wall next to her head. Uta leaned down, bringing his face inches from hers, and smiled. "I wouldn't share you willingly…and I don't like being forced to share you." His thumb traced over her bottom lip, skimming over the girl's piercing. "But this…" He nodded toward Airi's bound wrists. "I just wanted to try something different."

"I-I didn't mean for it to happen!" she quickly protested.

"It did happen…so don't you think that I should be able to punish you?" The male ghoul smiled and grasped the measuring tape binding her wrists. Without another word, he began leading her toward the living quarters.

Airi's back met the bed and she found him braced over her. His long black hair fell over his shoulder, lightly brushing over her skin as he stared down at the young woman. She was blushing bright pink and stared back, unsure of what to do. Despite her nervousness, she found herself oddly excited by his words. "Wh-what are you going to do?" she forced herself to ask. A hand gripped her belt buckle and she saw his smile evolve into a smirk.

"I'm going to eat you up." He leaned down and covered her lips with his as his hands began working to open her belt and jeans. Her piercing clicked quietly against his as she kissed back, her body moving beneath his in anticipation.

The kiss broke when he succeeded in opening her pants. Airi's face was burning as she turned it to the side, too embarrassed to face him. His warm fingertips dipped beneath her hem and slowly slid the fabric down her legs with her panties. Airi bit her lip to withhold a squeak when the chilled air touched her warm, sensitive skin. _Is he serious? Last time it felt really good, but…_

Her answer came when she felt hands grip her hips and saw his face draw nearer to her warmth. A tongue flicked at her lower lips and her back arched, the girl barely able to hold back a gasp. He dragged his tongue along her slit, dipping in little by little with each lick. Airi's bound hands found the back of his head, her body writhing beneath his touch. He dipped in further and a hand moved, rubbing circles over the bundle of nerves at the top of the lips. She subconsciously pushed him closer, moans escaping her as he pushed her toward release.

He lifted his gaze to meet hers and smirked against her warm skin. His name had left her in just above a whisper, but he had caught it. Coupling that with the sight of her experiencing so much pleasure beneath his touch, he soon found himself wanting more. He leaned back and heard her whimper in protest, but it was short-lived.

Airi was startled when his lips met hers and felt his hands moving to push her shirt and bra up, uncovering her chest. The blush on her cheeks intensified and she leaned up to kiss him in the heat of the moment. Her hands found his chest, roaming over his covered skin. To her relief, he sat back and pulled off his shirt. Airi immediately took the initiative and leaned forward. Her lips crashed against his again, trailing her fingertips over his bare chest.

Uta smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. He nipped delicately at her bottom lip and she arched her back, pressing her chest tightly to his. Her hands wandered lower, stopping at the waist of his pants. He broke the kiss to push her onto her back again, enjoying the puzzled look on her face. "Do you want me, Airi?"

"Y-yes." The female ghoul admired the dark, inked designs that decorated his chest, arms, and neck as he slowly lowered his pants. Even after months of knowing him, she was still amazed that she was close with someone like him. Even more so that someone like him chose someone like her.

He finished removing his pants and quickly pinned her down when she tried to lean up and touch him. Her bare skin was warm against his, making him even more excited for what was to come. Nuzzling against the side of her neck, he inhaled her scent and felt a rush of heat to his lower half. "I'll always want you…so can I have you again…?"

Before she could say anything, she felt him slip the head of his member between her warm lower lips. His actions had left her wetter than she would have expected and soon she felt him pushing all the way in. Her muscles stretched around him, gripping him and coating him in her essence. Airi's arms went around his neck, her bound hands resting against his back. She panted, her lips beside his ear and brushing his piercings. Her eyes closed as he began to thrust into her warmth.

An arm went around her, forcing her back to arch so her chest rubbed against his with each thrust. He cradled her body to his, moving his hips rapidly as he felt his pleasure quickly building. Uta moved his face from her neck so he could look at her and saw that her eyes were closed. He smile and nipped at her bottom lip. "Look at me…"

She obeyed and felt his free hand move between them. As if rewarding her, he pressed a fingertip against her bundle of nerves and began to tenderly rub it. Airi's hips lifted off of the bed to meet his, craving more of his touch. A ball of pleasure was forming in her lower half, growing with each thrust and each rub. The peaks of her breasts were being rubbed by his chest every time her bust bounced. When the stimulation became too much, her muscles began to clench around his member. She leaned up and sank her teeth into his shoulder to keep herself from releasing a loud moan.

Uta gently pulled her away from his shoulder and swallowed her sounds as his lips covered hers. He could feel her tightening around his member, coating him in her wet release. Her nails dug a bit deeper into his upper back and he smiled into the kiss. With a few more thrusts, he found his release and spilled into her core. He nuzzled into the side of her neck, sighing with contentment. "I love you…"

"I-I love you, too." Airi felt his lips against her sensitive skin and shivered with pleasure. "Are we…together again?"

"We never broke up. And don't worry; we're not done yet."


	40. Chapter 40

NeonHorizon: A quick shout out to all of you happy readers, but a special shout out to the ones that review! Much appreciated! I also appreciate my silent readers, but those reviews always make my day! Enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

 _Itori…?_ Uta looked at the message from his friend and frowned. He sat up in bed and ran his fingers through his hair as he thought of an excuse. She wanted him to go to the bar, but he had a good reason for not wanting to go. His eyes wandered to the figure sleeping beside him.

Airi was sleeping on her back, a peaceful expression on her face. The blanket had fallen a little when he sat up, settling just below her chest. He tilted his head as he watched her move slightly, her fingers twitching. Looking back to his phone, he knew that he had to say something. Itori would probably try calling if he failed to respond quickly enough.

He typed a quick explanation. Setting his phone aside again, he returned his attention to the female ghoul. The darkness of her hair and tattoos contrasted boldly with her pale skin in an almost artistic way. Uta lay on his side and closely examined the designs on her arms. The black, swirling lines and little bats were by far his favorite. The lines brought a certain elegant decoration to her skin and the bats were cute. When his eyes came to the raven tattoos, he frowned.

Leaning closer, he let his fingertips graze over the inked images. A shiver ran through the young woman, her pale pink lips twisting to a slight frown. He saw goose bumps raising on her skin and smiled. Uta gently turned her right arm so it was palm up and pressed a delicate kiss to her wrist. Her fingers twitched in response, making his smile grow.

He pushed himself up onto one elbow and brought his free hand up to push her obsidian locks away from her face. Airi's expression softened, becoming relaxed once more. He loved her. He knew that he loved her just a few weeks after he met the female ghoul. She was odd. She tried to act brave and cold, but it took such a small amount of effort to push her past that act. She was kind, shy, artistic, passionate, and painfully loyal to those that she cared about.

It was this last trait that he both loved and hated. Uta knew that she loved him, but she was in love with Yomo. He was unsure of why she loved the other ghoul. He knew that Yomo had tried to push her away, but she still wanted his approval and love. Even though the pale-haired ghoul wanted her to live as a human. Uta could feel his smile fade as he looked at her face, imagining what it might have been like when she confessed her love to Yomo. He imagined her blushing as she spoke and the tears that probably followed the rejection.

"I love you," he whispered, caressing her cheek. _I want to keep you safe, but you won't let me. I know that you want to protect yourself. You're strong, but I want to do this for you._ Moving closer, he nuzzled the side of her neck and felt her fingers trail through his hair. His smile quickly returned as he lipped at her sensitive skin. "Let me take care of you…"

As he leaned back again, Uta saw that her eyes were still closed and her hand slid back to fall onto the bed at her side. He tilted his head at this. He wanted to laugh. _She's so cute. She's so fun to tease._ The man turned onto his back, moving his gaze to the ceiling.

It was morning. Itori wanted him to come by so they could talk about Airi, but he had other plans for that day. Closing his eyes, he released a light sigh. Before he could do anything, he needed to wait for Airi to wake up. He knew that Yomo would start searching for her after a while. He hoped that she would decide to stay with him instead of going with his friend.

 **Shift P.O.V**

She was woken by the smell of coffee. The pleasant aroma of a strong cup of coffee drifted to her nose and she subconsciously snuggled closer to the warm body at her side. Airi's eyes opened slowly and met a pair of black and red ones. She blushed pink, only now noticing her bare skin making contact with Uta's. "G-good morning," she muttered, looking away.

"Good morning." He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her body closer to his. "Did you sleep well, Airi?"

"…I…slept really well…" she admitted. The young woman felt him kiss the top of her head and pressed her chest close against the man's side. "I…smelled coffee…?"

"I made some. It won't be as good as Renji's, but…"

"N-no. I mean…I still really appreciate it and…you shouldn't compare your coffee to his," Airi tried to say. She sat up as he did and felt the blanket slide down her chest. As she hurried to draw it back up and tuck it beneath her arms, he reached beside the bed and brought forth two coffee cups. "Thank you." She accepted a cup and took a long sip from it. _It isn't like Yomo's, but it's still good. I don't know why he had to try to compare them._

Uta saw her drinking the coffee and smiled. "Do you like it?"

She nodded, smiling shyly. "I…really like it." Her ringtone sounded from beside the bed and the female ghoul immediately knew who it was. _Yomo. I didn't tell him where I was going._ Airi carefully held the cup as she tried to get her phone. As she suspected, it was a message from Yomo asking where she was. She prepared to type a reply when she felt her eyes drawn to the ghoul at her side.

He was watching her, his smile gone. "Airi…I want you all to myself today. So…can I have you?"

Her heart skipped a beat at his question and her blush returned full force. "Wh-what? Um…what did you have in mind?"

A sheepish sort of expression grew on his face and he met her gaze directly. "I just want to have some fun with you, Airi. I won't make you do anything that you don't want to, but…I want to have lots of time to do what we want."

A fluttery feeling developed in her stomach, like butterflies, and she felt a rush of happiness. _Why does that make me so happy? Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to spend the whole day with Uta. I don't have class today. I don't have a shift at Anteiku. There's no reason not to spend the day with him._ As giddy as she felt, a frown began to tug at the corners of her lips. "But…what should I tell Yomo?"

"Just tell him the truth," he replied, moving closer to her. He sipped his coffee and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, making her lean against his side. Uta watched her type a reply to Yomo and smiled behind the rim of his cup.

When she was finished sending the message, her coffee was half gone. The cup was taken from her hands and set aside along with Uta's. The man's arms both wrapped around her and she soon found herself straddling his waist with him lying beneath her on the bed. Her long black hair fell over her shoulders, the ends brushing over his bare chest as she leaned forward. Her hands planted on his chest, keeping her from lying on top of him. "Uta…"

He let one hand lazily hold her hip as the other ran through her hair, exposing her pink-hued cheeks. "You look so cute when you blush," he remarked. His gaze wandered from her cheeks to her pale pink lips, her piercing shining faintly in the light. Soon he found his eyes meeting her grey-blue ones. She had been looking down at him with surprise, but now her eyes half-closed. His hips lifted, rubbing himself between her legs. "Hm? What's wrong?" he teased.

Airi bit her lip, feeling herself begin to grow wet. Even after all of the previous night's activities, she still wanted more from him. "…you know what you're doing…" she muttered, half-smiling. She braced one hand on the bed beside his chest and let the other trail along his pale skin. _He just loves teasing me_ , she thought as she saw his eyes close and his head tip back a little.

He was about to say something, wanting to tease her a bit more, but when she ran her fingertips down his chest it sent waves of warmth through him. The hand on her hip tightened, his nails lightly sinking in. While his eyes were closed, she took advantage of his moment of distraction and lifted her lower half. The man's fingers tugged at her hair gently as he felt his member slide past her soaked lower lips, pushing all the way into her opening. Her muscles gripped onto him and he bit back a groan, pulling her down to capture her mouth with his.

She smiled into the kiss, eagerly accepting every inch of him into her and moving her hips along his length. Something about him seemed almost different. It was difficult for her to try to pinpoint. His fingers left her hair so he could hold both of her hips, thrusting deeper into her and muffling her moan with his lips. Airi closed her eyes and threaded her fingers into the long, dark hair on the right side of his head. She continued to move her hips, determined to make him feel as good as he made her feel.

When her lips left his, she leaned down to kiss along his neck. Her free hand traced over his neck tattoo and as she moved her lips to his ear, she was rewarded with a soft moan of pleasure. Airi kissed behind his ear and around it before whispering again and again, "I love you."

 **Shift P.O.V**

Itori was more than happy to let him in, but he was unsure of why he went there instead of going to Anteiku. At the café, he could have at least found a distraction from his problem. He could have asked to run an errand or sat with Isamu while the child tried to learn how to read. That was actually something that he had done fairly often. He would sit with the child and just keep him company as he read or sometimes he would tell him stories.

"Well it's too early for a drink," Itori announced, stretching her arms over her head. She yawned and walked behind the counter, pouring out two glasses of normal blood. Pushing one to him, she frowned. "You never ask for cruelty-free like Ai-chan does. Why not?"

"I don't want to talk about her." Yomo sipped his drink and stared at the red liquid when he lowered his glass.

"What's up? She didn't come home last night?"

"She said that she's spending the day with Uta."

Itori rolled her eyes. "Well it makes sense, right? He was her _first_ so of course they're going to be together. Look, if you really like her that much, you should make more of an effort to show it when you're sober. Do you want to sleep with her or what?"

"I did show her." He saw her mouth fall open in shock and frowned. "Is it that unbelievable?"

"Ren-chan, what did you do?! Did you guys go all the way or-?"

"We didn't go that far." The man slouched in his seat and looked away, trying to ignore her look of disbelief. "Are they coming here today?"

"Don't know," she answered, refilling his glass when he finished. "U-chan probably wants to be alone with her so they might just stay at the mask studio all day. I wouldn't worry too much; he'll take good care of her."


	41. Chapter 41

NeonHorizon: No Uta in this chapter. I would have liked to have a moment for him, but that would have made the chapter a little too long. I decided to introduce a new danger into the story. I hope you like this chapter. Next one will be spicy~ Maybe. Probably.

* * *

Airi tried to maintain eye contact, but it was incredibly difficult. Between being absolutely terrified and feeling as if guilt was eating her alive, she had almost no confidence left in her. It had been a little over a week since the day she spent with Uta and when she had gone home that day, Yomo was gone. He remained gone for the days after and ignored all of her text messages. Of course, this was not where her fear stemmed from. Her fear came from facing the man standing in front of her.

Her art instructor had called her to her office at the university to meet a potential client. She had told Airi to dress professional so the female ghoul had removed her piercings and reluctantly dressed up. She had settled on a grey pencil skirt, white blouse, and black heels. Her long, dark locks were secured in a loose bun. She looked very nice, but felt very awkward. It certainly did not help that the man in front of her kept looking her over.

The man in question was much taller than her and well built. He was wearing a suit and a stoic expression that failed to faze her instructor, but terrified her. He introduced himself as Koutarou Amon; an investigator for the CCG. His handshake was firm, almost too firm, and he had not taken his eyes off of her since she arrived.

The potential job was to paint some composite ghoul portraits for the CCG and produce a few kagune pieces. It would have been much less distressing if he had not pulled forth a file for The Blushing Maiden first to show to her. She stared down at the blurry images of herself with her mask. That, somewhat embarrassing, eternally blushing mask that Uta had crafted for her.

A price was negotiated very quickly and a date set for when the paintings should be done. Airi was ready to leave. She had been ready to leave the moment she saw the man. "I…look forward to working for you, Amon-san." Her stomach growled and she felt heat rush to her face. _Damn it. Why do I feel hungry? Didn't I just eat last week?_

Her art instructor quirked an eyebrow and grinned. "Shirayuki-chan, why don't you show Amon-san the café?"

"I'm sure that he's busy," Airi quickly replied.

"Oh, come on! You have to socialize with your clients or they'll stop coming to you!" the woman protested.

The two argued back and forth for a while before the man finally interrupted. "I have some time."

"Take him to the good café on the corner!"

"Alright…" Airi led the way, her heart hammering in her chest. _A CCG investigator came to me for ghoul art! I don't even know what to say! I'm terrified! Why does he keep looking at me that way? Does he know what I am?!_ She glanced at him over her shoulder and was once again reminded of how much taller he was. Taking a deep breath, Airi tried to calm herself.

When they got to the café, he went ahead of her to order and frowned when she got a simple black coffee. "You're not eating?"

"I'm…kind of on a diet," she stated. "I'm watching my portions…and I'm really particular about what I eat so…"

He seemed satisfied with the explanation and accepted his order from the café employee. When they sat at their table, he saw her immediately take out her sketchbook and begin to draw something. "Is that for your class?"

"Huh? N-no. It's just a nervous habit that I have." Airi looked down at the sketch and then back up to Amon. The sketch of him was much better than the real thing. She felt her stomach turn as she watched him eat a double glazed donut. It was only one of about half a dozen that he had sitting in front of him. _How can he stand eating like that? It's making me nauseous just seeing him eat those. He has flakes of glaze all over his lips._ She grabbed a handful of napkins and set them in front of his left hand on the table.

"Are you sure that you don't want one?"

"I'm…sure. It's way too sweet for me."

"You don't like sweets?" His eyes lifted from his food to meet her grey-blue ones. "I don't mean for this to sound rude, but I thought that all women like sweets."

"I don't like sweets. Or spicy food. I prefer bitter foods."

"I've heard that that's common with psychopaths."

She felt her eyes widen a little as her heart skipped a beat. _What did he just say? What did he mean by that?_ He looked at her again and frowned. "…was that a joke…?"

"I didn't mean for that to-"

"Sound rude. I know." Airi sipped her coffee delicately and looked back to her sketchbook. "Amon-san, you…live _alone_ …don't you?"

The rest of her time spent with him in the café was awkward. He continued to eat in front of her and every so often say something that he regretted. When they finally parted ways, Airi went back to her apartment and changed into something more comfortable. Once her piercings were back in their proper places, she settled on the couch with her sketchbook and phone. Another day had passed with no communication from Yomo.

She leaned her head back against the arm of the couch, closing her eyes. _I want to talk to him. I feel guilty about choosing Uta that day, but…what can I say? Uta and I made our relationship official. So what can I say to Yomo now? Apologizing would be like saying that I regret choosing Uta…but I don't. I just don't know what I can say. Before that…I have to get him to talk to me._ Every time she went to Anteiku and asked about him, she was told that he was out. It almost felt like he was trying to become her silent protector again, pulling himself from her line of sight and shadowing her.

Airi was afraid that he would cut her out of his life now. It would make more sense if he removed her from his life rather than watch from the shadows again. Sighing in frustration, she heard her phone begin to ring. Her heart raced for a moment and then she calmed upon seeing Itori's name. "Shirayuki speaking."

"Ai-chan! What are you doing right now?"

She looked around her apartment from her position sprawled on the couch. "I'm just…moping. I guess."

"Well stop moping and come to the bar! It's really slow today. I'm bored. I might just close early and we can go have some fun."

Pushing herself to sit up, she frowned. "I don't know…"

"Okay. If you don't want to go out, we can just hang around the bar and talk about guys." There was a pause. "I know you're upset about Ren-chan."

Sighing with resignation, she nodded to herself. "Fine. I'll be there soon. Um…don't tell Uta…okay?"

"I won't. I promise."

Airi reluctantly got off the couch and looked around once more. When Yomo was still around, she hardly noticed what he brought when he moved in. It had not been a lot; a coffee press, some bags of coffee beans, his coat, a few spare changes of clothes, and his mask. Now all of those things were gone. She felt her chest grow tight as she once again wondered where he was. Whether or not he was alright. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as she left.

It did not take long for Itori to break out some fermented blood. Soon enough, the two were decently intoxicated. The fair-haired ghoul giggled as Airi ranted about what had transpired with Yomo and Uta. "We should go see him!" Itori finally declared.

"What? Which one?" Airi's cheeks burned from the fermented blood. Her thoughts were fuzzy, but one particular idea came to the forefront of her mind. "I want to see Yomo so I can tell him off!"

"What? I thought you liked him, Ai-chan."

"I do and that's why I've got to tell him off! He's always…like _this_. He acts like he doesn't want me to think that he likes me and then he does something because he's jealous and I just…I don't know what I'm going to say, but I'm going to say _something_!" She finished what was probably her fifth or sixth glass of fermented blood and turned to Itori. "Where does he live?"

Itori giggled again. "I love drunk Ai-chan; you're so fun! Yeah, let's go see Ren-chan and tell him off!" She grabbed a coat and began leading Airi down an alley. The two were still quite drunk and stumbled a little.

"Do you know where you're going?" Airi finally asked after ten minutes.

"Yeah! It's kind of far, but the walk will be worth it. I want to see you get mad at Ren-chan! He's going to be so confused! Oooh! Maybe we can grab a snack on the way there!"

 **Shift P.O.V**

It had been a little over a week. He had hoped that the feeling would go away, but it only seemed to grow. Lying on his bed, he looked at his phone. Specifically at the growing number of messages from Airi. He wanted to answer her. He wanted to go back to the apartment and see her.

Things would have to go back to the way they were. He would protect her, but distance himself as much as possible. He would have to be happy with the amount of time that he had spent with her. After talking to Itori, he realized that he was being greedy. He had never expected to spend time with Airi, let alone move in with her and get so close. When he realized just how much he loved her, it actually scared him a little.

Yomo moved to set his phone aside and heard something. Two familiar female voices near his home. He frowned and pushed himself to sit up. _What are they doing? I didn't want her to know where I lived._ He stood, gripping his phone tightly.

He opened the door and stared out at the two female ghouls. Itori was giggling at how Airi was blushing and it only escalated when the younger ghoul spotted Yomo. When her grey-blue eyes met his gaze, he felt a rush of emotions that he had been trying to suppress.

When she stormed over to him, a frown on her pale lips, she moved to grab him by the front of his shirt. Instead, she found her shoulders being gripped tightly and her back struck the side of the shipping container. "Hey! I'm not-!"

"You shouldn't have come here." With no hesitation, he leaned down and captured her lips with his. It was in that moment that he made the decision. He could never let her go. When he broke the kiss, he looked over his shoulder at Itori. She gaped at the turn of events, clearly taken aback. Without another word, he put Airi over his shoulder and went back inside.


	42. Chapter 42

The walk to Yomo's residence had been pleasant. Fermented blood had made her giddy and excited. She was going to tell him off for ignoring her. She would feel better after she told him how much it hurt her and then she would be able to move on. Uta would never need to know that she confronted Yomo. Everything would be fine. Airi had felt so confident on her walk with Itori that she had even gone after a snack to share with the other female ghoul.

Now she could feel all of that confidence draining away. Her bravery was fading fast, replaced by fear and exhilaration. Her heart raced when he grabbed her and now she was being pinned against the wall near the door. The fermented blood was wearing off, leaving her feeling cold and nervous. His words echoed in her mind. _"You shouldn't have come here." What is he going to do?_

The door had closed and now he regarded the young woman with a frown. "This is your fault." He saw her wince and it only deepened his look of displeasure. "Why did you have to look for me?" The pale-haired ghoul leaned down, gripping her chin when she tried to look away. "I didn't want you to see me."

"I-I'm sorry. I'll leave if-" She quieted when she felt his hold tighten. A hand planted on the wall beside her head and Airi closed her eyes.

"You don't get it." Yomo released her, waiting for some sort of reaction. All he saw was the female ghoul turning her head to the side, biting her bottom lip. His forehead rested against the wall, above her shoulder. "I should have been happy just to keep you safe. I wanted you to live your life and I knew that you would fall in love with someone else. I thought I was prepared for it."

She could feel his warm breath against the side of her neck as he leaned down, bringing his lips near her ear. The hand on the wall moved to her wrist when she tried to touch him, pinning her hand above her head. "Please…let me…"

"I became greedy. I hated seeing you with anyone else. When you chose him over me, it made me realize something." His mouth drew closer to her ear, gently caressing her sensitive skin and making her flush pink. "I can't let you go. The best way to keep you safe…and the best way to keep myself satisfied…is by keeping you close to me. So that's what I'm going to do. I don't know why you came here, but neither of us are leaving tonight."

"Ngh…what about…Itori-chan?" Airi's heart was beating even faster now. She bit back a whimper as she felt his lips on the side of her neck, gracing her pale skin with gentle kisses that made heat pool in her lower half. _What is he doing? He hasn't been this forward in a while. Should I…be afraid?_

His right hand trailed along her side and to her chest, cupping her breast through her shirt and sweater. He could feel the heat of her skin even through the layers of cloth and it made him all the more eager to begin. Enough time had passed that even one more minute would take all of his self-control. The kiss was broken and he drew back to meet her gaze. Her grey-blue eyes were a bit wide, still surprised by the turn of events. "Itori can find her way back. You're mine tonight." Yomo caught the rush of color to her already pink cheeks, turning them red. "You still want this."

"I-I don't…know. I still love you, but…you make it difficult. You wouldn't let me love you for so long and then-" She suppressed a moan and looked away when she felt his hand massage her breast. _I don't know what to do._ Tears sprang to her eyes as she watched him from the corner of her vision.

"I want you to love me. I think that I always wanted this to happen, but I wasn't honest with myself. I let myself believe that it was enough to just protect you, but…I want this now." He let his lips gently brush along her sensitive skin, feeling her tense beneath his touch. Seeing her looking away, he frowned and lifted her chin with a finger. His thumb traced over her bottom lip, watching the tears roll down her cheeks. "I'm sorry for pushing you away, but this is what I want now. I want you, Airi."

Feeling the rough pad of his thumb against her lip made her heart skip a beat. The next moments were a blur. Airi suddenly found herself sprawled on her back on a soft surface. Her shirt, sweater, and pants were on the floor. Grey-blue eyes widened as she saw him undress, taking in every detail of his toned, muscled body. A fluttery feeling erupted in her chest and a giddiness set in.

He saw her watching and looked away, feeling a strange embarrassment. When he joined her on the couch, he made quick work of reestablishing contact. His right hand rested on her hip as his left hand went to her shoulder, holding her in place while he brought his lips to her neck again. She whimpered this time, throwing her head back on instinct and exposing more of her sensitive skin. He latched his lips onto her pale flesh and sucked, creating a mark as his fingers trailed over her thigh.

She closed her eyes and lifted her hands, letting her fingers tangle in his pale hair. His hand left her shoulder to reach behind her, unclasping her bra and trying to slip it off of her. Airi's heart was hammering in her chest now at an almost painful pace. Now her chest was fully exposed and he immediately brought his hand to her breast. His warm fingertips caressed her in a way that made her back arch. When he brushed a thumb over the peak of her breast, she released a quiet gasp. "Y-Yomo…"

Pulling his face from her neck, he looked down at the dark circle left behind. He pressed a careful kiss to the mark and felt her hips shift in response. The hand on her hip dipped fingertips into the waist of her panties. "I should have been your first," he said, his voice very quiet. "I should have been honest from the start. But it doesn't matter now. I'm not letting you go."

The fabric slid down her legs and she closed her eyes. Airi felt his weight between her legs, his hips rubbing at the inside of her thighs. She knew that she was wet from his previous teasing and she turned her face away in embarrassment. Her cheeks were burning. She felt his warm flesh rub between her legs and moaned softly. _He's really…doing this? He feels so good already and he isn't even inside yet. What-?_ Airi's lips parted as the head of his member pushed into her.

One hand held her hip so she would be unable to squirm and the other returned to her breast, trying to keep her pleased. He slowly pushed the rest of the way in, feeling her slick muscles take him down to the base. A short groan left him and he stayed in place, looking down at her. The female ghoul was even more beautiful this way. His gaze followed the little dips of her collarbone, the fair skin of her shoulders, the fullness of her chest. A pink hue graced her normally pale cheeks and her tears were gone. The sadness and fear were replaced with utter pleasure and he loved that he could be the source of it.

She felt him absently rub at her nipple again and released a whimper that made her immediately blush brighter. Her hips lifted on instinct when she felt him pull out a little and was rewarded when he pushed back in. The way that he filled her so completely made her want to cry. She felt full. Complete. When he began to kiss at her neck again, it only increased her feeling of euphoria.

The male ghoul's pale hair was hanging down, tickling at her neck. He started to thrust into her at a steady pace, wanting to give her release first. Though she was making it difficult. Despite never expecting this to happen, he had thought about it every so often. Those fantasies could never compare to the real thing. Her body was soft, but toned. It fit perfectly with his and her wet entrance was better than he had imagined.

Airi half-opened her eyes in time to meet his gaze when he pulled away from her neck. She could feel pleasure growing in her lower half with each push of his hips and she fought back sounds of ecstasy. Without thinking, she leaned up and caught his lips with hers. The young woman's arms went around his neck, taking him by surprise, and held tightly. His hand was pushed against her breast, his fingertips digging in shallowly as she moved her lips against his.

He felt her piercing scrape over his lower lip and groaned softly. The pace quickened, his member sliding in as deep as he could. Her entrance took him easily, coating him in her juices and drawing him close to his release. He broke the kiss and gritted his teeth, trying to focus on bringing her to a climax first. The hand on her hip went to her lower back, his arm holding her in place and angling her so he could reach new spots within her. When he felt her nails sink into his back and heard a desperate sound escape her, he knew that he had found it. He pounded himself into her and listened to the sounds grow higher in pitch, her nails sinking in deeper until they actually drew blood. "I want to feel you come," he murmured in her ear. "Let go."

"Ngh!" Airi closed her eyes as she felt her pleasure peak. Her hips thrust up to his as her muscles contracted around him, soaking him in her essence. She felt a slickness beneath her fingertips and realized that she had hurt him, but he hardly gave her time to feel sorry. The pleasure had her moaning loudly against his shoulder, pressing her lips there to try to muffle the sound. Even after she reached her climax, he continued to pump into her core.

The room was filled with the wet sounds of him entering her again and again, the sound of flesh hitting flesh, and heavy panting. He buried his face in the side of her neck and shifted his arm so that one of her knees was hooked into his elbow. It opened her wider, giving him a better angle. She threw her head back and cried out, becoming too stimulated. He frowned and smoothed her hair away from her face with his other hand. "Just hold on."

"Yomo…it's…too much," she pleaded.

"You can take it." Seeing the desperate look in her eyes when she opened them, he felt himself move closer to his release. He leaned down, catching her lips with his as he hammered down into her. Warm blood was running down his back as her nails left long, red marks. It did not faze him in the least. As he felt her gently nip at his bottom lip, it finally came. He pushed deep into her and held the female ghoul tightly to his chest as it happened, his eyes sliding closed.

Airi felt him pulse within her seconds before his seed spilled into her. The warm essence coated her already slick walls and she nuzzled her face into the side of his neck. He was quietly panting near her ear, his hands on her back and trying to soothe her. With her chest pressed against his, she could feel his heart racing. It brought back that odd, giddy feeling from before, but this time there was no fear to accompany it. She felt happy. Satisfied.

Yomo turned them so that he was on his back with her lying on top of him. An arm remained around her waist, keeping her close. "Get some rest now."

She closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest. As tired as she was, Airi was bothered by a particular, nagging thought. _I'm…in danger. Aren't I? What he said before…about not letting me go. Uta said that before. What am I going to do?_ The young woman looked up to the male ghoul's admiring eyes. "Um…I…"

"I'm coming back tomorrow. We'll go home together in the morning."


	43. Chapter 43

Airi stepped out of the art building with a heavy sigh, staring down at the stack of folders in her arms. Her art teacher had requested that she stay after the class to discuss her work for the CCG. Apparently Amon had sent over more files for her to look over to make more composite portraits. _Why am I doing this? I want to refuse the job, but if I do, it's going to look suspicious. I could try to say that I'm just afraid for my safety, but would he believe that?_

The sky outside was cloudy and dark. She began walking toward the university gates, thinking about how her evening might go. Airi knew that she had to get some work done on the requests. True to his word, Yomo had gone back to the apartment with her that morning, but then left to do some work. She frowned, trying to think of how she would explain these art requests to him. Her cheeks burned a little at the memory of the night before and she bowed her head to try to hide the blush from passing students.

The ghoul was almost to the street when she suddenly felt arms around her from behind. Teeth gently closed on her ear and she tensed, biting her lip to stop herself from screaming. "I found you~" a voice announced, right beside her ear. Uta's arms tightened around her waist and he nuzzled into the crook of her neck.

"Ngh. Um…Uta? What are you doing here?" She felt his lips against her skin as they curled into a smile.

"I wanted to see you so I waited for your class to end." Fingers rested against her ribs, just below her bust, and he felt the heat radiate off of her face on his cheek. "Come back to the mask studio with me. I want you to keep me company while I work and then we can have some fun."

"I…kind of have a lot of work to do…" Airi abruptly remembered where they were. Out in the open, where everyone could see them. Strands of long black hair fell over her face and she bit at her lip piercing. "I think that maybe I should work on my sketches at home."

"Am I that much of a distraction?" he teased. To his delight, she nodded and his smile grew. "I just have some mask sketches. I can work on them at your apartment." With his mind made up, he gently took her hand and began leading the way to the mask studio to collect his supplies.

She went along with him and continued to wonder how she could explain her work if her friends asked. _I'm sketching ghouls. I'm sketching myself and other ghouls that are being hunted by the CCG. I have to make portraits after that and give them to that investigator. What am I going to do?_ As they walked to her apartment, she looked down at the folders once more. They included at least four more ghouls that she was supposed to make composite portraits of.

Thankfully, Yomo was still out when they arrived at the apartment. His things were back in the apartment now, sitting out in the open. The coffee beans and supplies, as well a small bag of clothes, were on the floor near the side of the couch. Uta's gaze was immediately drawn to the belongings and he tilted his head. "Did Renji come back?"

"Yeah…he came back this morning," she answered truthfully.

"Hm…" His smile returned and he moved toward the couch. Settling comfortably on the cushions, he watched her go to the kitchen with the folders. "He isn't home?"

"No. He…had to do some work for Yoshimura-san." Airi took two cans of cold black coffee from the fridge and looked back toward the couch. His red and black eyes were fixed on her and his smile was somewhat sheepish, yet also mischievous. It soon dawned on her that Itori had been outside of Yomo's home that night. She felt her pulse quicken as she gave that smile a second glance. _He knows._

Uta accepted a can of coffee from her and looked to the folders that she carried. "Are those request forms?"

"Oh. Um…yes. The client wants specific portraits." She sat beside him and opened a folder briefly to skim the details within. _Wait. Ugh. I know this one._ Her eyes narrowed on the sheet in front of her and closed the folder. Airi opened her sketchbook and settled it on her lap, poising a pencil to begin sketching. Before she could begin, she found herself being moved.

The male ghoul leaned his back against an arm of the couch and stretched his legs out across the furniture, settling her between his legs so her back was against his chest. He watched the drawing take form over her shoulder, observing how she spaced everything and made the rough shapes. His arms wrapped around her waist, ignoring his own task in favor of watching her. He loved holding her close, but at the same time he wished he had kept his distance. Yomo's scent was all over her hair, skin, and clothes.

She frowned as she continued to work, her heart beating very fast. The sketch was, most unfortunately, Tsukiyama. _Why did he have to be the first one that was in the pile? This creep. This…cannibal creep._ Biting the inside of her cheek, she tried to focus. It was difficult. She felt Uta's cheek rub against the side of her face as he leaned down, as if trying to get a better look. When she heard a quiet sniffing, she felt her blood run cold.

"You have Renji's scent all over you…" One hand left her waist in favor of caressing her cheek, making her head tilt back a little. Her grey-blue eyes met his red and black ones and she could not stop the quivering of her bottom lip. He smiled and ran a fingertip over her lip, his smile still perfectly in place. "You went to visit him last night."

Her gaze quickly shifted away, unable to meet his gaze directly. "I just…wanted to clear things up."

"Itori said that you wanted to tell him off," he started. The sketchbook was closed with the pencil inside and Uta moved so his face was closer to hers. "But before you could, he snatched you up and Itori lost sight of you after that. So…what happened then?" He saw her face turning red and moved his hand further up her chest. Her heart was now racing beneath his hand and he could feel it through her shirt. "Airi…?"

She tried to shake her head, but knew that there was no getting out of this situation. He wanted an answer and he would not be satisfied until he got one. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath to try to calm herself. Lying would be bad. Telling the truth would be bad as well. Possibly worse than lying. Indecision made her stomach twist in knots as she considered the possible outcomes of both options. The hand on her breast was holding her gently, but it sent a warmth through her and made it hard to concentrate.

"You don't want to talk about it?" Uta nuzzled against the side of her neck and felt her body seem to relax against his chest. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't get hurt."

"W-would he…hurt me?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"I don't think so, but…the way Itori described it…it was like a dragon snatching up a princess. And, Airi….you're _my_ princess…aren't you?" His gaze settled on the still visible mark on the side of her neck and frowned.

Airi felt his lip piercings gently scrape over Yomo's mark and she clenched her eyes shut. "I…am…?" she finally answered. Her voice was just above a whisper as she fought against the increasing heat that rose to her face and seemed to gather between her legs. _I should be nervous. I am nervous. But somehow…it's exciting. What's wrong with me?_

"I'm glad. I don't know what I would do if you chose him over me." Uta opened the sketchbook and stared down at the image that she had been working on. "Why are you drawing Tsukiyama? Did he ask for more paintings?"

"No. Um…this was a request…from my _art instructor_. She really liked Tsukiyama-san. I don't think she's very stable." Airi subconsciously rubbed at her right arm, remembering the time the violet-haired ghoul had snapped it in two places. She was still a little nervous every time she walked outside alone.

Uta watched her for a while longer before reaching to the can of coffee he had left on the table. As he was taking a sip, he spotted the folders again. As intriguing as they were, he was hesitant to take a look while Airi was in the room. They were orders for portraits. Clearly that had been true because she was now working on a sketch of her worst enemy. What he wondered was whether or not the requests were all for portraits of ghouls and who had ordered them. She seemed reluctant to tell him about the order.

She saw him looking toward the folders and mentally cursed herself for not putting them away somewhere secure. "Didn't you have sketches that you needed to work on?" she finally asked. While the worst subject seemed to have passed, she was still wary of how he eyed the stack of folders on the coffee table.

He quickly returned his attention to Airi and half-smiled a bit sheepishly. "I'd rather watch _you_. I can work on them tomorrow while you're in class." The arm around her waist gave a slight squeeze, hugging her. "I want to spend as much time as I can with you. I was going to wait a while to ask, but can I sleep here tonight?"

Her heart skipped a beat and she nearly dropped her pencil. "Wh-what?"

"I want to sleep here with you tonight," he replied, letting his chin rest on the top of her head. "Is that okay?"

"I…I guess that's alright. Um…but Yomo moved in again so…"

"Renji won't mind." His tone was oddly cheerful and his timing could not be stranger. Immediately after telling her this, the lock clicked and the apartment door opened to admit the pale-haired ghoul they had been talking about. "Oh. Welcome home, Renji."

Yomo stood in the doorway for a moment and then closed the door behind him. The other two ghouls were hidden since the couch's back was to the apartment door, but he could still instantly recognize Uta's voice and knew that something was not quite right. He walked toward the kitchen, briefly glancing over at the couch. When he saw the position that Airi and Uta were in, he visibly tensed. "You closed early?" he asked.

"I wanted to see Airi. I just wish she wasn't busy." Uta's smile grew a little. "I don't mind though; I like watching her work. And we can still spend time together this way."

Airi reached for her can of coffee and paused, her eyes lifting to meet Yomo's briefly before he looked away. Guilt settled in the pit of her stomach and she returned her attention to her sketchbook. _This wasn't my idea_ , she reminded herself. _I'm not even sure if I could break free…or if I want to._

"I don't like to share," Uta whispered, his lips now near her ear. "What should we do, Airi?"

Yomo came back to the main room now and frowned down at the ghouls on the couch. "Airi. We're sparring tonight so be ready before sunset."


	44. Chapter 44

"I thought you would have more than one." The man looked across the table at her in disappointment. He had clearly expected a lot more, but something was bothering him beyond that. The young woman that he had originally met looked so professional and well put together. This version of her, with her piercings and dressed all in black, contrasted with his first impression. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine. Just some shoulder pain," Airi replied. She reached back, rubbing at her shoulder with care and wincing. The past few nights, Yomo had taken her to spar at sunset. _It gets worse each night. He gets a little rougher each time, like he's trying to work me up to something._

Amon looked back to the two canvas paintings that she had given him. One was a portrait of a violet-haired man with a chilling smile, his face partially hidden by a mask. The second painting was the swirling, purple kagune of the ghoul. "Why did you decide to do the Gourmet's portraits first? I'm not going to complain; they're really well done. But why did you pick him?"

Her lips twisted into a frown and she lifted her gaze from her cup of coffee. "The Gourmet…hurt someone close to me. So it's important to me that he's caught." She sipped her drink, feeling no guilt about basically drawing a target on Tsukiyama's back.

"So you're the type to obsess when someone slights you?"

The female ghoul tilted her head and quirked an eyebrow. "Amon-san…you really live alone, don't you?" she taunted.

"Why do you keep saying that?" The human took a bite of the cake slice before him, barely noticing when she cringed.

"You keep saying things that some people might take offense to." Airi leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes for a moment. "And I know what you're wondering. Who did he hurt? What did the Gourmet do to piss me off? He hurt my little brother. He tore out his tongue and that…is unforgivable. My brother is only twelve."

While she was managing to keep up a decently brave façade, she was could feel her heart hammering with fear. She was sweating a little and her stomach hurt from the anxiety of once again facing this investigator. It was more than just his height or the intimidating way he looked at her. He always had that case with him. The case that she knew held a quinque and could probably kill her. Of course, she had another reason for avoiding his gaze. He, once again, was eating sweets in front of her and managed to get a little frosting on the side of his mouth.

 _I just want to go home_ , she thought as she listened to him talk. He was explaining that a check would be sent to her art instructor to pay for the paintings and that she could give the CCG her address if she wanted to have the checks delivered to her home as she completed the requests. She shook her head absently, murmuring an excuse that he seemed to fall for. Finishing her cup of coffee, Airi frowned a little. "I need to go soon."

"Sorry to keep you out this late. I'm sure that your brother will understand."

Her eyes narrowed slightly and she lowered them. "Yeah. I'll let you know when I have more paintings done so..." She was able to leave and glanced back to see him going in the opposite direction. The paintings seemed to have satisfied him. Releasing a sigh of relief, Airi let her shoulders relax a little. She rolled them a bit, trying to ease away the tension. _What am I going to do? I can't tell anyone that the CCG gave me requests! I can't refuse them, either, because that will look really suspicious! What can I do?!_

 **Shift P.O.V**

For the first time since Yomo's return, Uta found Airi's apartment empty of either resident. He knew that she was at the university. She had a late class that day and Yomo had left earlier that afternoon. It was the perfect time to satisfy his curiosity. Thankfully, the locks had not been changed so he let himself in with his spare key.

He immediately saw the folders on the coffee table and settled on the couch. She had been secretive about the contents of the folders so he knew that whatever they contained, it was something important. Flipping open the first folder, he found a thick stack of papers. It seemed to be files on Tsukiyama. There were various details about him and even a few somewhat fuzzy photographs. _What is this?_ He tilted his head and began to read the files.

After reading just a few pages, he frowned to himself and checked the time. Airi's last class for the day would be ending soon. Running a hand over his hair, he decided that he would walk her home. It would give him plenty of time to find out why she had such shady files sitting around in her home and who had given them to her.

As he opened the door, he came face to face with Yomo. "Welcome home, Renji." He smiled as the pale-haired ghoul muttered a greeting and stepped around him into the apartment. "You're not walking her home?"

"You're already going," Yomo answered bluntly. He continued to the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Uta was a little disappointed. He had expected the other ghoul to start acting differently. He wanted to see him blush around Airi and act a little embarrassed. It was almost as if he was hiding how he felt when Uta was around. He put on his sunglasses as he started out the door, shrugging it off.

He arrived at the university just in time to see Airi walking with someone else. Even from across the street, he could tell that this person was not a ghoul. Worse, they were a man. A human man, walking alongside the female ghoul and talking to her in an almost casual manner. Uta slipped his hands into his pockets and remained where he was standing. His gaze shifted from the man to the young woman and he felt a frown tug at his lips.

 **Shift P.O.V**

Airi was almost back to the apartment. She had sent a message to Yomo to tell him that she was on her way home. _He probably wants me to spar again tonight. I don't know how much more my body can take right now. Ever since that night at his place…he's…different._ The female ghoul paused at the stairs that led up to her door and sniffed at the air. Her eyes widened and she turned around quickly.

Uta planted a hand beside her head on the exterior wall of the building, frowning down at her. He leaned down, bringing his face within inches of hers, and peered at the female ghoul over the top of his sunglasses. "I saw you today."

"I-it was for a request! It wasn't-!"

"I know it wasn't a date," he clarified. "You know what he is, don't you?" Uta saw her nod and turn her head to the side. "You know what the paintings are for."

"I do, but…I only made the Tsukiyama one so…"

"Were you going to give him the others?"

She bit at her bottom lip, shaking a little. Despite acting calm, he did seem to be upset. She was unsure of what his intentions were now, but she was unsettled by how intensely he was watching her. "I…I don't know. I'm scared and I just…wish that I'd never started making those paintings. I'm afraid of them finding out what I am and…they would be able to find me really easily and…I just…"

"It's okay…I'm here," he murmured, nuzzling against the side of her neck. His lips caressed her sensitive skin, making her tense beneath his touch. "I won't let you keep those files."

"Wh-what are you going to do with them?"

"I'm going to give them to their rightful owners." His free hand gripped her shoulder to hold her in place as he let his lip piercings scrape over her skin. "I'm more concerned with your new friend."

"He's n-not my friend," she argued.

"I saw you talking with him." Teeth gently nipped just below her ear and he heard a squeak escape her lips. A smile crossed his face and he knew that she must be blushing red. "You were alone with him….when you know how dangerous it is. What if I lost you?" She shook her head, trembling with fear and anticipation. "I think…I should punish you. Hm? Your face is so red…it's really cute."

She half-opened her eyes, having barely noticed when she closed them. When she felt his fingertips skim over her throat, she felt her breathing hitch. His palm pressed gently at her throat, fingers caressing the sides of her neck while his lips trailed up to her ear. "Nh…Uta…um…s-someone might…see us…" When he frowned against her skin, she knew that it was not due to what she had said. She could see a figure in the corner of her eye, standing a short distance behind Uta and grimacing at the couple.

"I didn't think you were into that kind of thing, Airi." Nishiki pushed up his glasses, his frown becoming a smirk when he saw the embarrassment in her expression. He edged around them and started up the stairs. "And can you try to not have people over so late?"

Airi buried her face in Uta's chest, her hands gripping to the front of his sweater. "Why did that jerk have to see?" she mumbled.

Once they were in the apartment, Airi went to the kitchen to make coffee and stayed there for a while. _He knows about the CCG files. He's going to give them to those ghouls so they can go into hiding, right? He doesn't want them to be caught. Besides Tsukiyama, none of them seem that bad._ She heard her bedroom door open and winced. From her spot in the kitchen, she saw Yomo approach the main room and stare down at Uta, who was sprawled on the couch. "I'm…making coffee. If you want some," she announced.

Rather than answer, he crossed the room and joined her in the kitchen. Warm arms wrapped around her from behind and she felt his breath on the side of her neck. The opposite side that Uta had been so attentive toward earlier. For the longest time, he was silent and simply seemed to enjoy holding her close to him.

When he finally spoke, it was very quietly. "We're going out tonight." Before she could protest, he continued. "I know that you can take more. We're pushing your limits tonight, Airi."

"F-fine." Her cheeks burned upon hearing him speak and when he worded things that way, it reminded her of their night together. "What about Uta?"

Yomo followed her gaze to the other room, where Uta was still lying on the couch and staring at them intently. When he caught them both looking, he smiled and tilted his head. The pale-haired ghoul looked down at the coffee cups in front of Airi. "I'll think of something."

She was left alone in the kitchen as she poured the three cups of coffee and found herself glancing over at the two men often. _Why did he have to word it that way though? It's just sparring. I know it's just sparring. I might have to stay home from class tomorrow if he's as rough as he was last night._ Airi cautiously made her way to the other room, keeping a particularly careful watch over Uta.


	45. Chapter 45

Airi shivered in the cold night air, waiting for Yomo to join her in the ravine. She had hopped the guard rail and slid down ahead of him, wanting to be done as soon as possible. _I don't know how much more I can take. We've been sparring every night. And he keeps getting more and more intense._ Her eyes went to the broken human corpse sprawled on the ground nearby and frowned. _So are we here to spar or collect meat for Anteiku?_

The older ghoul slid down to her level, his expression unreadable as he looked from her to the corpse near her feet. "I didn't know that was here," he muttered.

"So…" She paused in her words, watching him discard his coat and give her a firm look that told her to copy him. The female ghoul reluctantly obeyed, dropping her jacket on top of his coat on the ground. The chill of the night made her wince, but she forced herself to not show how much it bothered her. "Why are we sparring every night?" she forced herself to ask. "Have there been more doves in the area or-?"

"What would you do if Uta turned against you?"

The question made her blood run cold and she raised her grey-blue eyes to try to see his expression. The light was dim in the ravine, but she could clearly see it on his face that he was worried and it, in turn, made her terrified. "I…don't know. I would try to protect myself."

"How? You've seen him fight Tsukiyama. He didn't even use his full strength. That was playing compared to what he can really do."

Her stomach twisted in anxious knots and she shook her head. "He…wouldn't do that though. He wouldn't turn against me." Airi tried to sound certain, but her voice shook a little from the cold and her growing fear. _He wouldn't. He wouldn't turn against me. He loves me. Doesn't he? He's scary sometimes, but he wouldn't hurt me. I know him…don't I? So why does Yomo look worried?_

"You're too trusting."

"N-no, I'm not! Why would you say that? I've never-!"

"You put too much trust in Itori. I would have thought that you learned earlier not to trust her. Anything that you say to her, she's going to say to Uta. Every time you tell her not to tell him something or tell her to keep him out of your plans, she's going to tell him the first chance that she gets."

Airi bit at her lip piercing and tried to ignore the shivers that ran through her. "Uta wouldn't hurt me."

There was a slight change in his expression. The worry turned to determination and he shook his head. "You need to be careful who you trust. I made it my job to protect you. If I can't be there to keep you safe, I need to at least know that you can protect yourself."

"So…if I can't trust Itori-chan or Uta…can I trust you?" she asked, her voice soft and barely audible from his distance.

Now his expression turned grim. The frown that took form on his lips depicted a guilt and pain that he was able to hide from his voice. "I already deceived before you. I don't see why you should trust me."

She had no further warning before he rushed forward, hands curled into fists. Airi dodged back, careful of her footing, and gritted her teeth. He was coming in close, his strikes fast, and he managed to land a few hits to her abdomen that made her cry out in pain. She lifted her fists, using her forearms to block whatever strikes that she could, only to feel a swift kick to her side.

The female ghoul nearly lost her balance, but managed to right herself in time to block a punch directed at her face. _Why is he being so intense?! And what was he talking about? I can't trust anyone? What's going to happen? It really feels like he knows something that I don't!_ Airi ducked to avoid another punch to the face and twisted, driving her elbow into the back of his ribs.

He turned, grabbing her arm by the wrist and elbow. Her arm was lifted as if to be snapped and she moved quickly. With him gripping her arm so hard, she was able to have him support her weight long enough for her to leap up, drive a harsh kick into the center of his chest, and free herself. Landing back on the ground, she trembled with a mix of cold and adrenaline. _I have to find a way to win this, don't I? It's my only option! If I get knocked down…I don't know what he might do!_

Airi released her kagune and absently bit at her lip piercing as she stepped back, not taking her eyes of him. He seemed faintly surprised that she had actually managed to kick him. When his gaze met hers, she braced herself for another attack. "Uta…wouldn't hurt me," she started.

"I'm doing this to teach you," he argued.

"I didn't mean that! Yomo…I know that this is just training me so I can protect myself, but Uta wouldn't hurt me!"

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do! He wouldn't attack me!" Airi's words held certainty. Indecision flickered in his face and she mistook it for him being unsure about Uta. It was seconds later that his kagune came out and she felt her legs tremble. _This is serious now! I really have to do my best…or I could really be hurt!_

Yomo stared back at her across the dim clearing and felt a pang of guilt. He could see it even from this distance. She was afraid. She was nervous. He had instilled this fear in her. Of course, it was not by accident. He really was worried about her safety and he knew that she had to understand how dangerous her situation really was. "Do you hate me now?"

"Wh-what?" Airi's stance relaxed slightly and she felt a tightness in her chest. His look of determination melted into one of remorse and guilt. "Yomo? Why…did you say that you deceived me before?"

"I hid myself from you. I let you believe that you were alone. I let you suffer and watched from a distance. I rejected you and acted like you were an annoyance. If you hated me, I wouldn't blame you."

"Ngh. I… _couldn't_ hate you." Without another word, Airi rushed forward and attacked with a flurry of punches. He was able to dodge them, but was taken aback by her sudden attack. "You…don't know what it means to me…that you've always been there…without ever expecting anything in return!" She said this through tears of outrage, never once letting up on her attack. Airi dodged a fist and ducked to ram her shoulder into his stomach, pushing him back a little.

He hooked a leg behind hers and knocked her onto her back on the ground with ease, following her down. The older ghoul straddled her hips, pinning her in place and simply looking at her as she struggled. His kagune was tucked away and he leaned down, running his fingers through her long obsidian hair. It was soft against the rough pads of his fingertips and he closed his eyes. "You still don't remember when we first met."

Her face burned pink and she turned her head to the side. "N-no. I'm sorry." It was true. She had tried to remember his face from all those years ago, but it had been such a painful time of her life. Most things were blurry. Pushed far back into her mind to prevent the memories from causing her pain. She felt a warmth against the side of her neck; his nose tracing over her sensitive skin and his breath caressing her as he nuzzled her. "I want to remember…but as hard as I try…"

"A month after you came to Anteiku…you were feeling well enough to go out. You started going outside every few days…and every time…I would follow you to make sure you were safe. I don't know why, but from the moment we met, I started to worry about you. Yoshimura told me not to, but I couldn't stop myself."

Airi opened her eyes, staring up at the starry sky behind him. She shakily lifted a hand and threaded her fingers into his pale locks. "Yomo?"

"One day, I was working in the café. It was busy that day and…you left through a different door than usual. I didn't realize that you had gone until someone pointed it out and…I had a bad feeling. I left as fast as I could and when I finally tracked you down…" There was pain in his voice and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her up so her chest met his.

"What…happened?" She did not remember being attacked again so soon after arriving at Anteiku. Whatever he was talking about, she must have been suppressed the memory.

"You were following a cat and lost track of where you were. An older ghoul was stalking you and I had to act fast so…I hurt you that day. I had to find a way to get you back to Anteiku without you seeing me. And I had to stop the other ghoul. I'm not proud of knocking you out, but I had to do it."

"…what…?" Her eyes widened, vaguely recalling such a day. She had followed the cat because she wanted to draw it and lost track of where she was. It had been terrifying and as she turned to try to find her way back, everything went dark. Airi had woken up in her room at Anteiku and was told that a customer had found her passed out in an alley. Her heart racing, she lifted her free arm and wrapped it around him. "Yomo…I'm sorry…"

He held her tightly against his chest, burying his face in the side of her neck and trying to soothe himself. The memory was painful. "I'm sorry."

"I-it's okay. You…were just trying to help me…"

"That isn't the only thing that I'm apologizing for." The male ghoul drew his face from her skin and met her gaze. "Airi. Uta told me about the dove that you were with today."

"I'm not…going to talk to that dove anymore so-"

"You don't understand." Yomo got off of her and grabbed her hand to pull her to her feet. "Just be careful around Uta from now on."

"…alright…" She dusted herself off, faintly impressed with how few bruises she managed to get in that session. "Are we done sparring for tonight?"

He nodded and looked toward the corpse on the ground. "I'm going to harvest this before we go. It smells fresh."

"Alright." Airi turned away as he worked, checking her phone. There were a few messages from Uta and a few from Itori. She glanced at Yomo over her shoulder and frowned. _I get that I can't trust Itori-chan. She's already proven that she can't be trusted. But what about Uta? Would he really turn against me?_ She started to type a reply to his most recent message and felt a hand against her neck from behind. Her heart raced as his fingers moved and tilted her head back.

His mouth met hers, gently at first and soon growing in intensity. Yomo could feel her rapid pulse beneath his fingertips, the faint heat radiating off of her blushing face. When he broke the kiss, he turned away without a word and began the walk back to the car.

She stared after him and slowly reached up to touch her lips. _What…was that about?_ Trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach, she followed him.


	46. Chapter 46

She had gone out to look for someone to fight. Yomo was busy and she had grown so accustomed to sparring in the evening that it felt odd to stay at home. Airi dressed in simple black pants and put a black hooded sweatshirt on over her t-shirt, tucking her hair back into the hood. She was sure that she could find someone to fight. Hopefully someone strong, but not able to kill her.

What she had not anticipated was the scenario that she stumbled upon in an alley. Three adult male ghouls feasting on a recent kill. She took a step back and tried to stay quiet. One might be alright, but three would be a bit overwhelming. Unfortunately, one of them noticed her and nudged the others to draw their attention. _Damn it. I didn't want this_ , she thought as she tried to maintain a calm expression. _If I show them that I'm afraid, it will just make it worse._

"What do you want, kid? You think we'll give you some scraps just because you're scrawny?"

Before she could shake her head and try to flee, a different man scowled and wiped blood from his lips. "Wait a second. That's a _girl_." The other two glanced at her, then at each other. "What's a girl like _you_ doing wandering around alone at night?" he taunted.

"You know, one corpse isn't enough to feed three ghouls," a different one growled. "I don't usually like cannibalism, but sometimes lady ghouls taste really good. I say we break her apart and eat her."

Airi gritted her teeth and kept her eyes locked on the three as they debated whether or not to kill and eat her. She stepped back again, putting her into the street and quickly broke into a run. Streetlights passed overhead as she sprinted down the sidewalk, trying to put as much distance between herself and the other ghouls as possible.

Not many people were out at this hour and the ones that were seemed to ignore her. When she finally slowed to a walk, she glanced over her shoulder. They were just now emerging from the alley and pursuing her. _Damn it!_ Airi broke into a jog, determined to escape. _If I can just find a place to hide, I could try to call for help._ She rummaged in her pocket for her phone and managed to send the word "help" to her most recent contact before she felt a body slam into her back.

The young woman was thrown forward onto her knees briefly before a large hand grabbed the back of her sweatshirt and hauled her to her feet, their free hand pinning her right arm behind her back. "Let me go! You don't want to do this!" she snarled, hoping to catch the attention of passerby. At this point, the street's other walkers all looked away.

The ghoul that had grabbed her began dragging Airi toward an alley, ignoring her thrashing and commenting to his friends about the best parts to start eating. Airi stumbled, her heart racing as she realized that she would have to fight. She would have to fight even if it seemed futile. Even if it felt like they would win and kill her. She would need to fight until her last breath.

Twisting sharply, she managed to tear free from the man's hold on her sweatshirt, but was immediately grabbed by another and thrown onto the ground in the alley. Airi pushed herself to stand before they could rush her and curled her hands into fists, preparing to defend herself.

When the other ghouls saw her look of determination, they began to grin. "Looks like she has some fight in her. I like it! Let me take care of her; I'll have her down in a second!" the shortest man spoke up.

"Just don't kill her yet. I want to hear her scream when we start eating."

 _Damn it. Why didn't I just stay home? Why couldn't I just wait for Yomo to get home and ask him to spar with me?_ Airi saw the man's bikaku kagune and felt a small flicker of hope. It appeared weak, thin. Her own kagune burst from her upper back, her heart racing with thoughts of the fight to come. _One on one isn't bad. I know I can't expect the other two to stay back though._

When the man rushed at her, Airi dodged a punch and twisted to drive her elbow deep into his gut. He grunted in pain and slammed his knee into her ribs, forcing her away from him. The female ghoul gritted her teeth against the pain and backed up a few steps, dodging his punches. His fighting skills were nothing like Yomo's. He seemed to fight purely on instinct and without any real sort of plans. It made it easy enough for her to dodge as long as she kept a distance.

As the man charged toward her, Airi heard one of the others shout. She caught the word "dove" and her blood ran cold. _What?! What do they-?_ Her grey-blue eyes widened as a figure appeared at the end of the alley. A tall, well-built figure wielding a quinque. _No! No, no, no! Not him!_ She shoved a hand into her bag to reach around for her mask, desperate to hide her identity.

"Shirayuki!"

She swore under her breath and continued to struggle with her mask as she started to run. _He recognized me that quickly?! How? How did he know it was me, just from one look? I've only seen him twice in my entire life!_ Airi ran with no idea where she was going, faintly wondering what he had been doing in that area. From what she knew, Uta had taken the files that Amon had given her and gave them to the corresponding ghouls so they could know that they had to hide. She wondered if he had been pursuing one of them as they tried to flee the ward.

Her kagune retracted into her back as she ran, her mind falling into a panic. She knew that Amon could get her address from the university so she would need to move. The young woman drew her phone out of her pocket and ducked into another alley, hearing shouts in the distance as Amon faced the male ghouls. When she heard someone pick up on the other end of the call, Airi nearly screamed at her neighbor. "Nishiki, I fucked up!"

"Huh? What did you do this time? Did you-?"

"There's no time! I need you to get into my apartment, pack my stuff from the list in the top dresser drawer, and pack your own bag! Something happened and you might be in danger, too, so just hurry!" she hissed.

"Okay? You're on your way home then?"

"No! Leave the bag at the corners of _ street and _ street in the bushes and get yourself to a safe place!" She heard him start to argue and growled. "Can you… _not_ be an asshole…just this _one_ time and listen to me?!" Ending the call, Airi began to call Yoshimura as guilt settled heavily in the pit of her stomach.

The bag was waiting where she told Nishiki to leave it. She quickly checked the contents and sighed in relief. He had packed some of her clothes, some mementos from her parents, her sketchbooks and pencils, and Yomo's belongings. She turned to start toward Anteiku, hoping that the back alleys would keep her hidden, but found herself suddenly face to face with Uta.

The male ghoul tilted his head, looking at her bag. "What's in there?"

"J-just important stuff. Um…I need to hurry so…"

"I got your message. "Help". So I was coming to check on you, but…I saw your neighbor break into your apartment and come out with this bag," he told her. He leaned down to be at eye level with her and his gaze softened. "You need somewhere to stay tonight."

She adjusted her hood, her mask tucked away when she emerged back onto the street. Her pale cheeks turned pink at how close he was. "I…I'm supposed to go to Anteiku. Yoshimura-san is expecting me." Her eyes closed as he lifted a hand, his palm and fingers warm against her cheek as he caressed the side of her face. "Uta…?"

"I want to take you home with me." He pushed up his sunglasses with his free hand, watching her blush and struggle to not nuzzle into his touch. She looked wild with locks of her obsidian hair falling freely out of the front of her hood and her cheeks flushed. "It's just for one night. If you don't want to stay tomorrow, I won't make you. I just…really want to be alone with you…"

The soft tone of his voice made her heart skip a beat. Her eyes slowly opened and she let him lift her chin as he straightened, looking up at him in the light of the streetlamp. "I…guess one night won't hurt." When he smiled, she felt her pulse quicken and shifted her gaze away from his face. _I'm in danger. I'm in really terrible danger, but…he's making me feel calm. In this moment, I feel calm…like there's nothing else around. Like the only things that exist are me…and Uta._ She met him halfway when he leaned down to kiss her and wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her bag fall at her side.

Uta smiled into the kiss, letting his arms go around her waist to hold her close. He wanted this moment to last, but knew that there would be more moments like this soon. Breaking the kiss, he took her hand in his and lifted her bag with his other hand. "Does Renji know that you're leaving?"

"I'm…sure that Yoshimura-san told him." Airi bowed her head as they walked in the direction of the mask studio. The full gravity of the night's events began to sink in. Now that an investigator knew what she was, she would have to change her life drastically. She could no longer go to the university. She would have to be extremely careful if she ever went outside. _What am I going to do? My classes at the university…I was getting close to graduating…I wanted to do so much more._

A female figure was waiting for them outside of the mask studio and greeted them with a grin. "U-chan, what's this? You're having a sleepover with Ai-chan?" Itori teased them.

"She needs somewhere to stay," he explained as he unlocked the door.

"Wait. Oh no! Ai-chan, did you get caught?"

"I…wasn't paying attention to my surroundings," she admitted.

"Well, it's okay. I mean, it happens, right? The best thing you can do now is hide out and wait for them to forget about you. And what better place than with U-chan, right? He'll at least keep you entertained." Itori smirked as Airi's blush intensified. "What? I didn't say _how_."

"Itori, you're embarrassing me," Uta spoke up. The door was opened and he held it for the female ghouls, smiling to himself.

"So where's Ren-chan? I thought he followed you like a shadow."

"He was running errands." Airi frowned and decided to send him a quick message to explain what had happened. _I don't want him or Yoshimura to worry. I'll be fine. Right? Uta won't let anything happen to me. Right?_ She glanced over at the other two ghouls, who were conversing near his desk. He was wearing a sheepish sort of smile and Itori started to laugh.

"Ren-chan should be here and it would be complete," Itori remarked. "You should call him over, Ai-chan."

"I…I don't know. He's probably going to go to his place and sleep."

"You don't want to invite him?" Uta tilted his head, giving her a curious look.


	47. Chapter 47

_What am I going to do now?_ Airi was sitting in a room above Anteiku, curled up in a ball on the floor. She was sitting to the side of the window, knowing that if someone saw her from outside, it could be very bad. _I can't go to the university. I can't go to my apartment. I have to stay out of sight._ Tears threatened to roll down her cheeks and she shook her head, refusing to actually cry. _Why did that have to happen?_

"Neechan, look. Do you think Hinami-chan will like this?" Isamu held up a drawing of a bird with bright, colorful feathers. He saw the older ghoul nod, but noticed the melancholic expression on her face. "Neechan, what's wrong?"

She had been spotted by the investigator the night before and hid in the mask studio overnight. Yomo had come to escort her to the café early that morning and was now discussing with Yoshimura what needed to be done. Killing the investigator was not an option. "Isamu. I messed up last night."

"Is that why Yoshimura-san told you not to leave?" He saw her nod and he frowned. "What did you do, Neechan?"

"A dove saw my face and recognized me."

"A dove? Like a bird?"

Airi stared over at the boy for a moment and almost wanted to laugh. "No. More like…a bad human. Someone that wants to kill me now."

Isamu's frown deepened and he looked back to his drawing. "So why are they called a dove?"

Before she could attempt an explanation that he would understand, she heard the door open and winced. She spared the visitor a brief glance before turning her gaze away once more. "I really messed up…didn't I? How angry is he?"

"It's…complicated." Yomo stepped into the room and closed the door, looking toward Isamu. The younger ghoul had moved closer to Airi's side when he entered the room and was now looking up at him with determination in his eyes. "Isamu?"

"If anyone tries to hurt Neechan, I'll kill them. Neechan or you or Touka-neechan or Yoshimura-san or Hinami-chan or Kaneki-nii. I won't let anyone hurt the people that I care about! You're my family!" the child replied firmly. He wrapped both arms around Airi and held onto her tightly, tears burning in his eyes. "I don't care what they are; I won't let them hurt you."

The female ghoul hugged back for a moment and ruffled his dark hair. "Isamu…it's going to be okay. I just…might have to move to a different ward and go into hiding there…it's going to be fine."

"No! I'll go with you! Wherever you go, I'll go with you, Neechan! I won't make you go alone!"

"She won't be alone." Yomo caught the surprise in the boy's expression and looked away, toward Airi. "We're leaving tonight and we'll stay at my place until I have something set up, but we'll probably go to the eleventh ward." When the child opened his mouth to protest, the man gave him a stern frown. "You can't come with us. You need to stay here where you'll be safe."

"Isamu…you have to stay to protect Hinami-chan, right?" Airi spoke up before Yomo could attempt to further persuade him. "If you go with us, you won't see Hinami-chan for a long time. By the time we come back, she might have started spending time with another boy. Or she might get attacked." In truth, Airi knew how powerful Hinami's kagune was. If anything, she would be protecting Isamu in the future. "Okay? So can you stay and keep her safe?"

He held her tighter, the tears rolling down his pale cheeks. "Neechan…I don't want you to go. I don't want to go a long time without seeing you! I want to stay with you! You're…my family…"

The tears were welling up in her eyes again and she hugged back, trying with all of her might to not cry in front of him. To not show how truly afraid she was. How deeply sad she was to know that she might be losing everyone that she ever loved. Yomo was going with her, but she feared that he might be called back. Uta and Itori were oblivious to the plan so far and she knew that telling them might not be the safest decision.

"Isamu, listen. You're _strong_ …even stronger than I was at your age. I'll come back…but it's going to be a while. You need to protect the rest of your family, alright? Listen to Yoshimura-san. Help Touka-chan and Kaneki-kun. Keep Hinami-chan company." Airi continued to try to console him until the young ghoul finally dozed off leaning against her side. She frowned and let Yomo carry him to the couch. _I wish things could be different. I wish I hadn't gone out last night. Maybe it was just a matter of time though._

He hated it, but she looked beautiful even with that melancholic look in her eyes. She leaned her head against the wall, sighing softly and wrapping her arms around herself. Yomo reached into his pocket for her new phone; already filled with the contacts that she would need. "Nishiki escaped before they raided the building," he informed her, handing the phone to her.

"…that's good…" Airi ran her fingers through her hair, biting at her lip piercing worryingly. "Does anyone know where he went?"

"No." Without another word, he found himself sitting beside her and opening his arms to let her lean into his chest. He closed his arms around her protectively and felt her shaking with quiet sobs. "Airi…?"

"I…really messed up this time. I shouldn't even be here. I'm…putting everyone in Anteiku in danger right now. I-I just kept messing up…over and over again…and now…" She buried her face in his chest, kneeling in front of where he sat with his legs to either side of her. The young woman's tears soaked into his shirt, but he seemed to not notice. His fingers tried to rub at her back through her sweater, trying to help her calm down. "Yomo…I'm sorry."

"Stop." He lifted her chin with one finger, studying her face. Her grey-blue eyes glistened with sadness, her cheeks flushed a faint pink at his close proximity. Her pale pink lips were tugged down at the corners, showing that she was on the verge of sobbing once more. "I'm going to keep you safe."

"I messed this up for everyone! Even you! So…so _why_ would you…want to keep helping me?! I should turn myself in to the CCG! It would stop them from looking for me! It would keep everyone safe!"

"I'm not letting you kill yourself that way," he stated firmly. "I'm going to keep you alive. And safe. You can't tell Itori or Uta where we'll be. As far as they're going to know, we went to your home ward. Do you understand?" She nodded once. "I'm going to do everything that I can to keep safe, Airi."

The female ghoul stayed in this position with Yomo for a long time; simply being held and quietly talking. He was still trying to make her feel better, but they both knew that the guilt and fear would be hard for her to push aside. And with good reason. Her life was in danger. The CCG was now actively sending investigators to look for her and kill her.

"I…don't remember if I ever thanked you that day," she suddenly muttered. He looked down at her, puzzled. "That day…that I came to Anteiku. I still don't remember your face that day, but…I do remember sitting at the table alone. I was still mourning my parents' death and…I was so hungry. You came over with that coffee and I broke down when you spoke to me. I hugged you and…I remember crying…a lot. I remember feeling embarrassed, but I was so happy that someone had noticed me…and people were helping me."

Yomo tightened his hold around her waist and stared straight ahead now, at the door. He remembered the day vividly. Their first meeting. It was exactly as she described it, but missing one crucial detail. He had seen Yoshimura bring her into the café and walked over to give her coffee when he saw the state she was in. She had cried on him and hugged him, but she forgot something very important that he remembered well. He had held her against him and he had promised to keep her safe. He had told her directly that he would keep her safe from that day forward. For years, she went about her life having forgotten about her protector.

When Isamu woke, Yomo left to get coffee and Airi spent time with the young ghoul. She watched him draw more pictures. Some were for her to take with her when she went into hiding and some were for Hinami. She felt guilt settle in the pit of her stomach as she saw him careful select what colors to use. _I won't be able to help him for a while. I won't even be able to see him. Yoshimura said that I'm blood related to Isamu in some way. I might never know how we're related, but he's all I have left. So…how can I expect to keep living…knowing that I left him behind?_

Night fell and Yoshimura came to the room to bid her farewell. She knew that tears were running down her face the entire time that he spoke and when Yomo announced that they had to leave, Airi could not stop herself from hugging Yoshimura. He patted her back and tried to assure her that she would alright. That she would see him again. Nonetheless, she still held tightly and was reluctant to let go when Yomo pulled her away.

They began their journey by car to keep her hidden. Airi slouched in the front seat with her hood up to hide her identity, a surgical mask covering her mouth and nose. She felt her heart race with each set of headlights that passed them, half-expecting it to be a CCG ambush. Her new phone pinged with a message and she looked down at the screen. The message was simple and it was immediately obvious who it was from. **"I hope that Renji takes care of you until I can come for you."**

Staring down at the message from Uta, she felt goose bumps raise on her arms beneath her sleeves. Airi tucked the phone away again before Yomo could look over and frowned behind her surgical mask. _How does he have this number? I just got this phone. And…Uta wouldn't put me in danger. Right?_ She glanced toward Yomo. He was focused on the road ahead. They were nearing the edge of the safer neighborhoods and he parked off to the side of the street.

From there, they began traveling on foot to get to his place. All the while, her thoughts were on Uta. He had to know where she was going to be if he already knew that she was going to be with Yomo. She was just unsure of how he had that information and what he intended to do. Paranoia began to take shape and suddenly she was able to imagine a dark form shadowing them as they made their way to the shipping containers.

"We'll stay at my place for a few days. No going outside. Understand?"

She could tell from his tone that he had shifted from love to bodyguard mode and simply nodded her agreement. _How safe will we be though? It's a shipping container._ Airi followed him inside and handed over her bag when he reached for it. She immediately remembered the last time she had been there and blushed red.


	48. Chapter 48

NeonHorizon: Three rewrites later, this chapter is complete. Also, in case anyone cares, I've posted another Tokyo Ghoul fanfic featuring Kaneki, Ayato, and my newest OC Saya. I don't think it's going to get too dark, but it won't be as lighthearted as Feeding was.

* * *

The patter of rain on the roof of the shipping container pulled Airi from sleep. It was sudden, startling her out of her dreams and into wakefulness. For a moment, she forgot where she was. Panic filled her as she tried to push herself to sit up, but the fear faded when she felt the weight of an arm around her waist. She felt the warmth of her protector behind her, his bare chest pressed against her back. His scent was all around her in the container and gradually reassured her that she was safe.

She settled again, taking a deep breath to try to calm down. Her heart was still racing, and not just from the nightmare. Being so close to him always made her pulse quicken, no matter how much time she spent with him. Feeling his hips press against the back of hers made her blush as she remembered what they had done earlier that night. _This is how it's going to be from now on, isn't it? We've been hiding here for three days and so far…every day has been good, even though I'm in danger. He keeps asking if I need anything. Or want anything._

The female ghoul turned onto her other side and leaned her forehead against his chest, her hands curled up in front of her. She closed her eyes again and felt his hand against her back, pressing her closer. "…are you awake…?"

"The rain woke me up," he quietly replied. Yomo looked down at her, but she kept her face buried in his chest. "Are you alright?"

"I had a dream…that the dove killed me that night. That everything that's happened since then is just…" She felt his arm tighten around her and lifted her face, meeting his soft grey eyes. The man's free hand wove into her obsidian locks and he frowned.

"I won't let you get hurt. I promised you."

"I-I know, but…it was just a dream."

Yomo continued to stare down at her, noting the wetness to her grey-blue eyes and the flush of her cheeks. "You're scared."

She looked away, biting her lower lip. "I just…don't know what's going to happen. The CCG knows what I really look like now. They know that I'm…The Blushing Maiden. What if they track me down? What if you get hurt-?" Lips captured hers in a tender, warm kiss. Airi gently pressed back, molding her mouth to conform to his. The male ghoul's embrace made her feel secure and loved in such a way that she could almost forget about the danger they were in.

When he felt her break the kiss, he frowned and let his fingers run through her hair again. "Whatever happens, I'm going to keep you safe."

"I don't…want you to get hurt." She shivered a little, feeling his other hand slide up and down her back. His rough fingertips traced along her spine and moved slowly, caressing each and every curve as if to memorize her form.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead as he felt her smooth, pale back beneath his fingers. "I love you, Airi."

Her cheeks turned red, her heart skipping a beat. "I…love you, too."

"I'm going to do anything it takes to keep you safe, but I want you to be happy. If you want anything, tell me and I'll get it for you." He felt her nod against his chest and slipped his other arm around her waist as he turned onto his back. Airi was now lying on top of him, her legs slipping to either side of his hips. Locks of her long, midnight dark hair fell around her face and gently brushed his chest as she leaned back to look up at him. He could feel the warmth of her opening against his skin, no fabric to separate her body from his.

Airi bit her bottom lip and tried to determine what she should do. He was staring back at her with that soft expression that he only displayed to those he cared most about. She gradually relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her face nuzzled into the warm skin between his neck and shoulder, trying to hide her blushing face. She could feel him rubbing between her legs, warm flesh against warm flesh. It made her body feel hot and she knew that she was getting wet from the attention. She carefully lifted her hips and felt him slip into her.

He held her close, gently rocking his hips up and into hers. Airi's body fit perfectly against his own, her sounds soft and slightly muffled against his neck. Her lips pressed kisses there that became gradually more frantic as he thrust harder, letting her smooth, wet opening glide over his length. The male ghoul finally drew her face away from his neck and caught her lips just as her muscles spasmed around him. She went limp in his embrace and he knew that the final burst of pleasure had soothed her into sleep.

The next day, Yomo did something unexpected. She was sitting on the bed with her sketchbook, trying to draw his portrait from memory, and saw him putting on his coat. "…Yomo…?"

He spared her a glance and frowned. "I'm going out for a while. I'll be back soon." The man saw her start to get up and shook his head. "Stay here. It's still dangerous."

She reluctantly nodded her agreement and watched him go. Airi continued to draw, blushing faintly when she tried to remember the curve of his collar bone and shape of his shoulders. _This…is my life now,_ she reminded herself _. I live with Yomo and we're hiding from the CCG. I won't even be able to go outside once we're at the hideout._

A few minutes passed before her new phone chimed with a message. So far, the only person to contact her on the phone was Uta and that had been the day she arrived at Yomo's home. Looking at the message, she immediately knew who it was and frowned. The message read **"Girls' Night Out!"** and was obviously from Itori. Airi dialed the number that it came from and gazed down at her sketch while the phone rang.

"Hey, Ai-chan. You're coming for our girls' night out, right?" Itori greeted her. The sounds of the bar could be heard in the background; people talking, laughing, glasses clinking.

"Itori-chan…do you remember what happened? With the dove?"

"Yeah. A dove recognized you while you were putting on your mask. So what?"

"I'm in hiding now. I…can't really go outside."

"You said that you'd come with me for a girls' night out when I gave you that information, remember? So are you going to come or do I have to send U-chan to drag you out of Ren-chan's place?"

Her stomach seemed to do flips at the thought of Uta seeing her in Yomo's home. "Can you come to get me? I don't know where Helter Skelter is from here."

"We walked there before."

"We were both drunk," she argued. "Please…just come here and we'll go, okay?" Airi pushed herself to sit up more and bit at her lip piercing. _I don't want Uta to see me here. I really don't._

"Why? You know, U-chan wants to see you. It wouldn't be a big deal for him to walk you to the bar." Itori snickered. "Besides…he's already there."

She heard a tentative knock at the door and her eyes shot in that direction, widening. _Uta…is here? How long was he waiting?_ Airi stood and started walking toward the door, still listening to Itori talk. _If I open the door, what's going to happen? He's…sometimes unpredictable._

"Anyway, just try to hurry, okay? I'm closing up soon and I want to go have some fun. I have something pretty great in mind for tonight. You're going to love it. And don't worry about Ren-chan; I'll let him know where you went."

A sinking feeling made Airi hesitate as her hand neared the door. _She won't tell Yomo. I already know that she won't. Uta is on the other side of this door and if I don't open it, I don't know what might happen. I do…want to see him. I just don't want him to see me here._ The female ghoul tucked away her phone and took a deep breath. "Who…is it?"

"It's me," Uta replied, speaking just loud enough for her to hear.

There was no other choice. Leaving the door closed now would be bad. As much as she liked him, she also knew that he could be dangerous. She opened the door and was immediately swept into a tight embrace. Airi trembled a little and hesitantly wrapped her arms around him. Warm breath fanned over the sensitive skin of her neck as he leaned down to her ear, his lips lightly nudging her piercings. "Uta…?"

"I missed you…" Fingers threaded into her thick, dark hair and he held her against his chest. "Did Renji take good care of you?"

"…y-yeah…" The female ghoul tried to pull out of the hug, wary of her surroundings. He had brought her out into the open when he embraced her and now she felt terrified of being spotted by an investigator. Uta let her step back, his red and black gaze meeting her grey-blue one. "We're…going to see Itori…right?"

He nodded, a gentle smile taking form on his lips. "It's good to see you again. I just wish I could take you home…"

Her cheeks turned a bright pink and she started to walk, knowing that he would follow. Sure enough, she soon felt his tattooed hand taking her small, pale one and holding it securely. His palm was warm against hers, his inked fingers laced with her unmarked ones. "It's…only been three days, Uta."

He tilted his head, still wearing that cute, almost sheepish smile. "I don't like being away from you. Thinking about you…being alone with someone else…makes me a little sad."

She turned her head to the side and gave his hand a small squeeze, which he returned. His smile grew a little and she let her dark hair fall to hide her own shy half-grin. "You…don't mind it…that I'm spending time with Itori-chan, right?"

Uta tilted his head back a bit, looking up at the cloudy sky above. "Hmm. I don't mind Itori. She's just happy to have someone to play with. She doesn't love you." His eyes shifted, watching her from the corner of his vision. "Renji loves you."

"I-I know." She tried to keep her gaze away from him, nervous about where this conversation was going.

"And Renji has you all to himself. It makes me feel bad. Wouldn't you rather spend that time with me? You wouldn't need to hide; I would protect you. I would find ways for you to go outside without being afraid."

"…I have a safe place…that I'm going to in a few days with Yomo…" she murmured, bowing her head and facing forward. "I just…want the CCG to forget about me. I wish that I could go back in time…and stop myself from handling my mask that night. My mask was what made them identify me."

Uta listened to this and frowned. "Your mask…The Blushing Maiden…"

"I still don't like that name."

"It's cute. And it's true; you blush so easily." He leaned over, studying her face closely and smiling again when she looked his way. "I love to see you blush."


	49. Chapter 49

"What are you doing? You're slowing us down."

"Just…one minute." Airi had heard her phone chiming and looked at the screen to find Yomo's number. _I can't. I can't back out of this. Itori will kill me. Maybe literally._ She put her phone on silent and continued to follow the older ghoul down the street, still unsure of what they were doing.

"Anything look familiar?" Itori finally asked, barely able to keep the excitement from her voice.

"What? Um…?" She looked around at her surroundings, but frowned. Goose bumps rose on her skin as she suddenly remembered the street they were on. She remembered walking down that same street with her parents, many years ago. "We're…in my old ward. Why are we here?"

Itori smiled and gestured around her. "Why do you think? We're going to have a fun girls' night out, right? So which house was yours?"

Dread filled every fiber of her being as she looked off in the distance. "I…doubt that it's still standing. It's been a long time. Even if it's still there…more people probably moved into it." Airi tugged at her hood, trying to keep her face in shadow.

By now, it was past sunset. Uta had walked her to the bar, as promised, and Itori made her wait a while before they set off on what she assured Airi would be a fun night. The ward that they were now in was rough, but not as bad as the 4th ward. There was cannibalism when Airi last lived there, which was how her parents had died. Back then, the houses and buildings in the area were quite rundown. Many homes had the glass broken out of the windows and had been boarded up.

The ward looked a little better now. Things had been repaired and the sidewalks and street were no longer cracked and uneven. It might even be considered a well-kept neighborhood to someone who had never lived there. No matter how nice it looked now, Airi could only see it as a massive graveyard. In her childhood, she had seen horrors take place here that she had tried hard to forget.

"We're not going in; I just want to see what it looks like. So which way?"

"…that way…" Airi nodded down the street and reluctantly walked behind Itori. She was hesitant to go anywhere near the old house. The memory of her last night there was still vivid in her mind. Her parents had brought a corpse into the house for food and were followed by larger, stronger ghouls. The body was stolen, her parents were murdered, and all three corpses were devoured as Airi hid and struggled not to make a sound. By the time she had emerged from her hiding place, her parents were reduced to scraps and bone.

 _I don't want to go back there. Why are we really here? Did Itori really want to come here just to see where I grew up? Why does it matter?_ Airi frowned, moving closer to the older ghoul. "Shouldn't we stay off the main roads?"

"What? Come on; it's not like the CCG would think to come here looking for you. They might not even know that you were born here." She looked over her shoulder at the younger ghoul and raised an eyebrow. "Ai-chan?"

"Did Yomo ever tell you…what happened in that house?"

"Ren-chan never talked about you before you met U-chan."

She absently prodded her lip piercing with her tongue on the inside of her lip, unsure if she wanted to bring it up. "Itori-chan, my parents…were killed and eaten in that house." To her surprise, the other ghoul kept walking. "Itori-chan?"

"Well, we're here to do something. We can't turn back now. Besides. If we go back, Ren-chan will be able to find you."

"Wh-what?" Airi caught a flicker of mischief in the older woman's eyes when she looked her way. "Itori-chan, what-?"

"We have a job to do here tonight, Ai-chan. You remember what happened with Ria?"

Airi remembered. Ria was a female ghoul who tried to kidnap Isamu by lying and saying that she was his mother. Itori had heard from an informant that Ria was seen in Airi's home ward, leading a child somewhere. A ghoul child. The possibilities of what might have become of that child were all quite grim. The chances of the child still being alive were miniscule. She nodded in reply to Itori's question.

"Don't you want to know why Ria was trying so hard to take Isamu-kun? Or why she had that other kid? There's got to be a reason for it. What if it wasn't just for her to eat them?"

"…I don't want to think about it…"

"But if she was taking the kid here for someone else, don't you want to know _why_?" Itori held up her phone and leaned on one hip, giving Airi an expectant frown. "I have the address of where she was taking the kid. It's a house owned by someone else. We're going to go there and see what's going on."

Airi nervously bit at her thumbnail as the two walked, a cold feeling seeming to permeate her skin and bones as she thought about a potentially fatal confrontation. "How are we going to get in? And why do you care so much about this, Itori-chan?"

A mischievous grin spread across her face and she tucked her phone away. "I don't, but I know that you do. I just like seeing that fire light up your eyes when you fight, Ai-chan! It reminds me of U-chan when he was a teenager! Also…" Itori rummaged in the bag slung over her shoulder. She held up a bottle of murky liquid. When it sloshed behind the glass, it looked thick and held globs of something in it. "A little liquid courage. It's cruelty-free, too."

 _You really thought this out, didn't you?_ Airi held out a hand, knowing that there was no getting out of this now. The fair-haired ghoul uncorked the bottle of fermented blood and passed it to her with a grin. The younger woman took a few gulps and shivered before the warmth of the fermented beverage surged through her veins. The corner of her mouth lifted and she licked away stray drops of blood. "You…just want to see my cuddly, sadistic side…don't you?"

"It's my favorite side. So which way to your old house?"

Airi trudged along ahead of Itori now, frowning and gripping the bottle of blood in a white-knuckled grip. She had a bad feeling in her gut, but there was no turning back. The two female ghouls were in her old ward, at night, with very loose plans to investigate a potential child stealer. _We don't know what we're doing. Yomo doesn't know where we are. I'm not even sure that Uta knows where we are. If something goes wrong, we could die._

"Are you still worried about doves?"

"…a little…" Airi took a long drink from the bottle and passed it to Itori, who gleefully took a few sips. "What happens if we-?"

"Don't worry so much. You really think something bad will happen? I've seen you tear someone apart before; it's fine!"

 _If I die here…I guess I'll at least die in a place near my parents._ In her buzzed state, she pulled her phone out of her pocket as she continued to walk and looked at the screen. There were several missed calls from Yomo, in addition to text messages. She sighed, running her fingers through her dark hair as she fought the urge to contact him. _I'll apologize when it's over. I know that he's upset, but…I didn't have too much of a choice._

"Ren-chan again?" Itori teased her. Airi nodded. "He's pretty overprotective, isn't he? I guess U-chan is the same though."

They reached the house and Airi was not surprised by what they found. All of the windows had been smashed and the front door was missing. The nameplate on the front had been chipped away at by the weather and the name "Shirayuki" was barely legible. She stepped inside first, followed by Itori. The younger ghoul moved from room to room, remembering little moments from her childhood spent in the house.

It was when she reached the kitchen that Airi felt her heart sink. This was the room where her parents had died and there were still remnants of shredded clothing on the floor. Clothing that she recognized as belonging to her mother and father. She crouched down, tentatively reaching out to touch the ragged fabric. Dark patches showed where they had bled before death and she felt a calm sadness settle into her mind. _Isamu's parents are gone, too. Did they die the same way? I wish you were still alive. I have so many questions about Isamu, but I'll never really know. I'm not sure he even knows how he's related to us._

"Hey, Ai-chan. We have company."

She turned her head and saw Itori standing in the doorway, her back to the dark-haired ghoul. Standing and walking over, she looked past Itori's shoulder and to the door-less front entrance. There were large, male ghouls making their way down the street toward the house. _Five of them?! I can't handle that many!_ She glanced to Itori, who wore a smirk as she watched the men approach the front of the house. "Come on! We have get out of here!" She grabbed Itori's wrist and turned to run for the kitchen window, but bumped into a solid chest.

Airi trembled and took a step back as Itori began to laugh. _He…found me?_ Her grey-blue eyes met Yomo's stare and she blushed pink with embarrassment. "I…need help."

"That doesn't look good." Uta emerged from behind him, looking toward the larger ghouls now entering the house. "Just wait. I'll be right back."

"It will be faster if I help," Yomo argued, following him to the kitchen doorway.

Itori leaned back against the kitchen counter, crossing her arms. "You could've beaten them on your own, Ai-chan."

"N-no, I couldn't have. Not all five of them." She lifted the bottle to her lips and drank deeply. Wiping her mouth on the back of her hand, she felt her courage spiking. Airi curled her hands into fists and spared Itori a brief glance. "I can probably take at least one and that should even things out, right?"

"Go get 'em, Ai-chan!"

Urged on by the blend of fermented blood and Itori's enthusiasm, she rushed forward and released her kagune from her back. It was actually very lucky. When Airi burst through into the living room, one man had his back turned to her and she leapt up to wrap her legs around his waist. Her mouth opened wide, her teeth tearing into his neck as she gripped his head with both hands.

Her attention was completely on her own fight, oblivious to her companions' fights. The man was thrashing, trying to throw her off of his back, and when he managed to finally dislodge her, his abdomen was filled with spikes from her kagune. Airi was quickly on him again, attacking with a barrage of strikes to the chest and scowling up at him with bloody teeth bared. When he tried to rush her, an arm wrapped around her waist to move her and the man's head was sent flying.


	50. Chapter 50

NeonHorizon: Next chapter will be an Uta chapter. I've had to have lots of Yomo due to Airi's current situation. Maybe I'll try to make it extra special ;) Maybe.

* * *

Airi's back slammed against the counter in the kitchen, her body flying through the open doorway and past Itori. She hit the hard edge with a sharp cry of pain and looked up in time to see blood droplets fill the air in the entrance. Gritting her teeth, she pushed herself to stand again. It was unclear which of her companions threw her, but she could see that things were winding down in the living room. There were at least three dead ghouls sprawled on the floor.

"Looks pretty intense," Itori remarked with a grin. "I haven't seen them go all out like that in a while." She looked to Airi and quirked an eyebrow. "Are you going to help them finish?"

"I don't know if I should try." The dark-haired young woman could still taste the blood of the ghoul she had tried to maul. She suddenly wished that she had saved a little of the fermented blood that Itori had given her. "Who threw me?"

"You didn't see?"

"I was a little…preoccupied." Her blood ran cold when Yomo appeared in the doorway. His mouth was twisted into a deep frown and she could tell from the intense look in his eyes that he was far from happy with her. Airi lowered her gaze and turned her head to the side, unable to look him in the eye.

In the living room, there was a loud splattering sound that indicated someone had been horribly injured. A thud followed and then the scrambling footsteps of someone trying to escape. Airi had no time to wonder what was happening. Yomo advanced on her quickly, grabbing the front of her shirt and lifting her off of the tiled floor. The female ghoul was slammed back against the counter, his body pinning her in place as he glared down in her grey-blue eyes. She barely noticed Itori leaving the room, but saw it from the edge of her vision.

"We weren't going to kill them," he started.

"…but you did…" Her heart was racing in her chest as she tried with every ounce of self-control to keep her gaze locked on his. To look away would be cowardly, but the intensity of his stare was burning into her in a way that made her subconsciously squirm.

"I had to when you got involved."

Airi felt a pressure in her chest. A nearly suffocating, distressing pressure that finally made her drop her gaze. "Yomo…I just…wanted to help. I don't like it…when I have to be protected."

"You could have been killed." His grip on her shirt loosened as he felt her tense against him. "Why did you come here?"

"…you followed us…?" She already knew that he had. More than likely, he had known all along that someone would come to the shipping container and try to take her somewhere else.

"I followed Uta. I was getting supplies and saw him. I knew you were somehow involved. I can't explain it, but I knew so I followed him and I'm glad that I did." He tightened his grip again and leaned down close, bringing his face inches from hers. "Why did you come here?"

"Itori-chan…brought me here to try to find out why Ria wanted Isamu. Someone saw Ria here…with a ghoul child…and Itori-chan thought that there might be a reason and…we were going to try to find out why…" She bit her lip piercing, her hands moving to his chest, not sure if she wanted to push him away or hug him. "I…just wanted to help…"

He saw tears shining her eyes and his frown returned. Yomo released her and looked to the tattered bits of cloth on the floor. "Why did you come to this house?"

"It's…my old house." Airi followed his gaze and felt the tears threaten to fall. "This is where I lost my parents." She looked toward the kitchen doorway as she heard Itori talking to Uta. _I shouldn't have left the shipping container. We're supposed to move on to the new hiding place in a few days. I should have just ignored Itori. I should have stayed away from the door._

Uta approached the kitchen, blood coating his hands and dotting his face. He looked from Yomo to the tattered clothing on the floor and then finally to the female ghoul. "Airi…? Do you want to go home?" He held out a hand to her, a slight smile forming on his lips.

An arm wrapped around her from the side, the pale-haired ghoul pulling her close to him. "I'm taking her back. She never should have been outside."

His hand dropped and Uta's smile went with it. "She can decide for herself."

"If she wants to be safe, she'll follow the plan."

"The plan? Isn't the plan…for her to just hide for the rest of her life? But what kind of life is that?" Uta challenged him. He took a few steps forward, stopping a few feet in front of the other two ghouls. "Airi…? Is that really what you want?"

"You know, you wouldn't _have_ to hide if you just changed up your look, right?" Itori joined them in the kitchen, frowning at the two men. "Seriously. They're looking for a girl with long black hair, blue eyes, tattoos, and a bunch of ear piercings, right? So, _technically_ , if she didn't _have_ any of those things…"

Yomo's frown deepened. "We're not doing that."

"It wouldn't take that long for her arms to heal! We just cut off the tattoos and keep her wrapped up until the skin grows back!"

"That sounds gross…" Uta remarked.

"I…really don't want to do that," Airi spoke up. She subconsciously rubbed at her raven tattoo and shook her head. "Yomo…she's right though."

"We're not-"

"I don't mean…cutting my skin off. But…my hair and my eyes…and piercings…"

Itori grinned, clearly excited by the thought of giving Airi a complete makeover. "So let's go! We'll get your hair dyed and cut it and-!"

"No. Airi, we're going home." Yomo moved his grip to the young woman's hand and started for the living room. He carefully led her through the room, stepping over five different corpses. When they were outside, he immediately put her hood up to cover her hair and hide her face in shadow.

She heard the others behind them and felt the tears welling in her eyes again. As much as she enjoyed Yomo's company, Uta's words had reminded her that she was going into hiding. It was fine to spend time with Yomo, but the life she was about to begin would only involve him and she would rarely be able to leave the hiding place. _I…don't want to live that way. I love Yomo…but I can't live that way. I want to be free._

As Itori and Uta caught up to them, Airi pushed her hands into her pockets and bit her lower lip. She was hesitant to speak up. She wanted to tell him how she felt. She wanted them all to know how she felt. "I…want to change my hair," Airi started. It was just one thing, but she knew it would make things just a bit easier for her if she wanted to go outside.

"Really?!" The enthusiasm was clear in Itori's voice as she came up beside her. "What color? And what style? Do you want to get color contacts, too?"

The walk back to the shipping container was mostly filled with three of the ghouls coming up with different ideas and suggestions while Yomo silently walked with them. The tension between him and Airi was heavy even as they returned to their temporary hiding place. He left her at the door and began making coffee, keeping his gaze locked on his task.

She sat on the couch, her head bowed as she looked through messages on her phone. Airi wanted to ask why he was so angry, but she had a gut feeling that it had to do with her being put in danger. The female ghoul turned her gaze to him, shyly watching from within the shadows of her hood. _He has that expression on his face again. Like he's sad…but he's deep in thought._ A message pinged on her phone and she looked down to see that it was from Uta.

"What color did you pick?" Yomo asked, not shifting his gaze from the coffee. He was pouring it now, watching the dark beverage fill the two cups.

"…Itori-chan said…an ash brown would look nice…" The cushion beside hers dipped and she looked at Yomo from the corner of her eye. "What do you think?"

"I like it the way it is." His tone was firm and he kept his eyes from hers, sipping his drink. "Why do you want to change?"

"I just…don't want to be confined." She slouched a little, cupping her coffee cup with both hands. "Yomo, I…really like spending time with you. I just…"

"It's still dangerous, even if you change your hair and eyes." He was quiet as he finally looked over at her. "I like you the way you are."

Airi tentatively leaned against his side and felt an arm wrap around her. She lifted the cup to her lips, taking a small drink. The past hours had been full of uncertainty, fear, and adrenaline. Those things were gone now, leaving her with a fatigue that coffee could not get rid of. "Thank you…for coming today."

The next morning, she woke up to find his arms wrapped around her. His chest was pressed against her back, his face buried in her hair. When he felt her move a little, he pulled her tighter against him. "Just…wait."

"We have to leave early…"

"Please." He was surprised to find her turning to face him and found his eyes fixing upon hers. He took in every detail of Airi's pale face and her stormy grey-blue eyes. The shape of her lips and nose. His fingers threaded into her long, obsidian hair and he let the silky locks run through his hands. "I don't want to lose you…"

"You…won't." She stared up at him, a firm look of determination on her face now as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'll just… _look_ different. But I won't be going anywhere, Yomo. We won't have to hide somewhere else. We…can get a new place to live…near the 20th ward. I'll act differently in public, but…I'll still be me. I just can't live feeling trapped."

Yomo tightened his hold and leaned down to the side of her neck. She tipped her head back on reflex, exposing more of her sensitive skin to his touch. He felt her writhe against his chest when he began trailing his lips along her neck, her body moving and pressing to his. "I'm walking you there." She nodded. "I'm picking you up when my work is done and I'm walking you home." Again, she nodded.

The plan was for her to go to Helter Skelter early in the day and have Itori do her hair. A pair of sunglasses would temporarily hide her eyes from view and she would have to remove all of her piercings. It was her last morning looking like herself and Yomo wanted to savor it. When he finally drew away from her neck, he looked into her eyes and saw a flicker of fear. "Airi…it will be alright."


	51. Chapter 51

It was so strange, what difference a few missing pieces could make. He found himself staring a little, but she seemed to not mind. After all, it had been a while since they had really been able to spend time together like this. Of course, it required a sort of elaborate set up of tricking Yomo into believing that she would be going with Itori. As soon as the pale-haired ghoul had left, Uta made his appearance and set off with Airi back to the mask studio.

They were there now, back in the living area. She was sitting on the bed, absently flipping through some sketches that he had left there for her to look at. A smile tugged at his lips as he simply stood watching her. He had given her one of his shirts to wear so her own would stay clean, but it was a little big. The neckline was low and one strap of the tank top kept slipping off her shoulder. From his position, he could see her chest and a little further down. Her porcelain complexion contrasted beautifully with the black fabric of his shirt.

All of her piercings had been removed before she went to Helter Skelter so he was still adjusting to the sight of her pale ears, sans their small silver hoops. He had always liked her lip piercing, but now he could appreciate the shape of her lips and the soft pink flesh. She half-grinned as she came to one particular page of sketches and he could see her eyes seem to light up with excitement.

Uta crossed the space to sit beside her on the bed, carrying their mugs of coffee. "Did you find one that you like?" He had to try hard not to let his own eagerness trickle into his voice.

"I really like this one…" she murmured, studying it more closely.

He looked down at the page and offered her one of the coffee cups. "This one? You really like it?"

"I like all of them, but…this one…just really speaks to me." Color rushed to her cheeks as she spoke and it made his smile grow a little. "These designs…?"

"I was working on them last night," he replied. After Itori brought up changing her appearance and Airi mentioned regretting handling her mask the night the dove spotted her, he had started to think of how he could help. Anything to keep her from having to disappear. While changing her hair and eyes could help, she would need a new mask for if she chose to hunt.

He wanted her to be able to live without fear, but more than anything, he wanted her to stay in his life. If she had to run and hide for the rest of her life, he might never see her. This would at least make things easier. Each mask was made with her in mind and the one that she had chosen was one of his favorites. "It's a slightly heavier material."

"I-I don't mind…I really like this one." She bit at her thumbnail, strands of damp hair falling over her face as she bowed her head to hide her blush.

Uta frowned and left to get something. In his excitement to show her the sketches, he had forgotten that her hair was still wet. When he brought her back to the studio, he had dyed her hair for her. Although, it was not the color that she and Itori had agreed upon. As he started to blow dry her hair, a sheepish sort of smile crept onto his face and he became eager to see what her hair would look like when it was fully dry.

Airi sat up a little more as he dried her hair, her eyes closing as he ran his fingers through her silky tresses. She looked slightly uncomfortable without her piercings. She kept reaching up to touch her lower lip, as if checking for her piercing and then remembering that it was gone. "…this feels weird…" she finally told him. "I've…had my piercings for a few years. I only take them out when I need to clean them. It doesn't feel right to have them out."

"You still look cute," he stated with a smile. He was watching the incredibly shiny locks run through his fingers as the warm air dried them. It was a good color. He knew it would be when he picked it up earlier that morning. "What did Renji have to do today?"

She slouched a little and toyed with the hem of her borrowed shirt. "He didn't say. Just that he would pick me up from Helter Skelter when he was done. I think…he might be disappointed that I'm changing."

"Hm. I think he's disappointed about something else," Uta remarked. He had finished drying her hair and reached to lift her chin, taking a step back to admire his work. Long, wavy locks of platinum, almost silvery hair fell around her shoulders and the sheen they gave off was almost angelic in appearance. His other hand dropped the hair dryer on the bed and he pushed a lock of hair behind her ear to get a better look at her new appearance. "Perfect."

 **Shift P.O.V**

Airi was about to ask about her hair, but was quickly stopped by him leaning down to capture her lips with his. The hand that had tucked her hair behind her ear was now threading into her pale locks and bringing her closer to him. She kissed back, letting her eyes slide closed and feeling the gentle scrape of his lip piercings over her tender flesh. _I'll ask him when he's ready…but this is definitely not the color I picked yesterday._

Her back hit the mattress and she found him straddling her hips, staring down at her with a strange sort of amazement in his red and black eyes. "Does it…look weird? With this hair…and without my piercings?" The smile that took form on his lips made her flush pink and she soon found him leaning down to nuzzle into the side of her neck. "Uta?"

"You look so cute that I could just eat you up," he teased, nipping at her ear. His left hand found her opposite ear and he caressed the soft, sensitive skin with his fingertips. She bit her bottom lip to smother a whimper and his smile grew. "You always look beautiful to me," he assured her. "I just really love this color on you, Airi."

She was about to attempt a retort, but felt warm fingertips trailing up her ribs and tensed. Her breathing hitched as his hand found its way to her left breast and her back arched at his touch. Airi's arms wrapped around his neck on instinct, wanting him to be closer, but also fearful of what might happen if he had free movement. Her heart was racing as she felt him draw away from her neck, her grey-blue eyes meeting his gaze directly. "Uta…I…"

"I missed you, too." His soft black hair fell over the front of his right shoulder, brushing against her chest where her shirt failed to cover her. Moving a little, he settled a leg between hers and gently squeezed her chest. The gasp that escaped her made him tilt his head as he watched her squirm beneath him. "I don't think that I can give you back tonight," he finally confessed.

"Wh-what? Wait…but…" She found a fingertip pressing to her lips and her eyes widened slightly in alarm.

"Don't you want to spend the night?" Uta's lips curled in a somewhat mischievous smile and he let his knee press between her thighs. "Just relax."

Airi closed her eyes, her fingertips digging into the back of his shoulders as he squeezed a bit harder. When he leaned back, she was forced to release her grip on the back of his shirt and was startled to find her own shirt being pushed up. Her bra went along with it and before she could try to cover herself, both wrists were gripped in one hand and pinned above her head. Her cheeks went from pink to red and she stared up at him, holding her breath in anticipation.

He hovered over her, his free hand planted beside her on the bed to hold himself up. The female ghoul looked irresistibly cute in her current position with her new platinum locks spread out over his pillow. Since the day that his friend decided to confess his love to her, Uta's time with Airi with had begun to decrease and when he did get her alone, they were usually interrupted by something. Now here she was; all alone with him and in such a beautifully defenseless position.

The female ghoul's head pressed back against the pillow harder as she suppressed a moan, biting hard at her lip. His mouth decorated her ribs and stomach with gentle kisses as he shifted her restrained hands, keeping a firm hold while moving them to allow him to move down her body. He paused at the hem of her pants, giving her a teasing kiss right above the button, and then started to make his way back up her chest. The young woman's hips lifted from the mattress, barely able to smother a whimper as he kissed beneath her left breast.

She felt a rush of heat between her legs, a warmth settling in the pit of her stomach and in her cheeks as well. There was no way that she could look at him now. It would be too embarrassing. Worse yet was that she was beginning to pant with the effort to be quiet. The air in the room was just cold enough to raise goose bumps on her bare chest and she could tell that he had noticed. Her wrists were released, but set down over her head on the pillow. A smile from him indicated that she should keep them there, moments before he leaned down and took the peak of her breast between his lips.

A sharp cry of pleasure forced its way from her mouth and Airi's hips subconsciously lifted again. One of his hands went to her left hip to hold her in place as the other hand found her right breast. He took her nipple between his fingers and gently rubbed it, drawing higher and higher pitched sounds from her. A familiar warm, dampness could be felt between her legs and her blush brightened. _Why am I getting so excited…when he's only touching my chest? Am I really that sensitive?!_

Her answer came when he tentatively flicked the tip of his tongue over the peak and a tingling sensation joined the warm wetness. The tingling feeling grew with each flick of his tongue, his other hand still absently toying with her other breast. His piercings felt cold and harsh against her skin, but in an oddly pleasant way. Her legs opened a little more and she felt his knee press firmly between her thighs, grinding slightly to try to ease her over the edge of ecstasy.

He kissed around the peak, squeezing the opposite breast as he did so, and peered up into her grey-blue eyes. That was when he saw it. Something even better than the cute vision of her sprawled beneath him with flushing cheeks. Lust was clear in her gaze, even as she tried to look away from the man. "Airi?"

"C-can you…um…can you…?"

"Hm?" Keeping eye contact, he pressed a soft kiss to her tender flesh and caused her back to arch off of the bed once more. The hand that had been lavishing attention on her other side trailed down her stomach now, fingertips moving at an agonizingly slow pace. Uta leaned up a little as his fingers curled into the waist of her jeans, his lips brushing over hers. "Do you want something?"

She nodded, her eyes clenched shut to close out that image of his cute, coy smile. It was embarrassing enough without her heart skipping a beat. _I missed him. I missed his smile and I missed his touch. What's wrong with me though? Why am I like this?_ Airi leaned up for another kiss. _Would it be bad…if I stayed with him?_


	52. Chapter 52

NeonHorizon: Due to an unfortunate incident earlier, I will now forever associate Uta with penguins. It's probably best not to ask. Anyway. Due to that earlier incident, I decided to write another Uta chapter.

* * *

It was entrancing to watch him work. Airi found herself staring, her mind going blank as he carefully crafted her new mask. She was out in the shop area with him, perched on a stool near his as he meticulously worked on his art. Her intention had been to try sketching while he did his own thing, but she quickly became mesmerized. Though, admittedly, she was a little more intrigued by him than by the mask itself.

He had his hair secured back, but stray locks fell forward and nearly obstructed his right eye. Every so often, he would tuck the hair behind his ear, but it always fell back into its natural place. A lot of her classmates at the university made rather strange faces as they worked. Their eyes would narrow in concentration or scrunch up their noses subconsciously. His facial expression was actually quite relaxed and peaceful.

Airi tilted her head, trying to get a better look at the male ghoul. She studied his face again and attempted to memorize every little detail. The two piercings in his bottom lip. The sharpness of his red and black eyes as he examined the mask's progress so far. When he turned to look at her, he found her face turning pink as she looked away.

"Hm? Are you alright?"

"I'm…fine. Don't look at me," she murmured. The female ghoul ran her fingers through her long, platinum blonde hair and bit her lower lip. _I'm still not used to having my piercings out. It feels weird to not have my lip piercing there._ She absently reached up to rub where it usually would be and felt that she was being watched. "S-sorry for staring."

He turned back toward the mask and half-smiled. "Do you like watching me work?"

"It's…hard to look away," she confessed. "You always seem calm, but…it's different when you're working on a mask. You look so…serene…"

"It's kind of funny. My heart is beating really fast. Do I really look calm?" There was humor in his voice, as if he might laugh at any moment. He looked at her from the corner of his eye and let his smile grow a little.

Airi bowed her head, letting her hair fall over her eyes, and hid a slight grin. "You look really calm," the young woman assured him. "But…you're excited?"

"I'm excited to make this for you," he explained. "Last time, I made it and gave it to you when it was finished. This time, you're here to watch me work on it. It's exciting for me to have you here."

She shifted her gaze to the mask, settled upon a mannequin head for him to work on it. The material was a light, breathable cloth in a simple pale grey. When completed, there would be a wide smile across the bottom of the face and bright, colorful stitches would decorate the entirety like scars. It was very different from her Blushing Maiden mask and she was actually very pleased with the design. _He put a lot of thought into the design, just like before. It's amazing how he can come up with so many different kinds of masks._

Uta leaned forward a little, seeming to be focused on a small detail over the left eye. He frowned and ran a fingertip over the fabric. "You aren't bored?"

"N-not at all. I really do enjoy watching you work." He looked over again and, again, she blushed. "I mean…you really love making these and…it's plain to see when you're working because the way you look at the mask…like it's a life that you're coaxing into creation…it's just…" To her surprise, he turned away and bowed his head a little. Through the loose locks of black hair on the left side of his head, she could clearly see that he was very happy with what she had just said. "I-I'm sorry. That was probably…embarrassing."

He worked for a while longer before getting up from his seat and approaching her. "I got you something special," he announced. "Wait here. I want it to be a surprise."

She watched him disappear through the door to the back and rummaged for her phone in her pocket. Upon drawing it forth, she discovered several missed calls and a messages from a very worried Yomo. Biting her lip, she set about returning his most recent message to assure him that she was alright. It was evening. She knew that from the time on her phone. She and Uta had stayed in the mask studio all day after he had colored her hair for her.

Of course, her protector was less than happy to hear where she was. Though he was glad to at least hear from her. Apparently he had gone to Helter Skelter after finishing his errands and Itori decided to just try to keep it a secret where Airi had gone. Frowning to herself, she stared down at the screen and watched the "read" notification appear under her message. _He's going to be angry that I came here. I didn't plan this though. It just…happened this way._

"Close your eyes. Hm? Are you messaging Renji?" Uta's face came into view at the edge of her vision as he rested his chin on her shoulder, looking down at the screen as well now. "Is he worried?"

It was impossible not to catch the amusement in his tone and she closed her eyes. "He's…a little worried."

There was a brief pause before he spoke again, this time with his lips beside her ear. "Are _you_ worried?" he whispered in an almost teasing manner. His right hand rested on her shoulder from behind, his fingertips warm against her bare skin. "We're alone…"

"I…I'm always worried," she replied. "I just…never know what's going to happen…and that's scary. But I trust you." Even as she said this, she thought back to the last time she sparred with Yomo. How he had told her not to trust Uta or Itori. It was peculiar. It really was. She did have trust in Uta, even if he did frighten her sometimes. He had never put her in real danger or hurt her in any way. Not physically or emotionally.

He liked her answer, despite the fact that she was still worried. His hand slid down the front of her chest, his arm crossing her abdomen, and he nuzzled at the side of her neck. Her scent filled his senses and he closed his eyes, smiling to himself. Uta saw that her eyes were closed and lifted his left hand, bringing with it his surprise for her. The anticipation was making his heart pound, the slippery sensation between his fingers and the aroma of the object only fueling his excitement.

Airi felt something wet press against her lips and jolted. With the wet feeling came a meaty aroma and she found her opening her mouth before she could stop herself. Her teeth sank into something tender and a delicious flavor soon bloomed in her mouth. Tearing through the meat, she soon had a mouthful and began chewing. It was a bit chewy, but the bloody taste and texture soon had her lifting both hands to grip the object so she could eat more.

Uta watched blood run from the corners of her mouth, dampening the front of the shirt he had loaned her. He walked around to the front of the female ghoul and brought a hand to her back to steady her on her seat. Leaning down, he traced a line of blood with the tip of his tongue, following it from the neckline of the shirt up and to the young woman's chin. Color rushed to her cheeks and her eyes snapped open in time to see him lick his lips.

She leaned back into his touch, her focus no longer on the bloody mess that she held in her hands. He lapped at the blood beneath her chin and then dipped lower, tracing his tongue up from her cleavage. A small whimper escaped her lips, which she quickly tried to stifle with the meat she had been given. Her teeth sank deeper into it, bringing forth another gush of blood that trickled from the corners of her mouth.

It was as she was chewing that she realized this meat was something that she had not had before. It was a human body part, but one that she was unfamiliar with eating. The shape was strange and was most definitely not a hand or even part of an arm. Airi swallowed the meat and lowered her gaze to the thing clutched in her hands. Her red and black eyes were met with a bloody, sort of stringy object that she recognized from her anatomy class at the university. She began to tremble as she stared down at it, the male ghoul still collecting blood from her neck as his tongue caressed her sensitive skin.

 _This is a human heart! Why?! Why does he have a human heart just…lying around? But he said it was a surprise so he intentionally had this, right?!_ Airi saw the impressions of her teeth in the meat and fought the temptation to take another bite. "Uta…where did you get this…and why?"

He smiled against the side of her neck and nipped at her ear, making her jump a little. "I wanted to give you my heart, but I couldn't. So I got you something better. Something that you can enjoy…and I can still be alive." The humor was of his words was unmistakable. Especially when he drew back and revealed his smile, enjoyment seeming to sparkle in his gaze. He tilted his head, reaching up to cup her cheek. "Do you like it?"

Airi's heart started to race and she gave a short nod. "I…love it," she replied. She still had no answer as to where he had obtained it, but she had a feeling that he would keep it a secret. Or perhaps it simply was not important. Lifting it to take another bite, she was startled to find him biting into the other side at the same time. Their lips met, brushing lightly as they both sank their teeth into the human organ. It was a strange, very bloody kiss, but it sent a wave of heat through the young woman. She pressed her thighs together, trying to ignore the warmth growing between them.

Uta pulled back, taking with him the female ghoul and the heart. He easily caught her, bring her chest tight against his, and wrapped both arms around her. The kiss remained intact as he felt her slender arms go around his neck. She was gnawing at the flesh now, trying to get her lips closer to his. Amused by her eagerness, he copied the action and was rewarded by the heat of her lips.

She felt him moving and soon her back pressed against the wall near the desk where her new mask sat. Hips pinned hers to the hard, cold surface and she moaned softly into the bloody kiss. When he finally broke away, she moved a hand to grip the heart and panted quietly. "I…um…I didn't…mean to…" Airi went silent as he pressed a blood covered finger to her lips, smiling down at her.

"I really liked that…and I'm glad that you like your gift." Without another word, he went to the desk and sat down to start working on her mask again.

Though a little disappointed that it had ended there, Airi took her seat as well and continued to eat her gift. The meat was a little different from normal human flesh. She typically avoided eating organs at all. Remembering what he had said about giving her his heart, she smiled and bowed her head to hide her blush. She continued to watch him work through the long strands of blonde hair, still enthralled by the peaceful expression on his face.


	53. Chapter 53

"Wow." Itori grinned and came from behind the counter, just barely able to contain a laugh. "Ai-chan? What happened?"

The younger ghoul frowned behind the medical mask hiding her mouth and nose, bowing her head to try to hide her embarrassment. "…I don't know…" she confessed.

"I some took artistic liberties. You don't like it?" Uta displayed a fake pout and led Airi over to the counter. "I think it looks cute."

"Yeah, but what happened to the box of hair color that I gave you?"

He took a seat and tilted his head as Airi hesitantly sat beside him. "What?"

"I gave you a box of ash brown hair color before you left the bar with Ai-chan. What happened?"

"Where's Renji?" he asked, immediately abandoning the previous subject.

Itori sighed and went to pour them some drinks. "Ren-chan had some errands to run. He wouldn't say what he was doing though." She stared across the counter at Airi again and reached over, effortlessly tugging off her mask. "Wow."

Airi felt heat rise to her cheeks as she felt the other woman stare. "I-it's weird to not have my piercings in…"

" _Yeah_. Your face doesn't look right without that lip piercing. You look like a different person almost. I don't even want to think of what U-chan would look like without his piercings." She filled a glass with a thick blood that gave off a distinctive aroma. "Well, let's celebrate your makeover!"

She sipped her drink, but her thoughts were elsewhere. _I don't know how long I can fool the CCG with this disguise. Uta seems optimistic, but what if I'm caught again? And I have to stay away from Anteiku. I can't even visit Isamu or Touka._ She slouched and downed the rest of the fermented blood in one gulp. "More."

"Planning a wild night?" Itori teased, refilling the glass.

"We had a wild day," Uta remarked with a half-smile. As Itori began to ask what they did, the door opened to admit their pale-haired friend. "Renji? You kept us waiting."

Yomo paused, looking from Uta to Airi, and frowned. He crossed the bar, taking the seat on Airi's other side, and was more than happy to sip the blood set in front of him. "What happened to ash brown?"

"U-chan decided to take "artistic liberties" with Ai-chan's hair. Isn't she cute though? Like one of those foreign models or something." Itori reached over, playfully lifting a strand of Airi's platinum blonde hair. "Wow! That's really soft!"

"She looks like a _delinquent_ ," Yomo remarked. He stared past Airi at Uta, who ignored the tinge of anger in his tone.

"I think that she looks cute," the other male ghoul argued.

Itori glanced from Airi to Uta to Yomo and began to laugh uncontrollably. "I get it now! I can't believe you did something like that, U-chan!"

Airi's thoughts were already becoming fuzzy from the fermented blood. She raised an eyebrow at the way Itori was laughing and looked to Uta. "What…?"

"He dyed your hair the same color that his was when he met Ren-chan!" Itori exclaimed. "That's _hilarious_!"

"S-seriously?!" Airi turned to look at Yomo and her balance faltered, nearly making her fall off of the seat. An arm quickly wrapped around her from behind and she felt a chin rest on her shoulder. Her hands lifted, gripping the forearm and futilely trying to free herself.

"I just like the color on her. I think it suits her," Uta commented. He watched Yomo from over her shoulder, seeing a faint hint of heat in his face. "Do you like it, Renji?"

"She looks like a delinquent," he repeated.

"At least she's a cute delinquent." The man smiled and leaned down, pressing a lingering kiss to the side of Airi's neck.

The fermented blood was already affecting her. She blushed a vibrant pink and released a small sound of pleasure when he began to nuzzle against her sensitive skin. "You don't like my new hair color? So you don't like me anymore?" she muttered, looking away from Yomo.

He stared down at her for a moment before shaking his head. "Airi, you're drunk. And that was a stupid question."

Taking her glass, she half-grinned and leaned up to press it to his lips. "Why was it a stupid question?" Airi barely noticed the arm around her waist loosen to allow her to get closer, instead focusing completely on the male ghoul's face. He was struggling to keep a stoic expression. When he finally took the glass from her and drank, she grinned fully. "Do I really look like a delinquent?"

He set the glass down, now empty, and slumped forward a little. "You look like someone that would've hung around Uta when he was a teenager and it's bothering me. That isn't a reason to stop loving you though so I'll just have to put up with it. You still look like yourself where it matters."

Itori swirled blood in her own glass and rolled her eyes. "I still say we carve off her tattoos. Then she'll really be hard to identify!" She snickered and downed her blood in a large gulp. "We could frame her Ren-chan tattoo like a painting!"

"You're not…taking my Renji tattoo!" Airi protested, spinning to look at her and almost falling again. She was steadied by someone's arm wrapping around her waist once more. "This one…you don't even _know_ , Itori-chan! You don't even _have_ a tattoo! Not even _one_! Only Uta knows…what it's like to get a tattoo…right? And to find a tattoo artist when you're a ghoul! Because you can't sit there…and be around all the humans getting tattoos…because there's so much blood and your stomach still growls no matter how much you eat before you go!"

Itori blinked, surprised, and laughed. "I missed drunk Ai-chan!"

"I'm not letting you cut off my Renji tattoo," Airi stated firmly. She suddenly seemed to realize that she was no longer sitting in her seat, but was instead standing between her seat and Yomo's. Her right arm was taken, her sleeve pushed up, and fingers gently caressed the inked raven image on her forearm. Her eyes half-closed, her teeth closing slightly on her bottom lip as she enjoyed the warm touch.

"My tattoo." Yomo stared down at it, gripping her arm more securely when she tried to pull away. "I still don't understand why you got this, but it makes me happy."

Heat rushed to her cheeks and she looked away. "I…love you."

"What errands did you have today, Renji?" Uta waited for him to start talking before carefully sliding her arm free of his hold and pulling her closer to him. He wrapped both arms around her, letting his tattooed fingers rest on her hips. She gave in easily, leaning into his hold and half-smiling to herself.

"No more, Itori." His words were a little slurred as Itori refilled his glass. He gave it a sort of mournful look before draining it. "I had to get stuff for the new apartment. Yoshimura helped me find a new apartment because we can't keep living in the shipping container."

"You're still going to live together? Are you guys that serious?" Itori asked, smirking.

"It just…doesn't feel right without him," Airi replied. "I didn't like it when he moved out the last time because I'm so used to him always being around now." She shot him a half-hearted glare. "You're not allowed to do that again! You can't just…leave me so you can go do…whatever it was that you were doing! I don't even remember why you moved, but-!"

"Airi, calm down." Uta nuzzled the side of her neck and felt her almost seem to melt back against his chest. He smiled and ran his fingers up along her chest, making her blush red. "What about me?"

"I-I don't like not seeing you, either!" she assured him. "I love you, too!"

"You do?" He felt her nod and rewarded her with a tender kiss to her neck, moving along to her shoulder. "It makes me so happy to hear you say that…" Remembering something important, he released her to rummage in her bag.

"What is that? Oh! Is it that special something that you were going to make for her?" A slightly mischievous grin crossed Itori's face.

"It turned out better than I had expected," Uta told her. "I think it's because Airi was there to watch me make it. I didn't expect it to look this good." He tossed the mask to Itori, who immediately held it up for a better look.

"Cloth?" She saw him nod. "Oh, wow! It's super cute! I love the smile it has! And the stitches are really cool."

Yomo looked over and frowned at the sight of it. A pale grey mask with a wide smile, eyes cut out to display Airi's grey-blue gaze when it was worn, and brightly colored stitches made to resemble scars. In his intoxicated haze, he accepted it from Itori and raised an eyebrow. "It looks like a clown mask."

"It's cute, isn't it?" Airi gave him a curious frown that made him want to agree with her. "I like it. It's different from my old mask so no one will recognize me."

"Speaking of which, hand it over." The fair-haired woman accepted the old mask from Uta and held it up to her face, her grin growing. "I can have some real fun with this, right, U-chan?"

He was about to reply, but was interrupted by a loud thud to his left. Uta looked over to find their pale-haired friend collapsed forward onto the countertop. "Renji…? How much did he drink?"

"One and a half glasses, right? I'm surprised that he didn't pass out sooner." She watched as he began to drool a little and burst into laughter.

Uta saw Airi move toward their fallen friend and tilted his head. "He's fine."

"He's asleep," she confirmed, tucking a loose lock of blonde hair behind her ear. _He really is a lightweight when it comes to fermented blood. But…the look on his face when he sleeps…is really cute._ She heard a small popping sound and soon found Uta leaning over with a marker. "What are you doing?"

"Hm? You don't want to draw on his face…?" he asked, genuinely puzzled.

While they closed in on Yomo, Itori lifted the Blushing Maiden mask again to examine it. There was a little dried blood on the forehead and cheek, but it was otherwise in really good condition. She glanced to the other three and smiled. "U-chan, I'm going out. I'll flip the sign to "closed", but can you watch the bar for me?" she asked in the sweetest voice she could manage.

He caught sight of the mask in her hand and nodded. "Have fun."

"You, too. Just don't make a mess in my bar."


	54. Chapter 54

Airi thought that she heard something outside. She pushed herself to sit up on the couch, tensing as she listened for footsteps. They were there. Each step that drew closer made her heart pound. She slowly got off of the couch and took quiet, careful steps to reach the door. Every muscle seemed to tense, an anxious twisting in her stomach, as she listened. The steps were coming even closer.

She held her breath as they neared the door and pressed a hand to the smooth, slightly cold surface. The footsteps passed. Instantly, she relaxed and frowned to herself. Disappointment set in and she checked her phone's screen. It was still early afternoon and her only messages were from Uta.

The ghoul shoved the phone back into her pocket and walked to the kitchen to make coffee. Each little sound outside made her look toward the apartment door, but it always turned out to be nothing. _When is he going to be home? I hate this. I hate being alone in this place._ The thought of asking Uta or Itori to visit crossed her mind, but she knew that could be dangerous.

With a fresh cup of coffee in hand, she settled on the couch again and began to sketch different ghouls from Anteiku. Airi turned on the television after a while. She hated that every sound outside made her jump, but she knew that the CCG was still investigating the Blushing Maiden. Though, with such few sightings of her in her mask, they were most likely having difficulty finding anything about her.

 _I just wish that it had never happened_ , she thought for the hundredth time since the incident. _I wish I had never met Amon. I wish I had never agreed to take on clients. I wish I had never been friendly to that art instructor._ The corners of her mouth tugged down further and she tipped her head back, letting it rest against the soft cushion of the couch. _I wish…I didn't have to hide like this._

The young woman began to sketch with new determination. She wanted to capture the detail of each person she could think of from Anteiku and began to sketch the café around them. The task brought her out of her reality and into the memories of Anteiku. She was so entranced that she almost failed to notice the knocking at the door.

Airi looked over her shoulder, tensing again. As far as she knew, only four other people knew where she lived; Yomo, Uta, Itori, and Yoshimura. If it was Uta or Itori, she was sure that they would have sent her a message ahead of time. Yoshimura had never visited her at her old apartment so she was certain that it was not him.

There was a second round of knocks and she nervously bit her lower lip. She walked to the door as quietly as possible, wary of the sound of her breathing. The sound of footsteps made her move faster to try to catch whoever it was, but by the time she reached the peephole, she found herself staring out at nothing. Airi opened the door to try to get a better look, hoping to see their retreating form in the walkway, but something colorful on the ground distracted her. Lying in front of her on the ground was a beautiful, colorful bouquet of flowers with a small card tucked into the wrapping. She glanced up and down the walkway before snatching it up and ducking back into the apartment.

 _What is this…?_ Airi held the arrangement in one hand, studying it closely. The flowers seemed to be ordinary and the wrapping had a print from a well-known floral arrangement business in the 20th ward. _These can't be for me. No one would send me flowers. Not even Uta. This must be a mistake. So why did the delivery man hurry off like that? I don't think I even saw a truck outside._

She carefully plucked the card from the wrapping and raised an eyebrow. The card read **"For Shirokawa Aiko, I'm so glad that you're alright"**. Her grey-blue eyes narrowed on the name. _Shirokawa Aiko? Who…?_ The apartment door opened and she jumped a little before remembering that she had locked it.

Yomo look from her to the flowers in her hand before frowning. "Where did you get those?"

"They were left on the ground outside." Airi tucked a stray lock of blonde hair behind her ear and set the bouquet down on the kitchen counter. "There's no sender name…and they're addressed to someone named Shirokawa Aiko."

His frown deepened and he rummaged in his pocket. "I got you something."

While she was intrigued by the mystery gift, she was more excited about him finally returning home. They had been living in the apartment for a week and he left each day to help Yoshimura, leaving her by herself. It was lonely, even with her messages back and forth with Uta. "So…what did you do today?"

"I ran errands." The male ghoul shrugged out of his coat, leaving it draped over the back of the couch. He sat down, casually looking to the open sketchbook. Dragging it closer, he studied the black and white image of Anteiku and a handful of its patrons. "Nothing else happened?"

"No…just the neighbors coming and going." Airi made him a cup of coffee, glancing to the flowers every so often. When a bag of coffee beans was set on the coffee table, she smiled. "Do you…I mean…do you know who lived here before us?"

"No." Now his eyes wandered to the television. A cutesy sort of anime was on the screen and the bright colors lit up his face in the otherwise dim room. "Airi. Are you bored?"

"What?! N-no! I just…well. Why do you ask?" She offered him the coffee cup and had to resist grinning when he accepted it. The female ghoul sat beside him, her eyes going to the sketchbook.

Yomo seemed hesitant to continue talking. There had been a suggestion made to him earlier that day, but he knew that it would put Airi in danger again. If he asked her, she would undoubtedly accept. Though it would mean spending more time together. Deciding that he could keep her safe so long as she was close, he lowered his gaze to the dark, strong coffee in his cup. "I have an errand tonight, after the sun sets. Do you want to come with me?"

Her heart skipped a beat and she looked at him from the corner of her eye. "You…think that I'll be safe?"

"I'll keep you safe," he promised.

She could hardly contain her excitement for the next few hours. There was definitely danger in her leaving the apartment, but it was also a chance to get outside. As they waited for the time to come, Yomo dozed off and Airi continued to work on her sketch. She sat on the floor a little ways away, not wanting to disturb him with the scratching sounds of her pencil.

Every so often, she would look over at him until finally she found herself staring. His facial expression was one of relaxation, but she knew that he would wake up at any second if he sensed danger. It made her frown a little to think that he was unable to truly relax. _He's been protecting me for years. The least that I could do is protect him while he's asleep so he can actually relax._

Airi inched closer, tilting her head. A hand reached out, her fingertips lightly brushing his hair away from his eyes. He had managed to at least lie down before sleep took over so she was almost eye level with him now. The action of her moving his hair did not wake him. Guilt settled heavily in the pit of her stomach as she realized that he must have been exhausted.

By the time he woke up, the sun had begun to set. Airi put on a pale blue jacket with a hood and they set off. She was still a little upset about abandoning her dark wardrobe, but the outfits were a dead giveaway to her identity. A girl with black hair, piercings, and black clothes stuck out like a sore thumb on the streets of Tokyo anyway. With blonde hair, people might give her a second glance and wonder if she was a foreigner, but their attention would quickly slip away.

The air outside was crisp and she found herself looking around as they moved down the walkway. Even with Yomo, she was on high alert for signs of someone watching her. She calmed somewhat when she felt his hand grasp hers and glanced over to find his expression stoic. "So…the errand…?"

"We have to go to Anteiku first." He allowed himself a very slight smile when he saw her eyes light up.

The trip to the café seemed to take a while, but when they entered, she felt her heart racing. A few employees were still there, having just closed up, and were taken aback by her new hair color and lack of piercings. She had to smother a laugh and approached the counter with a smirk. "Long time, no see."

Touka stared back at her and burst into laughter. "What did you do to your hair?! You look like a _punk_!"

Airi laughed as well, unable to hold it in anymore. "Uta colored it last week."

"It's going to look horrible when your roots start showing. Why didn't you pick a darker color?"

The older ghoul explained what had happened and Touka offered to cut her hair to further help the disguise. As she spoke, Airi caught Kaneki looking at her and raised an eyebrow. "What…do I look that weird?"

"N-no! Well…kind of. You don't look like yourself," he admitted.

She tilted her head and absently toyed with a stray lock of hair. "I guess…maybe I'm not myself. I can't call myself Shirayuki Airi anymore; she's being hunted by the CCG."

"Yeah. I was going to bring that up. You can't just change your look and keep calling yourself that," Touka remarked.

"I guess…hmm. Call me Shirokawa Aiko."

"What? Where did that come from?"

"Just… _somewhere_. Ah?!" Airi felt a pair of thin arms wrap around her middle and jolted. Looking down, she found Isamu clinging to her side. She smiled and hugged back, fighting tears. "Isamu…?"

"I missed you, Neechan! I didn't know if I'd ever see you again!" He sobbed, burying his face into the side of her jacket and wetting it with his tears. "Don't do that again! Don't hunt anymore! If they see you-!"

"I won't…I promise." She pulled away enough to look down into his eyes and she attempted a smile. "Are you okay?"

He frowned and wiped at his eyes with his sleeve. "I'm fine! Are _you_ okay?!"

"I'm fine. And I won't go away like that again. I'm not going to hunt anymore and I won't do dangerous things like I used to."

"Good." The boy took a step back and looked over his shoulder at Yomo, who was standing near the door. "Yomo-san said you were here so I had to see you, Neechan. Are you going with him somewhere?"

"…yes…but we'll be back…" she hesitantly answered. Airi was not sure if she wanted Isamu to know that they were going to scavenge corpses in a ravine. "We'll be back. But it might be late at night."

"That's fine! I can stay awake!"

As she approached Yomo, she caught a flicker of amusement in his eyes and smiled. "Thank you for this."


	55. Chapter 55

The glass in front of her was empty, but not for long. A smirking Itori refilled the glass with viscous blood, smelling strongly and making Airi's mouth water. She reached for the glass immediately and drank, the taste only increasing her hunger. Her last meal had been a while ago and Yomo had promised that they would eat in a few days, but her stomach was already demanding flesh.

The older ghoul watched Airi empty the glass. Her fourth glass. "You seem pretty eager to drink today, Ai-chan. Is Ren-chan starving you or something?"

She set down the glass, glaring at the bloody remnants and licking her lips. "…he's always busy…but we're supposed to eat in a few days…or so he _said_ …"

Itori took a delicate sip from her own glass. "He's always busy?"

"He leaves me alone…in that apartment…to go do work for Yoshimura-san. And leaves me all alone…in that apartment." She gripped the stem of the glass tighter and bowed her head. "I just… _hate_ it. I hate being alone! I hate it when he's not there! Why does it have to be this way, Itori-chan?!"

The woman frowned and tilted her head. "You have U-chan," she stated, nodding in the man's direction. He was currently working on a mask, seated at his work desk, and glanced over briefly. "Oh course, _he_ gets pretty busy too." Her smirk returned as she raised her voice. "You know who doesn't seem too busy? That Kaneki-"

"I'm almost done for the night," Uta interrupted.

"…not my type anyway…" Airi muttered, downing another glass. She had agreed to go to the mask studio when Itori came to pick her up, mostly because she was lonely and becoming increasingly bored. Yomo went out every day and returned late. He only brought her to Anteiku for short periods of time. She knew the danger of her situation, but she still hated to be left alone for so long in an unfamiliar area.

"And what's your type?" Itori challenged her.

" _I_ am…right, Airi?" The male ghoul smiled, but kept his eyes on the mask he was working on. "Almost done."

"We're going to have some fun tonight, right?"

"I have to be home before midnight," Airi pointed out.

Itori rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. "What? Is that the curfew that Ren-chan set for you? Or do you just want to-?"

"We're going to have some fun," Uta finally replied. He covered the mannequin head and mask before walking over to grab the open bottle of fermented blood from Itori. A look down at Airi showed the girl's cheeks flushed a vibrant pink and she offered a somewhat sly half-grin. "Did you bring your mask?"

Airi set about pulling it out of her bag, curious as to why she would need it. _Itori-chan said that we were just going to drink._ Her intoxicated mind was struggling to focus now on what Uta was saying to the other female ghoul. Whatever it was, she seemed rather content because she flashed a grin in Airi's direction and waved before sauntering out of the studio. "…where…?"

He offered no explanation. Instead, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. His arm slid around her waist, the bottle pressing against her lower back, and he tipped her chin up with his other hand. "Do you want to some have fun with me?" he asked, watching her face go from pink to red.

She was a little unsteady and was glad that he was holding onto her. However, she wished that he would look away. Her heart was racing and she was certain that he could hear it. With her chin tilted up, her eyes were forced to meet his red and black ones and it made it more difficult to try to hide her emotions. "What…kind of fun?"

Uta leaned down to her ear, his cheek nuzzling hers on his way there. " _Exciting_ fun," he whispered, lightly teasing the sensitive shell of her ear with his lips. He felt her shiver in his hold and moved back, holding up the bottle of fermented blood in front of her. "Are you still thirsty?"

A smirk cracked the young woman's lips and she lifted her glass for more. Her mind was already fuzzy so when she suddenly found herself running down an alley with her hood pulled up and her mask secured on her face, she felt a rush of fear. _What am I doing?! How did I end up here?_ Her heart raced and she absently reached to the straps of her mask, secured behind her head near the top and the base of her skull.

Before she even had a chance to try to remove it, she found herself coming upon a scene straight from a nightmare. She rounded a corner to discover a pair of human corpses sprawled on the ground. Their bodies bore wounds that no human would be capable of making without a quinque. Standing over them was a figure in a hooded jacket and low cut dress, their face hidden behind a modified Noh mask with eternally blushing cheeks.

There was blood splashed on the front of the jacket and it dotted the mask's pale areas. The wearer tilted their head and laughed, doubling over and placing her hands on her knees. "Look at your face! It's _hilarious_! I never thought I'd see you make a face like that, Ai-chan!"

"You…took my mask…" Airi took a few steps back, trembling. The fermented blood was still clouding her mind, but she could at least recognize that this was bad. Her heart sank as she looked from the dead bodies back to Itori's laughing figure.

"Oooh! Look at _me_! I'm the _Blushing Maiden_!" Itori taunted, her laughter echoing in the alley. "Aren't you happy now, Ai-chan?! Look! You're free now, right? Or was it "Aiko-chan"? But I guess "Ai-chan" still works, doesn't it?"

"Why did you do this?" Her grey-blue eyes widened as they took in more details about the corpses. Each body had a silver briefcase lying beside it on the ground. _Doves? She took my mask to kill these doves? And what does she mean that I'm free? She's framing me!_ Rage bubbled up in her as she met the other woman's gaze again. Her hands curled into fists and she forced herself to put on a brave face. "You're framing me."

"Excuse me? I'm _freeing_ you! Shirayuki Airi is dead! Get it? That isn't who you are anymore, right? So why don't you let me just have a little fun with your face?" Itori started toward her, swaying her hips with each step and spreading her arms to her sides. "I'm just doing what you couldn't. I don't see what the big deal is. I'm having fun and look; I even got you a little snack." A footstep to her right made her turn her head. "U-chan, I think I pissed her off."

Airi felt her blood run cold when she saw him emerge from around the corner near Itori. She tensed, watching the man approach the bodies. Her heart pounded in her chest, adrenaline building as she watched him lift a head by its hair. His fingers pried out one of the dead man's eyes and the nerve dangled as he held it up. Blood painted his fingertips as he examined the eyeball and Airi winced when he lifted it to his lips. "I…don't understand. I never asked for this."

"You didn't have to," Uta replied. "I wanted to help you feel safe." He looked to her with a half-smile and stood, still holding the eye in his hand. "I still want to have some fun, Airi. You wouldn't want to spoil it for me…would you?"

She stood her ground, her fear and adrenaline mixing with the fermented blood from earlier. Her eyes went to the corpses again and she started forward. "You…did this to help me…?"

"He's not the one that had to hunt down doves night after night," Itori protested. "It was fun, though. This Blushing Maiden mask has given me a lot of entertainment."

"…I don't get it…" she muttered, tugging up her mask to reveal her frown. "Why would killing them help me?"

"Think about it. "Shirayuki Airi" is going around killing doves left and right while "Shirokawa Aiko" is a quiet little shut in. I'm drawing focus. I'd be lying if I said it was all for that though. It's been a while since I was able to really let loose like this!"

Uta paused in front of Airi and lifted the eyeball again, dragging his tongue over the curve of it. "I wanted to make you feel safer," he softly told her. "I want to see you tear someone apart though…"

"I…can't do that. Yoshimura-san wouldn't want me to-" Airi was silenced by the eyeball being pressed to her lips as he leaned in close. Fingers caressed the side of her neck before gently gripping her throat.

"You don't like…what I've done for you?"

She could feel goose bumps rising on her skin as she tried to look away, but the grip on her neck tightened. The eye was pressed tighter to her lips until they were forced to part, the slick human flesh slipping into her mouth and pressing at her teeth. She finally clenched her eyes shut and opened her mouth more, allowing the eyeball to settle on her tongue. The taste was bloody, the texture odd, but she was so distracted by Uta that it was hard to concentrate on the eyeball.

"You're being pretty ungrateful, Ai-chan." Itori's exposed lips curled into a cruel smile. "Maybe you should just kill her, U-chan. You might be better off than trying so hard to win her over."

The man tilted his head, his tattooed digits tracing along the young woman's cheek as he continued to grip her neck. "I'm not letting her go~"

"We could just kill her and leave her here with her mask if she's going to be ungrateful," Itori persisted. "I don't see what the big deal is."

"I don't want to lose you," he whispered in Airi's ear. His fingers traveled from her cheek, threading into her long pale blonde locks and combing through them. As he leaned down to try to capture her lips in a kiss, he saw her nose twitch and picked up on the familiar scent. "Renji?" He looked past her at the man further down the alleyway.

Airi swallowed the eyeball with few bites and turned to look, but found herself falling against the wall. Before she could try to speak, Uta was swiftly making his way toward Yomo. The pale-haired ghoul seemed to understand what was happening immediately and defended himself. "W-wait!" Airi sprinted after the two, leaving Itori behind with the dead bodies and growing pools of blood.

 _No! No, no, no! Why is this happening?!_ She tried to keep them within her line of sight, but the two male ghouls were soon gone. A growl left her lips as she ran to try to find them, following her sense of smell instead of sight. She could instantly pick up Yomo's distinct scent and realized that they were somewhere above her on the rooftops. _This isn't happening! This can't be happening!_

Stories told to her by Itori came to the forefront of her mind. Stories of violence between the two males. She was just wondering how to stop them when she slammed face first into a solid chest and caught the tasty scent of a human.


	56. Chapter 56

Airi's heart raced at the smell of human flesh. She took a step back, staring up into the man's face through the eyeholes of her mask. _No…not Amon-san. But he's a dove!_ A shiver ran down her spine when her eyes lowered to the silver case in his hand. She knew that he must have something to do with the two that Itori had already killed. The scent of their blood was still strong, even after putting some distance between her and the corpses.

 _I have to get past him before he can get that case open!_ Airi saw that the man's eyes had widened when she bumped into him and now he was struggling to try to open the case. She moved quickly, running at him full force and slamming her shoulder into the center of his chest. He stumbled backwards, nearly falling, but caught his balance.

She felt fresh adrenaline rushing through her veins as he righted himself and glared at her. The investigator gritted his teeth and ran at her, gripping the case's handle hard. _What is he planning to do? Is he going to try to hit me with the case itself?_ He swung at her, but she easily dodged. All the while, she tried to think of a way to peacefully end this fight before he could get his quinque out.

He started to swing harder, swearing in outrage. The ghoul felt her panic increasing. Yomo's scent was becoming faint and she knew that he and Uta were on the move. In her panic, her kagune tore through her shirt and she made a desperate move. Within seconds, she was holding the man's shoulder, her arm shoved through his chest and her kagune sending a spike shooting into his throat.

Cold fear settled in the pit of her stomach and she heard Itori laughing behind her. "No…I didn't…I didn't want to kill him."

"But you _did_! Look at him! You filled him with holes, Ai-chan!"

"I didn't want to kill him!"

"Yes, you did. We both know that you wanted him to die."

Airi pulled her arm from the man's chest and stepped back, lowering his body to the ground. She was trembling from adrenaline and fear. Any trace of the fermented blood was gone now. The giddiness was replaced by a sense of urgency and danger. She looked up toward the sky, frowning. _I have to get to Yomo. I have to get up to a roof so I can see them, but…what is Itori going to do?_

A look toward the fair-haired ghoul showed her crouched near the corpse, prodding the dead man's cheek with a fingertip. She caught Airi looking and smiled. "You know, Ai-chan, I wanted you to die. But you're starting to make me change my mind. I like this sadistic side of you~"

"I'm…not sadistic. This was an accident."

"Two holes. One in the chest, one in the throat. It would only take _one_ hole to kill him and I'm pretty sure you know that." She tilted her head, her smile growing. "Well? Aren't you going to go after Ren-chan and U-chan?"

"What about you?" Airi forced herself to ask. Despite her nervousness, she knew that she had to keep Itori talking. If she was talking, then at least she was distracted from attacking Airi or going after the other two.

"Someone has to keep the Blushing Maiden alive," she replied. "You know, if you don't stop them, they'll tear each other apart. Better get moving."

Her frown deepened, but she edged close to a ladder set along the side of the building. Itori gave her a little wave and grabbed the corpse's hand to begin dragging him away. The younger ghoul leapt high, grabbing for the ladder, and rapidly scaled the side of the building to reach the roof. By the time she reached it, Yomo's scent was becoming faint.

She could see two shapes far in the distance, clashing again and again. They were a handful of blocks away, but still on the rooftops. Airi immediately began to run and jump to the next roof, her anxiety growing. _I have to stop them! I'm not fast enough though! I'll never reach them in time!_ Dread filled her as she saw one of the figures falter. Her pace increased, her kagune stretching behind her to help her land on the next roof.

It felt like the two had settled on one building because she saw them getting closer. Though reaching them was only step one. The next step would be to get the fight to stop. A few ideas ran through her head, but Airi knew that most of them would not work. _I can't physically stop them! I don't know if I can even say something to make them stop! Why can't I be stronger?!_

A figure flew past her, smashing into the fencing along one side of the roof she was on. Airi's heart raced as she turned and found her protector pushing himself to try to stand. To her horror, he was bleeding and bruised. _No…why…?_ She moved to approach Yomo and saw a dark form running toward him from the roof next door. Her body moved on reflex when she saw the approach and threw herself in front of Yomo to shield him.

Airi's kagune spread wider to try to protect herself, but she felt a hard impact against the center of her back. A gasp of pain was forced from her lips and she twisted, her kakugan making her glare far scarier. Before she could stop herself, Airi launched her body at the male ghoul. She aimed for his head, her attacks fueled by her outrage at Yomo's battered condition.

Uta was in a similar state, but he was much more active. He dodged her attacks with ease, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "You're angry?" he teased, shifting behind her.

She turned, gritting her teeth and attempting a kick to his chest. A hand caught her ankle and held tightly, forcing her to hold the strange pose. Her kagune flexed behind her and stretched, preparing to launch a barrage of spikes at him. The man suddenly yanked his arm back toward him, but kept a hold on her ankle. She struggled to maintain her balance as she was pulled closer to him, hopping so that she would remain standing. When she got close enough, she lunged forward, swinging a fist at his face.

The male ghoul dodged and roughly dragged her even closer. "Why are you fighting me, Airi?"

"You…hurt him…" The gravity of her actions was quickly setting in. The stories about his past were rising to the front of her thoughts and she felt a chill run through her as his eyes met hers. "I won't let you-!" She bit her bottom lip, suppressing a startled cry as his free hand ran along her leg. As his fingertips moved dangerously high on her thigh, she tried to think of a way to free herself. Lifting her other leg would mean falling. He was dodging every punch aimed at him. Her only option was quickly becoming her kagune.

"Do you want to hurt me?" he whispered, leaning down to her ear.

"Move." A hand grabbed her shoulder from behind and her body was sent colliding with the surface of the roof. She was now on the floor behind Yomo, who was once again trying to protect her. He was clearly injured, pushing himself to stay standing and keep her safe.

Airi saw the two fighting again and was soon back on her feet, sprinting around Yomo's arm when he tried to hold her back. The ghoul's kagune billowed behind her as she went after Uta, tears forming in her eyes. _Why is this happening? Why would he do this? Yomo is injured! I can't let him fight for me! And Uta…he's injured, too. I don't want to hurt him any more so I have to be careful!_ She took a blow to the chest that was intended for Yomo and gritted her teeth against the pain.

Tears trickled down her cheeks as the force of his kick made her skid back a few feet, nearly colliding with Yomo's chest. He made a move to stop her from going again, but she ducked away from his hands and ran at Uta once more. Instead of trying to hurt him, she did something different. Something that she knew would work. The female ghoul's slender fingers grasped his shirt and, for an instant, she stared up into his eyes. The man blinked, staring back at her. In the next seconds, Airi had thrown herself over the edge of the building.

Her kagune spread like wings, trying to slow her descent into the dark street below. She kept her head tilted back until she saw a figure jump down to meet her. Airi twisted, trying to alter her landing, and was lucky enough to catch a breeze and hit the ground about ten feet away from him. Again, she forced her eyes to meet his. A blush rose to her cheeks and she turned to start running. _I can't panic. I have to stay calm. Like when I came to the 20_ _th_ _ward! I had to be rational. I had to not act like prey. But I have to act as prey right now._ An anxious twisting in her stomach made her want to throw up, but she fought to keep her nerves under control.

Fingers tangled in her long, platinum locks and her back was forced against a cold, hard wall. Lips captured hers in a heated kiss. A pair of piercings scraped one side of her bottom lip and both of his hands came up to thread into her hair. When his tongue skimmed along her lips, seeking entrance, she cautiously let him in. The pain was still present in her chest from his kick and tears streamed down her face. It was when she tasted blood that she began to struggle.

There was a bloody taste to the kiss, but it was not human blood. When she finally managed to break the kiss, she could clearly see the dark crimson splattered on his hands, arms, and the lower half of his face. Airi pressed tighter against the wall and tried to think of what to say to him.

"You tried to hurt me," Uta spoke up. One hand tightened in her hair and he leaned down to her ear, giving it a gentle nip. "Why would you hurt me…when I have your best interest in mind?"

"I-I didn't want you to hurt him," she admitted. Her small hands gripped the front of his shirt, her head bowed to hide the blush rising to her cheeks once more.

"Really? And what would you give me for that?" He nuzzled against the side of her neck, the tip of his nose gently brushing over her skin. "What do you think Renji's health is worth?"

"I…I don't know…"

"Do you want me to name a price?" There was a hint of excitement in his tone as one hand released her hair in favor of cupping her chin. He tilted her head up, making her radiant kakugan visible. "I can think of something that you could give me. Do you want to know what it is?"

"U-Uta…?" Airi was starting to shake even worse than before. Her bravery was draining away, the last sparks of adrenaline dying.

"You tried to hurt me," he started, his voice soft. "I want something special in return for that and for Renji ruining our night out." He gently lifted a strand of her blonde hair and ran his fingertips along it, enjoying the smooth texture. "I want to have you all to myself. So…can I keep you? Not just for tonight, but for-"

Itori came running from a nearby alley, sporting the Blushing Maiden mask and beaming. "We have to move; they sent more doves," she announced.


	57. Chapter 57

The first thing that her eyes focused on was a face, inches from hers. The eyes were closed, the body sleeping, but the very sight sent a rush of fear through her. Airi inched back a little, staring at Uta in disbelief. The previous night's events came rushing back to her until she had to fight the urge to run. _He's sleeping…as if it never happened. He looks so peaceful._

She saw him shift a little in his sleep and felt her heart begin to race. Again, that urge to run came bubbling up. She had only seen a small part of his fight with Yomo, but just the little bit she had seen made her fearful. He had been vicious and now she knew how much power he really had. Her back still ached from where he had struck her, a slight pain lingered in her stomach from another spot that had been hit.

Pushing herself to sit up, she wrapped her arms around her bent legs and watched him sleep. _I'm lucky to be alive, aren't I? I only got hurt because I was trying to protect Yomo. If Uta had really wanted to hurt me…I don't think I would have survived the night._ She frowned and looked around, wondering where Itori was. _Wait. We're…?_

The room they were in was hers. The bed, and once spotless sheets, were hers. There was a difference though. Blood had dried in smudges near the door and on the wall beside the bed. There were rust-colored stains on the sheets and blanket. Airi wiped subconsciously at her mouth and dark flakes came away.

As she got up to grab some clean clothes, she found an arm slung around her waist. She was dragged back onto the bed, landing hard on her injured back. A sharp hiss escaped her as she clenched her eyes against tears. "Ngh! C-careful!"

"Where are you going…? I thought that we could stay in bed for a while longer," the male ghoul teased. He saw the look of pain on her face and frowned. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to her forehead and traced a hand along her side. "I forgot about the bruise; I'm sorry."

"I-it…really hurts," she choked out. Opening her eyes, she saw him leaning back to tug at his bandages. "Wait…they're not…"

"Hm? It's fine. I just don't like wearing these," he replied with a tilt of his head. The bandages were bloody and when he dropped them off the edge of the bed, he revealed wounds that were still in the process of healing. "Let's go."

"What…?" Airi yelped as he lifted her and threw her arms around his neck on reflex. "C-careful! Please!"

The bedroom door opened and he carried her to the bathroom. Wearing a somewhat coy smile, he set her down on the edge of the bath. "Can you get it started?"

Her face flushed pink and she bowed her head. "A-alright."

"I'll be back."

Airi started to run a bath, frowning to herself. _Where's Yomo? If Uta brought me back to my apartment, where did Yomo go?_ She sniffed at the air, but his scent was all over their home so it was hard to determine if he was actually there. She was worried about him. He was in worse condition than Uta after the fight. As she considered running to Anteiku, she caught the scent of fresh meat and felt her stomach growl.

Uta appeared in the doorway, holding a severed human arm and smiling again. "It's just leftovers from last night, but you look hungry."

She reluctantly accepted the food and began to eat, slouching a little. By the time the bath was filled, her snack was gone. Airi sat fidgeting as Uta stripped off his shirt, revealing a few healing wounds as well as his dark tattoos. She felt a blush rising to her cheeks again and bowed her head. The female ghoul bit her lower lip as she heard fabric rustling, indicating that he was taking off the rest of his clothes.

He saw her trying to look away and frowned. Leaning down, he gripped her chin to lift her gaze to his. "Why do you look so embarrassed?" he teased.

"Wh…where's Yomo?" she stammered.

His frown deepened. "You don't want to spend the day with me?"

"He's…injured. I-I don't want him to be in pain." She closed her eyes when he drew closer and felt his free hand at the hem of her shirt. The fabric slid off over her head, leaving her shaking faintly with nervousness. Uta nuzzled at the side of her neck as his hands found the waist of her pants, slipping his fingers past the fabric. Her breathing hitched as he tugged and gripping his shoulders for support.

"So…you want him to be put out of his misery?" He smirked when she opened her mouth to protest, her eyes snapping open in alarm. "I couldn't do that. Why do you look so worried?"

Airi suppressed a whimper as her pants and panties slid down her legs, her fingertips digging into his skin as her anxiety mounted. As fearful as she was, the thought of the bath was relaxing. It might even help her to calm enough to make a plan. She slipped into the water first, sinking low, and soon felt him getting in behind her. He sat with his legs to either side of her, letting the young woman lean her back against his chest.

"Doesn't this feel good?" His voice was just above a whisper as his lips brushed her ear. "I want to spend all day with you, Airi. Just you. Would you like that?" He kissed behind her ear and moved down, pressing gentle kisses along the side of her neck and feeling her quiver against his chest.

She bowed her head, biting her lip to silence a moan. _I can't focus when he does things like this. I shouldn't be enjoying him touching me, but…it feels so good. And…he's still Uta._ Summoning her courage, she prepared to speak of the previous night's events. "Last night…you said something…"

A gentle smile tugged at his lips and he turned her so that she was on her knees between his legs, facing him. "If you're mine…only mine…Renji won't have to worry anymore. So…will you be mine?"

A tightness formed in her chest as she met his gaze. There was no mistaking what he wanted. He wanted her to forget about any romantic interactions with Yomo. He was telling her, as directly as he could in his own way, that he truly wanted her; heart, body, and soul. Leaning her forehead against his shoulder, she felt his fingers run through her pale locks. "…yes…"

He lifted her face to look up into his and the smile spread. A tender kiss was shared before he deepened it. The tip of his tongue skimmed along her pale pink lips to collect the remnants of blood, a rush of euphoria running through him. Finally, she was his alone. Tattooed hands found her hips and he moved a little, settling her so that she straddled his lap. Lipping at her throat, he positioned himself to slip into her.

She gritted her teeth at the slightly rough intrusion, feeling his member push past the soft lips of her core and thrusting deep inside. It made her muscles ache in the most delicious way, nearly causing her to cry out. Tears sprang to the corners of her eyes and she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck to hide her expression.

Uta's hands tightened on her hips and he arched his back a little before pumping into her again and again. The rhythm was gentle to start off, letting her opening slide over his stiff flesh just enough to stimulate him and keep him at the edge. Her arms wrapped around his neck, one hand weaving her fingers into his dark hair. He continued to smile, enjoying the small sounds that he was starting to draw from her. Quick, shallow thrusts had her moaning and panting as he bounced her on his lap.

The bath water sloshed around them, a little spilling out over the edge of the tub. The added sensation of the warm water caressing their skin only seemed to heighten their pleasure. Airi could already feel herself starting to come undone. Although, as she approached her first climax, he abruptly stopped and held her tightly against his chest. His lips smothered her sounds of protest and when she had calmed, he began again.

He watched her through half-closed eyes, enjoying the sensation of her skin against his. She would occasionally press a kiss to his neck or chest, her fingertips trailing sensually through the longer black hair on the left side of his head. Uta wrapped an arm around her, his hand pressing at her lower back, and began to rock his hips up into hers at a slightly faster pace. The reaction was immediate. She released a shuddering moan and blushed red, her muscles tightening around his member. "Can you speak…or is it too much?" he taunted.

"I-I can…" The reply was spoken in a whisper, her eyes starting to close.

"I want you to look at me." Uta's red and black gaze was met with grey-blue as he slammed himself deeper into her. His actions were rewarded with a soft gasp that sounded much like his name. "Airi…you look so sweet while you're coming undone…" He shifted them both so that she was on her back and he was between her legs, maintaining his quick pace. Now he could see her breasts bouncing with each push of his hips, a creamy shade of pale that made him want to leave a mark.

Airi threw her head back, a soft whimper leaving her as he leaned down. His lips enveloped the tender bud of her right breast, the tip of his tongue flicking against the sensitive skin. Her back arched, her hands pressing harder at his skin as she struggled to not lose herself in the pleasure. One hand still held her hip while the other moved to her left breast, his lips closing on the right to suck until a bruise formed. Tattooed fingers gently took the left peak between thumb and index finger before giving a light tug.

It sent waves of heated euphoria through her body and she bit her lip hard, trying to keep from screaming. He smiled as he sucked at the right nub, trying to match the level of attention he gave the left. Her warm opening was starting to grip him a little tighter, the walls becoming even wetter to let him slip in and out. He began to tease her in a new way; bringing himself nearly all the way out before entering once more with more force.

The female ghoul panted now and could feel it. Like a ball of warmth in her core. Tightening and tightening in anticipation of release. Each thrust of his hips brought her closer until she finally felt it. As he rubbed a thumb over her nipple, his mouth still bringing pleasure to the other one, Airi's muscles tightened around him. A rush of warm wetness came with it and she tensed, finally crying out in pleasure and clinging tightly to Uta.

He smiled and brought his pace back to quick, even strokes into her depths. The added heat and slickness helped him draw closer until he joined her in release, spilling into her. He pushed in as deeply as he could go and went still, simply cradling the female ghoul against his chest and sharing in the ecstasy. "…all mine…"

"…all…yours…" she quietly agreed. Airi felt his lips against hers as his arms wrapped around her. He settled back against the edge of the tub again and held her in place against his chest. She kissed back, her heart racing.


	58. Chapter 58

"Where is Yomo?" She could feel a tightness in her chest as the words left her lips, a guilty sinking feeling in her stomach. Airi had waited almost a week for this opportunity to come. Uta finally had to leave her apartment, presenting a chance that she had to take. She had to know what had happened to her protector.

Kaneki stared at the strange, blonde woman that was on the other side of the counter. She was wearing a baggy grey sweatshirt with the hood pulled up, a medical mask strapped across her mouth and nose to hide the lower half of her face. Though the grey-blue eyes that were shining so wetly with tears were unmistakably Airi's. He awkwardly took a step back from the counter, frowning. "Um…w-well, I haven't actually seen him in a while…"

"He isn't here?" The pain in her chest and stomach increased. She curled her hands into fists, mentally cursing herself for not leaving the apartment sooner. _What if the doves killed him?! Uta and Itori made me leave with them that night! What if Yomo didn't make it? No! I can't…I can't even…_ The tears soaked into her mask and she shook her head. "Where…is he…?"

"A-are you okay, Shirayuki-chan?"

"I need to find him," she determined, lowering her gaze. "I need to find Yomo…but…" Looking up at the young man, she grimaced. "Kaneki. I need your help. Can you help? Please…I need to see Yomo…but I need a distraction." Even though Uta had gone to the mask studio, she feared that someone was following her. It could be Itori or a patron of the bar. She just knew that she needed a distraction.

He could see the desperation in her eyes and gave a brief nod. Turning toward Koma, he gave a short explanation that she needed help, and set off with her. "Uh…so what do you need me to do?"

Airi led him outside and glanced around. She could not see anyone that seemed to be actively watching her, but she felt eyes on her. "…I'm being followed…but I don't know for sure who it is…"

"Oh…um…s-so what-?"

"If Yomo isn't at Anteiku, there are only two other places he could be; the ravine where we scavenge or the storage container." She forced herself to sound confident, but on the inside she was beginning to panic. She knew that she had to prepare for the worst. "Kaneki, if I say to run, I want you to do it. Alright?"

"A-alright…?" He tensed when she linked an arm through his and glanced over his shoulder. He was also unable to spot anyone particularly suspicious. "Um…so…h-how have things been with Uta? I heard that he moved in."

Color rushed to her cheeks. Truthfully, she did enjoy their time together. The male ghoul was doing everything in his power to make her feel happy with him in the apartment. He had even apologized about having to leave that morning. The only issue came when she spoke about seeing if Yomo was alright. Uta would become quiet or even leave the room for a while, returning as if nothing had been said. "H-he's…I mean…I _love_ him," she mumbled behind her mask. "But he's…a little _overprotective_ …you could say."

Kaneki looked back again, frowning now. "A-am I safe…walking with you like this?"

"…probably…" A smirk tugged at the corner of her lips as she reached over to pluck a bit of lint from his hair. "Kaneki, you're about as threatening as a puppy. I doubt that he would ever see you as a rival." A laugh escaped her, followed by a short grunt of pain. The bruises on her chest and back still pained her a little, even after a few days had passed.

They walked a fair distance before Airi tensed and looked over her shoulder. The feeling of being watched was even more intense now, but there was no discernable stalker behind her among the humans crowding the sidewalk. _What is this? Am I just paranoid?_ Her phone began to ring and she jolted closer against Kaneki's side, nearly knocking him into the street.

"A-are you okay?" He watched her pull the phone from her pocket and saw her eyebrows furrow in irritation. "Shirayuki-chan? Who is it?"

"Itori." She shoved the phone back into her pocket and shook her head. "She's…a _terrible_ friend, Kaneki. Don't trust her. Ever."

"Huh? What did she-?"

"Just don't, okay? I'm not in the mood to explain it. Just believe me." Airi felt a shiver run through her when she remembered Itori talking about killing her or carving off her tattoos to frame like artwork. _I thought we were friends. We drank together and we hunted together. That whole time, she just saw me as a toy, didn't she? Fun to mess with…easy to use._ The memory of Itori wearing her Blushing Maiden mask made her blood boil.

They were nearing the shipping containers when Airi's heart began to race. She started to remember when she lived there with Yomo, right after Amon discovered that she was the Blushing Maiden. Her hands began to sweat so she drew her arm away from Kaneki's and shoved her hands into her pockets. Behind her mask, she started to chew on her bottom lip. "It's only been a few days, but I miss him so much that it hurts. It hurts my stomach and my chest when I think about not seeing him. What is this, Kaneki?"

The boy frowned. "Um…isn't that love?"

"…is it…?" She bowed her head as she advanced on the shipping container, subtly sniffing at the air. His scent was there and it made her even more anxious. _What if he hates me? I wouldn't blame him if he did. I left him back there. I left him all alone with those doves. I don't deserve this. I don't even deserve the satisfaction of seeing him._ She paused in her steps and Kaneki gave her a curious look. "…if you want to…you can leave…"

"A-alright. Are you going to be okay, Shirayuki-chan?"

Airi tugged down the medical mask, letting it rest loosely around her neck. There were fresh tears in her eyes, but she swiftly wiped them away. "I don't know. But I know that I have to do this alone. Thank you for coming with me, but I can't make you stay. It was wrong of me to even make you walk me here. I owe you now." She gave him a weak smile and made a shooing motion with her right hand.

When the boy had gone, she shakily approached the shipping container and placed a hand on the cold metal. "…you heard me…didn't you…?" Airi heard a shuffling on the other side and her breathing hitched. She leaned her forehead against the metal, trying to keep herself calm. "A-are you alright?"

No answer came. Though, at this point, she knew that he was in there. His scent was suddenly stronger, indicating that he was coming close to the door. Her tears rolled down her cheeks in a faint tickle. "C-can I…see you…please?" Silence met her inquiry and a sinking feeling settled into her chest. She crouched down, trembling. "I guess…you probably don't want to see me. I don't blame you. I just…wanted to know that you were okay…"

The metal door slid open and he looked down at her, a pained expression on his face. "…Airi…"

She immediately straightened and tried to come inside, but he held up a hand to stop her. Disappointment made her tears multiply. "Oh…s-sorry. I won't…stay for long, alright? I just wanted to know that you were okay. I-I wanted to come sooner, but…he wouldn't leave me alone…and I just…wh-when I thought that…you might have…th-the doves…and…I…" To her surprise, his arms wrapped around her tightly and drew her to his chest.

Yomo closed his eyes, basking in the moment. Her arms went around him, her fingers pressing at his back to try to get him even closer. "I'm sorry." The young woman's tears wetted the front of his shirt and she started to shake. "I'm so sorry, Airi. I couldn't protect you from him."

The female ghoul felt his hold tightening almost painfully. She did not mind though; she was just glad that he was alive and seemed to have forgiven her. His scent reassured her and made her heart skip a beat as she buried her face in his chest. "I…I'm just…I'm so glad that you're okay!" Airi finally began to sob, clinging to the man.

He ran a hand through her hair, pushing her hood back to fully reveal her face. There was pain in her expression and he soon loosened his hold, remembering the damage she had taken the night of his fight with Uta. The damage she had taken trying to protect him. Yomo stepped back and lifted her chin. Staring down into her watery grey-blue eyes, he felt a fresh pain. He leaned down, pressing his lips to hers and gently claiming her lips in a final kiss. "I failed you," he stated when their lips broke contact.

To her dismay, he stepped back and into the shipping container. One hand rested on the sliding metal door and Airi felt a wave of desperation come over her. She stepped forward, wanting nothing more than to close the gap between them again. He frowned and shook his head, holding up his other hand. "W-wait…you didn't fail me! I did that on my own! I put myself in danger; it isn't your fault!"

"I never should have let you get into a situation like that," Yomo argued. "I wanted to protect you from getting hurt, but I failed. I couldn't protect you from him. No. It's worse. You felt that you had to protect me and got hurt in the process."

"You're not…you didn't fail me! Please…"

His eyes dropped from hers, now unable to meet her gaze. "I wasn't strong enough to protect you. I don't deserve you…"

Her tears were now born of rage rather than despair. "Y-you can't do this! Please! We can talk about this! I don't…I don't want to lose you! Even if you're…just my protector…please…Renji!"

"I don't want to lose you, but I can't protect you." The hand on the door tightened its grip. "I didn't know if you made it home alive. These past days as I recovered…I had to just hope that you lived. I thought that I might have really lost you." When he lifted his gaze to hers once more, there was anger overtaking the sadness. "Airi. Go home."

The door slid shut, leaving her alone in the cold afternoon air. _He's injured! He needs food to heal! If I get him something to eat, maybe he'll let me in!_ She turned away from the shipping container and nearly jumped out of her skin in alarm. Standing about twenty feet behind her had been an all too familiar male ghoul. _He knew! He saw him standing behind me and…he's just pretending to be mad! Right?_ Her heart racing, she took a few steps forward. "U-Uta?"

He tilted his head, staring past her at the container. Finally, his red and black gaze found her face and he half-smiled. Walking to meet her, he grabbed her hands and leaned down, bringing his face close to hers. "You want to get him a get well gift…?" he teased. Silently, she nodded. His smile grew. "Alright. We're going to get Renji…a really tasty get well gift."


	59. Chapter 59

It had to happen, no matter how much it hurt. No matter how painful it was to lose her, he had to break off all contact. He frowned to himself, lying back on his bed. His wounds had healed, but he was hesitant to leave his home. He feared that she would be waiting outside.

Her scent lingered on the furniture in the container, from when they had lived there together. It only made it more difficult to keep her out of his thoughts. Closing his eyes, he could remember a time not long ago when he held her in his arms on the bed he now slept alone in. _Airi…_ His face contorted into a deeper frown as he remembered the look on her face when he last saw her.

A week had passed since their last encounter. Since then, she had tried to call him and send him messages. Yomo ignored all of them. Her voicemails went unheard, her texts merely glanced at. She wanted to see him. She wanted to fix things and apologize. She wanted him back in her life.

He knew better than to let her see him. If he saw her face again, he would only be reminded of that night on the rooftop. Fighting Uta was nothing new to him, but he had been taken by surprise and injured. As the dark-haired ghoul had come to attack again, she had appeared and put herself in front of him to take the full force of the blow. Seeing her hurt was bad enough, but when the doves showed up, he truly feared that she would die.

Yomo's phone was chiming with a call. He knew without looking that it was her again. _Why is she doing this?_ He grudgingly picked up his phone, staring at her name on the screen. The man had hoped that she would start to give up after a week, but if anything, she had only grown more desperate. He wanted to answer. He also wanted to break his phone so she would be forced to give up. More than anything, he wanted to see her again.

Shaking his head, he got off the bed and went to get his coat. Fresh air might help him take his mind off of her. He paused at the door, sniffing at the air around it. The only traces of her scent were the remnants on his bed and couch. Stepping outside, he felt his frown returning. There was nowhere for him to go. Returning to the apartment was out of the question, as was going to Anteiku. She would find him there and he was sure that Yoshimura would make him face her.

Again, he closed his eyes. He could picture her standing there in front of him, the wind blowing through her long obsidian hair as she nervously bit her lip piercing. A pain began in his chest at that image. The Airi that he had confessed his love to was so different now; the piercings gone and her hair colored to suit Uta. Slowly, the sadness evolved into a bitterness. _Uta. She has him now, to protect her._

 **Shift P.O.V**

Staring down at her phone, she fought back tears. "He's…ignoring me."

Uta glanced down at the screen, his expression slightly amused. "Renji won't take my calls anymore, either. I didn't think he would be this angry." He wrapped his arms tighter around the young woman's waist, pulling her back closer against his chest. "I think he's jealous…"

"H-he said that he failed me…because I was hurt during that fight."

His lips curled into a small smile and he nuzzled against the side of her neck from behind. "I see. He's mad that I hurt you…right? But didn't he hurt you when he trained you?" Uta pointed out.

A pleasant shiver ran down her spine, momentarily distracting her. His lips brushed her ear, the piercings skimming over her sensitive skin. "You're right."

"I wouldn't give you up…even if you asked me to." He ran a hand up along her chest, his fingers gently trailing over her neck. "I love you, Airi."

Her cheeks were burning as she turned her head. From the corner of her eye, she could see the content expression on his face and she felt her heart beat a bit faster. "I-I love you, too." The phone was taken from her hand as she turned fully to face him, her arms wrapping around his neck. Airi buried her face in his chest, closing her eyes.

It hurt to lose Yomo, but at least she now knew that he was still alive. The more she thought about it, the more she felt selfish about continuing to bother him. It was so difficult to imagine life without him though. She had lived without knowing him for years, but now she felt her heart breaking at the thought of going on without him. _He doesn't want to be with me anymore._ She held tighter to Uta and felt his arms wrap around her again, a hand trailing up and down her back. _Yomo…wants to move on. I should let him move on, but…_

"Renji was your first love, wasn't he?" The question came in a gentle whisper as Uta felt her tremble. "It's alright."

She nodded, slowly. "I…think he was my first love."

"It's alright," he repeated. "I'm here."

Airi could feel him repositioning himself on the couch, letting her body rest on top of his. _You are here. You're all I have now. My world got so small after the night that Amon-san saw me. And now it's even smaller. I don't have the college. I don't even have Anteiku anymore. I know…that I can't go back. After what Itori's done with the Blushing Maiden mask these past nights._ The warmth that radiated from the male ghoul was only slightly reassuring. She felt cold from the inside out, the despair beginning to eat away at her.

"You have me." Uta lifted her chin, smiling down at her. "Do you want to do something fun?"

She shook her head, biting the inside of her cheek nervously. "…I-I can't…do something like that," she quietly replied.

"It's fine." He saw the unshed tears shining in her eyes, the worry in her expression. Uta was trying to cheer her up in his own way, but he could see the sadness still present in her gaze each time she looked toward the apartment door. "Let's go. Where's your mask?"

Her heart raced as he pushed himself to sit upright and left her to search for the mask. Airi bit her lower lip, her eyes averted when he found it and walked back to her. "I-I really don't think-" She tensed when a finger lifted her chin again, making her finally meet his gaze.

"You've been sad, but I want to put a smile on your face," he stated simply. "I can think of a few ways to do that, but…first…"

Airi's right hand was taken and he opened it to drop something metallic into her palm. She stared down at her various piercings and glanced back to him. "Th-these are…my piercings…"

His smile grew and he leaned down to tuck a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. "I miss these," he admitted. "I designed your mask so that these won't be noticeable so…"

She was more than happy to put the piercings back in. They made her feel more like herself. Absently toying with her lip ring, she could already feel herself becoming calmer. Taking the mask from his hand, the female ghoul tucked it into her jacket pocket and pulled up her hood. "We're going to Helter Skelter?"

Uta nodded and held the apartment door open for her. "I want this to be like a date night." He saw color rush to her cheeks and felt his own pulse race with excitement. This was the happiest that he had seen her in a while and he wanted to draw it out. He was now determined to make this night unforgettably fun so that her happiness would stay.

Outside, the night air was a bit cold. She walked close beside him, half-smiling when his hand moved to hold hers. His palm was warm against hers, his tattooed fingers laced with her small, cold ones. _I have Uta_ , she told herself. _Yomo…doesn't want to be with me anymore. It's…going to be okay. It will be. I can't make him want to be with me. If he wants to move on…then I need to respect what he wants._

The bar had a few patrons, but the pale-haired ghoul was not there. Airi felt a little disappointed, though she made herself not think about it. Deciding that he would probably go to Anteiku if he were to leave his home, she felt a little better. At least at Anteiku, he would have the company of the others. The thought of him staying in the shipping container, completely alone, made her chest feel tight.

"Here you go, Ai-chan." Itori flashed a grin, setting a glass of thick blood in front of her on the counter.

Airi stared down at the drink as Uta lifted his own glass beside her. It gave off a very distinct aroma that told her it was fermented. She glanced back toward Itori, who was watching her with a smirk. _There's no going back._ Lifting the glass to her lips, she chugged it and let the warmth of the fermented blood rush through her. Cheeks burning pink, she set the glass down again and tilted it toward Itori.

The older woman refilled her glass and poured herself some. Leaning close across the counter, she fixed her gaze upon Uta. "So? Are we going out tonight?"

He sipped his drink and frowned. "Just me and Airi tonight."

She rolled her eyes, sighing in irritation. "Ai-chan doesn't want to go."

"Yes, I do," Airi stated firmly. She glared at the older ghoul, lifting her now empty glass for another refill. "I want to go."

Itori snickered and poured her a third glass. "Ai-chan, when did you become such a badass?"

"Renji dumped her."

The woman's look of amusement fell. "Oh. So where is Ren-chan tonight?"

Both of the others shrugged. "But…now I have Airi all to myself," Uta continued. "So it isn't all bad."

"Oh! I get it! So you're having a date night? That's cute."

He nodded. "I want to make tonight special for her."

"…it's already special…" Airi muttered. She downed her third glass of fermented blood and leaned her head against his shoulder, blushing brightly. "I just…want to spend the night with you."

Uta smiled and looked down at the female ghoul. "We've been spending every night together," he gently pointed out.

The intoxication was doing exactly what she had hoped it would. Her worries about Yomo were fading away, her attention becoming fixed upon Uta. She set down her glass and turned toward him, staring up into his eyes. He stared back at her, his smile growing. When he started to lean down, she leaned up to close the distance and captured his lips in a kiss. _My world…is Uta._ In her drunken state, this thought made her giggle into the kiss and she felt him pull her closer.

When they finally parted, he finished his drink and stood. Holding her hand in his, he turned to bid Itori farewell and led Airi outside. "What do you want to do now?" She reached to her pocket, drawing forth her mask and half-grinning. Uta could feel his excitement growing just at the sight of this. "We'll have a fun night."


	60. Chapter 60

She knew that it was probably horrifying, but she no longer cared. After living this way for a month, Airi had become so desensitized to it that she could not summon forth enough enthusiasm to pretend to care. She stared at her visitor, who was standing in the doorway with a displeased frown, and raised an eyebrow. "What? Do you need something?"

Touka stared past her at the interior of the apartment for a moment. The place held a deep smell of blood and she was currently wondering why none of the neighbors seemed to have complained. The apartment was also uncharacteristically messy; there were paint jars on the coffee table, splattered canvases bearing angry red splashes littering the floor around the couch, and she saw a variety of empty coffee cans all over the place. "Are you okay?"

Airi's lips twisted into a scowl and she ran a hand through her hair, ignoring the sticky blood that was on her fingers. "I don't need a lecture from a _kid_ , Touka. Why are you here?"

"What's with the attitude? You haven't been to Anteiku in almost a month. Isamu is worried about you." Touka followed the older ghoul into the apartment, but she was cautious. "Where's Uta?"

"The studio." The blonde ghoul bit at her lip piercing as she sat on the couch, her bloody hands lifting a fresh canvas and trailing her fingertips over its surface. Her nails dragged a red, swirling design that brought a small smile to her face. She reached to a jar on the table, dipping her fingers in and adding little details. When it was done, she lifted the small canvas with one hand and licked the blood from her fingers. _He'll like this one. It looks like a smile!_

Touka heard her snickering on the couch and warily approached. "You know, I'm not stupid. I've heard the rumors about Rainbow Scars."

"…what are you saying…?" Airi tilted her head back to look up at Touka, something akin to madness sparkling in her grey-blue eyes. "Rainbow Scars sounds pretty silly. What kind of name is that?"

"You've been going around killing humans," Touka bluntly stated.

"So…? Why do you care? Not like I would be able to go back to Anteiku, even if I hadn't started killing. I don't care what you think about me. I'm not a human. I was trying so hard to act like a human. Just like you. Just like Yoshimura-san. But we're not humans; we're ghouls. Why even bother trying to blend in?" Tears glimmered in her eyes and she quickly straightened, tossing the bloody canvas aside. "I'm just going to die anyway so why not have some fun before I go?"

The younger ghoul stared down at her, watching Airi slouch forward with her elbows on the coffee table. "It doesn't have to be this way. Just come back with me."

Airi shook her head and moved over, gesturing for Touka to sit next to her. "I couldn't look him in the eye. Not after everything I've done. Touka. My world shrank so quickly…I could barely keep up. I lost my life. I lost the college…I lost Anteiku…my freedom…and now…I've lost _him_. He hasn't spoken to me in a month and I keep trying everything that I can to take my mind off of him. Uta…makes me happy. He keeps trying to cheer me up…and I love him so much, but…I feel incomplete…"

It was now that Touka saw the tears fall. She was not used to seeing Airi this way. Since going with Yoshimura, she had become accustomed to Airi's cool nature. She always seemed aloof and like nothing could ever truly bother her. She was ruthless in a fight and she wanted to make Yoshimura proud. She worked hard to blend in with humans. What Touka saw now, as she looked at Airi, was a broken person. Heartbreak had shattered her and she was desperately trying to hold herself together.

"Just come back with me. We'll figure it out. He wasn't there when I left so it should be-"

"I can't! You really don't get it, do you?" Grey-blue eyes narrowed as they focused on Touka, the older ghoul clenching her bloody hands into fists. "I can't go back! Things can't just go back to how they were! I killed…more humans than you probably know…I can't even remember how many! That's how bad it's gotten! And you know what? It's _fun_. It feels more natural to hunt and kill than to just have my food handed to me!"

Disgust twisted Touka's mouth into a deep scowl and she stood. "You're not even going to _try_?! You're seriously just giving up?" Airi silently glared up at her, not about to back down. "You're an idiot! You're really going to just throw your life away because Yomo left you?!"

"I wouldn't expect a high school kid to understand." She slouched again, dropping her gaze to the floor. "Just leave. I _disgust_ you, right? I'm _weak_. I'm _pathetic_. You don't like what I'm doing now? Get the fuck out of my apartment." She heard the girl's footsteps and then the slam of her door.

 **Shift P.O.V**

He was trying to focus on his task. It was becoming a little easier with time. He could at least go about his errands and walk around his home without her constantly popping into his head. Although, she was not completely forgotten. He still had her voicemail messages and texts. He tried not to listen to the voicemails, but every so often he would have a moment of weakness. Still. He had managed to push away all thoughts of contacting her. This was for the best. She was with Uta now and the dark-haired ghoul would be able to keep her safe.

Yomo was walking alone down a street, running a quick errand for Yoshimura. The sun had set, but he still moved at a brisk pace. He was not oblivious to what had been happening in the night. Rumors of a female ghoul called "Rainbow Scars" had reached him and he immediately knew who it was. Yomo could not risk an encounter with her.

It was just as he thought this that he felt eyes on him. He paused in his steps, grimacing as he sniffed the air. It was not Airi, but someone that held her lingering scent on their clothes and hair. Yomo looked over his shoulder at Uta and his frown deepened. "You finally came."

The other man half-smiled and started toward him. "How long were you going to ignore more?"

The two walked side by side, a silence between them as both seemed to gather their thoughts. Yomo glanced over, trying to determine Uta's motive for approaching him. He was alone so whatever it was, he probably wanted to keep it a secret from Airi. "You left her alone?"

A sort of mischievous quality was added to the smile on his face and Uta glanced over. "She's working on some paintings today. You should see them, Renji; they're…very special. Maybe I should bring you one."

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to check up on you. I don't like being ignored, but I've been so busy with Airi that I haven't had the time to visit you." His eyes half-closed behind his sunglasses and his smile faltered. "I never thought you could be so cruel. I knew you could come off as cold, but you hurt her…"

"I did what I had to. I'm sure you're glad."

"I like having her to myself," Uta admitted. "But I didn't want to see her heart broken. She's still fun, but it's not the same. Although…I do like seeing her vicious side when we hunt. She looks so cute when she's closing in on someone…"

Yomo shook his head. _What happened to her? Why is she acting so unhinged now?_ A tightness formed in his chest and he bowed his head as he continued down the street. "You got what you wanted. So why are you here?"

"If she saw you again, she might get back what she lost. She's getting reckless. It's like she doesn't care if she gets caught by the CCG and I don't want to lose her that way, Renji. Come back with me…just for a little while."

 **Shift P.O.V**

Airi checked her phone as she got in line at the cash register, cans of coffee rattling in her shopping basket. There were a few snacks in there as well, selected solely to keep the cashier from getting suspicious. Her phone screen showed no new messages. Typing a quick one to Uta, to ask when he would be home, she could feel eyes on her. She swiftly glanced up and caught the young cashier looking at her. A smile tugged at the corners of her lips as she lifted the basket, offering the items to be rung up.

 _Stupid Touka for caring. Why did it take her a month to come check on me anyway? Stupid Kaneki for probably telling her about Yomo. Stupid Itori for betraying me. Stupid…_ Tears welled in her eyes as she started walking home from the store, a fresh coat of blood beneath her nails. _Stupid…Yomo…for leaving me._ She absently licked the cashier's blood from her fingertips, savoring the flavor and shivering a little in the cold evening air.

The sun had set before she left for the store. Airi had gotten bored of waiting for Uta to get home and they needed more coffee anyway. She had also run out of blank canvases and fresh blood for her new art. Increasing her pace a little, she hoped that Uta was back so they could replenish her supply that night.

The first thing she noticed as she opened the door was the strong waft of floral scent. The apartment was dark; the curtains drawn and the lights switched off before she left. As she flicked them back on, terror rushed through her mind. Her home was completely filled with flower arrangements. The sweet aroma was so strong that it actually made her stomach turn and she nearly gagged. "Wh-what is this? What the hell…?"

"My sweet little Shirayuki-chan. Are you really that surprised?" A hand grabbed her arm, harshly pulling her into the apartment and slamming the door behind her. The male ghoul stared down at her with hunger very clear in his eyes. "Reunited at last. Isn't this such a sweet reunion~?"

Airi looked up at Tsukiyama in absolute horror as the color drained from her face. "G-get out! Get out of my apartment!"

"Non, non! I don't think so, Shiryuki-chan! You owe me a delicious meal, don't you~?" He yanked her closer to him, his face burying in her soft blonde hair and inhaling her scent deeply. A shiver ran through him as he held her in a vice-like grip. "Oh! I can practically _taste_ your sweet, magnificent flesh already! All I need now, for my perfect feast, is Kaneki!"

"I-I'm not going with you! And we both know that he won't-!" She winced as he leaned down closer and tried desperately to pull away from him.

"Oh, I think that he _will_. You have such little faith in my abilities, Shirayuki-chan, but I'll show you. You'll see things my way, my dear~"


	61. Chapter 61

NeonHorizon: Here is the last chapter of Starving. Thank you all for reading and I appreciate your support throughout this story!

* * *

The apartment was silent and it only served to reinforce the feeling of loss. He had been staying there for a week, hoping that she would come back. This was different from the last time that she disappeared. He and Uta had returned to the apartment to find it in an odd condition. An almost unsettling condition. There were bits of flowers all over the floor and couch along with blood and broken glass. It almost looked like there had been a fight.

A note had been left on the coffee table, among the shards of broken jars and flower petals. Written neatly, in her own handwriting. A farewell. Parting words for Uta with no mention of Yomo. He was unsure if it hurt worse to be left out of her farewell or to have lost her.

Emerging from her room, he was holding the note in his hand and looked at it for the hundredth time since she left. It said that she was leaving to create a new life for herself elsewhere. She planned to maintain a low profile and go to a ward where the CCG were less likely to recognize her.

Yomo walked out to the main room and looked around at the wreckage. He had left everything the way that it was, but took up residence in the bedroom. Though he had tried to tidy up. It was simply too much to handle the broken glass and imagine her tearing the room apart. He knew that she was hurt; he was hurt as well. Everything had just escalated so quickly from simply guarding her and he knew that it was best to end things.

 _I could look for her_ , he thought as he glanced at the door. _I should look for her._ He lifted his coat from the kitchen counter and started forward, but paused. A deep frown settled on his features and he simply stood there, leaning his back against the counter and staring down at the floor. Leaving would mean abandoning everyone else. He could not afford to be gone, just in case something happened.

The ghoul caught a scent that made his heart immediately start to pound. Yomo rushed toward the door, hope growing. It was faint, but that was unmistakably her smell. Although, as he got closer, he could smell blood as well. Ghoul blood. A terrible twisting in his stomach made him hesitate at the door. _No. This is wrong. What is this?_

Airi's scent was still there, stronger now, but that was definitely blood mixed with her aroma. Yomo's jaw clenched and he shook his head. If she was out there, she was horribly injured. That was the only explanation for this strong smell. His hand gripped the door hard and he opened it with caution. The second that the door was open, he felt his stomach seem to drop. It was as if a massive weight were pressing down on him as he stared down at the clear plastic bag.

"No…" The man felt a wave of nausea as his eyes widened. The contents of the bag were visible and the sight made him want to wretch. Blood was smeared all over the inside, only partially obstructing what was within, but it was unmistakably large pieces of flesh. Attached to the bag with a little ribbon was a note that read "I don't eat ink". He lifted the bag with care, blood smearing on his hand, and he stepped back inside. _Airi. No. This isn't happening. This can't be happening!_

The bag was set down on the coffee table and he stared at it with a mix of disgust and despair. He reached over to loosen the ribbon and found the bag coming apart. Her blood spilled across the table's surface, pooling and dripping at the edges. The pieces of flesh were her pale shade and bore her tattoos. The crescent moon that had been on her back. The swirling lines, the little bats, and the small birds.

Yomo's fingers were slick with her blood as he shifted the pieces of flesh, straightening them and frowning. _It's missing._ His brow furrowed and he looked through the bloody mess, searching for her last tattoo. It was not there. The man felt his heart start to race. Her large raven tattoo. The one that had been on her forearm, near her wrist. The one that she had gotten to thank him. The one that she had made a big deal of that night in Helter Skelter when Itori talked about cutting off her tattoos. _It's not here._

As much as he wanted to take this as a sign that she was alright, he knew better. It could mean something or it could mean nothing. It could be a coincidence. If he got his hopes up that she was still alive, it would hurt all the worse when he came to the realization that she was gone forever.

His phone started to ring and he answered the call. "Uta."

"You should come hang out with us, Renji. Itori got a fresh bottle."

Yomo looked down at Airi's remains and felt a tightening in his chest. "I'll be there soon. I'm bringing something." He ended the call and began to carefully slide as much flesh and blood back into the plastic as possible. The ribbon was used to tie it up again, forming a proper bag. Though it was starting to bother him. _Where's her raven tattoo?_

 **Shift P.O.V**

His heart started to beat faster when he caught Airi's scent nearing the door. Uta had seen the note and he expected her to return soon. It was no secret that she was still obsessed with Yomo. For her to really leave to make a life elsewhere was inconceivable. She would be back soon and she would probably want to spend some time with her pale-haired protector. He was fine with that as long as she came back to him.

Uta was not prepared for what Yomo brought. The second that the bar door opened and he saw Yomo in the doorway with a bag, he felt his hopes for her return drop. Tilting his head, he got up from his seat to meet Yomo halfway and looked at the bag. It was a simple black garbage bag, but he knew that something terrible must be inside. The plastic reeked of ghoul blood mixed with Airi.

Yomo shoved the bag into his hands and walked past him to the counter, letting Itori pour him a drink. "She isn't coming back," he muttered, bowing his head. He looked down, fixing his gaze on the blood in his glass as the plastic bag rustled behind him.

The garbage bag was dropped and Uta held up the smaller bag within. He immediately knew what he was looking at. It was her remains. A frown tugged at his lips and he walked back to the counter, settling the bag in front of him. "Who left this?"

"I don't know. I smelled her and I went to check outside. This was all that I found." He sipped the fermented blood, leaning forward against the counter.

Uta tugged at the ribbon, opening the bag and filling the air with Airi's scent. His red and black eyes widened as he started moving around the pieces of flesh. "You took the raven for yourself?"

Yomo looked over for a moment and slowly nodded. "I took it."

Itori leaned across the counter, beaming. "Wow! Look at how _jagged_ these cuts are! They must've really hurt, huh? You think she was still alive when they took these off?" She lifted the moon tattoo and jiggled it in the air, watching blood run from the back of it. A laugh escaped her as she watched this and she let it fall back down with a loud splat. "Kind of funny, isn't it? I was talking about cutting off her tattoos and someone else actually did it."

"This isn't funny…" Uta stared down at the moon tattoo and tentatively ran a fingertip over it. He felt Airi's skin beneath his touch, but it lacked any warmth. It was no different than touching a piece of meat. Holding it between his thumb and index finger, he closely studied the inked image. It was similar to his sun tattoo in an almost eerie way. When she was alive and he saw it on her body, he had thought it was endearing. Now he felt sick.

"Ren-chan, you took the raven tattoo for yourself? What are you going to do with it? Are you going to burn it?" Itori asked, refilling his glass.

"I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to talk about Airi right now. It hurts too much." The fermented blood was clearly having an effect as he slumped forward with his glass clutched tightly in one hand. Sad grey eyes lifted to meet Itori's curious gaze and he frowned. "I didn't want her to get hurt. I thought Uta could protect her and then this happened. I don't even know who did this. All I have is a note and that bag."

She picked up the note and raised an eyebrow. "I can ask around. I bet someone's proud of eating her so they'll say something and-" Itori heard the sound of flesh ripping and quickly snapped her head in Uta's direction.

He chewed the piece of skin, his eyes on the bloody plastic and Airi's remains. When he swallowed the meat, he quickly took another bite and tore it off of the larger chunk. He ignored the stares of Itori and Yomo as he continued to consume the scrap of flesh. As he moved on to the next, he frowned to himself. _This is a bad ending_ , he thought as he felt her flesh between his teeth. Her blood was running down his throat. _This was supposed to be fun._

 **Shift P.O.V**

The darkness gave way to light and it was nearly blinding. Pain threaded through every limb, burned at every nerve in her body. She had only one thought in her head and it was that she must eat. Three months had passed since she entered what he so fondly referred to as her "refrigerator" and now she had to escape.

As she limped down the hallway, using the wall for support, she could feel rage boiling in her veins. Promises had been made. Her "little brother" would go unharmed so long as she gave her body to him as a sacrifice. She knew why he wanted her. Tsukiyama made it clear that he still intended to eat her flesh mixed with Kaneki's, but she held high hopes that the boy would be too smart to ever fall for Tsukiyama's tricks.

Airi leaned heavily against the wall for a moment, panting and looking mournfully down at her left leg. He had torn it off at the knee a week prior for him to snack on. It was not going to grow back quickly. Especially since she had now gone a full month without eating. Initially, he would bring her little bits of flesh to keep her appetite from consuming her. Somehow, either by mistake or intentionally, he had forgotten to feed her the past month.

By the time she managed to get out of his home, the female ghoul felt her stomach absolutely roaring at her for food. She knew that there was no question; she would need to hunt. With only one leg, and her arms and back still healing, it would be incredibly difficult.

When she got a decent ways away, the young woman finally collapsed. Through her blurred vision, she saw someone come running to help her and she attacked without hesitation. Flesh was ground beneath her teeth and devoured, their sweet blood quenching her thirst.

Airi waited a while in an alley after that, biding her time and eating more when she could. It took days for her leg to regenerate and her thoughts shifted from food. Sitting on the ground in the alley, she tilted her head back and stared up at the starry night sky. Her lips twisted into a cold smile and she ran her fingers through her tangled blonde hair. _My world…my whole world…my everything…I need it…need my world…where...where….my world…where is it…?!_

Hauling herself up to stand, she finally exited the alley and looked around. Her thoughts were a bit fuzzy as her hand came up and she chewed on a fingertip. The ghoul's piercings were long gone; torn out by her captor upon being put into that horrible room. That prison with its blank walls and only her own blood to paint it with.

She still felt a little weak as she walked down the sidewalk, pulling her coat tight around her to hide her bloody t-shirt. The coat still smelled strongly of the human that she had taken it off of. _What ward...? Oh. I walked further than I thought. Not far enough. Need it. Need to find my world. My whole world. Where is he? I need him._ She tasted blood and realized that she had chewed through the scab on her fingertip. Giving her blood a tentative lick, she continued onward.

It took her days of traveling due to her condition, but when she finally arrived at the 14th ward, Airi felt her heart start to race. She felt a burning in her stomach as hunger struck her again. It had taken too much energy to heal and then begin the long trek to the 14th ward. _I need him. I need him. My world._

As she approached the bar, she finally caught it. His scent. She had thought that Helter Skelter would be her best chance of finding him, but she could smell him a few streets away. Glee filled her as she turned and began to jog in that direction, hoping to conserve some energy. _He's here! I found him! I can see him again! My world! My whole world!_ Her eyes widened when she saw a hooded figure walking away from her down the street.

Airi sprinted as fast as she could, her kagune tearing through her shirt and coat to billow in the wind behind her. She opened her mouth wide as she neared the man and launched herself onto his back. "I HAVE TO EAT YOU! IF I EAT YOU, WE'LL NEVER BE APART AGAIN!"

Uta effortlessly dislodged her from his back and stared down at the female ghoul in amazement. "…Airi…"

"Wait…wait…I needed him! I needed Renji! I was…confused? Where's Renji?! I have to eat him! I-I can't be alone! I have to eat him!" She went silent as arms wrapped around her and pulled her against his chest.

He smiled, his fingers threading into her dark hair. "You're so cute when you're confused," he remarked, Yomo's coat slipping down his shoulders. "But don't worry. I have you now. I'm going to keep you. He never needs to know."


End file.
